Time Heals All Wounds
by brightsilverkitty
Summary: Are Murderers born? Or are they made? When Hermione is sent to the past she is forced to become acquainted with someone she knew she'd hate for the rest of her life. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger shot up in bed. Her hand clutched the front of her nightshirt in a panic as she glanced around the room, searching for anything out of place.

After a few minutes of gazing around a room full of sleeping sixth-year girls, she was satisfied that whatever was wrong, it wasn't in the room. She took a deep breath and willed her heart to stop racing, then grabbed a robe and slid her bare feet into her shoes. For the thousandth time she muttered a prayer of thanks that she had gotten the bed closest to the door. Then, with a quickly murmured "lumos", she was out the door and down the narrow passageway that led to the common room.

The common room was dim, as it usually was at this time of night. The only light came from the dying fire. In a few months the students would begin staying up later and later as they prepared for their end-of-year exams, but for now Hermione was glad for the privacy. She strode to a window and drew back the crimson curtain, peering into the night.

A recent storm had left the grounds covered in glittering snow. The moon lit up the grounds with a pale shimmer that was both beautiful and creepy. Not a single gust of wind disturbed the scene below. And there-on the edge of the forbidden forest- a hooded figure was moving slowly through the edge of the trees.

Without a second thought Hermione turned and made her way through the entrance passage, down the stairs, and out of a secret door that had shown up on the Marauders map a few days ago.

She cast a glamor on herself so that anyone looking out of the castle windows would see only snow, and made her way carefully towards the edge of the forest. On her way she berated herself for her stupidity. She should have woken the boys up and changed into proper clothes! But it was too late now, the robe would have to do, and she wasn't foolish enough to try and duel anyone on her own. She'd find out what she could first and then get Harry and Ron and decide what to do.

Then she laughed at herself. She was probably heading out here in the freezing cold to find a couple seeking some privacy. Possibly a younger student captivated by the mystery of the Forbidden Forest. It was her job as a prefect to set them straight and send them back to the castle. With that thought she began to feel a little bit better as she reached the forest's edge.

Hermione began searching, determined not to walk too far into the forest. Eventually, however, she became engrossed in finding the figure. The trees rose thickly from the undergrowth, and while there were large patches of snow here and there, for the most part there was only a small dusting here and there. Every once in a while an animal moved, causing Hermione to stiffen in fear.

She had never been to the forest alone, and as she stood there, her back against a tree, listening intently for any sound of danger, she wished that she had stayed in her warm bed, or at least thought this out before she decided to dash out and play the hero. Mindless reactions were Harry's expertise, not hers.

Her eyes swept across the darkness, taking in any possible dangers. Exhaling with relief, she decided that there was nothing here. Stepping away from the tree she did another scan through the trees, looking for any sign of another person. A frown fixed itself across her face. There was no one.

With a sigh she realized that she had to go back. She'd need to wake up Harry and Ron to let them know what was going on. Her feet were painfully cold, and the robe was not nearly enough protection for her bare legs. Clutching the robe tighter around her neck, she turned to head back the way she had come.

"It's been a long time" Said a voice from beside her.

With a start, she jerked away from the sound and brought her wand up. The light from the end illuminated a once-beautiful woman, now made sharp by years of pain. Dark hair was caught up in a loose bun, but strands had come down to curl gently around her face. A face Hermione would know anywhere.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" She stated, certain that this was her last moment alive on earth. She gripped her wand tighter, at least she'd go out fighting.

Bellatrix stepped closer, allowing the wand to graze the edge of her hood. "You know me." She looked almost happy at the thought, and Hermione swallowed the knot of grief that had formed in her throat as she thought of the last time she saw Bellatrix. The last time she saw Sirius. She nodded angrily.

Bellatrix smiled, and her face seemed to grow more peaceful. Then she jerked her own wand up and a jolt of deep blue light flowed from it, enveloping Hermione and thrusting her into darkness.

* * *

When she came to, the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer cold. It was no longer night, and she was no longer in the forest. Soft green grass brushed against her in the dying light. The sound of water lapping against a shore reached her ears, and when she turned her head in the direction of the noise she realized with relief that she was still at Hogwarts, on the lawn by the lake.

She sat up and groaned, grabbing her head as a powerful headache erupted inside her skull. A queasy feeling began in her belly, and she rolled over just in time to empty her stomach contents. With a groan she wiped her mouth on the edge of her sleeve and looked up.

A stately black haired with was standing a few feet away, her wand in hand but not aimed. After a few minutes it became apparent that the girl lying on the ground was not going to be a threat anytime soon, and the woman stepped closer, green eyes peering through her spectacles at Hermione.

"Young Lady, will you please explain to me how you just appeared out of thin air in the middle of my evening stroll?"

Still holding her head, Hermione blinked up into the woman's face. "Professor McGonagall?"

* * *

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers; not me. No money is being made from this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The point of this chapter is to understand what's going on inside Bella's mind. Not every chapter is going to be like this.

* * *

The polish had worn off the ebony floorboards in front of the fireplace. Bellatrix glared down at the dull wood as she paced back and forth before the flames. Her mother had given up having the Elves re-polish every night. Tomorrow afternoon, after Bellatrix and her sisters had returned to school, she would send them in to make the floor gleam.

Bellatrix scowled at the floor. She imagined that underneath her feet her parents were sitting in their personal sitting room. Her father would be drinking his evening firewhiskey as he read over the Daily Prophet, and her mother would be staring into space, ready to force a laugh at something her father said, or occasionally input her own opinions of the authors (always sarcastic) until she got bored and left to yell at a house elf or one of her daughters.

Down the hall her sisters had gathered in Narcissa's room, where they gossiped about school and shared their joint excitement about seeing their friends again. The sound of their giggling leaked through her partially cracked door, and she angrily strode over and kicked it shut. She didn't need to worry about her parents hearing, they had cast a silencing spell over her room ages ago, when she first began to have her "moods".

She glared around the room, at her ancient four poster bed, her little armchair, her desk, the door to her personal bath. It was dark and moody and everyone said it fit her perfectly. They said it with a tone of shared knowing. It made her sick.

Her parents often wondered (often aloud) why their youngest daughters couldn't have been blessed with Bellatrix's intelligence. They were just as beautiful in their individual ways, and they didn't have the same tendency towards melancholia that Bellatrix had. It had become a permanent fixture of her personality that her mother told her was unbecoming and her sisters teased her about.

Now she was going back to school. Suddenly she felt tired, and she sunk into the armchair with an air of someone much older. She loved learning, and usually she was excited to go back. She loved the trip to Diagon Alley, she loved packing her trunk and choosing which things to take and which to leave.

It had taken her all day to pack her trunk. Now it sat downstairs with her sisters' trunks and their owls.

She stared into the fire for a while, watching the flames flicker. She hardly even noticed that Narcissa had entered her room.

"Bella?" She asked in her high, clear voice. "Are you ok?"

Bella started out of her trance and gazed at the little blond girl who was now leaning over the arm of her chair to peer into her eyes.

"She's just being pissy." Said Andromeda, who stood against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Bellatrix felt a sudden flare of anger in her chest, which faded away as quickly as it had come, leaving her feeling tired.

Bellatrix smiled widely "I'm perfectly fine, Cissy. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Narcissa grinned back, "Maybe." Suddenly, she threw her arms around her sister and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Bella." She said, smiling at her one last time before running out the door and down the hall to her room.

"Sweet dreams." Bella whispered as she left.

Andromeda sighed, "Good night." She started to leave then turned back. "Maybe, maybe you could have a better year if you tried to less-"She searched for a better word, and failed "insane."

Bellatrix stared in surprise for a moment, and then nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah, maybe, I'll try."

Andromeda smiled at her and then made her way to her own room, leaving Bellatrix to simmer in bitterness.

_So, you all think I'm insane_. She thought, staring at the flames. She got up and began pacing in front of the fireplace again, lost in thought.

Calmly she took a six armed candelabra down from the mantel and deliberately lit each candle. As she did so all the bitterness and anger drained from her body, leaving her perfectly calm. She stepped over to her bed, with its silver curtains and blankets, and dropped the candles into the middle of it.

In seconds the fire caught, sending flames across the covers and up the curtains. She heard a gasp behind her. As Andromeda ran screaming for their parents Bellatrix stepped back and gazed at the beauty of it all.

Then, for the first time in three months, she laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione plucked at the front of her school robes absentmindedly as she peered around the unfamiliar dormitory.

She had spent the last few nights in Gryffindor, as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall decided what to do with her. They made her repeat her story several times (just the part about how she arrived, they didn't want to know too much about the future for fear they'd accidentally change things) and then set about trying to figure out how she'd gotten there.

"Miss Black is already a very skilled Witch." said Dumbledore as he sipped a mug of hot chocolate. He was sitting around a small table in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and McGonagall. "I wouldn't be surprised if she invented the curse that sent you here."

Hermione leaned forward over the array of sweets that Dumbledore had laid out for them. "So how do I get home?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a glance. McGonagall placed a hand on Hermione's elbow, "I'm afraid you don't, Miss Granger. At least, not until the curse runs its course or a counter-curse is produced."

Hermione struggled against the tears that were threatening to fall "Which we can't create because we don't know how she did it."

McGonagall nodded somberly.

"You're absolutely certain that it was a wordless curse? She didn't say the incantation?" Dumbledore asked for the hundredth time. Hermione nodded. "I'm positive."

"Well then, I think the best thing to do would be to stay here while we try to find another way to get you back, at the very least we can offer you a familiar environment and our support while you try to adjust." He cast a glance at McGonagall, "We have already discussed the situation, and we wanted to offer up a suggestion."

Hermione looked bleakly back at him. He took that as the go-ahead for him to continue.

"We feel that Miss Black must have sent you back for a reason. Curiously enough, she is currently a student here, in her sixth year." He paused as Hermione took a small drink of her now-cold hot chocolate. "We propose that you start the year as a sixth year again, so that hopefully when you return you won't be too far ahead of your peers." He took a deep breath, watching as her features brightened at the mention of her return. "And we would like to start you as a Slytherin."

The room was silent as a tomb. McGonagall and Dumbledore waited patiently for the outburst they would have expected from any Gryffindor student. Hermione sat there quietly for a moment, and then:

"_I'm a muggle-born_!" She gestured around her common room, "I'm in _Gryffindor_! I'd last two seconds in that house before they sent me back to my time in a million pieces!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he picked up a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. "We'd pass you off as a relative of Minerva's who's been abroad for the last five years. That way you'd be able to visit her without suspicion. They'd never be any the wiser about your blood status. As for being in Slytherin, well, you might be able to get close to Miss Black and figure out just why she sent you back here."

Hermione chewed her lip, deep in thought as the Professors began discussing the various strengths and weaknesses of last year's Quidditch teams. Finally she nodded, "All right. I'll do it."

Dumbledore's face erupted into a cheery smile. "Excellent! Now, how about a chocolate frog?"

A few days later she sat on her new bed, trying to figure how to make the room cozier, or at least, her portion of it. She had a few hours before the students arrived, which meant she had a few hours to get used to the idea of her "new" last name and her new House. She would be introducing herself as Hermione Grier. She had come up with it last night, and Professor McGonagall had approved it this morning.

She pushed herself off the bed and stepped into the middle of the room. It did have an eerie beauty to it, as the lights cast a green tint to the room. It was more spacious than the Gryffindor dorms, and each bed was tucked into its own alcove, providing a little more privacy. She smiled in spite of herself, her situation could be worse. Then she remembered who she was here for, and her smile changed into a hard line of determination. One way or another, she was going to get home. She had a war to fight.

There wasn't much she could do about that now though, and she returned to her little alcove to finish moving into her new home.

Easing open her trunk, she began unpacking her things into the small dresser next to the bed. Dumbledore had graciously funded a trip to Diagon Alley, stating that had more than enough galleons to help out "a thousand foundlings from the future." He also insisted that McGonagall take her to the finest outfitters and spare no expense. In order to be accepted as a Slytherin she needed to look the part.

She carefully lined her schoolbooks (as well as a few extra books borrowed from the library) on top of the dresser, then settled down to read a book about Slytherins history, determined to learn everything she could before the students arrived.

* * *

The corridors were growing quiet as Bellatrix lazily made her way across the Slytherin common room to the girl's dormitory. The chatter of the train ride and the welcoming feast had died down to quiet conversations about the coming year, and listening to them talk stirred up a feeling of loneliness so deep that she wanted to break through the walls and let the lake water drown them all just so she didn't have to see the familiar way they interacted.

The dorm was quiet as she located her belongings and swiftly changed into a nightgown. She had been unpacking for several minutes when the rustle of a page turning alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone.

She swung her head around, looking for source, and then noticed the new girl busily reading a thick volume. Bellatrix studied her for a moment, trying to remember her name, but then giving up. She was impressed, however, that at least one other person preferred being in this quiet, empty room to the crowded common room. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it.

She carelessly snapped the lid of her trunk shut, deciding to finish unpacking tomorrow. Suddenly exhausted, she climbed into bed and loosened the curtains, casting one last look at the girl across the room before drawing them closed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Please keep reviewing. Here's chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

A burning smell filled the air of the potions classroom. "Remember not to breathe in the fumes directly!" called Professor Slughorn from behind his desk. After a quick scan of the room he returned to the stack of parchment he was currently grading.

Bellatrix was busily mincing ginger root at her station. Besides her, a flustered looking Hermione was currently grinding dried nettle into a fine powder. The majority of the Slytherin students had already paired up long ago, and Bellatrix was the only sixth year without a partner. Hermione found this to be the case in the majority of her classes, and spent a good portion of her day fighting the urge to keep her wand pointed at Bellatrix's throat.

"That's probably good." Said a soft voice besides her. Hermione flinched at the closeness as the dark haired girl peered over her shoulder. "Would you mind getting the dragons blood?"

Hermione nodded, not making eye contact with her desk mate. She stood on shaky legs and went to the front of the room, where Professor Slughorn had laid out all the ingredients they would need. The dragon's blood was in a single, small bottle that the entire class shared.

Bellatrix watched her walk away, wondering what had happened in the new girls past that made her so jumpy. She jumped when spoken to, cringed when anyone got too close, and spent the majority of her nights suspiciously watching her house-mates as if she was a baby bird set loose in a den of half-starved cats. Still, Bellatrix thought to herself, in the week since school had begun, the new girl had proven herself to be a very competent student. She was brilliant in all of her subjects, even though she made an obvious effort to downplay her intelligence.

Bellatrix didn't want to admit it, but part of her hoped that this girl would eventually warm up to her, maybe even allow Bellatrix to be her friend. There was obviously something up with her, but she hoped that if she spoke softly, moved slowly and didn't ask too many personal questions that eventually she would open up to her.

Hermione returned to their station with the dragon's blood and expertly dropped four drops into their mixture. The recipe called for quick action, and Bellatrix swiftly followed up with the ginger and the nettle, stirring the mixture four times counter clockwise while Hermione returned the bottle to the front desk. When she returned, with Slughorn following behind her, they only had to wait a moment before the potion turned from a dark, sludgy brown to a cheerful purple color.

"Excellent!" Slughorn clasped his hands together. "This is a perfect brew! Ten points each to Slytherin for being the first pair to complete the assignment." A loud bang from the other side of the room drew him away, and Bellatrix grinned in triumph at her partner.

For a second Hermione forgot who she was standing across from and grinned back, then her smile fell and she briskly began cleaning up. "Thank you Miss Grier, Miss Black. You may be excused." Slughorn said ten minutes later. Bellatrix stood up and began gathering her things, then turned to ask Hermione if she'd like to go back to the common room and study for the Astrology quiz. The spot beside her was empty, and the swinging door indicated that Hermione had already left.

Bellatrix felt a scowl form on her face. This girl should feel honored that a Black was paying any attention to her at all. She briefly considered following her and unleashing her anger, showing her a piece of what she could face if she refused the hand of friendship Bellatrix never had the chance to extend.

_No_, she said to herself. _Then she'd look at me the way everyone else does_. With a small sigh she stood and picked up her bag. She was just going to have to try harder.

* * *

The tea was growing cold, but McGonagall knew better than to say anything. Instead she trained her eyes on the stormy young woman in front of her. Hermione had a weekly appointment with her to check in and discuss what was going on, voice her frustrations if need be.

_By the look of things_, thought McGonagall as her visitor glared at a small pile of lemon scones, _there are a lot of frustrations to voice_.

"Miss Granger-" she began.

"I hate her." spat Hermione. McGonagall closed her mouth and poured herself a new cup. "I think this was a bad idea. I'm clearly not a Slytherin, and I don't think _Bellatrix_" she wrinkled her nose as she said the name, "has any more idea of why I'm here than we do."

McGonagall took a drink, when Hermione didn't say anything else she asked casually. "Have you spoken to Miss Black?"

"Yes. I am her seat-mate in every class. Apparently no one else wants to be around her either."

"Have you spoken to her about anything other than your classwork?" McGonagall asked, waving her wand over her cup to warm it.

"Well, no." admitted Hermione.

McGonagall set the cup down and sat up a little straighter in her chair. "Miss Black is one of the brightest students I have ever seen at this school. She is also one of the loneliest, and I'm sure that with a little compassion and friendliness she might-"

"She's one of the most evil creatures alive! She is sadistic and cruel. The things she's going to do-"

"She hasn't done yet." Said McGonagall, staring, unblinking, into Hermione's eyes. "While the Bellatrix you currently know may be 'sadistic and cruel' the one I know, the one currently walking these halls, is a reclusive young woman who is battling her inner demons without a shoulder to lean on in times of need."

"Because she's chased them all away!"

"Do you know that for sure?" McGonagall took a sip of tea, nodding in satisfaction now that it was the right temperature. When Hermione said nothing she smiled slightly, "I didn't think so."

"Miss Granger, you were sent here by a very powerful witch. I believe that if she wanted to hurt you she would have been quite capable of doing so in your own time. Even more curious is the fact that she sent you to herself. I suggest that you stop thinking of Bellatrix Black and Bellatrix Lestrange as the same person. "

McGonagall stood up and walked around the desk. She gently laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Now then, think things over. I believe you have Transfiguration with me next?" "Yes." Hermione said, gazing miserably at McGonagall's empty chair. McGonagall nodded, "I thought so. Not that I condone talking in class, but there may be a few extra minutes at the beginning of class in which a short conversation could be had."

She patted Hermione on the shoulder and strode over to the door, before she stepped through she looked over her shoulder, "Oh, Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up, "You could use a shoulder to lean on as well."


	5. Chapter 5

In the afternoon the Transfiguration room was filled with a soft golden light that turned the dust motes into glitter. Bellatrix stared at them thoughtfully, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. She pretended not to notice as the new girl took her seat beside her.

"I hope that it's nice out this weekend. I'd really like a chance to explore the grounds a little bit more."

Bellatrix turned her head in surprise. Sure enough, the new girl was looking at her. She couldn't stop the grin that spread over her features. "I hope so too. It's nice to be able to take your homework outside, although everyone else seems to think so too."

Hermione allowed a thin polite smile to fix itself to her features. There, she had made conversation. She was prepared to busy herself preparing for class and 'reviewing' the book when McGonagall burst through the doors. "I will need a few extra moments to prepare today, please keep your conversations quiet." She said, fixing her all-knowing eyes on Hermione.

With an inward sigh, Hermione brought her eyes up to meet Bellatrix's, and was surprised by the expression she found there. *_he looks_, she struggled to find a description that fit the way those dark eyes gazed at her, _hopeful_.

"Do you have family here?" She asked, noticing with interest that the mention of Bellatrix's family caused her features to melt into a look careful ambivalence.

"Yes, two younger sisters." she said, her tone bored.

Hermione nodded, "Are they both in Slytherin?"

Bellatrix had begun rolling her quill back in forth in her hands. "Yes, Narcissa is a second year and Andromeda is a fourth year."

"I think I've seen them around. They seem fairly nice."

"I suppose they are." Bellatrix felt a slight twinge of guilt. Narcissa _was_ fairly nice, and Andromeda had a pleasant personality to everyone who wasn't her older sister. However, she wasn't about to explain all of that to a stranger.

There was a small silence, in which Hermione decided to drop the issue of family, it was getting her nowhere. "So, does Slytherin have a good Quidditch team?"

Bellatrix looked up at her, an amused smile on her face. "We're the best." She said. "Or so I hear, I don't watch the games much. Do you enjoy Quidditch?"

Hermione had enjoyed watching Quidditch, but she couldn't imagine cheering for Slytherin during a match, especially if they were playing against Gryffindor. That was something Dumbledore and McGonagall were never going to convince her to do. "I don't hate it." She said truthfully.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to ask another question, but Hermione was saved from having to answer by McGonagall, who chose that moment to begin the days lecture.

Hermione knew the spell well. It was one to make an object into drinkable water. She had mastered it quickly and got full points for the four sheets of parchment she wrote on what happens to those who decide to rush the process and not take the full steps. Nevertheless, she took careful notes on the lecture so that she could pretend not to notice the long looks Bellatrix gave her every few minutes.

When it came time to practice the spell McGonagall placed a small stone and a glass in front of each student. "Remember to aim at the stone and not the glass, we don't want to make a mess of things."

Hermione waved her wand carefully over the stone in the pattern that Professor McGonagall had made them all copy from the board. She smiled triumphantly as the stone melted into water. She looked over to see how far Bellatrix had gotten and sharply inhaled. Bellatrix had already turned the stone to water. True, there were pieces of grit in it, but Hermione couldn't help but feel impressed and more than a little jealous. No one had ever been equal to her in ability.

"Very good!" McGonagall picked up Bellatrix's glass and turned it around in her hand. "This is a very commendable job Miss Black." She placed the glass down and picked up Hermione's, "Yours as well, Miss Grier, nicely done."

When McGonagall grinned down at her she couldn't help but grin back. She cast a sideways glance at Bellatrix, who wore a small smile of satisfaction. _She _is_ considered to be one of the brightest witches of her time_, thought Hermione, _while I'm here I may as well see if there's anything I can learn from her_.

McGonagall continued speaking, drawing Hermione out of her thoughts. "I'd like to speak to the two of you after class today. In the meantime," she waved her wand over the glasses, turning the water back into stone, "you may continue to practice." At that moment a student across the room accidentally made his desk start to leak a dark, woodish liquid onto the floor, drawing McGonagall across the room with an "What did I say about aiming your wand!"

The rest of the class went by quickly. The desk was returned to its normal state and the class was released. McGonagall waited until the last student had left before calling the girls to her desk.

"You both have shown tremendous skill, and I feel as though this class is moving at a slower rate than you deserve." She met each girls eyes with her infamous 'don't make me regret this' stare. "I would like to offer the pair of you the chance to undertake an independent study of Transfiguration. "

She took a moment to judge their reactions. An excited look had entered Bellatrix's eyes, as McGonagall had suspected it would, Miss Black had been ahead of her class since the beginning, and although she'd only seen Miss Granger in class a couple of times, she judged that she had also been at the top of her class since her first days, the expression on her face suggested that she'd be more than willing to take her education into her own hands.

"Here is how it will go." McGonagall said, "You will use the time you would normally be in class to study the spells you wish to learn. I will give you a list, and you may pick from it. Once a week you will each turn in an essay on the history and properties of the spell, and on Friday nights, directly after dinner we will meet so you may perform the spell. Does that sound agreeable?"

When they nodded earnestly McGonagall continued, "I must stress that you are not to perform any spells for the first time without my supervision. Doing so will result in the immediate termination of the program, and you will both return to regular class."

"I expect you to work together. You will turn in your own work, but I want you to communicate and help each other." She stood up. "I will have the list and your syllabi ready tomorrow morning. Feel free to stop by to pick them up and ask any questions you may have before your first class. Have a good evening." She stood and watched them until they got the message and quickly retrieved their belongings before going into the hall.

"This is amazing." Bellatrix said coolly, even though her flushed cheeks betrayed her excitement, "I've never heard of her doing this for anyone."

Hermione smiled in spite of who she was smiling at, "It's pretty amazing." She agreed. They maintained eye contact a second too long for her liking. "I have to go the library." She said quickly. McGonagall's face flashed in her mind and she quickly added, "I'll see you at dinner?"

Bellatrix nodded as she carefully stored her wand in a special harness up her sleeve. "Alright then, see you at dinner." She gave Hermione a friendly nod and turned to head towards the dungeons.

Hermione watched her walk away, remembering what Professor McGonagall had said about not thinking of Bellatrix Black and Bellatrix Lestrange as the same person. She set off towards the library, determined to come up with something better than Quidditch and family to talk about at dinner.

* * *

Bellatrix stepped into the dormitory and looked around for signs of any company; the room was empty. With a sigh of relief she made her way across the room.

She plopped down on her bed, dropping her bag carelessly on the floor and tried to digest what had just happened. Earlier she wished that somehow the new girl would be forced to befriend her, and here was the perfect opportunity. She had already lightened up a little bit, even if their conversation wasn't much of a conversation.

Still, Bellatrix thought, now we'll have a chance to get to know each other, and I don't have to suffer with that band of idiots anymore.

A sudden wave of embarrassment passed through her. She had never been so worked up over anything in her life. She was Bellatrix Black, who couldn't less what people thought about her. But there was something about this girl that called to her, and as she tried to focus on something, anything, her thoughts kept returning to Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix and Hermione stood at the edge of the forbidden forest. The moonlight was filtering through the trees, lighting up the frost that was beginning to form on the soft ground. The sharp, piney scent seemed to grow stronger from the cold. Bellatrix flashed a mischievous smile to Hermione, and then silently began to pad her way into the forest. Hermione looked one last time for any sign that someone was watching, and then followed.

When Bellatrix proposed to her the night before that they perform the spell they had just learned with _real_ moonlight, she had been caught up in the thrill that always came after their Friday night session with Professor McGonagall. She had agreed eagerly, forgetting the last time she had been in the forest with Bellatrix. Now, as she followed Bellatrix deeper into the forest, where the trees grew closer together and the moonlight had a hard time penetrating the boughs, she couldn't help but picture that scene with vivid clarity.

_Different Person_ she reminded herself, as she did several times an day now. She was beginning, despite herself, to like the dark haired girl. If it hadn't been for the fact that she knew who Bellatrix was going to be, they would have been close friends already.

She was Hermione's equal in every aspect. The friendly competition that had begun between them made being in Slytherin bearable. They chatted freely about school and their peers, and Hermione had finally found someone who was willing and happy to discuss class topics with her. They never went further than that, but it was more than Hermione had ever dreamed would be possible.

Most days Bellatrix was friendly and open. Though every now and then her eyes would seem to grow darker, she would grow quiet and reserved, sometimes she would disappear and come back looking as though she had fought some great battle. It was in these moments that Hermione remembered McGonagall telling her that Bellatrix struggled with inner demons, but even though she wanted to reach out and comfort the miserable girl next to her, she couldn't bring herself to close the gap between them. She settled for acting as though nothing had happened, telling herself that she was going above and beyond, but afterwards she always felt terrible. Even the thought of Sirius did little to spark the same anger she used to feel. Instead, she mostly felt tired.

Shaking her head, she returned to the task at hand. They both had brought little balls of twine that they had borrowed from a supply closet. The spell was supposed to transform the balls into miniature moons, borrowing light from the actual moon. Yesterday they had performed the spell with regular lights, and while Hermione had enjoyed doing it, she admitted that it would be awesome to have an _actual_ mini-moon.

She held tight to the strap of her bag as the path Bellatrix had chosen led them down a steep hill, she was glad that she had suggested they bring water, because judging by the heavy breathing that had come from going _down_, she guessed that going up was going to be an adventure. The cold was no longer an issue.

Finally, they came to a little clearing, where they would have access to moonlight without having to worry at all about the spell being seen from the castle.

"Are you ready?" Bellatrix asked, dropping her bag to the ground and stretching a little before kneeling beside it and pulling out her ball of twine.

Hermione mimicked Bellatrix's actions, "Of course." Excitement was quickly replacing her earlier nervousness. She grabbed her twine and joined her companion in the center of the clearing.

She stood across from Bellatrix and planted her feet firmly. Their eyes met as each held up her hand, the balls of twine resting in the hollow of their palms. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to recall what Professor McGonagall had said last night.

_"Raise your wand to the light source."_ Hermione pointed her wand at the moon, hoping that the thin clouds that had begun to wrap around it wouldn't affect the spell.

_"Carpo Lunae Lux."_ Hermione spoke the incantation, shivering slightly when she noticed that she and Bellatrix had spoken in unison.

_"Now, focus all of your energy on the light, and draw it down into your wand."_ The tip of Hermione's wand began to shine faintly, growing stronger as she concentrated harder.

When the tip of her wand grew too bright to look at easily, she brought it down and held it to the twine. Light flowed violently through the twine, vibrating so forcefully that Hermione nearly fell. From the corner of her eye she saw Bellatrix stumble and catch herself quickly.

Light flooded the clearing, illuminating the clearing with a ghostly sheen. Hermione felt as if she had been holding on for hours, when it had only been seconds. McGonagall had warned them that Nature was more forceful than artificial light, but she had never dreamed it would be this forceful.

Then, suddenly, it was over. A particularly strong vibration sent Bellatrix crashing into Hermione, and the two tumbled to the ground. Instantly the brightness that had filled the clearing was gone, save for two brightly shining orbs that beamed from Hermione and Bellatrix's hands.

"Wow." Hermione breathed, gently skimming her fingers over the smooth surface of the orb. It was about the size of a small apple, and cool to the touch. "It's beautiful."

Bellatrix pushed her dark curls out her eyes and stared at the object in her hands. She looked up at Hermione "We just battled nature," A slow grin spread over her features, "and we won!"

Hermione wouldn't have put it quite like that, but Bellatrix's grin was infectious, and she allowed herself to be pulled to a large tree stump nearby where (after storing their creations in the velvet bags they had brought) they began rehashing the experience.

When moon had moved across the sky until it just peeped at the edge of the clearing, the girls decided it was time to head back to the castle. They gathered their bags and (at Hermione's insistence) took deep drinks from the water bottle. Then, with Hermione in front, began to hike back up the winding trail.

Adrenaline was still coursing through Hermione's veins. Everything was so vivid! She had never realized how beautiful the Forbidden Forest was. She paused beside a large boulder and waited for Bellatrix to climb up to her.

As she stood there, catching her breath, she heard a low, throaty growl. Every muscle tensed in her body as her eyes pinpointed the source. Two yellow eyes glared out from in front her, where a tree had fallen against the boulder, creating a shelter of sorts. A wolf's shaggy head slowly emerged, its nose wrinkled in a furious growl as it snapped its glistening teeth at Hermione.

On shaky legs the wolf jerked out of the shelter, pushing forwards its eyes intent on Hermione. She reached into her sleeve, looking for her wand, and mentally berated herself when she realized that she had stored it in her bag. She reached her arm around, hoping to slowly ease it into the bag without further enraging the wolf. The wolf, seeing the movement, drew back its lips even further and leapt forwards.

Two slim arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and pulled her backwards. In her panic she had forgotten about Bellatrix, who now held on to her for dear life as they lost balance and went tumbling and sliding down the trail.

They finally stopped rolling a few seconds before they would have hit the steepest part of the trail. Bellatrix sat up immediately and leaned over Hermione. "Are you badly hurt?" She asked, smoothing her hands over Hermione's head to feel for any obvious injuries.

Hermione shook her head. "Bumps and bruises, I don't think I'll be pain free for a month, but I don't think anything's broken. You?"

Bellatrix shook her head, "Bumps and bruises."

In that moment, with Bellatrix looking at her with worried eyes, her hands resting gently on either side of Hermione's head, any nervousness or doubt she had about Bellatrix Black melted away. She sat up quickly and threw her arms around a surprised Bellatrix.

"Did you hit your head?" Bellatrix asked seriously.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Thank you."

Bellatrix reached up a hand and awkwardly patted Hermione's back. "You're welcome."

A growl alerted them to the fact that they still had a problem they needed to deal with. The wolf was descending the hill in his jerky manner. Hermione quickly fished out her wand and vowed to get a wand holder that attached to her arm the way Bellatrix's did. She quickly stood and stunned it, wincing as it tumbled down the hill, landing a few feet away.

"What are we going to do about him?" She turned to ask Bellatrix, who had already withdrawn her wand and was walking up to where the wolf lay, still jerking, though with his eyes closed.

"He's mad." She said quietly, and Hermione recognized the look that grew in her eyes. Had they been in the castle, Bellatrix would have quickly disappeared to do whatever it is she did. Hermione noticed that Bellatrix had begun to tremble.

Bellatrix pointed her wand to the wolf's head and whispered "_Somnus Semper_". There was a flash of purple, and the wolf lay still.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, her eyes trained on the wolf.

"When I was a child my Father took me to see the old Black Mansion." Bellatrix began in a hollow voice. "The grounds were overgrown and run down, but still beautiful, so we took a walk as my Father gave me the family history."

"Eventually, we came across a doe that had been hurt. She couldn't walk anymore, so my Father used this spell to put her to sleep, so that when whoever was hunting her found her, she wouldn't be in pain."

Bellatrix's mouth twisted into a mirthless smile. "Once it's used, the victim will never wake up, unless the person who cast the spell takes it off." She gave Hermione a look, "It's not an unforgivable, but it isn't taught anymore because people used to use it on each other. In a few cases this ended tragically. I think there's a Muggle story about it, with a different ending, of course."

Hermione swallowed, "So he's just going to sleep in the forest forever?"

Bellatrix slowly shook her head. "When the snows come, he'll freeze. But he won't feel it."

"So we're killing him?"

"No. We're doing what's right. What if he gets out of the forest and attacks a first year? Besides," She secured her wand inside of her sleeve, not looking at Hermione, "He shouldn't have to live like this."

Hermione thought for a minute, then nodded. Bellatrix was right; it was merciful to do it this way.

The trek out of the forest was a somber one. There were no more incidents, and before too long the girls were standing at the edge of the forest.

With the light of the castle they could see each other more clearly and were able to see the souvenirs of the night more clearly. Bellatrix had a thick gash that swept across one cheek, and one of Hermione's eyes was going to be black tomorrow.

Still, as sore as she was, the sight of Bellatrix with her silky curls tangled with pieces of forest, and her skin bruised and cut up reminded Hermione that Bellatrix had gotten all of these things _saving her life_.

Suddenly she wrapped her arm around Bellatrix's, surprising the dark haired witch for the second time this night. "Ready to go back?" she asked.

Bellatrix stared open eyed at her for a second, then blinked as one of her slow smiles spread across her face. "Yes."

As they walked across the grounds Bellatrix was acutely aware of the warth that came from Hermione's arm. She wasn't the type of girl who people wanted to touch, and she wasn't the type to want to let them.

_Still_, she thought as they finally reached the door, _I could get used to this_.

* * *

A/N: Here's Chapter Six, let me know what you think!

Thank you for your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Bellatrix scowled at the slim terra cotta pot that Professor Sprout had handed to each student as they trailed into the sixth year greenhouse and took their spots a respectable distance away from the demonstration table. Slim saplings sat arranged in a shallow bed on top of the table, from where Bellatrix stood they looked like any ordinary sapling: brown and breakable.

Professor Sprout came in behind the last student, her cheeks chapped from the brisk October air "Good Morning students!" She beamed at them as she took her place behind the table and pulled on her thick dragon-skin gloves. Bellatrix immediately tuned her out as she began to explain the history and properties of the sapling.

This morning Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had come to the Slytherin common room and asked Hermione to go with them. The three hadn't been at Breakfast, and now Hermione was missing their first class.

_They can't have taken her because of the spell_, Thought Bellatrix, _It's been a week! And besides, they would've taken me too_.

"Miss Black, are you still with us?"

Bellatrix snapped her head up to look at Professor Sprout, who repeated the question Bellatrix had missed. "I asked if you could tell us its common name."

Bellatrix colored with embarrassment, remaining silent. Professor Sprout arched an eyebrow, "Ah, well then, who else can tell me the common name?"

A Ravenclaw boy was called on, "It's a soul oak, Professor."

"Exactly! Five points to Ravenclaw Mr. Bradley." He shot Bellatrix a smirk as Professor Sprout continued to talk. "The soul oak is infamous because highly skilled witches and wizards used to be able to entrap their enemies inside the tree. Because of this it was forbidden to cut them down because there was no way of knowing whether or not it had a 'soul' in it or not."

She smiled, "But today we won't be dealing with such morbid ideas. The soul oak is known to be a vital ingredient in most antidotes, and has many important uses on its own, such as…"

Bellatrix tuned her out again as she imagined trapping the Ravenclaw boy inside a tree. Who did he think he was, smirking at a Black? Her thoughts returned to Hermione, and she listed all of the worse-case scenarios that could be happening inside of Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Black!" Bellatrix jumped and looked up to meet Professor Sprout's frustrated gaze. "Can you repeat for me why it's important to wear gloves when handling a soul oak?"

For the second time that day Bellatrix felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

Professor Sprout shook her head, "Miss Black, please leave my class and return when you are prepared and able to listen."

There were a few whispers as Bellatrix, cheeks red with shame, stalked to the door and burst out, feeling the door thump shut with a rattling sound that gave her a small amount of satisfaction.

She walked without thinking, and was hardly surprised when she reached the second floor lavatory, where she threw her bag to the ground and kicked it violently, sending it across the room, where it burst open and scattered its contents onto the stone floor.

She crossed to one of the sinks and twisted the faucet. Once the water had creaked its way through the seldom-used pipe she caught it up in her hands and splashed her face over and over again, trying to erase the memory of how hot her cheeks had gotten.

"Oooh, it's Moody Black!" a delighted screech came from beside her. "I haven't seen you around here since school began; I almost thought you had grown out of it." Moaning Myrtle floated around to peer into Bellatrix's face.

"Shut up!" She spat, lifting her drenched head and glaring at Moaning Myrtle in the mirror.

Myrtle cackled as she drew closer to Bellatrix's face. "What's the matter Moody? Was someone cruel to you?"

Bellatrix glared at her reflection as Myrtle rattled off a list of questions. Her anger grew with each one, but was determined to ignore her.

"Perhaps people would be friendly to you if you stopped looking at everyone like you want to kill them. There, that's the look! Except you can't kill me, I'm already dead."

Without hesitation Bellatrix whipped her wand out and aimed at Myrtle _"Oppugno!"_

Myrtle gave a little scream as the spilled quills, papers and ink bottles that had littered the floor shot up and flew at her. Bellatrix watched with satisfaction as the objects continued to swarm around and through Myrtle, until finally, with a loud wail, Myrtle flew through a stall door, and, Bellatrix suspected, down one of the toilets.

It only took a moment for the sound of Myrtle's crying to echo through the pipes. Bellatrix retreated to a dusty corner, where she took a seat on an overturned wastebasket and listened, a small smile forming on her face, as the noise filled the room.

* * *

Hermione sat perfectly still in her chair as she struggled not to break down in front of Dumbledore or McGonagall. She had just listened to Dumbledore talk for two hours about the unlikeliness of her ever getting back home. She didn't know which was worse, the cheery way Dumbledore explained everything, or the sympathetic looks McGonagall kept giving her from the chair beside her.

"Unfortunately, in time travel cases, there are no known spells that are what you might call, round-trip." Dumbledore said as he peered at her over his half-moon spectacles. "And if Miss Black,"

"Lestrange." Hermione said dully. Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a look.

"If Mrs. Lestrange had been locked up in Azkaban for so many years, it's impossible that she would have been able to create something like that."

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Professor Dumbledore and I are prepared to assist you, with whatever you may need, as you adjust to life here. You will want for nothing, we have agreed to set up an account at Gringo-"

"There is still a possibility that I'll be able to get home, right?" Hermione asked.

The adults shared another look. "Miss Granger, there is always hope." said Dumbledore, gently. "But I must advise you to prepare yourself. It is extremely unlikely that you will be going back to your time."

"You don't understand, my friends will think that something terrible has happened. They'll think they can find me!" Hermione leaned forward and gripped the edge of Dumbledore's desk, trying to make him understand. "They'll get themselves killed!"

"In a few decades you'll be able to explain the situation to them yourself. Or, one of us will do so, if you are unable." McGonagall rested a hand firmly on Hermione's arm, "We will know more as time passes. We have a few decades to worry about your friends. For now you need to calm down and worry about yourself."

For the next hour they discussed plans on how to help Hermione transition fully. She only partially listened to their well-meant plans, and thought instead about how she always imagined herself growing old with Harry and Ron, long after Harry defeated Voldemort, as he was bound to do. Instead, she'd show up, almost three decades older than them, and that was if she survived the First Wizarding War.

A thought began creeping into her mind. If Bellatrix, Voldemort's most loyal follower, was somehow taken out of the picture- Hermione stopped pretending to listen as she thought about that. The Bellatrix _she_ knew wasn't capable of torture and murder.

_Not that I know of_. She cast that thought away and determined with renewed vigor to prevent Bellatrix from becoming the woman who killed Sirius.

"Miss Granger, are you still with us?"

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked up at Professor Dumbledore, who was giving her a kind smile. "Perhaps we should discuss this at a later date?"

She nodded, and got to her feet, easing her book bag onto her shoulder. McGonagall gave her other shoulder a slight squeeze, and then informed her that tonight's private lesson was cancelled. Hermione gave her a short nod and escaped into the hallway before she began crying in front of them.

The halls were mostly empty. Most students were still in class, and those that weren't were probably hiding out in the common rooms.

She struggled to swallow around the lump that had formed in her throat. Her eyes felt hot and irritated, and she blindly stalked through the halls with no idea of where to go. The Gryffindor common room was out, she was in Slytherin robes, and being there would just remind her of Harry and Ron anyway.

Her other option was the Slytherin common room, or her dorm. She quickly dismissed the idea. Slytherin was the last place she wanted to be right now. She rattled off a list of places she could go, but ultimately only one seemed to be an actual possibility.

She made her way to the second floor and walked quickly in the direction of the girl's lavatory. Myrtle's moans seemed to be particularly loud today. _Good_, thought Hermione, _the last thing I need is good company_.

With a resolute push she burst through the door and stepped into the room. Immediately she slipped in a puddle of water and fell to the ground, dropping her bag as she went.

"What the-"she got to her feet quickly and pushed her soaking hair out of her eyes. Her eyes searched for the source of the water as she pulled her wand out, ready to repair it. Myrtle's crying was almost drowned out by the sound of rushing water. Almost. She stepped over to examine the stalls, and stopped short.

A sopping wet Bellatrix was standing in the aisle, her dark curls plastered against her face; she looked up as Hermione began to splash towards her and, after a look of surprise flashed across her face, broke out into a broad smile.

"She was crying very loudly." She explained, yelling over the noise. She reached out an icy hand and pulled Hermione towards her, "I thought I'd give her something to cry about, but apparently the joke's on me!" She began to laugh, gesturing towards a hole in the wall behind the toilet, where Bellatrix had apparently caused a pipe to burst. Water spat angrily from the hole in an unforgiving torrent.

Hermione didn't say anything at first, then, with a sigh that had come from years of chasing reckless boys around, she raised her wand and prepared to say the all-too-familiar incantation, stopping when she felt Bellatrix's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a minute." Bellatrix whispered, her lips so close that Hermione could feel her breath on her cheek. "It's not bad enough that it's gotten to the hall, no one will have any clue for a little while longer, and by the time they would," she pressed Hermione's wrist down, "we'll have cleaned it up. It will take us two minutes."

Hermione paused, thinking, and allowed Bellatrix to pull her back against the opposite stall. "Let's just enjoy this for a moment." Bellatrix said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist and locking her into place. "Isn't it pretty?"

Annoyance spread through Hermione. She was soaked by now, and cold, but the look on Bellatrix's face stopped her from saying what she wanted to. Hermione gave in and relaxed against the other girl, watching with her. After a few moments, in spite of Myrtle's howling, her sadness began to ebb away. She felt a smile begin to tug against her lips.

"Yeah," she agreed, "it kind of is."

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like the new chapter. As always, Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and please keep it up!


	8. Chapter 8

The Slytherin common room was usually a quiet, solemn place, but tonight it was fairly buzzing.

"They say she's a Mudblood sympathizer." A blonde first year was saying to her friend. Several of them were lounging on one of the green couches, their homework in a forgotten pile on the floor. Behind them Bellatrix flipped lazily through the pages of her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, a careful look of disinterest on her face.

"Well, what else would you expect, she _is_ related to Professor McGonagall." The blonde's friend said, with an air of self-importance. "They say _that_ family is full of half-bloods and blood traitors."

"I can't believe she actually went so far as to defend it." said a third girl, leaning across a coffee table to join the conversation, "Can you imagine? A Hufflepuff at that!"

The blonde sniffed, "I think that perhaps Grier is in the wrong house."

The girls shrieked as their homework burst into flame. They jumped to their feet and watched helplessly as the flames devoured their work. The books were fine, but their parchments and quills were gone in a matter of seconds. As quickly as it had started it vanished, leaving the girls to gape in horror at the charred mess.

The rest of the common room continued chatting as the first years looked around angrily; Bellatrix sat in her chair, an amused look on her face as they finally realized it was her.

"Hey, what's your problem?" The blonde said, moving forward until she stood only a couple feet away from the older girl.

Bellatrix said nothing, staring unflinchingly into the defiant gaze of the first-year.

"I asked you a question. What's your problem?" The girl repeated.

Bellatrix slowly closed her book and stood, her gaze never straying. "Little fool," she said, briefly reaching out to twirl a finger through one of the girl's ringlets, "you should know better than to speak that way to a Black."

The girl's face drained. "I-I didn't mean-"

"Hush." Bellatrix said, the amused expression never wavering, "I was nice this time, see-" she gestured towards the ashy pile, "I left you your schoolbooks so that you can start again. Next time I might not be so nice."

"But, what did I-"

Bellatrix moved her hand to roughly pat the girl's cheek. "Never talk about your betters that way, even if you believe your foolish theories to be true." She withdrew the hand and pulled herself to her full height, glancing down at the first year, who seemed to be on the verge of wetting herself. " A first-year has no place questioning the actions of a sixth year, or said sixth-year's right to be in this house. Am I understood?"

When the girl said nothing Bellatrix began to nod exaggeratingly, "Yes Miss Black." She said in a condescending voice.

The little blonde found her voice and nodded vigorously, "Y-yes Miss Black!" She said, half crying.

Bellatrix stepped back. "Good, now get out of my sight, I don't want to remember your face."

The girl hurried back to her friends, and it took them seconds to gather everything and escape into the girl's dormitory.

Bellatrix returned to her seat, but even though the talk about Hermione had toned down, she knew that it was still on the tip of everyone's tongue. Suddenly she leapt to her feet and stormed out of the common room. She needed to get out of there before she did something that would shame her family.

* * *

"Stupid." Bellatrix hissed to the stone walls of the dungeons.

She hadn't been there, but it took roughly five minutes for her to hear the story of the Slytherin rescuing the Hufflepuff Mudblood from her own housemates. The story included a noble speech about birth having no effect on the student's right to be there.

As soon as she heard it she went straight to the library, where she found Hermione crouched over the usual pile of homework.

"Is it true?" she demanded.

"Yes." Said Hermione in a frustrated tone.

"Why?" Bellatrix couldn't understand how any self-respecting Slytherin could do this.

Hermione cast a dark look at her. "I'm not going to discuss it with _you_."

It took a moment for Bellatrix to recover from her surprise. She tried to say something else, but Hermione had turned back to her notes and was passionately scribbling something in the margins of her parchment. With a sharp "I'll see you later." Bellatrix turned and headed to study in the common rooms, where she had been all night.

Bellatrix leaned against the cold walls and stared at a crack in the floor. Stupid.

"Bellatrix?" a soft voice startled Bellatrix out of her thoughts and she brought her wand up sharply, lowering it when she noticed Andromeda stepping towards her.

"What do you want?" she snapped. She resumed her position against the wall, feeling a flicker of annoyance when Andromeda said nothing.

Andromeda joined her against the wall, making sure that there was a healthy two feet between them. They stood quietly, unmoving. Somewhere in the dungeons a leak echoed _drip-drip-drip_.

Bellatrix turned her head to glance suspiciously at her sister. It was like looking at an alternate version of her. Their features were so similar that they might be mistaken for twins, but no one would ever have trouble telling them apart. Andromeda was too…_fresh_. She had a face that smiled easily and a manner that was as friendly as a Slytherin could get. Her clothes were tidy and neat, and her dark brown hair was caught up in a green ribbon that Bellatrix had the urge to rip out. Instead she wrapped her hands around her wand and returned her attention to the crack.

Finally Andromeda cleared her throat. "I heard about your friend today."

Bellatrix said nothing, wishing that she could obliviate the whole school.

"I really like her," Andromeda said, causing Bellatrix to blink in surprise. "And I know that you really like her. You seem happier around her." She took a deep breath and looked up and down the passage, making sure that no one else was around.

Lowering her voice to a whisper she scooted a little closer to her sister, "You need to tell her to be careful. She can't have another episode like today, not if she wants keep people from speculating about her."

Bellatrix turned her head, noting that Andromeda's expression was one of worry. "Speculating what, exactly?"

Andromeda searched her eyes for a minute, and then: "I think Hermione is a Mudblood."

Bellatrix stared at her, then burst out laughing. Andromeda shifted uncomfortably as her sister bent over double and leaned against the wall, her laughter filling the dungeon.

Finally Bellatrix got control of herself, "What makes you say that?" she asked, a grin still on her face.

Andromeda said softly "It makes sense. She doesn't have parents that anyone knows about, she's got a last name no one has ever heard before, and now she's going around defending Mudbloods from those she's supposed to be the most loyal to. What true Slytherin would turn on her housemates for someone else's cause?" Bellatrix's grin vanished as Andromeda continued, "It explains why she hates all of us, except you-" she said quickly, "but she didn't like you at first either."

Bellatrix glowered at the reminder, and thought about what her sister had said. She had always known that Hermione was hiding something, but she never thought it would be this. This was huge! If it was true, it changed everything.

With a feral growl she shoved Andromeda against the wall, one arm crossed her chest, pinning her to the stone as the other held her wand up to her throat. "Have you said anything about this to anyone?"

Andromeda panted from the blow, a glimmer of fear in her eyes. "No. I just wanted to tell you so that Mother and Father…" she trailed off, wheezing slightly.

Bellatrix's blood turned to ice. She hadn't even thought of her parents, she had been preoccupied thinking about school. They would never let her be friends with a Mudblood, they'd never let her hear the end of this either. She would ruin the Black name, possibly be disowned.

Could she live without Hermione?

She thought about that, they had only been friends for a few weeks, but already Bellatrix felt as if there was no one else she could possibly feel the same about. Or with. Still, it would be easier for Hermione if her parents, and the school had no idea.

Not to mention that it could even be dangerous for Hermione. There was talk in certain circles about what to do with the Mudbloods. Her parents had been to a few meetings, and they'd always returned with enthusiastic reports. She shivered as she removed her arm and wand from Andromeda.

Again they stood in silence. Bellatrix having an internal debate with herself as Andromeda caught her breath.

"We're not going to discuss this with anyone." Bellatrix said in a voice barely above a whisper. She looked at Andromeda, who had caught her breath and was now studying her fingernails. She reached out and grabbed her sister's wrist, trying not to notice the way she flinched. "Thank you."

Andromeda nodded quickly, tucking her hand into her pocket as soon as Bellatrix released it. They walked back to the common room, which was now nearly empty, and briefly said "Good night" before going to their rooms.

Hermione had fallen asleep reading again. Bellatrix stood at the end of her bed, a fond smile on her face. How could she live without Hermione?

_It might not be true_. She reminded herself. It was only Andromeda, after all.

A quick glance around the dorm confirmed that all of her other roommates were asleep or gone, and Bellatrix stepped over to the sleeping brunette to gently remove the book from its awkward angle underneath her chin and set it on the nightstand. A quick swish of her wand brought the covers up, and closed the bed curtains.

With one last look Bellatrix returned to her bed, determined that no one would ever find out. She had finally gotten the friend she'd always wanted, and no one was going to take her away.


	9. Chapter 9

When Hermione first saw the notice that a Hogsmeade weekend was coming up, she was positive that she wouldn't be allowed to go. After all, McGonagall hadn't been any help for Harry when he had no one to sign his permission form. She resigned herself to the fact that she was going to be confined to school grounds and tried to put the idea out of her mind, telling anyone who asked that she wasn't interested in leaving the castle.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, was adamant that Hermione get permission. She spent an hour yelling at Hermione for not wanting to go, and then when Hermione explained that she had no way of getting a signed permission slip from her parents, she spent another hour angrily demanding that she go straight to McGonagall and ask her to sign it. Hermione tried to explain, without giving too much away, that she doubted very much that McGonagall would help. Bellatrix arched an eyebrow at this, then dropped into a chair and told Hermione to give her a reason why McGonagall, a family member, wouldn't be able to sign the slip. When Hermione couldn't answer she smiled triumphantly and insisted that she ask.

Hermione agreed, sighing inwardly. Bellatrix wasn't going to be happy when the answer was no.

Her weekly check-in with McGonagall had been rescheduled due to a staff meeting, and Hermione was forced to wait until the Thursday before the Hogsmeade weekend to meet with her. She knocked politely on the door, trying to calm her nerves as the door opened.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger." A hint of warmth had edged into the older witches voice as she stepped back and allowed Hermione to enter the room. The early November chill had transformed the usually sunny room. Thick curtains covered the large windows, lap blankets rested in a basket next to the cozy sitting area before the fire, and a large shawl draped over the chair behind McGonagall's desk.

As McGonagall pressed the door shut Hermione prepared to take her usual seat in front of the desk, "I thought perhaps we'd sit in front of the fire today, Miss Granger." Hermione stopped in surprise, and followed the Professor to the fire, where two comfortable armchairs and a small couch. McGonagall sat in one of the armchairs, flicking her wand to summon up a teapot and two teacups as Hermione sat across from her in the other armchair.

A small table appeared before the two witches, a plate of shortbread piled high on top of it. "Please, eat." McGonagall said, moving the teapot and cups onto the table beside the plate. Immedietly the cups filled themselves, and Hermione thanked McGonagall before taking a large bite.

"So, Miss Granger, I assume you're going to ask me to sign your Hogsmeade permission slip."

Hermione choked on her bite of shortbread, and McGonagall sipped her tea as she waited for the younger witch to gain her composure. "Have I said something surprising?" She asked, amusement glittering in her eyes.

"No Professor, it's just that I didn't think you'd, I mean, with how busy you've been-" Hermione stopped, taking a sip of tea to mask her embarrassment.

"Well, even if I hadn't thought about it already, I'm sure that the entire school knows how much Miss Black would like you to accompany her."

Hermione colored, and McGonagall gave a slight chuckle, then got back to the point. "Would you like me to sign your slip?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Professor."

McGonagall nodded, "Very well then."

A quill and ink were summoned, along with a fresh slip, and McGonagall filled out the form quickly, passing it back to Hermione "I believe Professor Slughorn will still be in his office when we are through here, you might want to turn that in immediately.

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione said, meaning it. "I didn't think you would be able to because, well, you're not my Guardian."

McGonagall nodded, "In most circumstances, Miss Granger, I would refuse. In your case, however, I am the closest thing you have to a Guardian." Her face became stern again, "I trust you will not make me regret my actions?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, "No, Professor!"

"Good." McGonagall sent the quill and ink back and flicked her wand at the basket of blankets, causing one to glide over Hermione's lap. "Now, how is Slytherin treating you?"

* * *

Bellatrix grinned from ear to ear when Hermione returned from giving her signed permission slip to Slughorn. "I knew it!" She gloated, tossing herself down beside Hermione on the stone steps of the boathouse.

When they wanted to go somewhere they could talk without being overheard they usually went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. However the other day as they tried to have a conversation over Myrtle's hysterics, which grew louder as they continued talking, it became apparent that they needed to find a better place.

So far the boathouse was that better place. It was quiet and peaceful, and no one ever came down here.

"I have to talk to you about something." Bellatrix said suddenly.

Hermione looked up at her, waiting.

"We're both highly talented." Bellatrix said, "We've finished A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, and now we're still stuck continuing to perform spells from a book we've already mastered."

"Right." Said Hermione, slowly.

Bellatrix grinned. "So let's take our education into our own hands." She swung down to the steps in front of Hermione and put a hand on her knee, "My Father used to have a book in our library that was full of advanced spells. It was mostly transfiguration, but there were some other things in it too." She shifted a little on the step, and Hermione became acutely aware of the warmth coming from Bellatrix's hand on her knee.

"I think we should get ahold of that book, and try some of the spells." Bellatrix finished, looking expectantly at Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "If McGonagall found out-"

"She won't." Bellatrix said confidently. She removed the hand that had been on Hermione's knee and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If we mess up on a spell-"

"We won't."

"How are we going to get ahold of the book?"

Bellatrix waved a hand dismissively, "I wrote to Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade last week, they have the book, we just need to pick it up."

Hermione stared at her. "Oh."

"Come on, Hermione, you have to admit that nothing we've done with McGonagall has even remotely compared to that night in the forest." Bellatrix looked as though she dared her to disagree.

"No, we haven't had anything like that." Hermione agreed reluctantly.

Bellatrix said nothing, waiting.

"Fine, we'll get the book." Hermione said, with an air of someone who has made a huge sacrifice.

Bellatrix laughed in delight and leapt up, kissing a very surprised Hermione on the cheek before pulling her to her feet. "Let's go intimidate that blonde first-year." She suggested happily, striding towards the painting that hid the passageway out.

Hermione followed distractedly, her cheek burning where Bellatrix had kissed it. She was suddenly so confused that it didn't occur to her to intervene on behalf of the first year.

* * *

The frigid rain did nothing to dampen the spirits of the happy horde of students making their way along the road to Hogsmeade. Bellatrix's hood was down, her hair and face wet with rain. "Isn't it wonderful?" She asked, stretching out her arms.

Hermione kept her opinions to herself, smiling instead at how happy it seemed to make Bellatrix. Another wave of confusion spread over her as she remembered how her cheek had burned last night, and how warm Bellatrix's hand had been. She pushed that confusion aside, _I'm just glad to have a friend_. She told herself.

She was startled out of her thoughts as the Village came into view. The pace quickened, and the chatting seemed to grow louder in some groups of students, and quieter in others. One third-year boy actually yelled "Freedom!", much to the delight of his friends, who echoed the call.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, "Sometimes," she noted, "It's not the castle I want a break from."

Hermione stifled a grin and chose not to respond. Soon they had reached the shops, and Bellatrix's mood lifted again.

"It's over here!" She exclaimed, wrapping and arm around Hermione's and plunging through the crowd trying to get into Honeyduke's. They stepped around the candy shop, and headed behind it, where a few less frequented shops were. Tomes and Scrolls was located here, and Hermione felt a little thrill of excitement rush through her as they drew closer.

It vanished as soon as they reached the door. A sign had been posted: _Closed until Further Notice_.

Bellatrix stamped the ground. "Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Fucking damn it!" She threw herself at the door and began pounding it.

Hermione watched her for a few minutes, and then decided to pull her away before she hurt her hand. Wrapping her arms around the dark-haired girl, she pulled her back. "You're going to hurt yourself." She said softly. Bellatrix whipped her head around to glare at her, and for a brief moment Hermione thought she was going to hit her.

The moment passed. Hermione let go and stepped back, keeping herself between the store and Bellatrix.

"Now we have to wait until the next visit." Bellatrix hissed.

"Won't they deliver?" Hermione asked curiously.

Bellatrix shook her head, "Not a book this valuable. No one would." They stood in silence, Bellatrix's eyes blazing in a way that worried Hermione. She racked her mind for a way to fix this. An idea pushed its' way into her mind.

"We could break in!" She said, excitedly.

Bellatrix looked at her, unimpressed. "You mean here, in front of all these people." She spat on the ground in the direction of a few children who'd stopped to watch. The scattered, shrieking.

"No, of course not, I mean tonight!"

Now Bellatrix looked as though her friend had lost her mind. "The gates will be closed by tonight. You want to go over the gates?" She crossed her arms over her chest and prepared to tell Hermione just how stupid that idea was, but Hermione cut her off before she could speak.

"No, under it." Hermione thrust her hands into her pockets. The rain was coming down harder now, but she didn't want to risk Bellatrix hitting the door again by going the awning, besides, Bellatrix didn't appear to mind. Her hood was still down and she did nothing to fix that as the girls stood under the torrent.

Hermione continued, "The castle is full of secret passageways, and I think I know where one is that leads to Hogsmeade."

Bellatrix said nothing as she thought, her eyes never straying from Hermione's. "So you know of a secret passageway that will get us into Hogsmeade?"

"Yes."

"From Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Will it get us back?"

"Yes." Hermione's brown eyes locked onto Bellatrix's.

Bellatrix thought about that, then grinned. "Ok then. Let's go to Honeyduke's before we head back, I want to get something out of this visit."

Hermione smiled in relief and allowed Bellatrix to take her arm as they headed towards the sweet shop.


	10. Chapter 10

_I can't believe I suggested this!_ Hermione thought to herself. Bellatrix had gone to make sure their dorm mates were sound asleep, and Hermione secretly hoped that one of them would wake up and come downstairs so that she didn't actually have to follow through with this. _It was stupid and impulsive!_

"I've begun to think like Harry and Ron." She grumbled to herself.

"Who are Harry and Ron?"

Hermione spun around as Bellatrix returned to the common room, carrying a small handbag. "Cousins," Hermione said quickly, "they're my cousins."

A strange look crossed Bellatrix's face as she set the bag down on an end table and pulled her and Hermione's cloaks from it. Wordlessly, she held out Hermione's, her eyes thoughtful.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Hermione blurted. "Let's just stay here. We can just wait until the next weekend, or the Holiday! You can get it then, and we could-"

"Don't be ridiculous." said Bellatrix coolly, "We're doing this tonight."

Grabbing her cloak, Hermione eyed the magic bag with interest, "Is that big enough to hold everything?"

A small smirk crossed Bellatrix's face "We could fit the entire library in here if we wanted to." She looked up at Hermione, "Were there any other books you wanted to pick up? While we're at it we might as well-"

"No." Said Hermione firmly, "We're only going to get the spell book. We can go back once the shop if open if we decide to get anything else."

A pout formed on Bellatrix's lips, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hermione fastened her cloak, ignoring the exaggerated sigh that came from her friend.

"Fine." Bellatrix fastened her cloak and grabbed the bag, removing two candles from it before tucking it into a cloak pocket. "Here, light this." She said, passing one to Hermione.

It was a long white candle with silver writing down the side in a language Hermione didn't recognize. "Why can't we just use lumos?" she asked.

"You'll see. Just light it." Bellatrix smiled with satisfaction as Hermione took the candle and lit it, looking skeptically back at Bellatrix when nothing extraordinary happened.

"Is that it?" Hermione looked skeptically back at Bellatrix. "Why isn't yours lighting?" she asked as Bellatrix tapped her wand on the wick of her own candle.

Bellatrix grinned. "It did."

At Hermione's confused expression she pulled her over to a window and pointed at the glass. "You can't see your candle, can you?" She asked with a knowing look.

Hermione shook her head, the girls were slightly outlined from the dying fire, but other than that the glass was dark. "How-"

"Old Black family recipe." said Bellatrix with a trace of pride, "Only the person who lit the candle can see its light. For everyone else it's dark." She walked over to the common room entrance, "This way we won't accidentally give ourselves away."

The walk through the castle was eerie. The portraits were mostly sleeping, and those who weren't muttered something about it being past bedtime. Bellatrix walked carelessly behind Hermione, who had never realized how much she took the invisibility cloak for granted. She was convinced that every creak was Filch, forgetting entirely that he wasn't here yet.

It was a huge relief to her when they finally reached to One-Eyed Witch statue. "Is that it?" Bellatrix asked, a faint edge of disbelief in her voice. Hermione nodded distractedly as she stood in front of it, trying to remember what Harry had said about opening it.

"What do we do now?" Bellatrix asked, looking annoyed when Hermione shushed her.

"Harry said there was a password or something." She mused to herself, forgetting for a moment that Bellatrix was standing next to her. "He said it was…" She glared at the one eyed witch's face, as if the answer was written on her forehead.

Bellatrix waited for what seemed like forever, her patience rapidly dwindling. She opened her mouth to ask if Hermione actually knew what she was doing when Hermione gave an excited shout.

"_Dissendium!_"She said, grinning triumphantly at a surprised Bellatrix when the witch's hump opened to reveal a secret passageway. She automatically climbed into the statue, feeling Bellatrix press up behind her.

There was a short slide before the two girls entered into a narrow, dark tunnel.

"You were right." Bellatrix said, looking around her with interest.

"You sound surprised." Hermione said with a small laugh, before taking the lead.

They made their way along the passage, neither girl saying much. Every now and then they would stop to clear a cobweb or walk carefully around a particularly slick patch of ground. Once in a while they would exchange a comment or two. For the most part the walk went quickly.

Finally they reached the end of the passage. Hermione pushed aside a few boxes as they came up into a small, dark room and moved out of the way so that Bellatrix could come in.

"Where are we?" The dark-haired witch asked as she looked around.

"Honeydukes. We're in the cellar." Hermione said smiling at the grin that had spread across Bellatrix's face.

"This is amazing!" Bellatrix looked at the hole they had just come through, and then back at Hermione, "Do you realize what we could do! We never have to be confined to the castle again!"

Hermione shook her head, "No, we're using this tonight only. We can't do this again." She covered the hole and stepped over to the rickety stairs that led to the ground level. "We shouldn't even be doing this tonight." She said guiltily, "It's just that you seemed upset and-" she trailed off.

Bellatrix walked over to her, "No problem." She flashed a smile, "We'll only use it in _dire_ circumstances." She chuckled to herself as she headed up the stairs.

Sighing, Hermione followed.

They emerged into a storeroom, and Bellatrix quickly crossed to one of the rain splattered windows. "Perfect." She said. "There's a clear path to Tomes and Scrolls. If there's an alarm system we'll have a quick escape. Better blow out our candles, it looks like the rain's coming down pretty hard."

"Alarm system?" asked Hermione worriedly after she blew hers out.

Bellatrix laughed, grabbing Hermione's candle and tossing it into a cloak pocket, along with her own. "Did you think this was going to be as easy as whispering Alohomora over a locked door?"

Hermione colored, making Bellatrix laugh harder. "Well, it's not. Just be prepared for anything."

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

"You're not backing out now." Bellatrix said firmly as she opened the window.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Nope." Bellatrix swung out onto the wet grass. "Don't close the window." She cautioned as Hermione mimicked her actions, "Just in case."

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"I've never broken into a public shop, no."

Hermione groaned. A single lamp shone weakly through the heavy rain as they made their way to the dark store. "At least it will wash away our footprints." said Bellatrix cheerily as she bounded the short distance to the shop door.

Hermione followed quickly behind, nearly bumping into Bellatrix as she stepped underneath the awning. Bellatrix threw back her hood and stepped close to the knob, drawing her wand as she bent over.

"_Alohomora_." she whispered. The lock clicked, and she straightened, casting a smile over her shoulder at Hermione.

"Are you ready?" Bellatrix asked, a dark glint of excitement in her eye.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah."

Bellatrix grinned and pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The moment her feet touched the inside of the shop a high scream erupted from the center of the store, shattering the glass from the windows and door.

"What's the name of the book." Hermione yelled, trying to keep the fear from her voice as the screaming grew louder.

"The Black Arts." said Bellatrix. She rolled her eyes at the shocked expression on Hermione's face, "It was written by my great-great-Grandmother, it's a compilation of the family's favorite spells." She pushed Hermione in the direction of a group of shelves, "Help me find it before someone comes!"

Hermione began searching, vaguely aware that Bellatrix was looking on the other side of the store. It felt like it had been hours before she found a large black leather volume with a gold B embossed of the side. Pulling it down she exhaled in relief as she read the cover: A Guide to the Black Arts, by Callisto Black.

"I found it!" She cried. Bellatrix was at her side in an instant, running her hands over the title.

"Perfect!" She whispered, taking the book and gently tucking it into her bag. She began walking purposefully to the door, but Hermione grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"What about payment?"

"Can't we just-" Bellatrix began, her eyes pleading as the noise became almost unbearable. Outside Hermione could hear faint voices calling to each other.

"It's bad enough that we broke in. We can't steal as well." Hermione yelled.

With a dramatic sigh Bellatrix yanked open the bag and pulled out a fat leather purse. "Satisfied?" She asked, tossing the bag to Hermione.

Hermione winced at the weight of the purse, and then dropped it carefully on the counter before joining Bellatrix at the door. She turned and muttered a quick anti-contamination spell, removing all trace of their existence from the shop.

They crept out, peering out through the rain. A group of lights was making its' way towards them.

"Ready to run?" Hermione asked.

"We could just confound them." Bellatrix suggested.

"Well, technically _we're_ the ones in the wrong here." replied Hermione, "I would feel better if we didn't."

"Alright then, let's run." without warning Bellatrix took off in direction of Honeydukes. Hermione followed, praying that the pounding rain masked Bellatrix's laughter. She launched herself through the window and closed it tightly. She repeated the anti-contamination spell, and then followed Bellatrix to the cellar.

They were halfway to Hogwarts by the time Hermione's heart had stopped racing. Bellatrix led the way this time, her wand illuminating the passageway.

By the time they had emerged from the one eyed witch the only part of Hermione that was still affected by the incident was her hands, which shook ever so slightly as she relit her candle. "Do you think anyone followed us?" she whispered to an amused Bellatrix.

"No." Bellatrix chuckled lowly, "Let's get back to the common room, I'd like to take a look at this book before we go to bed."

They stepped softly through the dark castle; suddenly Bellatrix stopped short, all traces of mirth gone from her face. "Pringle."

Hermione listened, hearing a jingle of keys and the rasp of someone dragging their feet over the stone floor. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Bellatrix, who pushed her into the alcove behind a suit of armor, and then pressed in besides her.

It was a tight fit, and an awkward one. They had to blow out their candles so that they wouldn't accidentally catch each other on fire. Hermione braced one arm against the wall and grabbed on to the groove between the helmet and the back plate. Bellatrix balanced precariously besides her, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist when she nearly fell.

"Is he gone?" asked Hermione worriedly, "Has he passed yet?"

"Shh." Bellatrix peered around the suit.

"I've heard really terrible things about him." Hermione whispered, Mrs. Weasley _hated_ him. "I'd really hate to be caught out of bed by him."

"Shh!" Bellatrix hissed, more urgently this time.

The rattling grew louder, and Bellatrix drew her head back, inadvertently pressing it up against Hermione's. Apollyon Pringle came into view, his glaring eyes searching through the darkness. Hermione conjured up all the things Molly Weasley had told her about him. Suddenly Filch seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." She repeated in a breathy whisper. She began to hyperventilate. Bellatrix tried hushing her again, with no results.

Pringle stiffened as he passed their suit, his head turned around, looking for the sound of the noise.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione, trying to figure out how to shut her up. Then she leaned forward, wrapped and arm around Hermione's neck and pressed her lips firmly against Hermione's.

Hermione stiffened in surprise, and then relaxed, opening her mouth a little to deepen the kiss. Every other thought evaporated, until the only thing she could focus on was kissing Bellatrix.

Pringle listened intently, and, hearing nothing, continued shuffling down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. As always, please leave me a review and tell me what you think.

A HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione's heart raced as she fell away from Bellatrix. _What just happened?_ The darker witch still held her close, but turned her head away, her face unreadable in the dark.

"I think he's gone." Bellatrix murmured a few minutes later.

Hermione nodded, and held the book as Bellatrix shimmied out from behind the suit of armor. After handing off the book, she followed. A flood of relief fled over her once her feet touched solid ground.

Then she felt Bellatrix's hand on her arm, and she felt her face burn in response.

"Ready to go?' Bellatrix asked.

Hermione nodded, her eyes downcast. Her lips felt cold and tingly, and she rubbed her hand across them absentmindedly as she followed Bellatrix down the corridor.

They made their way back to the common room in silence. Bellatrix stalked forward, her face hidden by her thick curtain of hair. Twice they almost ran into teachers, but somehow they made it back to the common room without being caught.

The fire was all but gone when they crept back into the common room. Only a few embers flickered beneath the ash.

Bellatrix flung the book onto one of the couches and leaned against a chair as Hermione closed the door behind her. The torches on the wall gave off enough light to see each other by, and Hermione kept her eyes trained on the dark witch as she walked across the room to rest against an end table.

"Bellatrix," Hermione began, "I-"

"You were freaking out." Bellatrix said, her jaw clenched as she glared at a spot next to her feet. "You were freaking out, and I didn't really want to have to explain to Pringle what we were doing wandering the halls at night with this-" she gestured to the old book, "I just…" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You kissed me."

Bellatrix's eyes flicked up to Hermione's, then back to her feet. "Yeah." She spoke so softly that Hermione almost didn't hear her.

"Do you…" Hermione took a deep breath, her chest felt heavy, "Do you think about me that way?"

"You were being so loud." Bellatrix fought to keep her voice steady. "We were going to be caught. I had to do something."

"That's not what I asked."

Bellatrix slowly brought her eyes up to meet Hermione's. They glittered darkly in the torchlight. "I consider you to be my best friend. I'm not about to ruin that."

"But you…?" Hermione felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth in spite of the heavy atmosphere. _She considers me to be her best friend!_

The nod was almost imperceptible.

"Oh." Said Hermione, _Oh!_

Bellatrix didn't blink at she fixed her gaze on Hermione. "I'm not a freak." Anyone who hadn't spent the last few months practically joined at the hip with her wouldn't have noticed the slight edge of panic that had crept into her voice.

"No, you're not a freak." Hermione responded, becoming lost in thought.

"I couldn't help it." Bellatrix sounded distressed as she shifted against the couch.

Hermione studied her, noting the flush that had spread over her cheeks, the way she chewed absently on her bottom lip. The rain had made the fine wisps of hair that framed her face curl into ringlets, and Hermione felt the sudden urge to stroke them, brush them back, and smooth away the worried look that wrinkled her brow. Her eyes trailed back down to Bellatrix's lips and she felt a warm tingle spread through her lower belly as she remembered their kiss.

_Oh._ Hermione thought, bringing her fingers up to her own lips.

Just as Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something, Hermione closed the distance between them, tangled her fingers through the damp dark curls and captured the dark-haired witch's lips in a kiss.

Bellatrix drew back, eyes wide with surprise. "What are you doing?"

Hermione's face broke out in a grin, "I guess I couldn't help it either."

Bellatrix let out a laugh of relief, her arms reaching out to wrap around Hermione's waist and crush her into a hug. She held her firmly for a minute before she remembered herself and sheepishly dropped her arms.

"Let's take a look at our book." Bellatrix suggested as she straightened and took a seat on the couch.

Hermione took a seat next to Bellatrix and raised her wand to the fireplace. She smiled in satisfaction as a hearty fire roared to life in place of the dying embers. She shifted so that she was closer to her friend and nodded for her to continue.

Bellatrix opened the cover and smiled, "A Guide to the Black Arts," she read, "A compilation of favorite spells by Callisto Black."

She turned the page and began to read.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but now that Midterms are over I can finally get back to it. Let me know what you guys think!


	12. Chapter 12

The Dark Tower smelled of rainwater and mildew, and Hermione couldn't help but think of Sirius as she stood in the middle of the seventh floor and watched as Bellatrix examined each and every cell with the enthusiasm of an exploring child.

"The walls are wet!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she withdrew her hand from the slimy stone. Her eyes widened as she peered closely at the walls. "There's writing here!" Their wands were the only source of light in the tower, and she drew hers close to the wall, her lips moving soundlessly as she read what had been written.

Hermione felt sick as Bellatrix let out a laugh from the corner of a cell.

"What kind of madmen do you suppose they kept in here?" She called, looking back over her shoulder at Hermione, "These are _carved_ into the stone. That must've taken dedication."

Hermione wrapped one hand around one of the rusty bars of the cell wall. The sight of Bellatrix, laughing and beautiful on the other side of the thick bars was unbearable.

"Bella," her voice sounded hoarse, "Bella, please come out."

Bella smiled at the use of her nickname and stood, "Can't stand to see me behind bars, love?" She teased.

Hermione laughed weakly and fought the urge to drag Bellatrix from the tower immediately. _I shouldn't have said yes when she asked me to come up here_, she thought, _this was a terrible idea_.

She moved to lean against a splintering, water-stained desk. Goosebumps spread over her arms as she thought about the gaunt, haggard woman who'd sent her back in time. She watched Bellatrix trail her hands over the rough stones and promised herself that she'd do everything she could to keep her Bellatrix from becoming _that_.

"No one's been here for generations." Bellatrix said as she fingered a ring that had been attached to the wall. "My Father used to tell us that this was where they put students who got detention." A smirk settled over her features, "Mother says that Hogwarts used to be one of the safest places to keep dangerous criminals. Then, parents began to complain and they were only allowed to use these cells during the summer holiday or in extreme cases of emergency."

She stepped from the cell and began to inspect a wooden chair that was sagging from water damage and dotted with mold. "Now they have Azkaban, so there's really no need for the cells here." She grinned suggestively at Hermione, "Unless a deranged criminal is loose on the grounds."

Hermione shivered.

"I wonder if they're ever going to fix this place." Bellatrix commented as she inspected her dirt-streaked hands, "It's absolutely filthy!"

"Maybe they should tear it down." Suggested Hermione as Bellatrix moved to examine a small cot that lay upside down in the entrance of one of the cells.

"They can't do that." Bellatrix crossed back to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist. She pressed a quick kiss to her lips and smiled, "Where would we keep all those dangerous people who threaten the innocent students of Hogwarts?"

At Bellatrix's teasing question Hermione felt chills run up her spine. Bellatrix didn't seem to notice.

"Imagine all the people who have been here." She continued, "Who they were, what they did."

Hermione didn't want to imagine.

"I don't think I could bear to be locked up." Bellatrix's tone was light as she walked back to a cell and ran a hand over the rough iron. "I enjoy my freedom too much. I think it would kill me." She brushed the rust off her hands, "What about you?"

"It's freezing in here." Hermione said, crossing over and taking Bellatrix's hand, "Can we leave?"

"Are you ok?" Bellatrix brought her wand up to illuminate Hermione's face, her eyes concerned, "What's wrong?"

Hermione shrugged and tried to make her tone light. "I'm just cold. Do you mind if we head back?"

Bellatrix nodded slowly, lowering her wand, "Of course."

Hermione breathed in relief and led Bellatrix to the stairs. She looked one final time at the row of empty cells before plunging down the slippery steps.

Hermione didn't let go of Bellatrix's hand as she led her across the Transfiguration Courtyard and to the doors of the castle. Even then, she kept her fingers tightly clenched across Bellatrix's. The other witch didn't seem to notice.

"We have to go back." Bellatrix breathed, her eyes bright, "It's…" She turned to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss, laughing at Hermione's surprised squeak.

When she pulled away, Bellatrix turned her eyes back to the tower, "Just imagine what could be learned up there."

"Nothing we can't learn down here." Hermione said quickly. Her stomach felt like she was attempting to do somersaults on a broomstick.

Bellatrix looked at her in surprise. For a moment she studied Hermione's face, and then something flickered in her eyes and she relaxed. When she spoke, her voice was gentle. "Ok."

Hermione smiled, a little surprised that she had dropped the subject so easily, "Thanks."

Bellatrix squeezed Hermione's fingers and then moved to pull open the heavy door, "Let's go find something warm to drink."

* * *

It had been several weeks since their first kiss and Hermione found herself deeply enjoying the new turn their relationship had taken.

They had agreed early on to keep their relationship private. Not that either one of them really knew what to call their relationship, but Hermione saw the way Bellatrix's lip curled in distaste at the number of couples who spent their time wrapped around each other in the halls.

"Why should we create spectacles of ourselves?" She drawled as they sat at their usual table in the library. Her gaze was fixed pointedly at a Hufflepuff couple who were busy tongue wrestling over a stack of potions books.

"I doubt we'd be _that_ distasteful." Hermione said, arching an eyebrow at the noises that were coming from the young lovers.

Suddenly the noises were gone. Their faces, previously passionate, were panic stricken. The boy wrapped his hands around his throat while the girl tried to scream. As her face grew red, Bellatrix let out a low chuckle.

"Was that you?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix smirked, "This is a school, not a bordello." She winked, "It should wear off in an hour or two."

Hermione shook her head, not knowing whether to smile or groan.

Bellatrix switched the subject, "I'll see you in the boathouse tonight, right?"

"Right." Hermione affirmed as she bent over her History of Magic notes.

"Good." Bellatrix said happily, "I'm bringing a surprise."

Hermione looked up from her notes, "What is it?"

"That would be telling." Bellatrix grinned at the look of curiosity on Hermione's face. "Don't eat too much at dinner. I'll see you tonight."

She gathered her things and headed towards the door, turning to blow a kiss once she'd reached the cover of the shelves.

A few hours later, Hermione's eyes widened as she entered the boathouse and crossed to the stairs leading down to the water. "What's all this?"

Bellatrix smiled up at her from her spot on the stone dock. She had conjured up a couple chairs and a small table, on top of which sat a polished chess board. Several lanterns hung suspended in the air above the table.

"You mentioned that you've never," she searched for the right phrase, "felt comfortable with Wizards Chess, so I thought I'd help you out."

"You remember that?" Hermione asked as she made her way down to the dock.

Bellatrix nodded as she pulled two small boxes from a wicker basket that sat beneath the table. "Yes." She set the boxes on the chessboard and then crossed to meet Hermione at the foot of the stairs, where she wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her close. "You need to learn so that later we can make things more interesting." She lowered her hands, grinning at the blush that spread over Hermione's face.

"Interesting?" Hermione asked, fighting to keep her composure as Bellatrix leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

"Mm-hm" Bellatrix murmured. Slowly, she flicked her tongue out to tease the skin at the base of Hermione's throat.

"Bella." Hermione moaned as she tangled her fingers into the dark curls that tumbled all around them.

Bellatrix grinned and straightened, capturing Hermione's mouth in a hungry kiss.

Hermione's veins thrummed with desire. Bellatrix's hands were suddenly _everywhere_, stroking, kneading, teasing, everywhere she touched ached from want. Her own hands had left the beautiful tangle they had made of Bellatrix's hair, and were pulling thoughtlessly at Bellatrix's robes.

Suddenly, Bellatrix's mouth pulled away. She rested her forehead against Hermione's and let out a low throaty laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised at how breathy her voice sounded.

Bellatrix straightened and smoothed her hands on either side of Hermione's face. "I don't know." she confessed, her pupils wide. Her mouth spread open in a dazzling smile, "You're beautiful."

"So are you."

They remained like that for another moment, and then Bellatrix dropped her hands and moved towards the table. "Come on, dinner's getting cold."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! **

**As always, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, you guys make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was a week before the Holiday break, and Bellatrix was less than thrilled to drag herself out of bed on an early Sunday morning. She dressed herself with irritated hands and trudged out of the dormitory, resentful of the soft snores that came from the still sleeping occupants.

In the common room, Andromeda and Narcissa sat around a polished study-table, both looking about as excited about the situation as Bellatrix felt. Narcissa was dressed as haphazardly as she was, her robes were crooked and her hair had been pulled into a messy braid. Their mother would have been ashamed at the reckless disregard they showed towards their appearance.

On the other hand, Andromeda was the polished and tidy image of a young Black. Her robes were pristine and neat, her hair had been combed and her face looked freshly scrubbed. Only the slight, purple shadow under her eyes betrayed the fact that she was tired.

"It's not even light yet." Narcissa groaned as Bellatrix took a seat beside her. She passed Bellatrix a teacup, muttering an apology as its contents sloshed over the edges and onto Bellatrix's robes.

The eldest Black sister humorlessly cast a drying spell over the wet patches, "I wasn't the one who arranged this meeting." She said with a pointed look at Andromeda.

Andromeda shrugged, "No one's going to overhear us this early." In addition to the tea, she had several sheets of parchment and her quill and ink set. An envelope lay next to Andromeda's tea cup, its seal broken.

"As if anyone cares about our Holiday plans!" Narcissa scoffed. "Why is it important to be secretive about that?"

Andromeda looked at Bellatrix for help.

Bellatrix yawned, "It's no one's business."

"Besides, you can go back to sleep once we're done." Andromeda said as she unfolded the thick letter. "To my daughters, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, I trust that-"

"There's no need to read it aloud," Bellatrix said in a bored tone, "just tell us what it says. Narcissa can read it later by herself if she wants to."

Andromeda glared at her sister "Mother wrote it to all of us."

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow, "And?" She lifted her chin and gazed, unblinking, back at Andromeda.

Narcissa sighed and dropped a sugar cube into her tea cup, clanging her spoon against the sides noisily. When the two continued to glare at each other she slapped her hand against the table.

"Narcissa!" Andromeda gasped.

Narcissa shook her hand and looked sulkily up at her sister, "If you two are allowed to fight like children-" She broke off when Bellatrix reached over and took Narcissa's stinging hand between hers, rubbing it gently.

"It's fine, Cissy, if it's that important to Andromeda that she read it to us …" Bellatrix trailed off with a mocking glance at Andromeda.

"Fine, I won't!" A blush began to creep over Andromeda's face as she directed her glare into her teacup.

They sat in stormy silence for a few minutes, listening to the fire crack. Finally Bellatrix shifted and released Narcissa's hand, "Are you going to tell us what Mother said?"

After a few moments Andromeda nodded and smoothed the letter out on the table.

"She'll meet us at King's Cross, as usual, to pick us up on the first day of break. She and Father will be travelling on business to Romania before the New Year, so we'll have to return to Hogwarts early-"

"How?" Narcissa cut in.

"I think we're going to Floo to Hogsmeade and walk back." Andromeda said.

Narcissa, who wasn't old enough to leave on Hogsmeade weekends, let out a little noise of excitement.

"Also, the Black Ball will be held at the Manor this year. We're expected to attend, of course, and Father has invited several prominent families, so we're expected to _be on our best behavior_."

She directed the last part to Bellatrix, who rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I have anything to worry about." She pointed out, "I'm not interested in marrying any of their sons, and no one is going to go through the trouble of forcing me."

"How lucky of you." Andromeda muttered under her breath. Then, "The least you could do is make sure that you don't embarrass us-"

Bellatrix's voice turned to ice, "What exactly are you implying?"

"Your temperament is legendary."

"I think I can control myself for one night."

"Bella's not nearly as bad as she used to be." Narcissa put in, coloring when Bellatrix's eyes turned to her, "Not that you were _bad_. It's just ever since you became friends with Hermione Grier," she smiled apologetically, "you've been in a much better mood."

Bellatrix nodded grudgingly, then froze as a sudden thought struck her. "We can't tell Mother and Father about Hermione." Her voice was level as her thoughts raced, _If she really_ is _a Mudblood, it won't take them long to figure it out_. Once they knew, they would make it impossible for her to see Hermione, let alone have a relationship with her.

Andromeda's eyes were wide, "Of course not!" She said quickly, as if she was thinking the same thing.

Narcissa looked back and forth between her sisters, "Why not?"

"It's none of their business." Bellatrix snapped, feeling guilty when Narcissa flinched. She never used that tone on her youngest sister.

"You know how Bellatrix likes to keep her secrets." Andromeda said gently. "We wouldn't want her to lose interest in something that makes her so..." she looked searchingly at Bellatrix, settling finally on "content."

Bellatrix bristled at the insinuation that she would lose interest in Hermione, but kept her mouth shut. As far as Narcissa knew, Hermione was just an ordinary Slytherin girl who was intelligent enough to be considered a friend. It might be better that way.

Narcissa still looked hurt, but she nodded after a long pause. "I won't say anything." she promised.

Bellatrix released the breath she had been holding, "Thank you."

"All right then," Andromeda said, switching the subject smoothly. She indicated the hefty letter, "Mother is having some new dress robes made up for us, so I need to take your measurements. Also, we need to compile a list…" She continued on about the necessary arrangements.

Bellatrix sighed and settled into her chair. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

"I didn't see you at breakfast." Hermione said as she joined a sleepy looking Bellatrix on one of the green leather couches in front of the common room fire. The majority of the school was at the last Quidditch game before break, so they had the entire common room to themselves.

"I was in the Owlery with Andromeda." Bellatrix said as she stifled a yawn. She scooted closer to Hermione and rested her head against the other witch's shoulder. "We spent the entire morning preparing for the Holiday."

"You sound excited about it." Hermione commented, amused.

Bellatrix groaned, "Every year, one branch of the Black Family hosts the Black Ball. It's considered to be one of the more prestigious social events of the year. This year is our turn and Mother is determined to make sure it's perfect. The House Elves are going to be sick with exhaustion for weeks."

Hermione held back the House Elf lecture she felt compelled to say, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"They're worried that I'm going to mess everything up." Bellatrix said angrily.

Hermione frowned, "Who's worried that you're going to mess everything up?"

"My parents, my sisters, the rest of the Black family." Bellatrix said, slightly disgusted at the whiny edge her voice had adopted.

Hermione gently began to stroke Bellatrix's curls, her fingers teasing out the tangles that had formed. "I'm sure they don't think that."

Bellatrix shook her head, "You don't understand." She said as a panicky feeling rushed through her body. The feeling spread to her voice when she continued to speak, "I'm an embarrassment to the family."

When Hermione made a protesting noise Bellatrix jerked up and captured the brunette witch's hands in hers.

"No, it's true. The entire Wizarding world knows it. Half the family thinks I'm a touch mad, and the other half thinks I should be locked up at St. Mungo's before I do something serious."

She left to her feet and began to pace.

"Andromeda and I used to be close friends, you know. Very close. Then, when I was seven we got in a fight and I set her on fire. The House Elves had to put her out." She gestured towards the fireplace, "What kind of person sets their sister on fire!"

"You were a child," Hermione said anxiously, "accidental magic is commo-"

"I tore the library apart once. Father thought that was worse than the fire. They started locking me in my room whenever I so much as frowned so that I could only destroy one room." Her mouth twisted into a grimace, "They eventually forbade the House-Elves from cleaning it up, said it was a waste."

"But it improved once you came to Hogwarts and learned to control your magic." Hermione said.

Bellatrix stopped pacing and thought, chewing her bottom lip as she did so. "Mostly. The outbursts only happen rarely, and it's been a while since I've hurt anyone." Her face twisted, "But I still hurt people, and I still do things, terrible things that no one else does." She turned her eyes to Hermione, "I have terrible thoughts."

Hermione rose and pulled the dark witch close to her, "It's all right." She whispered, pressing her cheek against Bellatrix's. "You're all right."

Bellatrix pulled away and searched Hermione's eyes, "Am I?"

"Yes." Hermione said firmly. "You wouldn't be this upset if you weren't."

Bellatrix's lips twitched, "If only everyone thought the way you do."

She flung herself back onto the couch, pulling Hermione with her. "I think that if it weren't for the fact that I'm such a skilled witch," her eyes turned to slits, "my family would have locked me up."

"Thank Merlin they didn't." Hermione said with a gentle smile.

A flicker of surprise flashed across Bellatrix's face, and then disappeared. Her face relaxed into a soft smile.

For a moment the two sat comfortably together, then Bellatrix stood, "Maybe we should work on our charms paper, I still have another meter to write before Tuesday."

"No," Hermione said, reaching out for her arm, "Stay. Please."

Their eyes locked, and Bellatrix nodded. "All right."

As Bellatrix slid back onto the couch and allowed Hermione to cuddle against her, Hermione gazed worriedly into the fire. _I hope I'm right._

* * *

Over the next week the Castle transformed the same way it did every year, and every year it made Hermione unbelievably happy to see the same Holiday decorations.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Hermione said dreamily on Wednesday afternoon as they walked to Professor McGonagall's office. She was referring to the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen overnight.

"Lovely." said Bellatrix in a sour tone.

Hermione shrugged it off, deciding to be happy for the both of them. Bellatrix had been in a terrible mood for the last few days, and no one knew that better than the First Years.

"Ah, Miss Grier, Miss Black." McGonagall said with a friendly nod once they'd appeared in her doorway. "Please come in. You have your reviews?"

Due to the Holiday Feast on Friday night, Professor McGonagall had instructed them to write a review essay that covered every spell they had performed for her this term. The girls each placed a hefty roll of parchment on her desk.

"Good." Professor McGonagall appraised each roll appreciatively, then pulled a thick volume from the bookshelf behind her desk. Its red leather spine was creased and cracking from use, and McGonagall held it in her hand as she addressed the girls.

"When you return we will be working on self-transformation." McGonagall said. "You are both improving at non-verbal spells, and I will ensure that you have several more weeks of practice before we continue-"

"Are you going to teach us how to be Animagi?" Bellatrix asked, with a touch of excitement.

"Of course not." McGonagall said crisply, "That spell has not been approved for students. No, Miss Black, I will simply teach you how to transform yourself back to your natural state in the event that you have been transformed."

She lifted the book, "This book, _The Art of the Return_, will serve as your main source of information. I expect you to each to read this over the break, and write a summary on the methods described within it. You will have more specific assignments after the Holidays."

She pulled a slip of paper from her desk and passed it to Hermione, "You will find a copy in the Restricted section of the library, Miss Grier. Unfortunately, there is only one." She fixed her penetrating gaze on Bellatrix, "Miss Black, I will be loaning you my personal copy of the book. I expect it to return to me in the exact condition it is in now."

Bellatrix nodded quickly, taking the book and gingerly securing it in her book bag.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall cracked a smile, "I hope you each have a lovely break. I will expect your summaries on my desk the first Monday of the New Year. Happy Holidays!"

With that, the girls were politely dismissed.

"This is going to be excellent!" Hermione said once they were in the hallway.

Bellatrix nodded, "Yes, but it would have been more amazing to learn the Animagus spell."

Hermione laughed and took Bellatrix's arm, pulling her in the direction of the library. "Come on, let's go get my book."


	14. Chapter 14

The countryside passed by in a snowy blur as the Hogwarts Express sped towards King's Cross station.

Bellatrix sat with her forehead pressed against the icy window, her dark eyes glaring out at the falling flakes. The cozy compartment was filled with chattering as her sisters discussed the upcoming Black Ball.

"Remember last year when Lucius ate too many Rum Balls?" Andromeda asked.

Narcissa nodded, laughing at the memory, "His father was furious!"

"Lucius, you have shamed me this day." Andromeda bellowed in her best impression of Abraxas Malfoy.

They screamed with laughter at the memory.

Bellatrix glared over her shoulder at them, "Shut up, will you?"

They laughed louder, causing Bellatrix to clench her fingers in irritation. She wrapped her hands into the folds of her cloaks, fighting the urge to cast a silencing spell on her sisters.

They sat on the seat across from her, their faces pressed close together, faces red and shiny from mirth. Narcissa buried her face in Andromeda's shoulder, muffling the unladylike guffaws that their Mother was forever trying to cure her from. The sight of them cuddled close together sent a wave of loneliness over Bellatrix, and she wished, not for the first time, that she had been allowed to stay at the castle with Hermione.

_Father would never allow it_. She thought, reminding herself again why she didn't bother asking her parents for permission. Although their eldest daughter was infamous for her violent temper and surly attitude, her parents still believed that their daughters needed to spend as much time as they could with what they believed to be 'polite company'.

Bellatrix slid her eyes back to the window, her gaze unseeing as she retreated into her thoughts.

She jumped in surprise as a hand gently shook her.

"We're here." Narcissa said cheerfully as she slipped into her cloak.

Bellatrix snapped her eyes back to the window, her lips pressing tightly together as she took in the sight of platform 9 ¾ and the crowd of parents awaiting their children. "I see."

"Hurry up." Andromeda said as she flung Bellatrix's cloak at her. She then busied herself smoothing her clothes and tidying Narcissa's hair. "Perfect." She said, tucking a stray strand behind Narcissa's ear. She gave the younger girl a small smile and opened the door. "Let's go."

Bellatrix wrapped her cloak untidily around her shoulders and stalked after her sisters. The platform was crawling with families, and the sisters threaded through crowd, searching the beaming faces for their parents. Finally, Andromeda grabbed Narcissa's wrist, "I see Mother!" she cried as she pushed her way towards the wall.

Druella Black smiled as her younger daughters strode towards her. Every inch of her reeked of aristocracy, from the richly embroidered velvet cloak to the highly polished dragon-hide boots she wore. Her thick blonde hair was flawlessly slicked into a low bun and her cobalt eyes were cool and searching as she watched the approach of her daughters.

"Hello my darlings." She said, reaching out to cup Narcissa's face. "You look well, Narcissa." She said, "How have you been feeling?"

Narcissa, who was prone to colds in the fall, smiled. "Madam Pomfrey has been giving me a weekly supplement to prevent me from getting sick."

"Very good." Their mother nodded, then turned her eyes to Andromeda. "I see that you've been taking better care of yourself." She said, stroking back a glossy curl, "You look lovely."

Andromeda beamed.

Bellatrix said nothing, keeping her eyes pinned to a spot near her boots. She heard her mother sigh.

"Really, Bellatrix, can't you take a little more pride in your appearance?" Druella said as she stepped forward and straightened her oldest daughter's cloak. "When was the last time you combed your hair?"

Bellatrix jerked back as her mother tried to touch her hair.

Druella rose an eyebrow, "Well, you won't be dressed like that for the Ball. We'll see if we can't teach you some better hygienic practices during the break."

Bellatrix made no reply.

"All right girls, let's go home." She turned her nose scornfully as a pair of obviously muggle parents strode by with their children and held out her arm.

Without raising her eyes, Bellatrix laid her hand on her mother's arm and felt Narcissa and Andromeda do the same. Without warning she felt the strange tugging sensation that signaled their apparition. Blackness swarmed around her and she pressed her eyes closed as the tightness crushed her.

Suddenly she was standing in the middle of the Black Manor entrance hall. The polished ebony walls stretched high above them, and dizziness made them spin. The stone floor felt as though it were rotating. Bellatrix closed her eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Narcissa moaned beside her.

"Don't be silly." Druella's voice was crisp as she removed her cloak. A house elf wearing a patchwork tunic of dishrags appeared and took it from her. "Thank you Dreg." She said.

"Dreg is happy to serve." The house elf rasped as he passed from girl to girl. He disappeared with a loud crack once he had collected the last one.

"I've got a lot to do before the Ball, so you'll have to find ways to amuse yourselves." Druella said as she straightened the sleeves of her robe. "I'll send the house elves to check that your dress robes fit, and I would like you to check in with me if you intend to go somewhere." She walked towards a long dark hallway that led to the kitchens and turned to call over her shoulder, "Say hello to your father before you go to your rooms, he's been looking forward to your return."

Bellatrix held back the disbelieving snort as she watched her mother walk away. It had been less than five minutes since they had been reunited, and their mother was already done with them.

She followed her sisters to a smaller, much brighter hallway. Candles encased in glass domes lined the ornately carved walls. Fantastic feats of her ancestors were documented throughout the hallways in the manor. As a child she used to spend hours tracing the wooden figures, memorizing every line, every face. The dancing shadows from the candles that lit the manor made the figures seem alive, and Bellatrix had the unpleasant sensation of being watched as she walked towards the door of her father's study.

"Come in." came the deep reply once Andromeda had knocked politely on the door. The middle sister pushed through the door and led her sisters into the study.

"Father!" Narcissa cried, running behind the wide desk to wrap her arms around their father's neck.

"So, my daughters have returned!" he said as he accepted a kiss on the cheek from Narcissa. Andromeda and Bellatrix had inherited their father's dark eyes and hair. His beard was trimmed close, and he stroked it as he smiled at his older daughters. "How are you doing?"

Bellatrix dropped into one of the leather chairs that faced his desk and uttered her customary "Fine, thanks." He nodded to her and turned his head back to Narcissa as she told him all about her recent Herbology project.

For the next hour Bellatrix sat silently as Andromeda and Narcissa talked about their classes. Every once in a while Cygnus would ask them a few questions, and they would launch into enthusiastic answers. Bellatrix watched his face as he spoke to his daughters. Cygnus was a charming man who could be loving and thoughtful. Most purebloods saw that part of him, the part that was interested in listening to his child talk about a broken ink pot for five minutes with a look of deep sympathy on his face.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, was more accustomed to the slightly less charming man who spoke in a snide and mocking voice, had a hand that delivered a heavy blow and eyes that burned with disgust. She'd seen that man far too many times to have any soft feelings for the man who was currently frowning over a burn Andromeda had picked up in Potions class.

Finally, he turned his attention to her, "Bellatrix, how are your classes going?"

Bellatrix didn't look at him. "Fine."

"I hear from Professor Slughorn that you've been placed in an advanced Transfiguration class?"

"Yes."

"Very good." He shifted in his seat and took a sip from a crystal goblet that sat beside his quill. "I also hear that your behavior is much improved this year."

He waited for Bellatrix to say something. When she didn't , he picked up his quill and twisted it in his hands, "Well, I'm glad for this change, whatever the cause may be, and I hope that you continue to improve."

Bellatrix nodded.

"All right," Cygnus smiled and brandished his quill, "I must return to work. It's good to have you home."

At this dismissal, Bellatrix shot to her feet and strode as quickly as she could from the room. Her legs shook as she climbed the grand staircase in the entrance hall to the second floor and stalked to the familiar unicorn tapestry.

The original owner of Black Manor had been a paranoid wizard named Pyxius Black. The entrances to the personal chambers were hidden to prevent would-be assassins from finding those who lived here. Behind the unicorn tapestry was a small door that led to a small stone room. The room housed a spiral staircase that led high up to the girl's chambers.

Bellatrix climbed this staircase, escaping into the long, narrow hall at the top of the stairs and finally pushing into her chambers.

She let out a long sigh as she closed the door. The bed had been replaced with a black iron bed frame. It was still beautiful, with pretty iron vines curling through the head and foot boards, but far less likely to burn as quickly as her old wooden bed. The green bedspread matched the arsenic green rug and the green wingback chair that sat before the fireplace. In one corner sat the large black wardrobe that had belonged to her great grandmother, in another a bookshelf rose to the ceiling. A door led to the bath she shared with Andromeda.

Her favorite part of her room was the balcony. A pretty paned glass door led to the small, circular balcony that overlooked the grounds of Black Manor. Bellatrix walked to the door and pressed her face to the glass, taking in the treetops of the woods that spread across the property.

The sound of doors slamming and feet running past signaled that her sisters had come up, and suddenly the door to her room burst open.

"Bella, we've got to go to the Nursery, Thimble has to make sure that our robes fit." Narcissa said, naming the house elf that had taken care of the girls since they were very young.

Bellatrix groaned. "I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay." Narcissa said, closing the door a little too loudly.

Bellatrix glared out the window. It was going to be a very long two weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

"Thimble is here with some supper for Miss Bellatrix."

Bellatrix looked up from the book she was reading as the matronly house elf entered her room. The elf wore an old sheet that had been fashioned into a sort of toga, and had large grass green eyes that softened whenever she spoke to one of the Black daughters. Thimble had taken care of Bellatrix and her sisters since Bellatrix's birth, and had served as a nurse, maid, seamstress, and at times (although none of them would admit it) a surrogate mother. Thimble was the only one in the entire house who Bellatrix tolerated unconditionally, and was often called upon to calm the girl when she went into one of her rages.

"I'm not hungry." Bellatrix said, returning her eyes to her book.

The elf was unfazed, she brought the tray forward and summoned a small table to place it on. "Mistress would not be pleased with Thimble if she couldn't get Miss Bellatrix to eat." She said kindly. "Doesn't Miss Bellatrix want to have energy for tonight?"

Bellatrix scowled. "I'd rather swallow toad juice. Couldn't you tell Mother that I'm too ill to attend?"

Thimble shook her head, a toothy smile spreading across her round face. "Mistress would be suspicious that Thimble couldn't cure a small cold." She said, "After all, Thimble has never allowed the little Misses to stay sick. Not even Miss Narcissa can stay sick for long when Thimble takes care of her. Miss Bellatrix knows that."

Bellatrix sighed, "I guess you're right." She shot a dark look at the covered plate, "What is it then?"

"Roasted potatoes and lamb." Thimble said as she uncovered the dish. Large plumes of steam rose in the chilly room, and Bellatrix breathed in the savory scents.

"That smells good." She admitted.

Thimble's smile grew larger. "There's also a goblet of pumpkin juice, and a bit of pudding." She said with a wink.

Bellatrix offered a thin smile in return in return and took a few exploratory bites. Her smile grew larger, "This is very good!"

Thimble beamed, "Thimble knows how picky Miss Bellatrix is, and Thimble has been noticing that Miss Bellatrix has hardly eaten anything since her return, so Thimble decided to prepare Miss Bellatrix's evening meal herself."

Bellatrix felt a jolt of gratitude swell through her. There was no one else in the Manor who took such pains to make sure she felt better. She suspected that her own mother could not love her as much as Thimble did. "Thank you, Thimble. No one takes care of me like you do."

Two small spots bloomed on Thimble's cheeks at the praise, and she ducked her head, "Miss Bellatrix is very welcome. Thimble is glad to serve."

It took no time for Bellatrix to polish off the plate, and then Thimble ushered her into the large bathing room that she shared with Andromeda.

The tub was carved into the marble floor and plated with pure gold. It was very large, two horses could have fit comfortably inside of it, and lined with gold spigots that produced wonderfully scented cosmetic potions custom crafted from the Malfoy Apothecaries.

It only took a moment for Thimble to fill the tub, and then Bellatrix relaxed in the lavender scented water as Thimble massaged her scalp.

"Here Miss Bellatrix," The old elf handed her a sponge, "Make sure you scrub every inch!"

The bath was over far too quickly, and Bellatrix was led back to the fire in her room, where thimble had summoned a stool and a chest of supplies. With quick, well-practiced fingers she made Bellatrix's wild tangle into well behaved, glossy ringlets, with tiny braids falling here and there. The hair that usually was allowed to fall in front of her face was tamed into a knot at the back of her head, while the rest was free to wrap around her shoulders in a glorious ebony cascade of curls.

Her face was powdered, kohl was smudged around her eyes, and her lips were stained a dark red.

Finally, she was tied into a tight-fitting velvet dress robe. It was made of plush, inky velvet that sat atop a deep cranberry silk. In certain lights the red flashed through, and Bellatrix had been strangely taken by this effect. It was by far her favorite gift from her mother.

A matching cranberry sash was tied firmly around her waist, and she pulled on black silk stockings and glossy black dragon-hide boots as Thimble ran to retrieve one last item.

When Thimble returned she was carrying a slim wooden jewelry box. "Mistress wanted Miss Bellatrix to wear these tonight."

Bellatrix opened the box and examined the heavy jewels that lay on their velvet cushion. Ruby teardrop earrings and a matching Ruby necklace. They had belonged to her Father's mother, and he used to teasingly tell her that they were actually drops of blood.

She let Thimble put them on her, and then stood still for inspection.

"How do I look?" She asked.

The elf circled her slowly, brushing a stray hair off her skirt and straightening the sash. She stepped back and nodded, pride shining in her green eyes. "Miss Bellatrix looks beautiful." She squeaked.

Bellatrix smiled proudly, and went to find her sisters.

"You girls look lovely!" Druella proclaimed as her three daughters glided down the Grand Staircase. Narcissa and Andromeda wore dresses almost identical to Bellatrix's, while Bellatrix's was red silk underneath Narcissa's was blue and Andromeda's was green.

"You don't think Bellatrix's dress is a little revealing?" Cygnus asked his wife.

Bellatrix's cheeks flushed as she looked down. The dress did show quite a bit more cleavage than would ever be allowed at school, but it was in no way _obscene_.

"Good heavens, no!" Druella said as she made minor adjustments to Narcissa's hair, "Bellatrix is almost of-age, and that fashion is quite appropriate for a young lady."

Cygnus's lip twitched, but he gave his eldest a kind smile, "Well, you look lovely anyway." He said, stepping forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

Bellatrix froze at the contact, not sure when the last time was that her father kissed her. He moved on to Andromeda, and Bellatrix felt her body shake slightly as she heard her mother yell "Watch her hair!"

Finally, their parents inspection was over, and they were sent to the ballroom to await their guests.

* * *

For the thousandth time, Bellatrix wished that the night could be over. She had already been forced to dance with several eligible bachelors, most of whom had talked nonstop about their boring jobs at the ministry.

Now she sat on the sidelines, staring unabashedly into space as one of the Crabbe brothers blathered on about his love of Quidditch. Or, more specifically, his love of Quidditch balls.

"You have to craft the wings just right. They have to be sturdy enough to lift the gold, but they also have to be super speedy. You know?"

"Mm-hmm." Bellatrix mumbled.

"I've never tried it myself, but I have an uncle…"

Bellatrix sighed audibly, and watched her parents dance closely together. Her mother laughed at something her father had said, and smiled brilliantly at him while a reporter from the Prophet snapped pictures. Tomorrow their beautiful relationship would grace the front page.

Bellatrix sighed again and switched her attention to her sisters. Narcissa sat with a girl from Hogwarts who was in her year, and Andromeda was dancing with Lucius Malfoy.

_I wonder when that happened?_ Bellatrix pondered. The two were chatting amiably together, and it looked to Bellatrix as if both of them were having a good time. She shot a dark look at the still talking Crabbe, _Looks like Andromeda might not have the honor of putting up with bozos like **him**_. Her lip curled as he snorted and swallowed, licking his teeth afterwards.

"Bellatrix Black, correct?"

Bellatrix swung her head to look at the source of the noise. A dark haired boy a few years older smiled politely down at her. "Rabastan Lestrange." He said.

"Bellatrix." She replied, turning towards him as he took a seat beside her. Crabbe kept on talking.

"I take it you're in your fifth year at Hogwarts?"

"Sixth." She corrected.

"Sixth. Ah." He nodded, "That was my favorite year. I had the honor of being invited to the Slug Club for a meeting."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, interested in spite of herself "Just a meeting?"

He smiled, "There were too many Mudbloods invited to his club, and I've got a nasty temper. Something I hear that we share." He scooted closer to her, pressing his leg against hers.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, not sure she wanted to share anything with him.

He laughed, nudging her shoulder with his elbow, "Don't be embarrassed, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's those with the worst tempers who make the most interesting people."

"How so?" Bellatrix asked.

He leaned in close enough for her to feel his breath when he spoke, "We keep things interesting."

Suddenly she was aware of his hand on her knee.

She looked, unblinking, into his eyes. "Do not touch me."

His smile was boyish as he removed his hand. "If I need to take my time, I can take my time." He stood and offered her a half bow, "Until we meet again, Bellatrix."

She glared after him, then looked around to make sure that no one had noticed that little exchange. When she was satisfied that no one had, she relaxed back into her seat. Crabbe was still talking as though her attention had never strayed.

Finally, the Minister of Magic arrived, and the Black daughters were summoned to greet him.

Minister Nobby Leach was a rather large, meaty man who shook each of the girl's hands with extreme enthusiasm. Bellatrix politely answered the customary questions, which year she was in school, what her favorite subject was, which teachers she enjoyed, and then stood back as he asked her sisters the same questions.

Finally it was over. As her parents turned to go back to the ball she touched her mother's elbow.

"Yes, Bellatrix?" Her mother asked, her eyes impatiently following her husband.

"May I be excused, I'm not feeling well." Bellatrix said.

Druella examined her. If it were any of her other daughters, she might have forced them to remain, but Bellatrix had ruined several parties before, and tonight she had the best behavior anyone had seen from her in years.

Druella smiled, "All right Darling. I hope you feel better." She gently pressed the palm of her hand to Bellatrix's cheek. "Good night."

"Good night." Bellatrix said, watching her mother hasten towards Cygnus.

Before anyone else could speak to her she was off. Up the stairs, through the unicorn tapestry and up to her room.

She burst blindly through the doors, ripping her boots off and flinging them onto the floor. The fire crackled, casting shadows around the room. She watched the glowing wood, and froze as she heard something move behind her.

A hand clamped down on her mouth as arms circled around her and held her still. Someone pressed warmly against her back, and breath tickled her ear as the voice she'd been aching to hear spoke:

"I missed you, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, and please continue to do so. Reviews are helpful, and keep me motivated. =) Happy New Year!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione laughed as the other girl gasped out her name.

"Hermione!"

Bellatrix's arms crushed her into a desperate embrace, her cold body pressing into Hermione's warm one. She rubbed her cheek against the bushy brown mane and pressed her eyes shut, "Is this a dream?" She pulled back and searched Hermione's honey brown eyes. "Are you really here?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm really here." She laughed as Bellatrix twined her cold fingers through Hermione's warm ones. "I promise it's not a dream."

"But, how?" Bellatrix's brows furrowed in confusion, "My parents would've announced you if you-"

"I didn't come through the front door." Hermione laughed. She gestured towards the fireplace, "I floo'd here."

"Oh." Bellatrix bit her bottom lip, considering this.

Before she could say anything else, Hermione continued. "Andromeda asked me to come before you left Hogwarts. She said something about not knowing what else to get you for Christmas." She pulled Bellatrix closer to the fire and pushed her down into the wingback chair, taking a seat on the stool Thimble had left. "A few days ago she wrote me with instructions on what time to come, which fireplace to get out at, and a map of the floor so that I could find your room." She smiled, "I didn't need it though, there was a lovely elf waiting by the fire who Andromeda had instructed to help me."

Bellatrix blinked, realization slowly spreading over her. "Andromeda helped you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

Bellatrix looked suspicious, "Because she didn't know what to get me for Christmas?" Her voice dripped with disbelief, _I wonder what she's up to_, she thought to herself.

As if she had said it out loud, Hermione quickly jumped to Andromeda's defense. "Your sister loves you, you know. No, she does," she said quickly as Bellatrix scoffed, "she's scared of you, well, most people are scared of you, because they don't really know you, but-" Hermione blushed as she realized that she had been rambling. "She just wants you to be happy."

Bellatrix wasn't completely comfortable trusting Andromeda, but the sight of Hermione sitting there, in front of _her_ fire, made her shove all suspicion to the back of her mind. She'd worry about it tomorrow. "Where did you come out?"

"Andromeda's room." Hermione said, shifting a little so that her feet were closer to the fire. "She said that you couldn't be distracted until after the Minister had arrived, so she wanted me to come out in her room just in case. I received permission from Professor McGonagall to spend a night away from the castle, got a room at the Hog's Head and used the fireplace in my room."

Bellatrix cocked her head, "You Floo'd here. Tonight."

Hermione nodded again, "Andromeda gave the elves orders to let me in and asked them not to mention anything about it."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes in consideration, "Can she do that?"

Hermione shrugged, "Apparently. I'm here, aren't I?"

A slow smile spread across Bellatrix's features. "You certainly are." She said softly as she reached to stroke Hermione's face. "I missed you so much."

Hermione turned her head to kiss Bellatrix's palm. "I missed you too."

Bellatrix stood, pulling Hermione up with her, and wrapped her arms firmly around Hermione's waist. "I've been so lonely without you."

"What, no dashing suitors downstairs?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "No, my options tonight were one of the Crabbe boys or Rabastan Lestrange."

Hermione froze at the mention of Rodolphus's brother. "Rabastan Lestrange?"

Bellatrix scoffed, missing the look in Hermione's eyes, "Absolutely full of himself. He thinks that just because he belongs to one of the old families, he's an excellent catch for the oldest Black daughter."

"Is he?" Hermione asked, queasiness growing in her stomach.

"Well, he's no Malfoy." Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "But for a deranged daughter of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, he'll do. He's certainly better than his brother. Good luck to the Lestranges, they're going to need it if they intend to marry Rodolphus the half-wit off."

Hermione took Bellatrix's hand in hers and squeezed, "You're not deranged, Bella." She whispered.

Bellatrix blinked away the tears that were threatening to form as she gazed back at the one person she could ever see herself being happy with. "If only you knew." She said bitterly.

"I do know." Hermione said firmly. She took Bellatrix's face between her hands. "You're so special, Bella." She whispered.

Bellatrix squirmed uncomfortably under the soft gaze of her friend. Shame simmered in her stomach as tears threatened to spill. She tore away from Hermione's grasp and quickly and crossed to the balcony doors, flinging them open. The night air swirled in, bringing gusts of snow with it.

Hermione gasped as the first icy gust hit her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hush." Bellatrix commanded, holding up one finger as she tilted her head. After a few moments, she smiled and beckoned to Hermione. "Come here."

Hermione walked forward tentatively, alarmed by the way Bellatrix's pupils had grown to swallow up most of the velvet brown iris. "About what I said-" She broke off as Bellatrix clamped a hand down over her mouth.

"It can wait," She whispered, "Listen."

Hermione waited for a moment, at first hearing nothing but the wind, and then a light, cheerful melody began to drift in. "What is it?" She asked in wonder.

Bellatrix laughed, "It is the night of the Black Ball. The festivities have only begun."

"I didn't mean to take you away!" Hermione cried, "I would be perfectly happy waiting if you wanted to go back-"

"Shut up." Bellatrix said, an amused look crossing her face. "I came upstairs to get away from them." She pushed the door until it was almost closed, the music had grown louder as more instruments joined in, and it filled the space between them. "The only person I want to see right now is you."

Hermione grinned, feeling relieved as a playful expression spread over Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix gave a mock bow, "My lady," She purred in a low voice, "may I have the honor of sharing this dance with you?"

Hermione laughed at the impression, but nodded, allowing Bellatrix to take her hand and wrap an arm around her waist. "I don't know any steps." She said nervously.

Bellatrix shrugged, "Neither do I. I chased too many instructors off. I mostly just copy the men when I have to dance." Her eyes flashed mischievously, "We'll just have to make it up as we go along."

Hermione was unprepared as Bellatrix began to lead her around the room in a wild gallop. The song was a fast one, and they spun around and around the room, knocking the stool over as they swept past, bumping painfully into a wall. Bellatrix's laughter was infectious, and Hermione couldn't help but enjoy herself.

They danced through the song, then several more, all of them at the same fast, reckless gallop. Finally, they tripped on the rug and tumbled onto the plush silk.

Hermione's lungs were on fire. Her face was red and sweaty in spite of the cold still rushing through the cracked door. Bellatrix's chest heaved as well, and her eyes glinted as she crawled over to Hermione and caught her lips in a fiery kiss.

"Bella!" Hermione gasped when they broke off, "That was-"

"I know." Bellatrix said smugly. She smiled seductively at Hermione and pulled her down into another kiss. This one was deeper, and their tongues sparred together until Hermione pulled away, gasping for air.

"Bella," Hermione whispered as a snowy gust made her shiver, "The door…"

In a second Bellatrix was up, slamming the balcony door closed and drawing the heavy drapes that sat on either side of it. She then crossed to the bedroom door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

Bellatrix grinned as she walked back to the brunette and threw herself on the ground beside her. "I'm taking precautions. We wouldn't want anyone to come in and interrupt us," her eyes flashed suggestively, "would we?"

"I-I guess not." Hermione said.

Bellatrix smiled in response and laid back on the plush rug. She reached out a hand and began to stroke up and down the length of Hermione's forearm. "What have you been doing without me?"

From where Hermione was sitting, it was possible to look straight down Bellatrix's robes. A small flush bloomed in Hermione's cheeks. "Reading, mostly." She said. "You?"

She rolled her eyes, "I've been listening to Mother go on about the Ball, or preparing for it. I did go riding with my sisters yesterday-"

"Horses?" Hermione asked in surprise. She hadn't pictured Bellatrix as a great animal lover.

Bellatrix nodded, "There's a stable out back." She said with a shrug, "We've been riding since we were old enough to walk. Andromeda would spend all her time on horseback if she could, but Cissy and I…" She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You don't really want to hear about this, do you?"

Hermione laughed, "I don't mind." She said as she stretched out beside Bellatrix. She let out a long sigh and twisted her fingers through the dark haired witch's curls. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." Bellatrix replied as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Hermione's. "We don't need to talk." She said, moving so that she was leaning over the brunette, she stooped to graze her lips across Hermione's throat, "I can think of other things to do." She whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione shivered as Bellatrix's breath warmed the skin of her cheek, then travelled lower. She jumped as she felt Bellatrix begin to fumble with her robes. "What are you doing?" She asked in alarm.

"Do you trust me?" Bellatrix asked as she began to undo the buttons of Hermione's school robes.

"Yes," Hermione said, worrying her lower lip as the white slip she wore underneath her robes came into view, "but…"

"'But' nothing." Bellatrix said, sliding the silky black material off of Hermione's shoulders. She smiled in satisfaction and stood up. "Stand." She commanded gently, tugging Hermione upwards.

Hermione followed, shivering as she left her robe completely behind on the floor. She let out a little squeak of protest as Bellatrix's hands reached down to grasp the hem of her slip.

Bellatrix caught her lips again and gently tugged the garment over Hermione's head. Then, she broke away, stepping back to admire her friend.

"Don't stare." Hermione murmured as Bellatrix memorized every line of visible flesh. Aside from her black stockings, she wore only the simple white bra and underwear that McGonagall had ordered for her at the start of the year. At the time she hadn't thought it would be an issue, but now as she stood before those penetrating dark eyes she wished she had purchased something…sexier.

"I can't help it." Bellatrix said as she stepped forward, pressing herself against Hermione's almost naked form. "You're so beautiful." She growled into the brunette's ear. With a playful laugh she pushed Hermione backwards until she fell onto the bed. In a second, she followed, landing over the brunette and flashing a toothy smile at her before leaning down and scattering kisses over the pale skin of Hermione's neck.

Bellatrix's kisses were like fire as she travelled down Hermione's neck to the curves of her breasts. Her fingers were steady as they deftly unhooked the silky material of Hermione's bra and cast it away, instantly pressing kisses along the exposed mounds.

"Bella." Hermione moaned as Bellatrix continued her attentions. She hissed as Bellatrix captured a rosy nipple in her mouth and sucked eagerly. Low whimpers came from her throat as Bellatrix shifted to give the same treatment to the other one.

Too soon, the kisses began again, travelling south across Hermione's belly to the cotton panties.

"No, not there." Hermione gasped.

Bellatrix looked up at her in surprise, and saw the worry etched across Hermione's face.

Deciding not to push it, yet, Bellatrix moved down to roll the stockings off one leg, then the other. She knelt between the brunette's legs and kissed along the lengths of her inner thighs.

Hermione's eyes were closed tightly as the new sensations racked her body. She felt as though her whole body was humming with pleasure. Every nerve, every hair, every inch of skin felt alive. Without thinking she sat up, grabbed a surprised Bellatrix and pushed her down to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked breathlessly.

Hermione didn't say anything as she moved behind Bellatrix and began unlacing her dress robes. It was her turn to press kisses to the exposed flesh as she tried not to rip the fabric.

Bellatrix wore nothing underneath, and she turned over in Hermione's grasp, laughing at the look of surprise that crossed Hermione's face. She shoved the dress the rest of the way off and flipped over so that they were face to face. "Surprised?" She asked.

"A little." Hermione admitted.

Bellatrix leaned over her, her hair falling around Hermione's face as she smoothed her hands down Hermione's body, "Good." She said, smiling as she slipped her fingers under the hem of Hermione's panties and into her slick folds.

Her fingers quickly found Hermione's clit and she traced circles around it, dipping her head and enclosing her lips once more around Hermione's nipple.

"Bella, I-I want." Hermione moaned.

Bellatrix's lips curved, "What do you want, love?" She asked, stilling her fingers for a moment.

"I want to…" For once, she looked at a loss for words. "I want to make you feel good too." She colored under Bellatrix's direct stare.

The dark-haired witch smiled and tossed her heavy hair back from her face. "Then do it." She said, teasingly, "I'll help you if you need it." She said, her tone teasing. Before Hermione could speak again, she leaned down and resumed teasing her lover's rosy peaks.

Soon enough, Bellatrix was aware of Hermione's fingers roaming her body. One hand kneaded her breasts while the other slipped between her legs and teased the length of her slit. "Perfect." She cooed as Hermione began to circle her sensitive nub with her thumb. She gasped as she felt Hermione push a finger fully inside her, and moved up to rest her cheek against Hermione's. They moved against each other for what seemed like hours, sampling each other's skin and clinging together in ecstasy.

Their breath came in short, heavy pants. Hermione whimpered as she felt a heavy tension building deep in her belly. "F-faster!" She hissed, biting her lip as she felt Bellatrix comply. The tension swelled, her toes clenched, her back arched, and her fingers began to spasm inside Bellatrix of their own accord. Then, finally, the tension exploded, sending earthquakes out from the very core of her being. Wave after wave crashed over her, and she clung tightly to Bellatrix, barely aware of her lover's own, simultaneous release.

The quakes died down into a few, much smaller spasms, and she relaxed with a sigh into Bellatrix's smirking embrace.

"Have a nice time?" The dark-haired witch asked breathlessly.

Hermione nodded sleepily, pressing a sloppy kiss to Bellatrix's lips. "You are so beautiful." She said. Bellatrix lay sprawled across her bed, a rosy flush spreading across her milky skin, her curves reddened here and there from where Hermione had squeezed too hard, or kissed too roughly. Her eyes were glassy and sleepy, her lips bruised. Her hair hung in a glorious mess around her face. She raked her fingers through her hair. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Bellatrix chuckled sleepily, "There are mountains of books in the Black Library. Some of the older diaries are quite," she winked, "sensuous."

Hermione blushed and trained her eyes sheepishly on the ceiling, "I'm glad you read them."

She smiled at Hermione's words. "Me too." She said. Then, "I love you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix, pressing close. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? Please leave me a review and let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

The light was soft and fuzzy inside of Bellatrix's room the next morning. She's begged Hermione to spend the night, and Hermione had willingly agreed.

Now, the brunette stood by the end of the bed, watching her sleeping lover twitch in her sleep. She wore a silken robe that had appeared mysteriously by the side of the bed this morning, along with a small table. Steaming plates of food that were, in fact, still steaming filled the room with delicious odors.

_I have to tell her_ Hermione thought sadly. _We can't continue, not like this, without her knowing._ She gripped the end of the robe's sash, wringing it in her hands.

It had been lovely waking up in Bellatrix's arms. Hermione had never felt so content or at home in her life. Downstairs slept some of the largest Pureblood elitists in the Wizarding world, and she had just spent the night wrapped around the person who would become the world's most notorious Death Eater.

_Could,_ Hermione reminded herself, more determined than ever to prevent that from happening. It was hard to imagine that the girl tangled up in her bedclothes would one day become Voldemort's right hand.

Hermione ran a hand through her tousled curls and walked over to take a shaky gulp of water from the table. The glass shook as she set it back down.

_I guess it's better to get this over with_, she thought, insides shaking. She took a seat on the bed and laid a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. "Bella?"

There was no response, so she gave the sleeping girl a little shake. "Bella, wake up, I have to talk to you."

"Nooooooooo," groaned the ebony-haired witch as she pressed her face into a pillow. She mumbled something that sounded like "too early" and snatched the blankets over her head.

"Bella, it's important." Hermione pulled the blanket down. "I wouldn't wake you if it wasn't."

She waited for a few minutes, wondering if Bellatrix had fallen asleep. As she lifted her hand to give the other girl another shake, the muffled voice came again.

"Fine."

Hermione felt the edges of her lips curl as Bellatrix threw herself from the bed with as many dramatics as a child. She fell onto the floor, taking the duvet and sheets with her. With an almost inaudible grumble she rose, naked, and stalked to where the second robe was draped. "S'cold." She said, glaring at the fireplace. Her gaze finally made its way to Hermione, and softened. "Good morning, love," she said. She walked over to where Hermione was sitting on the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Hermione said. She adjusted herself as Bellatrix took a seat next to her and snatched a scone from the table. "The best in years," she added, blushing.

"Fantastic." Bellatrix smirked. "We'll have to do it again."

Hermione nodded. Then, "Bellatrix, there's something we need to talk about."

Bellatrix waved her hand, "Don't worry about that, I'm not offended, and the book says it's perfectly natural."

"Not that!" Hermione yelped. Her ears burned as Bellatrix chuckled through a mouth of scone. She took a few breaths to regain her composure, "Bella, there's something really important that you need to know," she said, "About me."

"Not really." Bellatrix said. She polished off the last bite of scone, wiped her hands and shifted on the bed until she was facing Hermione.

"What do you mean, not really?" Hermione asked.

"I mean that I already know." Bellatrix spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Once I got to know you, it really wasn't all that hard to figure out."

Hermione blinked in confusion, wondering if it could be possible that all her worry was for nothing. "What do you mean?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "I mean that it explains all of your strange behavior. It explains why you don't have a family name that anyone really recognizes. It explains why you never get any letters, why you see McGonagall once a week for what I can only guess is support, It also explains why you're so protective of Mudbl-" it was her turn to blush, "Muggleborns."

Hermione stiffened, "So you think that my big secret is that I'm a-"

"Muggleborn! Exactly." Bellatrix smiled and took Hermione's hands in hers. "I don't care. You're still you. We can still be together." She said, her eyes shiny with excitement.

Hermione felt disappointed. It was great that Bellatrix was so supportive of her blood status, _Not that that should matter,_ she thought, but somehow it would have been so much easier if Bellatrix had known everything.

"That's not everything." She said.

Bellatrix smirked, "What, you have an extra toe? Are our children going to have green skin?"

That last statement stunned her, but as much as she wanted to ask questions, she made herself shake her head. "I'm not from here."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "Alright, then where are you from. Scotland? Germany? New Zealand?" She let out a laugh, "I have to tell you love, that's not even close to as big a deal as the other one."

"No, that's not what I meant," Hermione said impatiently, "I'm from _here_ just not _here_." She squeezed Bellatrix's hands as she tried to find a good way to explain.

"I'm not following you." Bellatrix's words were slow. She looked warily at her lover, "Are you alright?"

"I'm from the future!" Hermione blurted. Her ears were burning again.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked, looking closely at her.

Hermione nodded, "Positive. I was born in 1979."

Bellatrix dropped Hermione's hands. Her eyes grew distant"79?" She did the math in her head, chewing her bottom lip. "That means I'm…" She trailed off, gazing out into space while Hermione sat miserably beside her. When her eyes cleared, she turned to Hermione with a confused look, "But you're older than I am."

"_Here _I am," Hermione said, "but in my time-" she stopped.

"Do we know each other in your time?" Bellatrix asked.

"No." Hermione said, too quickly.

Bellatrix stood and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes we do." A bitter edge crept into her voice. "You know me!"

Hermione shook her head, "Not personally, no."

"But you know of me."

Hermione stared at her, caught in an internal battle with herself. _Why didn't I plan for this?_ she thought. In all of her nervousness, she had forgotten to come up with a plan for what to tell Bella about her future. "Yes.' She said cautiously.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, "You don't think much of me in the future, do you?" Her eyes widened, "_That's_ why you wanted nothing to do with me at the beginning of the term."

Hermione shook her head, "You're not the same person, Bella." She rose to her feet and tried to touch the dark witch's shoulder, only to have her flinch away.

"Don't touch me!" Bellatrix cried, "Don't, don't touch me." Her eyes were raw as she looked at the brunette, "Who am I? In your time, who am I?"

Hermione shook her head, "It doesn't matter-" She tried to touch Bella again, but the other girl stepped away from her hands.

Bellatrix's voice was cold, insistent. "Who?"

The wind beat itself against the windows as Hermione thought about a way to answer that question. Finally she drew herself up and gazed into Bellatrix's eyes. "There is a powerful, dark Wizard rising." She began, "Right now, in your time. He's going to persecute all Witches and Wizards who are not Purebloods," She took a deep breath, "and you're going to help him."

Bellatrix said nothing, the minutes stretched out between them. The fireplace crackled to life, the wind continued to beat, and Hermione shivered in her robe, watching the girl she loved for any sign of reaction.

Finally, Bellatrix straightened her shoulders and turned away. "Thimble," she said in a loud clear voice, "come."

Immediately, the elf appeared with a small pop, bowing humbly before the eldest Black daughter. "Miss Bellatrix called?"

Bellatrix's head moved so slightly that Hermione couldn't tell if it was a nod or not.

When she spoke again, Bellatrix's voice was refined and cold. "Please take Miss…" she cast a glare back over her shoulder, "_her,_ back to the Hog's Head. I no longer have need of her."

"Yes, Miss," Thimble said, bowing low. She was up in a moment, and her long, capable fingers grasped Hermione's arm. "Hold still," she said kindly.

Hermione didn't have time to react before she was suddenly standing in the middle of her room at the Hog's Head.

"Does Miss have a change of clothes?" Thimble asked.

Hermione looked down at herself in shock as she realized she still wore the robe. She nodded woodenly.

"Very good, Miss. Thimble had best be off." The long elf paused and gave her a long, searching look, and then snapped her fingers.

Instantly a steaming claw foot bath appeared, plush white towels lay over the side. "Miss Bellatrix often causes Miss Andromeda and Miss Narcissa to be in this state," she said gently. "Thimble tells them to soak it off in the bath. Miss should do the same." She smiled and patted Hermione's arm. "Thimble must be going back now, Miss Bellatrix is calling." She nodded again, and gave Hermione a gentle pat on the arm. "Goodbye, Miss."

She was gone.

Hermione felt numb. Over and over in her head she heard Bellatrix's voice. The way Bellatrix had said "_her_". It was like a stinging slap each time she remembered.

She didn't remember shrugging out of the robe, or sliding into the bath, but the next thing she knew she was neck deep in the most luxurious water she'd ever felt. The warm lapping slowly eased the numbness away, and before she knew it she was sobbing. She felt as though a large wound had opened up inside of her chest and the tears came raw and uncontrolled from the very center of her being.

They flowed and flowed, and Hermione curled up in the bath that never seemed to grow cold, a single thought flowing in a constant loop through her head: _I've lost her_.

* * *

**A/N: It had to happen. Let me know what you think. As always, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys make my day. =)**


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione was miserable. She'd spent the majority of the past week curled up on one of the leather armchairs in the Slytherin common room. At McGonagall's request, the house elves brought her food directly to the common room. For the first few days the food returned untouched, but then Madame Pomfrey threatened to keep her in the Hospital Wing, and Hermione forced herself to take a few bites from everything before it disappeared.

Four days before the rest of the students returned, Hermione woke up to an icy burst as her blankets were pulled off of her.

"Good Morning Miss Granger," came the clipped voice of Professor McGonagall. She fixed her gaze on the bleary-eyed Hermione, "I'd ask if you slept well, but I know it's hard to get a decent night of rest when it's all you've been doing for nearly a week."

Hermione gave a small nod, not looking up into the fierce green eyes. She hadn't told Professor McGonagall about the Black Ball, or the day night that she spent in Hogsmeade, sobbing as Christmas celebrations went on below her.

"Miss Granger, I want to ask you one more time," Professor McGonagall's face softened, "would you like to tell me what happened when you left the castle?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'd rather not," she said, her voice hoarse.

McGonagall nodded, "I see." She stepped a little closer to the bed, "Miss Granger, you may tell me if you have been hurt, or taken advantage of in any way. I will not betray your confidence, but it may be prudent for Madame Pomfrey to-"

"I haven't been taken advantage of," Hermione cut in. "If anything, I've been the one-" her voice cracked, and she pressed her fingertips against her eyes.

"I'm sure that you have done nothing of the sort." McGonagall said with as much tenderness as she could. No other student aside from Hermione could have heard the difference in tone, and the brunette looked up in surprise.

"I think I may have been mistaken in-" she stopped herself, unsure of how much she actually wanted to tell her Professor.

If McGonagall had any idea of what Hermione was referring to, she gave no indication. "Young people make mistakes very often," she said with a wry smile, "Either they learn from them and evolve, or they become trapped in them." She lifted her chin, "I'm sure that whatever you think you've done can be repaired."

"And if it can't?" Hermione asked.

"Then you will learn to live without."

Hermione flinched, and McGonagall took a step towards the door. "Enough of this," she said, "You haven't seen the sun in days. You're beginning to look the part of a true Slytherin." Her smile softened the edge of their conversation, "Gryffindors need the outside almost as much as Hufflepuff needs a better Seeker," she chuckled. "I'm going to Diagon Alley by way of Floo this afternoon. I need to pick up a few supplies. Usually I take a Prefect with me the day before term begins," she looked over her spectacles at Hermione, "but why wait when I've got a perfectly capable student here?" She stepped to the door, "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in one hour. You could do with a nice bath, but don't wallow, we need to beat the crowds," she gave a firm nod, and was gone.

Hermione stared after her for a few minutes, absorbing McGonagall's words. "I'm not living without you, Bella," she whispered, "I'm not."

* * *

Andromeda winced as another item crashed against the wall between her and Bellatrix's rooms. Her father had never thought to soundproof this wall, and Andromeda had never asked him to. She liked to think that hearing what was going on in the other room was almost like watching over her sister.

It had lasted longer than usual. Usually the fits only lasted a day or two, three at the most. This one had been going on for a week. For one week Andromeda heard the breaking of dishes and windows, the ripping of cloth, and the scratching of wood. Worse was the screaming.

It came in words, at first. Sentences that made no sense to anyone besides Bellatrix. She rambled about wolves, and rain, and something about the future destroying the past. She shouted out Hermione's name a few times, and Andromeda had never been more thankful that their parents were deaf to her shouts. Then the sentences ran together, then stopped. That's when the screaming came. The blood curdling screams that used to give Andromeda nightmares.

That's what happened now. The screaming began and Andromeda fell against the wall, ripping the tapestry aside so that she could press her ear against the wood.

"Bellatrix?" she called, "Bellatrix!"

There was the sound of ripping, and Andromeda pounded her fist against the wall, "Bellatrix!"

Their parents locked the door at the first sign of trouble, then put a ward so that she couldn't exit from the windows or door of her balcony. That didn't mean that things couldn't get through. She'd broken the glass on the second day, and Andromeda had seen from the outside how the snow still entered. Her parents refused to open the door.

Andromeda's skin crawled as her sister let out another scream. It was high and desperate, scared. "I'm right here Bellatrix!" She called, her lips brushing against the dusty wood.

The sound of Bellatrix smacking the wall next to Andromeda's head made her jump. Her body tangled in the tapestry as Bellatrix repeatedly smacked the wall.

"Stop!" cried Andromeda as she ripped the Tapestry from the wall. "Stop, Please! I'm sorry."

Still, Bellatrix screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Andromeda screamed back. She leaned her forehead against the wall, feeling tears build up. _A Black should not cry_ she thought to herself. The tears came anyway.

Bellatrix's screaming was getting farther away, Andromeda shuddered.

Then, it stopped.

The silence was deafening. Andromeda pulled back from the wall, her eyes growing wide, then she pressed her ear tightly against the wood. Her heartbeat rushed into her ear when she heard nothing but the wind.

In two steps she was at the door and running down the hall towards the stairs. "Mother! Mother! Hurry!" she screamed as she went, "Something's wrong with Bella!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late. My computer crashed, and all my files were lost. Now that that has been taken care of, I can continue! **

**Please Review! **

**As always, a huge thank you to all of my Reviewers! **


	19. Chapter 19

The students trickled slowly back to Hogwarts. Their laughter refreshed the halls, transforming the castle entirely from the gloomy, reflective place it had been for Hermione the past few weeks.

It was growing late, and classes began the next day. Hermione sat before the fire, waiting even as the last students said goodnight and went to bed. For the past few days she'd spent her time in one of the common room armchairs, reading and watching the students as they arrived. So far, the Black sisters had not returned.

"I hope you're going to bed soon, Miss Grier," Professor Slughorn said as he made his way to the door. He'd arrived sometime this evening to welcome home the Slytherins. Most of his time was spent in a corner accepting small gifts from students who needed help with their grades. Each one of these was accepted with a chuckle and a "well, I don't usually do this but…"

Hermione nodded, "Very soon, Professor." She held up the book that had been propped in her lap, "Just need to finish my chapter on the effectiveness of Wolfsbane after turning."

Slughorn nodded, "Good, good," he said, "we need more students with your dedication, Miss Grier."

Hermione smiled politely as he tottered to the door and stepped through, then dropped the book onto her lap. She was alone now, and the common room seemed a lonelier place now that there were sleeping students surrounding it.

Her eyes strayed up to the clock that rested above the fireplace. It was silver and ebony, with dark green numbers and a long pendulum that Hermione's eyes followed as the minutes ticked away.

It took another hour for Hermione to finally admit that the Black sisters would not be returning tonight. She stood and gave the door a long look, then walked into her dormitory. Her sheets were stiff from the cold, and she winced as she slid between them. After a quick glance at Bellatrix's empty bed, she closed her eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

There was a little store room in Black Manor that sat just outside of the kitchen. It was located near the entrance of a long, narrow hallway that led to Cygnus and Druella's rooms. The walls were lined with generous shelves that served as makeshift bunks for the house elves, and so each one held the trinkets and treasures of the Elf who slept there.

Cygnus liked to keep his wine here, in great barrels stacked in neat rows across the floor. They had been moved to another room on the night that Bellatrix had been pulled, bruised, bleeding and near death, from her room.

Bellatrix lay there, her mind fuzzy from some form of sedating magic that Thimble had performed. Her bandaged arms were tied with silk ribbons to the padded rails of a bed her father had conjured, and she listlessly tried to free herself from them. The silk irritated her, but she felt too tired to do anything about it.

"She is in here?" asked a deep voice.

Her mother's voice responded, "Yes, right through that doorway."

Bellatrix turned her head as the tall figure of Abraxas Malfoy entered with her mother.

He gave her a tight smile and set his leather case on the ground. "Please stand back, Druella," he said. Once she had moved away he tapped his wand to the case. It flew open as a sturdy workstation blossomed from it; a large desk held numerous drawers and a towering set of shelves upon which sat thousands of ingredients. A large cauldron sat atop the polished surface, and Abraxas immediately set a flame beneath it. Bellatrix was always surprised that such a sturdy man could move so gracefully.

"We appreciate this very much," Druella said. She gave Bellatrix a quick glance, "We didn't feel that we should transport her in this condition."

Abraxas gave a light laugh as he poured a beaker of silvery liquid into the cauldron, "Malfoy Apothecaries is glad to be of service." He threw a few more things into the cauldron and wiped his hands on a cloth pulled from one of the drawers.

Bellatrix tensed as he turned towards her and bent over the bed.

"Her face," his eyes narrowed in concentration, "these scratches are self-inflicted?"

"Yes," Druella affirmed.

He turned his eyes to her arms, "You have had her wounds thoroughly cleansed?"

"Of course," Druella said, "We had a house elf clean her immediately."

"And I understand that she has done this in other places?" Abraxas turned to Druella.

Bellatrix watched her mother blush.

"Yes," said Druella, "her injuries were more severe than we predicted."

"I see." Abraxas straightened and returned to his desk. "Well, I can give you a balm that will fade the scratches on her face immediately. Her bodily wounds will take longer to fade. I would like to examine them myself if you have no objection." He pulled a book from his case and checked something.

"Of course not," Druella waved her hand, "Whatever you need to do." She went to the foot of Bellatrix's bed and watched his movement.

The book was dropped back into the case. He opened a drawer and began to read the labels of the many stone pots that nestled inside of it. He let out a noise of achievement and pulled one out.

"All right Miss Black," his voice grew gentler as he turned back to face her, "please close your eyes."

Bellatrix studied him for a moment, the tiredness won out, and she allowed her eyes to drift shut. She felt his fingers smooth on a thick, sweet-smelling cream. After a few moments her face began to tingle soothingly.

"Not bad, is it?"

Bellatrix shook her head. Her eyes opened as he set the pot onto the bed.

"I'm afraid that I need to examine your wounds." He must have seen the panic that flashed across her face, because his voice softened even more. "It's going to be fine. Your mother is here, and-" he turned to Druella, "Perhaps a calming draught would do the trick?"

Druella nodded, and disappeared into the hallway only to return with Thimble and the draught.

Bellatrix was beginning to come to her senses, and she began pulling on her restraints much more forcibly than before.

"Easy now, Miss Bellatrix," Thimble said as she approached, "Thimble must give the young Miss something to make her feel better."

Bellatrix closed her mouth stubbornly. She tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Abraxas.

"Druella," he said with effort as he held down a struggling Bellatrix, "there is a funnel in my desk-third drawer on the right, I think we may need to use it."

Druella fetched it, and helped Abraxas pry open Bellatrix's jaws.

Bellatrix choked on the coppery taste of the metal funnel. Her teeth were forced open at an unnatural angle. She heard Thimble mutter, "Thimble is so very sorry." And then the liquid poured, sweet and thick into her mouth. She coughed and sputtered, thrashing as the liquid filled her mouth and trickled from the edges of her lips.

"It's not drowning her is it?" Druella asked. Her face had grown pale, and she had begun to smooth Bellatrix's hair in an anxious manner.

"Not at all," Abraxas said, "I think that's enough." He removed the funnel, and smiled down at Bellatrix, "Better?"

_No, _Bellatrix thought, _it is not better._ She opened her mouth to tell him so, but suddenly a wave of heaviness fell over her, and her tongue felt too heavy to speak.

"She was such a happy baby," Druella said mournfully.

Abraxas began to gently peel away the bandages. He grimaced as the long, jagged lines appeared. "Sometimes they end up like this," he said, "even the happy ones. We can't predict what will happen."

"No one else," Druella paused, "neither of the other girls behaves this way. I can't imagine where this came from."

Abraxas applied a paste to the arm he was looking at, "You mustn't blame yourself." He sighed as he began to apply a new bandage, "It's just one of those unfortunate things." He looked at her as he began to begin the same treatment on the other arm, "Have you decided to send her back to school for the new term?"

Druella looked down at her daughter, "Cygnus and I are unsure of what we plan to do." She looked back at him, "St. Mungo's is out of the question. We won't have her in the public eye like that, and we simply cannot control this sort of behavior here."

Abraxas nodded, "I understand. This is a delicate matter." He looked into Bellatrix's hazy eyes, "Perhaps you'll grow out of this, in time."

Bellatrix blinked stupidly. She was too tired to understand what he was saying.

Abraxas finished the other arm and stood, "Now, Druella, if you would help me remove her nightgown. It's time for me to examine the rest of her injuries."

Druella stroked her hair one last time.

Bellatrix's humiliation was palpable, but distant. She felt their hands as they pushed the material of her gown higher and then, thankfully, fell into a deep sleep.

The next time Bellatrix awoke it was to the feeling of a cool cloth on her forehead. Her mother pressed it gently, and reached for a glass of water when she realized that her daughter was awake.

"Your father is hosting a very important meeting this evening," she said as she held the glass to Bellatrix's lips. "Andromeda has been allowed to attend."

Bellatrix's throat was dry, and she drank thirstily.

"You'll be happy to know that the union between the Black family and the Malfoy family has not been jeopardized by your affliction."

Her mother's voice was kind as she said that, and Bellatrix wanted to point out that she couldn't care less if her _affliction _had jeopardized the union. The worry in her mother's eyes stopped the words in her throat.

Druella was one of the proudest witches in the Wizarding World. She refused to speak to anyone with less than Pureblood status. Muggle-borns were less than House-elves in her book, and there were several unexplained disappearances of local Muggles. Muggles who strayed too near to the ruins that disguised Black Manor. Beyond that, she was obsessed with appearances. Her daughters were schooled to act, speak and dress in a certain way, and when they didn't it was only a matter of time before they were severely punished. Bellatrix, in particular, had been accused of tarnishing the family name more times than she could count. This would have been one of the worse actions that she had ever done: disgracing the family in front of another Pureblood, proving that the rumors of madness had some truth to them. Druella should have been livid, Bellatrix half expected to end up wherever those Muggles were.

Instead, Druella was gentle. She gave Bellatrix water, and fed her stew with a spoon. Bellatrix was too surprised to do anything but accept whatever her mother gave her. Never in her life had Druella tended to her like this. Through all the childhood illnesses, all the aftermaths of Bellatrix's fits Thimble had been the one to nurse her.

When the bowl was empty, Druella passed it off to one of the House elves. "Bellatrix," she asked, "who's Hermione?"

Bellatrix stiffened. The heavy tiredness was beginning to lighten, the water and the food helped, and she fought to keep her face in the same neutral expression.

"You were calling her name while you slept," Druella explained. "Andromeda says that she has never heard of a Hermione that you might be acquainted with, and Narcissa," her mother's lips twitched into a smirk, "suggested that she might be a character in one of your books." Druella leaned forward, "Is there anything bothering you about this Hermione?" her eyes were wide and worried.

Bellatrix slowly shook her head.

"Is there anything that caused this to happen?" Her mother persisted, "Anything at all?"

Bellatrix continued to shake her head. Her mother was the last person she wanted to have this conversation with. Her eyes felt hot, and she opened them wider, _I will not cry in front of Mother_, she thought, willing the tears to stay back.

Druella looked disappointed, "Very well, then."

Bellatrix expected her to leave, but instead Druella conjured a chair. "The house elves are sleeping in the barn this week," she explained as she took a seat. "They hate it there, but it's better to have some peace, isn't it?"

Bellatrix would have rather had the house elves, but she did feel a strange sort of comfort as her mother accio'd her writing desk and began dictating letters to a heavy quill. The letters were shallow, filled with tepid descriptions of outings and the joy of having the girls at home. Bellatrix smirked at a blatant lie about herself and the enjoyment she was supposedly finding in the observatory. This was the mother she knew.

She lost herself in thought as she wondered just how much she had said about Hermione. _Not too much, I hope_. Guilt flooded her as she remembered the way she'd thrown her best friend out, as she remembered the terrible thoughts she had towards her. Self-hatred filled her, and she absent mindedly began tugging on the ribbons again.

"Druella?" her father's voice startled her from her thoughts, "May I have a word with you?"

Her mother gave her a quick glance, then followed Cygnus into the hall. Their voices were hushed, and Bellatrix strained to hear something, but ultimately could not. She relaxed into the bed and kept her eyes on the doorway, waiting for them to return.

They didn't. Not yet, anyway. Instead, a tall young man entered the room. He was clean shaven, with thick dark hair and good looks. His skin was pale and sickly white, with dark shadows beneath his eyes, but he did not move like someone who was ill. He entered the room with all the presence of a King.

Bellatrix watched as he ran a hand over her mother's desk and stepped up to the bed.

"Hello, Bellatrix," He smiled, "Don't feel the need to say anything, your father has explained your predicament to me." He sighed, "They're treating you like some form of animal, aren't they?"

He cocked his head, and Bellatrix wondered how much her parents had told him.

"Everything," he said, smiling as she realized that he was a Legilimens.

She instantly cleared her mind, wishing that she had practiced harder, as Cygnus instructed all of his children to do. If he tried to break through there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Very good, Bellatrix," he praised, "You may relax, I will not try again."

Bellatrix struggled to keep her mind clear, not fully believing him.

His laughter echoed through the room, "Oh, they underestimate you." He tapped his fingers on the bed railing, "They believe that you are a wild, untamed creature, that you need to be locked in an upstairs room with a house elf to chaperone you for the rest of your life." His eyes glinted, "They fear you, Bellatrix."

_They're going to lock me away? _Bellatrix wondered. Her eyes narrowed as she met his gaze.

"Don't be angry with me," his tone was amused. "I understand you Bellatrix. Your father has told me of your intelligence, and of your emotional displays. He believes it to be an illness of some sort." He examined a neatly manicured hand, "I do not believe that."

No one had so blatantly disagreed with her father before. Her interest in this stranger grew.

"Your parents did not intend to send you back to Hogwarts."

Bellatrix didn't realize that she wanted to go back, but her heart skipped a beat at his words.

"Do not fear," he said, "I came to meet you in order to see if their fear has merit." He paused, searching her face, "I do not believe it does."

He pulled out his wand, twisting it in his hands as he spoke. "Hogwarts has been plagued since its beginnings, and that plague has reached an all-time high." His voice grew passionate, "It is not right that mudbloods crawl throughout the finest wizarding school while those who deserve to be there are tied to their beds like animals. We must not punish those who do not have an outlet." He straightened with pride, "Soon, I will restore the world to its proper hierarchy. Purebloods will reign on high, while the mudbloods, and their muggle kin are reminded who they really are."

Bellatrix pictured Hermione, and shivered.

The stranger continued, "I will bring about a new age, but I will need assistance."

He bent over Bellatrix, and she stared into those piercing eyes with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"I see you for what you really are, Bellatrix. Go back to school and finish your studies, then return to me. We can channel this-" he gestured towards her bandages, "towards those who really deserve it." His lips twisted into a smirk, "Your emotions are your power, and I can help you use them to become the most powerful witch in history."

He drew away from her, but reached with both hands to loosen the ribbons. "I don't think you'll need these anymore," he said, straightening. "Think about what I've said, Bella. I think you'll seek me out soon enough." He reached out, and briefly slid his fingers under her chin. They were cold.

"Lord Voldemort?" Her father called, startling the stranger.

He withdrew his hand, and flashed one last smile to Bellatrix before joining her parents in the hall.

Bellatrix watched him go as she rubbed her wrists. Her stomach knotted with fear, _Was this the Wizard Hermione was talking about? _She was certain that it was. As she remembered what he shared of his plan, _His abbreviated plan, most likely,_ she thought, she felt the pain and anger fade. Her mind pulsed with one thought: keeping Hermione away from this man.

* * *

In the fog of her sleep, Hermione heard the drapes of her bed being pulled shut, and felt the bed move beneath her as if someone was moving on top of it. It wasn't until she felt something cold touch her back that she lurched awake.

"Wha-" she tried to say something, but felt a hand clamp across her mouth.

"Hush," rasped Bellatrix, "It's me."

Hermione rolled over, unable to make out Bellatrix's features in the darkness, "Bella?"

"Yes."

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes, "Bella, I'm so sorry-"

"Shhhh," Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione, and Hermione sighed as she was pulled close. "We'll talk about it later," she rested her cheek against Hermione's, "let's just sleep."

Hermione relaxed, not entirely sure she wanted to put off the conversation, but willing to let it go for one night. "Love you", she whispered.

She felt Bellatrix's arms tighten, "I love you too."

A/N: So there it is. Please let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione woke alone the next morning. For a moment she wondered if she had dreamed that Bellatrix had returned, and then she noticed a small piece of parchment that had been left on her other pillow. She unfolded it, and read the note scribbled there in Bellatrix's hand:

_** Hermione, **_

_** Meet me in the Boathouse tonight. There is much we need to discuss. **_

_** -Bellatrix**_

Hermione folded the note and held it. The soft snores of her classmates surrounded her, and she felt the sudden need to get away from them. With a swift motion, she threw her bedding off of her and stood. In seconds she had dressed and gathered her materials for the day's classes. Her eyes drifted towards Bellatrix's bed, and she saw that it was untouched. Bellatrix must be somewhere in the Castle.

_Well_, thought Hermione, _I know this Castle just as well as she does. _She checked her watch and noticed that it was just past five, _I'm sure that I can find her before Breakfast. _With a final glance towards Bellatrix's bed, she crept from the room. The note was still clasped in her hand.

Hermione searched with a sort of desperate need. She stalked through the Castle, followed by Peeves for a short while, who shouted something about slimy snakes slithering down the corridors, until the Bloody Baron happened to wander by.

"Is there an issue," his tone was whispery, and so ragged with repressed emotion that it made Hermione's hair stand on end, "with this _Slytherin _student taking a morning stroll through the corridors of her school?"

"Noooooooooooo," Peeves shook his head, his eyebrows arched high.

"Then I suggest," The Baron said coldly, in a way that reminded Hermione instantly of Professor Snape "that you cease disrupting everyone's morning."

Peeves was gone in an instant, zooming backwards into the darkness.

"You may resume," The Baron said, casting an eye towards Hermione.

Hermione thought she saw the faintest trace of suspicion in the Baron's eye, but cast it aside as she hurried away.

_It must have been the candlelight, _she told herself.

She searched everywhere that she had ever been with Bellatrix inside the Castle, and then a few places that seemed like possible hideaways. Finally she just took to walking up and down the halls.

When students began to emerge from their common rooms, Hermione decided to go down to Breakfast in hopes that she'd find Bellatrix there.

She didn't. In fact, it wasn't until their first class of the day, Charms, that she finally found Bellatrix.

"Did you finish the homework?" asked Bellatrix casually, scooting her ink bottle out of Hermione's spot.

Hermione took a seat, "Bella," she began, but was cut off as Professor Flitwick burst into the classroom.

"Good morning, students!" He squeaked as he trotted to the front of the classroom. Every inch of his body seemed to be quivering with joy. "Today we are going to learn how to disguise objects," he gestured around himself, "or places, so that they are hidden from the Muggles." He then launched into a brief history of things disguised from Muggles.

"Bella," Hermione whispered, "what happened?"

Bellatrix made a note of something that Flitwick was saying.

"Bella," Hermione pleaded.

Bellatrix found a new nib for her quill and replaced the old one. Hermione watched as she lazily wiped her fingertips on a snowy handkerchief.

Professor Flitwick was explaining something about dragons being mistaken for clouds.

"Bella, please."

Bellatrix shook her head slightly, and mouthed the word _tonight_.

Hermione scowled, "Won't you at least talk to me?"

"Miss Grier, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Hermione turned bright red, "N-no Professor."

A few of the Gryffindors sniggered, and Professor Flitwick made a tsk-tsk noise, "Please remember that I do not appreciate talking while I am teaching, Miss Grier."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said. She sank deep into her chair, and tried to ignore the sniggering that came from behind her.

Bellatrix shot her a look of pity, and Hermione fought the urge to glare back.

For the rest of the day they continued in this fashion, Bellatrix would only speak to her if it involved the lesson. Whenever Hermione tried to speak to her about anything else, Bellatrix would say in a soft voice, "Tonight."

Hermione couldn't focus on her lessons. Her stomach churned throughout all of her classes, and she felt heavier and heavier each time Bellatrix said something in her cheerfully avoidant voice.

Dinner was a very uncomfortable affair. The ceiling was dark and stormy, and the candles sputtered above them as if they too were outside.

Hermione chose a spot across from Bellatrix, who was flanked by her sisters. Throughout the meal, while Bellatrix forced a conversation about their upcoming transfiguration lesson, Hermione noticed that Andromeda and Narcissa never took their eyes off of Bellatrix. They ate with their bodies turned towards her. Whenever Bellatrix let out a laugh (_A false laugh_, thought Hermione) Narcissa would flinch, and then raise a hand as if to soothe her sister.

_Odd_, thought Hermione.

"How was your Holiday?" Hermione asked Andromeda in an attempt to have a real conversation.

The middle Black glanced worriedly at Bellatrix, then to her plate. "It was fine," she said, twirling her fork into a roasted potato.

"Did you do anything exciting?" asked Hermione.

Andromeda looked again at Bellatrix, who was listening intently, and shrugged, "Nothing out of the ordinary," she said, and stood. "I have loads of homework," she said, wiping her mouth on a silver napkin, "I'll see all of you later."

"Bye," said Narciissa, whose eyes were still glued to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smirked.

It was another half hour before Bellatrix finally stood. "I have things that need to be done," she said in a bored voice.

"All right," Narcissa said, leaping to her feet.

Hermione stood, her heart had begun to beat very fast.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed as she looked at Narcissa, "What are you doing?"

Narcissa, who looked much paler to Hermione than she had before the Holiday, widened her eyes, "I'm going with you?"

Bellatrix shook her head, a smile twisting her lips, "You are not."

Narcissa looked helplessly to Hermione, then back at Bellatrix. Her voice lowered, "Mama said that you were not supposed to be alone."

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow, "I will not be alone," she drawled, "I will have Miss," she shot Hermione a look, "_Grier_ help me." When Narcissa didn't look reassured, Bellatrix softened. "We're just working on our homework Cissy," she whispered, "we'll be together the whole time."

Narcissa nodded, and squeezed Bellatrix's hand quickly. "Bye," she said, and hurried from the Hall.

Bellatrix watched her go with a tired look on her face, then she turned to Hermione. "Are you ready to go?"

Hermione nodded, and struggled to keep up as Bellatrix plunged from the hall. They glided quickly to the Portrait hole that led to the Boathouse, and Bellatrix flung it open without a second glance.

_Anyone could see us!_ thought Hermione. Her eyes raked down the passageway, searching for witnesses. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that they were alone, and followed Bellatrix down the steps and into the boathouse.

The steps were slick, and dark. Below her, Hermione could hear Bellatrix skid at the bottom of the steps and let out a low curse.

Hermione muttered a quick spell, and two balls of fire floated cheerfully to the middle of the boathouse. Able to see, she stepped down to the cobblestone landing and looked around for Bellatrix.

The dark witch stood with her arms across her chest. Her stare was calculating and guarded.

Hermione stepped forward, "Bella-"

"Hush," Bellatrix whispered, crossing so that she stood by the orb of light. She raised her hand and ran her fingertips along the side of it.

Hermione winced as she watched Bellatrix pull her fingers back quickly, a broad smile across her face.

"So," Bellatrix turned her attention back to Hermione, "I have spent some time," her lips twisted, "_pondering_ our last visit. Looking at it from every angle. I tried to tell myself that you were a liar," she began to pace slowly around the fireball, her voice growing harsh, "a vindictive bitch who wanted nothing more than to humiliate me, drag my name into the ground, soil the Black Family name."

Words of protest rushed to Hermione's throat, but were cut off as Bellatrix continued.

"Then I thought some more. Why would you do that?" She scratched her temple, scowling into the ground, "Why would you risk the wrath of the most powerful Pureblood family in the wizarding world?"

Hermione's eyes never left her.

Bellatrix stopped, her voice dropped so low that Hermione strained to hear.

"I don't believe you'd lie to me," Bellatrix said, "Not you."

"I haven't," Hermione said quickly, taking the opportunity to close the space between them and take Bellatrix's hands. "Bella, I haven't lied to you, everything I say is the truth!"

Bellatrix looked up and searched Hermione's eyes. "I believe you," she said at last.

Hermione closed her eyes against the tears that were forming there and pressed a fist to her mouth, "Thank you."

Bellatrix shrugged, and then staggered backwards as Hermione clutched her hand.

"Bella, please don't be angry with me! I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you." Hermione sobbed.

"I know," Bellatrix said softly, and drew Hermione close. She wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette. "Stop crying," she commanded gently.

Hermione struggled to breathe, and nodded against Bellatrix's shoulder.

"How did you get here?"

"You sent me." Hermione pulled back, wiping her eyes furiously.

"_I_ sent you?"

Hermione nodded.

"How?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know," she said. "Neither do Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. They can't figure out how you did it."

Bellatrix looked impressed, "That must have been a powerful spell."

Hermione nodded, "It was," she admitted.

Bellatrix let out a low laugh, and gently ran her hands across Hermione's cheek. "I want you to tell me everything about you," she said, "and whatever you can about me."

Hermione started to shake her head, and Bellatrix's laugh grew louder.

"I already know too much," Bellatrix said. She smirked, "Anyway, there's something you need to tell me first."

Hermione looked apprehensive. "Alright," she said slowly."

Bellatrix's smile faded, "What do you know about a man called Lord Voldemort?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Fourteen years?"

Hermione groaned, measuring out another scoopful of dried toad skin. They had spent all of Monday night talking. Bellatrix had accepted most of what Hermione said, grimacing at some parts, cursing at others, looking borderline excited now and then. Hermione had left out most names and dates, in a half-hearted attempt to follow some of the laws regarding time-travel. She had reluctantly decided to admit that Voldemort had been defeated, but refused flat-out to tell Bellatrix how.

The hardest part was telling Bellatrix about her role in all of this. She took it far better than Hermione had expected, until Hermione told her about the Longbottoms.

"I tortured them to insanity?" Bellatrix had asked, her look one of horror and astonishment.

Hermione had nodded, unnerved by Bellatrix's expression. "Yes," she said carefully.

"And I was caught?"

Hermione nodded.

"That means…" what little color there was in Bellatrix's face drained, "Azkaban."

Hermione fully understood. The Dementors were terrifying in small doses, and were known to cause full insanity to those who had long-term exposure. Hermione suspected that this was what Bellatrix feared the most, and spent many hours over the next few days reassuring her that they would change all of that.

That was on Monday. It was Friday, and Hermione was beginning to lose patience. "Yes," she shot an irritated look at Bellatrix, "You were in Azkaban for fourteen years. But it's not so bad, really." She winced as soon as the words came out of her mouth. _Not so bad? _She scolded herself internally, then straightened as the Potions Master turned his head their way.

Professor Slughorn stepped over to their cauldron, beaming into the lemon yellow mixture with pride. "Beautiful coloring," he praised.

Hermione smiled politely as he walked away, and then gasped in frustration as Bellatrix grabbed the arm holding the scoop. Dried toad spilled all over the desk.

"_Fourteen years!_" Bellatrix hissed, "I can't survive that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Haven't you been paying attention?" she asked through gritted teeth, "We're not going to let you go to Azkaban." With quick, jerky movements, she managed to get most of the dried toad back into her scoop. "Are you done with the ginger?"

While the lesson plans weren't exactly the same (with the exception of her History of Magic class, which seemed almost word-for-word identical) the rest of the sixth years had more or less caught up to Hermione. She was beginning to enjoy her lessons more, now that she was really learning again.

Bellatrix looked down at the untouched ginger root that Hermione had given her to dice at the beginning of class. "Well…"

Hermione's eye twitched. "Why don't you go pick out a rat for us to test this on?" She gently slid the ginger towards her, and began to dice it into precise squares.

Bellatrix nodded distractedly, and wandered over to the cages that lined the back wall. Hundreds of glossy rats clambered over each other, trying to get to the top of the cage. From her seat, Hermione could see that some careless student had left the door propped open.

She returned to dicing the ginger, and then finished the recipe, stirring in the last of the ginger and watching it turn a brilliant vermillion as Bellatrix settled down with a particularly shiny rat.

"This one's a warrior," she said fondly, stroking the dark head, "he nearly bit another one's ear off trying to escape."

Hermione almost commented that biting, in her opinion, was hardly the mark of a warrior, but decided that it didn't really matter.

"Are you ready?" she asked Bellatrix as she scooped some up with a small spoon. Professor Slughorn spotted them, and hurried over to watch.

Bellatrix nodded, and then pried open the rat's jaws.

Hermione had a hard time getting a spoonful into his mouth. He squirmed, squeaked, and twisted so much that he knocked two spoonfuls onto Bellatrix's robes.

"Sorry!" Hermione muttered as a fourth one splashed over Bellatrix's hands. She heard a few students laugh, and suspected that they might be attracting attention. He was now whirling his tail around like a propeller, as if attempting to fly out from Bellatrix's grasp.

Bellatrix said nothing, but scooted the rat down so that she could pin him between her knees. His eyes bulged in his head, and the horrible squeaking stopped. His body slowly stopped moving.

Seizing the opportunity, Hermione darted in with the spoon, sloshing its contents down the rat's tiny throat.

It was as if someone had dumped a bag of grey powder over him, only the powder grew thicker, into a shiny glaze that spread out from beneath Bellatrix's hands to encompass his whole body. He jerked, opened his mouth to squeak, and froze.

There was a moment's silence in which Bellatrix and Hermione looked at each other over the rat's rigid body, and then-

"Wonderful!" Professor Slughorn, stepping around to take the rat from Bellatrix's hands, "Completely turned to stone!"

Hermione straightened and set down the spoon as Slughorn continued.

"Attention students! Miss Black and Miss Grier have successfully turned their rat to stone. Now, when brewed correctly, a simple non-verbal spell from the drinker should undo the results, however," he withdrew a vial of clear liquid, "as he is incapable of doing any spells, we shall have to administer an antidote." He squeezed a few drops into the rat's open mouth.

Instantly, the stone began to recede, quickly revealing the black fur. In mere seconds the rat was writhing again, his protests highly audible.

"Ten points to Slytherin!" said Professor Slughorn, "And remember, next class we will learn how to brew the antidote." The class began to rustle as each student began to gather his or her things, and Professor Slughorn had to yell in order to be heard, "For homework, I want a sheet of parchment from each of you, discussing the different ingredients needed when brewing this potion for humans."

* * *

"Fourteen years."

Hermione heard Bellatrix mumble something under her breath as they walked back from their Friday evening lesson with Professor McGonagall. "Are you still worried about Azkaban?" she asked.

"No," said Bellatrix quickly.

Hermione opened her mouth, thinking to offer more encouragement.

"Let's become Animagis." Bellatrix said casually.

Hermione stared at her, openmouthed. "No!" she said.

"Why not?" Bellatrix sounded calm, "I've been looking over the spell, one of father's books contains it, and I think it would be simple enough." At Hermione's look she added a quick, "For us!"

"Absolutely not."

"Hermione! Oh, come on, we can do this. It would be amazing!" her face brightened as she grew more excited, "Imagine flying through the night, or swimming in the lake. Maybe we'd run through the forests as a pair of deer, or-"

"Or be eaten by a toad because we've become beetles," said Hermione, thinking of Rita Skeeter.

"We're not going to become beetles," Bellatrix absentmindedly grabbed Hermione's hand, "We're too beautiful for that."

They were almost to the dungeons now, and Bellatrix stopped. The torches flickered around them, glinting off the suits of armor.

"What's holding you back?" Bellatrix asked, her voice a soft whisper.

About a thousand things ran through Hermione's head, but the first to come out was: "It's against the rules."

Bellatrix groaned, "We've already broken about a thousand school rules," she said.

"Exactly," said Hermione, "We've broken a thousand _school_ rules. This is different, this is beyond Hogwarts." She squeezed Bellatrix's hand, facing her, "We could get into actual trouble if someone found out."

Bellatrix stamped impatiently, "Who cares?" she half shouted.

A Slytherin Prefect strolled past them. He gave the pair a curious look, his eyes lingering on their joined hands, and then caught the glare that Bellatrix had given him.

"Evening," he muttered, turning red.

Hermione watched him walk away, pulling lightly on Bellatrix's hand as the dark haired witch scowled at his retreating back.

"Bella, we can't," Hermione said in a pleading tone, "Besides, becoming an Animagus takes very advanced magic. It would be years before-"

Bellatrix cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Not years, 'Mione," she smiled, "We're the most brilliant witches of our time-" she talked through Hermione's protests, "we could have it mastered in a week."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, "At least a month. I'm not agreeing to anything!" she said as Bellatrix's face lit up. "I still think that it would be incredibly dangerous."

"But think," Bellatrix said, her eyes flashing excitedly, "how easy it would be to spy on Lord Voldemort and his followers if we were."

"I suppose." Hermione said slowly. "That still doesn't mean that I want to."

"We'll see," said Bellatrix as a smug smile stretched across her face. She tightened her grip on Hermione's hand and started towards the common room.

Hermione allowed herself to be led down the passageway, a soft smile on her lips.

If she thought the subject had been dropped though, she was very wrong.

Bellatrix picked up the conversation the next morning, plopping down on Hermione's bed long before the other girls in their dormitory woke. She managed to keep the conversation going through a hasty breakfast, lunch, and an afternoon of studying in the library.

"-and think of how easy it would be to keep tabs on your future friends!"

The sun was slipping lower and lower through the glass of the Library windows. Hermione wrote the final line of her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, and let the ink dry as she looked up at Bellatrix. "I'll take a look at it," she said. It was clear that Bellatrix was never going to give up.

"Really?" Bellatrix's eyes grew large as she leaned over a book she had been pretending to read.

"Yes," Hermione said in a defeated tone, "I'm not promising anything, but I'll look at it."

"Excellent!" As Bellatrix leapt to her feet, she knocked over a stack of books. A half dozen students glowered at her, but Bellatrix didn't appear to notice.

"I'll go get it right now," she said, "meet me in the boathouse after dinner?"

"It's going to take that long?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing.

"No," Bellatrix said, "I have to spend dinner in the Hospital wing. It's nothing serious," she said hastily, noticing Hermione's alarmed expression, "just something my parents requested. I'll see you afterward."

She swooped down and pressed a quick kiss to Hermione's forehead. "I'll see you tonight."

Hermione watched her go. _Why would her parents want her to go to the Hospital wing?_

She gathered her things and headed down to dinner, where she found Andromeda pouring over her History of Magic book.

"Good evening," Hermione took the seat across from the middle Black sister

"Hello," Andromeda muttered.

Hermione helped herself to the rolls, potatoes, and lamb chops. "Is everything all right with Bellatrix?" she asked. She noted the guarded look in Andromeda's eyes as the younger girl looked up.

"As far as I know," Andromeda said. Her brow furrowed, "Why, did something happen?"

"No, no," Hermione reassured, "It's just-" she stopped herself, "she just told me that your parents wanted her to spend dinner in the Hospital wing."

"Oh," Andromeda's brow smoothed, "she's fine. It's just a check-up."

"A check up for what?" Hermione asked once she'd swallowed a mouth full of potatoes.

Andromeda appeared to be sizing her up. She let out a long sigh, considering. "During the break," she began, and was cut off.

"Andromeda!" Lucius Malfoy approached the younger girl, his smile bright. "Are you ready?"

Andromeda's eyes flicked between Hermione and Lucius. "Yes," she said finally, snapping her book shut.

"Good," Lucius beckoned to a group of three or four other Slytherins.

Andromeda stood, and offered a small smile to Hermione, "Bellatrix will be fine," she said.

Lucius put a hand in the middle of her back and led her away.

Hermione finished her dinner to the sound of the Gryffindors attempting to write a Sorting Hat song. It was, in Hermione's opinion, fantastic, though the rest of the Slytherins didn't appear to think so. There was something in it about Slytherins crawling from slimy drains. Hermione grinned from ear to ear when she noticed that the person leading the song was none other than a young Arthur Weasley.

At the head table, Dumbledore was bobbing his head.

Hermione grabbed her bag and hurried from the hall. Once she reached the portrait hole she burst into laughter. It took her several minutes to contain herself, but once she had, she made her way down the stone steps.

"Lumos" she whispered, exhaling in relief when she saw that she was alone.

She settled down on the dock, and pulled a textbook from her bag.

The next thing she knew, someone was shaking her awake. "Hermione!"

"Wha-?" Hermione slurred, sitting up. She was suddenly aware of how cold she was, and she pulled her robes tightly around herself, "I.."

"Fell asleep," Bellatrix said in amusement.

Hermione noticed a pain in her side, and glared at a sharp rock that sat where she had been sleeping on the dock. "Oh."

Bellatrix laughed, and sat down next to her.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked as she smoothed down her robes.

"After bedtime," said Bellatrix, "I'm sorry it's so late. It took longer than I thought."

"What did?"

"My time in the Hospital wing," Bellatrix said dismissively.

Hermione decided to ask again later. Her eyes focused on the book that Bellatrix had pulled out of her bag.

It was a long, slim volume, bound in what appeared to be gold leather. It had no title, and as Bellatrix flipped through it, Hermione noticed several different languages.

"Where did you get that?" she breathed.

Bellatrix smiled, "Father's library. He probably doesn't know that it exists, so he won't miss it." She set the book down.

Hermione looked uncertainly down at the picture of a man twisting into a boar. His face was contorted into a painful grimace. She could feel Bellatrix's eyes on her as she skimmed the spell. It was complicated, true, but as she continued to read she felt the familiar excitement that came whenever she was faced with a difficult spell.

"What do you think?" asked Bellatrix.

Hermione's eyes wandered up to her, and she noticed that the dark haired witch was watching her anxiously. Impulsively, Hermione leaned forward to kiss her.

Bellatrix made a noise of surprise, and snaked her arms around Hermione's neck. "Well?" she asked breathlessly after they'd come apart.

Hermione grinned, _It could be fun_, she admitted to herself. The way Bellatrix's eyes were shining made up her mind. She was going to do it. She opened her mouth to say it, but was cut off.

"What do we have here?" A gruff voice boomed across the boathouse.

Both girls stared in shock as Apollyon Pringle grinned maliciously down at them from the top of the stone steps.


	22. Chapter 22

"Good evening, Apollyon, Horace."

Hermione's heart, already beating faster than normal, practically hummed as Albus Dumbledore stooped into Professor Slughorn's office. Slughorn stood red faced and shaking behind his desk. His green silk dressing gown matched the nightcap that had been mashed onto his head. A muscle twitched in his cheek as Pringle took a seat on the edge of Slughorn's polished desk.

"Headmaster," Pringle acknowledged with a curt nod.

Professor Slughorn launched from behind his desk and pointed a shaking finger at the girls, "Albus, I must say that I am perfectly able to deliver proper punishment to my students!" He glared at Pringle as he continued to address Dumbledore, "There was no reason to summon you. It is a simple matter of two students roaming the halls after bedtime."

"Hah!" Pringle spat, his yellowed teeth shiny in the candlelight, "It's more than a simple matter of sneaking around in the dark!" He thrust the gold book at Dumbledore and pointed with a grimy finger at a passage, "They were attempting to do magic!" he said, a twisted smile on his face, "Dark magic too, by the look of it."

He had opened the book to an illustration of a young boy with what appeared to be thorns piercing through his skin. The writing was in a language that Hermione didn't recognize, and she could see Dumbledore peer at it with great interest.

"I see," he said, he took the book from Pringle. "You believe that this is the spell that these students," he offered a small smile to Bellatrix and Hermione, "were attempting to perform?"

Pringle looked uncertain for a moment. He gave the girls a long, searching look, and then barked "Yes, Headmaster. That's the one."

Hermione wanted to kick Bellatrix for turning the pages. In her opinion, it would have been better to be caught attempting to perform the animagus spell than what looked like a very painful form of torture.

"Dumbledore, I really must intervene," Professor Slughorn said. His velvet dressing gown had fallen open at the neck, revealing a lavender nightshirt. "These students didn't," he started stuttering, "I mean they couldn't-"

"No," said Dumbledore softly, "They could not."

Pringle looked like he had been punched in the stomach, "Headmaster, I saw them-"

"The spell that I am looking at right now, is a spell intended to transform an extinct species of rose into a human being." He blinked in amusement, "The language written here was the language spoken by those transformed people. There are only a few people alive today that can understand it, and unless I'm mistaken," he peered at the pair of them over his half-moon spectacles, "These girls are not among those few."

"Of course not!" cried Slughorn. "These accusations are ridiculous."

Hermione noticed Bellatrix's lip curl into a small smirk.

Slughorn slid back to his desk, "I think we all agree," he said as settled his bulk into the chair, "that nothing sinister has been going on. This has all been a misunderstanding." He shot a glare at Pringle, then turned a pleasant smile onto Hermione and Bellatrix.

"It's late," he said kindly, "and I think it's high time you two went to bed. I'll contact you both tomorrow about your detentions-"

"Wait just a minute!" snarled Pringle, with a disbelieving look at Dumbledore.

"Is there a problem, Apollyon?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

Hermione wondered if the headmaster was enjoying this interaction. His eyes twinkled as he looked back and forth between the two men.

"There is," Pringle growled. "These students," he curled his lip in their direction, "were caught in the boathouse after-hours. Dark magic or not," he returned Slughorn's glare, "they were up to no good."

"Well, I hardly think we can tell whether or not these students were up to no good," Dumbledore said. "Bedtime rule-breaking has been a tradition at this school from the beginning." He chuckled.

If possible, Pringle's face grew more enraged. His hands clenched, and Hermione could see a thick vein pulsing near his thumb. She scooted closer to Bellatrix.

Dumbledore smiled serenely, "What do you propose, Apollyon?"

"It's my detention to give!" He spat.

"Albus, really!" Slughorn rose once more from his chair, his hat falling off in the process.

Pringle jabbed his thumb into his chest, "I found them, I should punish them. That's the way it's always worked."

Dumbledore started to say something, but was cut off by Slughorn.

"I will not allow my students to fall into the hands of a deranged madman," he hissed.

"Horace," Dumbledore frowned, "name calling is not necessary."

"My apologies," Slughorn said, not looking sorry at all. "It is my belief that it is unwise to hand my students over to the will of a man who has such an obvious dislike of them."

Pringle twitched, "It is _my belief_, Headmaster," his jaw clenched, "that these students need to be properly punished. Everyone in this castle knows that Slughorn favors his students."

"I'm sure that _Professor_ Slughorn treats the students of his house the same as any other student."

"Certainly!" Shot Slughorn.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn with humiliation. She was acutely aware that she and Bellatrix were the cause of this. She watched anxiously as Slughorn and Pringle shot a few more insults at each other.

Bellatrix, like Dumbledore, seemed to grow more amused with each passing word. She let out a little laugh as Pringle called Slughorn a swollen cabbage.

"Stop," Hermione said under her breath.

Bellatrix shot her a look, and then closed her eyes. Her body shook with silent laughter as the two men continued to shout at each other.

Hermione inhaled sharply, her irritation momentarily driving away her worry. She stared at the laughing with for a few more seconds, and then jerked her head away.

"Gentleman, please," Dumbledore said at last, after a few choice words from Pringle. "I believe I have the solution."

Four pairs of eyes landed on Dumbledore.

"I have decided," he said, "that it would be in the best interest of all involved, to have Miss Black and Miss Grier serve their detention with someone else." He smiled, "I believe our Gamekeeper could use some help, and so they will serve their detention with him."

Pringle let out a disgusted roar. He muttered a string of words under his breath, pointed his finger at Slughorn, and stomped to the door.

"Good-bye, Apollyon!" Dumbledore called as Pringle opened the door and stepped through.

Pringle gave him a curt nod before shutting the door behind him so forcefully that it rattled on its hinges.

"Albus," Slughorn said once the door had stabilized, "are you really going to hand these students over to Hagrid?"

Albus gazed unblinkingly at Slughorn, "I trust Hagrid completely."

Hermione felt her mouth grow dry. She'd forgotten about Hagrid. `

"Well, yes," Slughorn hurried to say, "I mean, he's a very good Gamekeeper, and very dependable,"

Bellatrix was stifling her laughter again.

"I'm just not sure that-" a crease appeared between Slughorn's eyebrows.

"Professor Slughorn, I assure you that Hagrid will be more than fit to oversee the detention." Dumbledore smiled, "Now, it's late. We won't keep you any longer." He strode to the door and opened it, "I'll just escort these two to their common room."

Hermione didn't know who looked more bewildered, Bellatrix or Slughorn. The former was gaping openly at the headmaster, and Hermione had to give her a little push to get her to move.

"Goodnight, Horace!" Dumbledore called cheerily, pulling the door shut.

The three made their way down the passage. Bellatrix kept shooting Hermione bewildered looks, her eyes widening when Dumbledore began to whistle what sounded like a children's tune.

When they reached the entrance to the common room, Dumbledore gave Bellatrix a friendly nod. "If you don't mind, Miss Black, I would like a word with Miss Grier."

Bellatrix looked for a moment as though she did mind, but she gave Dumbledore a polite smile instead.

"Veritaserum," she said to the entrance, disappearing through it once the wall had opened.

Hermione was alone with Dumbledore.

"You have a question for me, Miss Granger."

Hermione blinked in surprise. _How does he do that? _She wondered. "Yes," she said, "It's just, Hagrid."

"Hagrid," he responded kindly.

"He's my friend," she said honestly, "My friends and I-" she imagined all the times she, Harry and Ron had visited the Gamekeeper, all the adventures they'd had because of him. Norbert, Buckbeak, Grawp.

"You've left me, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," she said, feeling herself blush.

"You are worried that Hagrid will recognize you in the future," he said, "that you will mess up the timeline by coming into contact with him."

"Well," Hermione said, "yes."

"Ah," Dumbledore chuckled. "Miss Granger, you underestimate the weakness of memory."

At Hermione's confused look he continued, "You have already taken care not to draw attention to yourself in your classes, and in doing so you have ensured that in several decades you will be a distant memory." He waved his hand, "Unless you attempt to become Hagrid's friend in this time period I am relatively certain that your future self will not be recognized by him."

"Oh," Hermione said. She felt some of her anxiety disappear. After all, if _Dumbledore_ said it was okay…

Dumbledore patted her shoulder, "You have no reason to worry," he said. "Now, I do believe that Miss Black is anxiously awaiting your arrival." His eyes twinkled knowingly, and Hermione's blush returned.

"Veritaserum," he said to the door, then, "Goodnight, Miss Granger."

"Goodnight," she said, making her way into the common room. She was looking forward to a nice hot beverage and the cozy bed that would be waiting for her after her conversation with Bellatrix. She made her way towards the leather sofa, smiling happily as she sank into it.

Immediately, Bellatrix was on her.

"Look at this," she said, thrusting a piece of parchment at her.

"Bella, what-" Hermione tried to ask.

"It was waiting for me, I don't know how it…" Bellatrix had gone pale, her pupils were threatening to swallow the brown of her irises. Again, she thrust the parchment into Hermione's face. "Read it."

Hermione took it looked down at the spidery handwriting. She felt the blood drain from her face.

It was a letter, and it read:

_Bellatrix, _

_I enjoyed our little conversation. You have great potential, and you deserve a teacher worthy of that potential._

_I will be in touch. _

_Lord Voldemort_


	23. Chapter 23

Bellatrix paced back and forth along the viaduct. Hermione was having her weekly meeting with Professor McGonagall, and Bellatrix had decided to wait for her rather than return to the common room.

Lately, everyone seemed to stare whenever she entered a room. They whispered behind their hands, not bothering to look away when she spotted them. It made her skin prickle.

She kicked a stone angrily, and watched in satisfaction as it tumbled through the baluster.

_I wonder if Andromeda or Narcissa said something, _she thought, not for the first time. Her sisters had never said anything about her before, but even the Black pride must have its limits.

She stepped closer to the edge of the viaduct, and rested her hands on top of the stone that prevented her from plummeting onto the rocks below. The wind, warmer than it had been in months, pulled at her hair. It smelled like rain. She inhaled deeply, and let her eyes drift along the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Bellatrix," a silky voice said in her ear.

Bellatrix whipped her wand around so fast that it poked Lucius Malfoy in the eye.

"Ah!" He clutched his eye, hissing in pain.

Bellatrix lowered her wand, "Oh, it's you," she said in a bored tone. She watched him rub his eye, "Do I need to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, no," Lucius said, straightening. His eye was bloodshot and watering. "It's fine, I shouldn't have surprised you." He smiled charmingly at her.

"No," said Bellatrix, "you shouldn't have."

His smile faltered slightly, then flashed back to its full brilliance. "Lovely day," he said as a gust of wind ruffled his hair.

"Why are you here?" Bellatrix asked pointedly.

"Well," Lucius laughed, "I've been trying to speak to you for some time, but you're never alone."

His lips curved into a knowing smile, and Bellatrix felt herself grow cold.

_It's nothing,_ she told herself, _He knows nothing. _Her fingers tightened around her wand, and she fought to prevent herself from cursing him. Or poking his other eye.

"What do you want, Lucius?"

Lucius' smile faded. "My father told me that during the holiday-"

Bellatrix watched him swallow, and waited for him to continue.

"He said that the Dark Lord came to you when you were sick," Lucius' eyes shone with excitement, "that he actually spoke to you."

Bellatrix rose an eyebrow, "The Dark Lord?"

Lucius nodded, "That's what we call him."

"Who?"

Lucius laughed, "Well, _us_, of course. The ones he has chosen to follow him. Me, you, a few select others."

Bellatrix's tone was icy, "I follow no one."

Lucius's eyes widened in shock, "But, he picked you specifically. Father says he's never seen the Dark Lord this interested in anyone. I mean," he looked up and down the viaduct, making sure that no one could hear them, "he sent you a personal letter!"

Lucius's words hung between them.

"How do you know that?" Bellatrix asked, forcing her voice to stay calm.

Lucius puffed out his chest, "He used Father's owl. He'll be staying with us for the time being."

"That must be thrilling for you," Bellatrix said. The ground seemed to be moving beneath her feet. She briefly humored the idea of pushing him over the edge.

Lucius missed the sarcasm, "Well, Father is pretty close to the Dark Lord. That's why he knows so much." He grinned, "He's letting me be the leader of the Hogwarts club."

She tried to keep her tone disinterested, "There's a club?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, we meet several times a week to practice spells and such." He brushed his hair out of his eyes, "We would love for you to join us."

Bellatrix couldn't help it, the laughter came before she could stop it. Lucius glared angrily at her, drawing more laughter.

"Fine," Lucius said stiffly. He lifted his chin, "I'm sure the Dark Lord will be displeased, but I am required to inform you that you that the invitation stands. You can bring your _friend_ too, if you'd like." He forced his face into a friendly smile, though his eyes remained cold.

_What does he mean by 'friend'? _Bellatrix hoped that her dislike for him was obvious, "Good bye, Lucius."

He stared at her. Bellatrix thought he was about to say something else, he looked as though he were struggling for words. Then his face smoothed, and he nodded, "Good bye, Bellatrix."

She watched him leave. As soon as he was out of site she made her way back up to the Transfiguration hallway, where McGonagall's classroom was. She was so deep in thought about her conversation with Lucius that she missed the door for the transfiguration hallway and had to backtrack.

The atmosphere was cheery here. There seemed to be a large number of Gryffindor's around, and they giggled and guffawed to each other, chattering happily about something.

Bellatrix curled her lip, barely controlling herself as a red-headed first year ran into her.

"Bella!"

Bellatrix had never been so happy to hear Hermione's voice. She hurried over and took Hermione's hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

If Hermione was surprised she didn't show it. She merely squeezed back, and fell into step along with the other witch.

"Professor McGonagall told me that our Transfiguration class is cancelled tonight," Hermione said. "We have our detention tonight."

"Oh, good," Bellatrix said, her voice glum.

They walked along in silence for a while. Bellatrix could feel Hermione's gaze on her.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix shook her head, "No, it's just." She lowered her voice as they passed a group of students, "Lucius knows about the letter. He's invited me to join some club."

Hermione's grip tightened, "Oh, Bella!"

"I said no," Bellatrix hastily assured her.

"Still," Hermione said, her eyes large and worried, "This isn't good."

Bellatrix's lips twitched, "I know."

They walked in silence for a while.

Bellatrix watched Hermione as she thought, and a wave of contentment spread over her. She couldn't remember the last time someone had tried so hard to keep her out of trouble.

"Let's not think about it yet," she said, stopping.

"But-"

Bellatrix shook her head, "Let's go to dinner and then find Slughorn. We'll get our detention done quickly, return to the common room for some fun," she winked at Hermione, a grin stretching across her face as the brunette blushed, "only if it's empty, of course. And then tomorrow we'll worry about it."

Hermione smiled, "All right."

Bellatrix smiled triumphantly. She took Hermione's arm and steered her towards the Great Hall, looking forward to a worry free evening.

Behind them, Lucius Malfoy smirked.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione peered miserably into the rain. It was Friday evening, and instead of their evening Transfiguration lesson, Professor McGonagall had informed them that they would be serving their detention instead.

"Perfect," Bellatrix's voice was sarcastic. "Just what I've always wanted to do, run around the grounds in the pouring rain."

Hermione took a look at the slick castle steps and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. _Maybe Hagrid will have us polish keys,_ she thought. Her lip curled in amusement. _If he had Hippogriffs on his first teaching day, I wonder what he'll have on his first day of giving detention, _the smile faded. Maybe she should ask Slughorn to alert Madam Pomfrey, just in case.

"Oh no," Slughorn groaned as he came up behind her. He wheezed lightly as he squinted up at the clouds, "This doesn't look good at all."

Hermione and Bellatrix shared a look.

"There's no need for you to get wet, professor," Bellatrix said, "we could walk to Hagrid's hut on our own.

Slughorn looked as though he was seriously considering it, and then he sighed.

"No," he said, "I'd better go along. I'd like to have a word with Hagrid."

Bellatrix shrugged.

There was an awkward moment, as the three of them huddled in the doorway. Slughorn inhaled with an expression of someone about to make a great sacrifice.

"Let's go then," Bellatrix said quickly. She stepped out into the rain and glided gracefully down the stairs, and stopped at the bottom.

Hermione followed. She could hear Slughorn mumbling behind her, something about his cozy office. She grinned at Bellatrix, and then to her great embarrassment, she slipped and tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs, landing in a heap at Bellatrix's feet.

Bellatrix hurried to help her up. "Are you alright?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Hermione answered, feeling her face redden.

"Are you injured, Miss Grier?" Slughorn asked. He took the steps slowly, and sighed heavily once had reached the bottom.

Hermione shook her head, blushing furiously.

"Are you sure?" Slughorn asked. He stepped closer to Hermione, peering intently at her, "Perhaps we should go back up to the castle, you should be properly examined-"

"She's fine," Bellatrix said angrily. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and gazed squarely at Professor Slughorn, "Do you want us to be late?"

Professor Slughorn looked taken aback, "No!" he sputtered, "It's just, I just-" he looked as though he were searching very hard for something, "I care for the welfare of my students!"

Hermione gazed in disbelief at Bellatrix. Very slightly, hoping that Slughorn wouldn't notice, she shook her head.

Bellatrix stared defiantly back at her. Rain had dampened her curly mane, and fine wisps clung to her face. She looked as though she were preparing herself to go into battle. Her eyes narrowed at Slughorn, then flicked back to Hermione. To Hermione's amazement, her jaw softened.

"I'm sorry professor," Bellatrix said though gritted teeth, "It's just that McGonagall told us to arrive-" she pulled a pocket watch from her sodden cloak and gazed coolly at it, "twelve minutes ago. I wouldn't want to disappoint her by explaining that we were late to the first detention Miss Grier and I have ever received."

Hermione did not correct her.

Professor Slughorn looked as though he were going to yell again, but instead he gave Bellatrix a weak smile.

"Always the student," he said. "To Hagrid's, then."

He trudged across the grounds, and Bellatrix and Hermione fell into step behind him.

"Bella," Hermione whispered, ready to begin a lecture about the negative side of being rude to teachers.

"Oh, come on Hermione!" Bellatrix glared at Slughorn's back, "He's been trying to delay this all evening. First he forgot to lock his office door, then he had to chat with that Prefect, he climbed the stairs slower than anyone I've ever known, and once he reached the top he needed to return and grab something from his office," her eyes narrowed, "and you know what that was?"

"Bella," Hermione warned. Water streamed down her face and into her eyes. She shook her head slightly, squinting through her sopping eyelashes.

"A different cloak!" Bellatrix hissed. "We waited so long for a different cloak," she gestured towards Slughorn's back, "and it looks exactly the same as the other one!"

"Maybe it's got a protection against the rain," Hermione suggested, "something to keep moisture out."

"It doesn't," Bellatrix said flatly.

Hermione had to agree that the cloak did appear to be drenched, but then, anything would have a tough time keeping this_ rain_ out. It flowed so heavily from the sky that it was difficult to see, and the three drew closer and closer together, their heads bowed against the silvery storm.

Finally, they came to Hagrid's hut.

Slughorn knocked loudly on the door, and it took Hermione a few seconds to realize that there were no loud barks coming from inside.

_Of course not_, she told herself, _Fang isn't alive yet_. Her thoughts wandered to Harry and Ron, and a wave of loneliness rushed through her.

Something cold and wet touched her hand, pulling her from her thoughts.

Bellatrix.

The other witch twined her fingers through Hermione's, and Hermione turned her eyes toward her.

"Love you," Hermione said.

The two jumped as Slughorn banged again on the door. "Hagrid!" he called, "Please, it's pouring out here."

Hermione squeezed Bellatrix's hand as the familiar voice answered from behind the door.

"I love you too," Bellatrix whispered, kissing Hermione's cheek.

They pulled apart just in time. A young-looking Hagrid opened the door and beamed at them.

"Finally!" Slughorn said. He didn't wait for an invitation before he pushed past the half-giant.

"Come on in," Hagrid welcomed them, unruffled by Slughorn's lack of manners.

Hermione entered the familiar little hut, and gazed around, astonished at how little it had changed.

_Or will change_, Hermione corrected herself. Again she was struck with homesickness, a lump grew in her throat, and she swallowed convulsively, unconsciously shrinking against Bellatrix.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hagrid asked, smiling from face to face.

"No, thank you," Slughorn said briskly, "It's probably best to get on with the detention. I understand that my students will be assisting you in some maintenance work?"

Bellatrix curled her lip in disgust.

Hermione elbowed her softly. The other witch had been looking around the room with an expression that reminded Hermione of Draco Malfoy, and she didn't like it. She turned her attention back on Hagrid, who chuckled.

"You could say that," the half-giant said. "They'll be assisting me in the Forbidden Forrest."

"What?" asked Bellatrix and Slughorn in unison.

Hermione sighed, she had expected this. She looked over at Bellatrix, and was surprised to see a look of excitement spreading across her face.

Slughorn was less pleased, "You- you must be joking," he said.

Hagrid shook his head, "Not at all."

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Slughorn asked.

"Of course," Hagrid said, "He thinks it's appropriate, given the students' skill and all."

Slughorn grasped at the robes in front of his chest, "It's not safe, Hagrid," he said, "If something were to happen to them," he lowered his voice, "you know who _her_ family is, don't you?"

He nodded towards Bellatrix, who bristled.

"My family's got nothing to do with it!" she hissed.

For a moment, Hagrid looked unsure. He plucked at his beard and gazed at Bellatrix, and then he smiled. "Dumbledore has said that these two are the finest witches he's seen in decades." Hagrid said, "They'll do just fine."

Slughorn tried again. It took Hagrid nearly half an hour before he could convince Slughorn to allow Hermione and Bellatrix to stay for detention, and even then he had to threaten to send for Dumbledore before Slughorn would leave.

"Fine," Slughorn grumbled at last, "I'll leave. But if anything happens to them, you'll be the one who has to deal with the parents!"

Hermione was certain that he wasn't referring to the fictional Grier's.

Finally, Hagrid shut the door behind Slughorn. He gave a sigh of relief and turned towards Hermione and Bellatrix, who were standing in the middle of the hut.

"Well, I'd invite you to take off your cloaks, but you'd just have to put them back on again." He said.

They watched him cross to the table, where his coat lay, along with an assortment of other things.

"What exactly are we doing in the forest?" Bellatrix asked.

Hagrid didn't look up as he put his coat on and began stuffing the pockets with various items, but his voice quivered with excitement, "We're catching a Kelpie."

"A Kelpie." Bellatrix said. She exchanged a look with Hermione, "So we're going down to the lake then?"

"Nope," Hagrid said. He turned towards them, his eyes shining, "The Kelpie we're after is in the late stages of pregnancy. She'll be travelling farther and farther away from the lake in search of food." He smiled out at the rain, "They love this kind of weather, Kelpies do. It makes them bolder, easier to catch."

"And more dangerous," Hermione added in an undertone to Bellatrix. To Hagrid she asked, "What form has she taken?"

"Mare," Hagrid said, smiling, "Last I saw, anyway. Gorgeous creature." He gave them a quick, reassuring look, "And don't worry, this far along she won't even think to transform."

The dark haired witch grinned at Hermione, and then addressed Hagrid, "So we'll just use a charm to bridle her, and bring her back here then?"

Hagrid's smile froze, "Er, well, no, not exactly." He said, "See, the foal, the baby kelpie that is, it absorbs magic." He gave a little shrug and smiled apologetically, "No charm will work on her, no spell at all for that matter."

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow, "You want us to face a Kelpie unarmed?" she asked.

Hermione almost wished that Slughorn were back. If he heard this…

"It's really not that bad," Hagris said in a soothing tone, "Muggles used to do it before the stricter control laws. Granted, few survived, but they _could_ do it. And besides-" he added, "she'll be calmer with female captors. You probably wouldn't know what she was if I hadn't told you."

"What do you mean, 'female captors'?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Hagrid busied himself with selecting a bridle from the table, "Well, she won't let me near her," he said, "runs away every time she smells me. I figure she might allow you two to get close to her."

"So you won't be with us?" Bellatrix asked.

Hagrid selected a bridle and handed it to Hermione, "I'll be near enough," he said, "If one of you gets into trouble, just send up sparks or something and I'll be right there." He thrust a length of rope into Bellatrix's arms.

"Don't lose that," he said, "you never know when you might need an extra length of rope."

Hermione expected a prideful retort from the other witch, but none came. Instead, Bellatrix coiled it into a neat circle, and slung it over a shoulder.

Hermione copied her, then, feeling foolish, pulled the bridle off and held it in her hands. Bellatrix laughed teasingly, and helped her swing the bridle comfortably over her shoulder.

"Come on, you two," Hagrid said, sounding more authoritative than he looked. He opened the door and picked up his crossbow and the lantern that lay behind it.

"Just in case," he said to Bellatrix, who eyed the crossbow with delight.

Hermione wanted to smile at him and reassure him that he was doing a good job, but instead she walked through the open door, and back into rain.

"Pull your hood up," Bellatrix said to Hermione as she did the same.

Hermione pulled the woolen hood up, and checked to make sure that her wand was secured inside her sleeve.

"I don't like the idea of going up against a Kelpie without magic," she whispered to Bellatrix as they entered the forest.

Bellatrix laughed, "Don't think about it," she said, "You heard Hagrid," she nodded towards Hagrid, who was clearing a fallen tree away from the path, "if the Muggles can do it, we can do it."

Hermione didn't respond.

They hiked through the forest, pausing often for Hagrid to clear away the path. Darkness fell, prompting both girls to draw their wands and mutter _lumos_. Hagrid, following suit, lit his lantern and held it high, illuminating the steep path they were about to descend.

"Almost there," he called back cheerily.

The trail narrowed, and they had to walk one behind the other through the dense underbrush. Several times Hermione lost her footing, and only maintained her balance because of Bellatrix. Bellatrix had switched positions so that she walked behind Hermione, and she held on tightly to a fistful of cloak at Hermione's neck. Whenever the brunette began to fall, Bellatrix pulled her back up.

Finally, the ground evened out, allowing Hagrid to wander a little ahead of them.

A stitch began to form in Hermione's side, and she wished that she had thought to bring water.

"Do you think he's gotten us lost?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione didn't answer. She hoped not.

"Best to hold your breath up here," Hagrid shouted.

A large, rotted carcass lay partially in the path ahead of them. Its massive paws were sunk into the ground, and deep claw marks gouged the trees around it.

The smell coming from it was enough to make Hermione's eyes water. She carefully picked her way around it, and hurried after Hagrid down yet another steep hill.

"We've been walking for at least an hour," Bellatrix grumbled as the ground evened out again, "are we ever going to get there?"

Hermione said nothing. She had been wondering the same thing.

"At least we're not getting rained on," Bellatrix commented.

She was right. The trees grew so close together that their leaves blocked out the rain. They could hear the raindrops pattering on the treetops but below there were hardly any sounds other than the three of them trudging along the worn-out path. A fine mist was descending, and the chill was beginning to cut through their sodden cloaks.

Hagrid stopped abruptly, and knelt in the soft earth.

"What's he-" Bellatrix began, but she was shushed quickly by Hermione.

Hagrid stood, and peered intently at the ground. 'She's heading that way," he said, pointing into the woods.

Hermione could see a few broken branches, marking the trail.

"It's off the path," Bellatrix stated.

"Yes, well," Hagrid looked apologetic again, "Kelpies don't like to use human paths." He offered her a weak grin, "At least she'll have cleared the trail for you."

Bellatrix curled her lip.

"Be nice," Hermione muttered in a voice too low for Hagrid to hear.

Bellatrix flicked her eyes towards Hermione, and said nothing.

"Right, then," Hagrid said, looking enormously pleased with himself, "You two just head on down to her, and bring her back. She may be a bit of a handful, I expect, but once she's bridled she'll be as docile as a pussycat." He patted his crossbow, "I'll meet you two back at my Hut, and then I'll just owl the Ministry. She'll be on her way to her new home by breakfast."

He looked from Hermione to Bellatrix, "Are you both clear on what needs to be done?"

They both nodded, neither one speaking.

"Excellent, I'll leave you to it then," He said.

"Are you leaving the crossbow?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione tried to shoot her a look, but in the darkness it was hard to see each other's expressions.

"Sorry?" Hargrid asked nervously.

"Your crossbow," Bellatrix said, "you get to return to your nice, cozy hut-"

Hermione groaned internally. She adjusted the bridle on her shoulder and tried unsuccessfully to catch Bellatrix's eye.

Bellatrix continued, "-while the two of us head off into the forest, to capture a beast that is currently immune to magic. We have no other defense, doesn't that seem a little bit reckless?"

Hagrid cleared his throat, "Er," he cleared it again, as he clearly tried to come up with an answer.

Hermione spoke up, "It's fine, Hagrid, I'm sure we'll be alright."

She caught a brief glimpse of Hagrid's grateful smile before she grabbed Bellatrix's arm and pulled her towards the rough trail that the Kelpie had forged.

They didn't stop until the light from Hagrid's lantern was no longer visible.

"What was that?" Bellatrix asked angrily.

With a quick look to make sure that Hagrid wasn't within hearing range, Hermione answered, "He needs the crossbow more than we do."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"His wand's been snapped. He's got no other defense against the creatures of the forest." Hermione raised her wand, and searched for tracks. "The only creature we can't use magic on is the Kelpie."

Bellatrix sighed, "I still think it's irresponsible."

"Don't lie," Hermione looked up long enough to flash a grin at the dark-haired witch, "you love being out here alone. No teacher to smother you, no rules to break."

"It is pretty fantastic," Bellatrix said, returning Hermione's grin, "complete freedom." She laughed, "You love it too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Hermione shook her head, unable to stifle her smile. A broken branch caught her attention, and she soon found the muddy hoof prints that led away from it.

"This way," she whispered.

They plunged down the trail, slipping, crashing and sometimes falling through the underbrush. The path grew slick, and so steep that at one point they had to sit and slide down the side of a very tall boulder.

"I wonder if Dumbledore had this in mind when Hagrid got his approval," Bellatrix said sulkily. She was examining a deep gash on her arm, the result of a thorny vine lashed out as the two tried to pass it. Hermione had never seen anything like it before, but it seemed to vanish as soon as it made contact with Bellatrix's skin.

"Pity," she said as they continued, "I bet Professor Sprout would have loved to see that."

"Maybe she'd like to add it to the grounds," Bellatrix said sarcastically.

Hermione opened her mouth, but her reply got caught in her throat.

"Bella," she grabbed Bellatrix's arm and crouched, "do you see that?"

The dark-haired witch mimicked Hermione's action, "See what?" Her eyes darted around the forest.

Hermione pointed to a clearing ahead of them, "There. Do you see it?"

Bellatrix held her wand above her head, squinting into the darkness.

"Lower your wand," Hermione ordered, "you'll be able to see better with it down."

Bellatrix did so, and the two waited in silence.

Before long, the cracking of broken twigs sounded, and ahead of them a dark shape moved across the clearing.

"Is it the Kelpie?" Hermione asked, the cold made the short puffs of her breath visible.

Bellatrix tilted her head and listened intently to the footsteps. "It's definitely hoof beats," she said. "The shape doesn't look like a centaur-"

"and it's too dark to be a unicorn," Hermione put in.

Bellatrix nodded, "Is this the part where we tuck our wands away?"

Hermione's fingers tightened around her wand, "Completely?"

"Well, it's not like we can use them," Bellatrix reminded her, "And you pointed out that we can see better in the dark."

"But if she moves away from the clearing we won't be able to see her," Hermione recognized the gleam in Bellatrix's eyes.

"Sure we will," Bellatrix shrugged, "It's not so dark here."

She was right. The trees were spaced farther apart here, the rain had begun to drip again, and here and there dense clouds were visible. Their stormy bodies offered slightly more light than the foreboding canopies.

Hermione sighed. There was no arguing with Bellatrix when she was in this mood.

"_Nox_," she whispered grumpily, and then secured her wand inside of her sleeve.

Bellatrix let out a laugh and kissed Hermione quickly, tucking her own wand away.

"Let's go," Bellatrix pulled Hermione to her feet, and set off towards the clearing. She walked toe to heel, pulling the length of rope from her shoulder as she went.

Hermione followed, seeing the way Bellatrix held the rope, she pulled the bridle down from its spot on her shoulder and gripped it in her hands.

When they reached the edge of the clearing, Bellatrix threw out her arm, stopping Hermione from going any closer.

The clearing was small, smaller than their dormitory room. The overgrown grass was silvery with dew, and here and there brilliant white flowers bloomed, their petals iridescent despite the lack of moonlight. Several logs were scattered throughout. A fog had settled after they had entered the forest, and it hung in the air. The rain was lighter than it had been, but still steady.

In spite of the mystical scene, Hermione's eyes were fixed on the black mare that stood in the middle of the clearing. Her large, liquid eyes gazed curiously at them.

At first glance, she looked like any other horse. She was larger than most horses that Hermione had encountered, with a thick, long mane and tail. The hair around her hooves was long too, and covered in a generous layer of mud.

It was her smell that separated her the most from other horses. She smelled exactly like the lake: earthy and rich, with a slight fishlike tang. Her mane, too, was laced with seaweed, as was her tail. When she snorted a fine mist was expelled from her nostrils, and when she held her head up and whinnied throatily to them, Hermione could see two rows sharp teeth.

She wasn't worried though. In fact, she felt as though all of her cares were wiped away. This was easy, of course it was easy. The Kelpie wasn't a monster; she was the pony that little girls across the world dreamed of having. Only bigger, and with sharper teeth. Like a guard pony.

Hermione smiled, _Right, a guard pony_, she thought. She felt herself move forward, release the bridle. She didn't need it anymore, why would she need it? The Kelpie was letting her get close, all Hermione had to do was mount her. Then they would all ride up to the castle.

Bellatrix was saying something, but her voice sounded far away and muffled.

Hermione was an arm's length away now. She reached out her hand, smiling into those warm, inviting eyes, and-

_Wham _

Hermione hit the ground, her body screaming in pain. She was faintly aware of Bellatrix leaping off of her, nudging her with the tip of her boot.

"Wake up!" Bellatrix snarled, "Don't you know anything about Kelpies? Never look them in the eye!" Her voice grew shriller, "Move Hermione, now!"

Hermione wrenched her eyes open and looked up. The Kelpie's sharp hooved were crashing towards her. Acting on pure instinct, she rolled out of the way.

Bellatrix cursed violently, and whirled the rope like a propeller above her head. "Get the bridle!" she yelled.

Hermione pulled herself to her feet, and looked frantically for the bridle. She scanned the ground towards the opening of the clearing. Panic gripped her throat as Bellatrix let out a yell behind her.

"Bella!" she looked around for the other witch.

"Don't worry about me," came the pained reply, "just get the bridle!"

Hermione resumed her search. Her heart thumped painfully.

Bellatrix let out a yelp, and Hermione forced herself to keep searching.

After what seemed like hours, she spotted the weathered leather poking up from a spot just inside the line of trees. She snatched it up and turned on her heel, sprinting towards Bellatrix.

Somehow, Bellatrix had managed to get the rope around the Kelpie's neck. She grasped both ends of it and struggled to hold on as the Kelpie lifted her off her feet. It thrashed wildly, shaking Bellatrix around in an attempt to dislodge her.

"I've got it!" Hermione called, watching fretfully as Bellatrix flopped against the Kelpie's shoulder.

"Well, don't just stand there," Bellatrix called, "do I look like I'm enjoying myself?"

"Sorry!" Hermione gasped. She stepped closer and shook the bridle open. "Just, hold still," she said nervously.

Bellatrix laughed bitterly.

Hermione watched the Kelpie's shaking head, and then lunged, attempting to fit the bridle over her head.

The Kelpie lashed out with its teeth and Hermione jumped back, her shoulder stinging with pain.

"Argh!" Bellatrix cried, slipping the rope up higher on the Kelpies neck.

Hermione tried again, and this time the Kelpie head-butted her, knocking her flat on the ground.

Hermione saw stars, and managed once again to narrowly avoid those sharp hooves.

"Give me the bridle," Bellatrix called.

Hermione didn't stop to think, she thrust the bridle into Bellatrix's hands and took the rope. Now she was the one being jerked around by the Kelpie. She felt herself lifted off her feet. It took every inch of willpower to get her feet back on solid ground.

_Where is Bellatrix_? She thought, looking around.

As if she had said the words aloud, Bellatrix called, "Bring her over here."

Hermione whipped her head around and spotted Bellatrix standing on top of one of the logs. She tightened her grip on the rope and flung herself towards Bellatrix.

The Kelpie circled, spinning around and around. Hermione dug her heels into the ground and strained more than ever towards Bellatrix.

Miraculously, the Kelpie followed her.

For a brief moment, Hermione felt a moment of triumph, and then her heart sunk. The Kelpie had broken into a run.

They headed straight towards the log, plummeting faster and faster. They were going to kill Bellatrix, Hermione was sure of it. She wrenched on the rope, letting her body go limp so that her whole weight was on the Kelpie's neck.

Her eyes fixed on Bellatrix. The other girl stood, knees bent, with a look of fierce determination on her beautiful features.

Hermione prayed with every ounce of her being for the Kelpie to stop.

Too soon, they were at the log.

Hermione closed her eyes and tucked her legs as the Kelpie cleared the wood. Her knee scraped painfully against the rough bark, but her eyes opened again and she looked behind her.

Bellatrix was on top of the Kelpie. She sat, knees on either side, and inched forward. Her hands gripped the Kelpie's mane, and soon she was lying half across the neck.

The Kelpie plunged into the forest. She knocked against trees as she went. It was all Hermione could do to hang on. Her legs were screaming from being held up, but they were going too fast for her to let them down. She hissed as her back banged against a tree.

"I can't reach her mouth!" Bellatrix cried.

Hermione gritted her teeth and shimmied so that the bulk of her body was in front of the mare's chest. Then, she hooked her arm over the Kelpie's nose and pulled in tight against her chest.

"Hurry!" she cried. Her heartbeat was a pounding staccato. The mare struggled, never shortening her stride.

It was too much, Hermione's body was screaming, she had to let go…

Then, the bit was in the Kelpie's mouth! Bellatrix quickly flung the rest of the bridle over the Kelpie's head.

The Kelpie slowed. Her breathing steadied and she stopped struggling.

Soon, Hermione was able to put her feet on the ground. She did so, and had just enough time to step out of the way before her knees gave out and she fell to the ground.

In an instant, Bellatrix was beside her, smoothing her hair and running her hands over Hermione's body as if checking her for injuries.

Hermione looked at her, and then burst into hysterical laughter.

Bellatrix joined in, and the two screamed with laughter until Bellatrix captured Hermione's mouth in a kiss.

The Kelpie stood placidly, shifting from leg to leg as the two witches pressed against each other.

Finally, Hermione broke away. "I was sure that you were going to…," she bit her lip, her eyes searching Bellatrix's. Her fingertips grazed a bruise on Bellatrix's jaw.

"I know," said Bellatrix, pressing a kiss against Hermione's temple. "I thought you were too."

For a moment they sat there, and then Bellatrix let out a grim chuckle.

"As far as I'm concerned, we've done our detention for a thousand night's worth of after-hours wanderings."

Hermione laughed, and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think. **

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you are absolutely amazing! **


	25. Chapter 25

The ground was soft, it would have been very easy to fall asleep right there in the forest. A dull ache was spreading rapidly through Hermione's body, and her limbs felt too heavy to move. There were cuts and bruises everywhere, and blood was seeping steadily through a gash above her knee.

"Here," Bellatrix pressed a handkerchief to the wound. A second later there was a ripping sound, and she tied the handkerchief in place with a strip of fabric that had been torn from her robes.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks," she said.

Bellatrix laughed and kissed Hermione's knee, "I can't have you bleeding out."

"I guess not," Hermione winced as she got to her feet.

Bellatrix followed her, and swore loudly once she had straightened, "Hurts, doesn't it?" She scowled at the Kelpie, "I should curse you."

"But you won't," Hermione said quickly.

"I suppose not," Bellatrix said. The scowl remained on her face.

Like Hermione, Bellatrix was covered in cuts and bruises. There was a large scrape across her cheek, and Hermione's hand unconsciously felt across her own cheekbone.

"We should head back," she said to Bellatrix, who had picked up a vicious-looking stone and was considering the Kelpie, a smirk forming on her lips. "Bella! Put that down!"

"I wouldn't have thrown it," Bellatrix said, tossing it into the bushes. She picked up the two ends of the rope that was still hanging around the Kelpie's neck, "Not so brave now, eh?" She asked haughtily.

They made their way slowly through the woods. _Almost there,_ she thought to herself once or twice, but she knew that they were at least an hour away from Hagrid's hut, possibly more.

When they reached the clearing where they first found the Kelpie Hermione felt as though she'd been locked in a room with a thousand Dementors. _The Kelpie must have taken us farther than I thought,_ she thought despairingly.

A movement flickered in the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to see Bellatrix leading the Kelpie over to a log.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

Bellatrix didn't answer her right away. She lined the mare up alongside the log, "There's no need to walk all the way back," she said.

Hermione watched in horror as Bellatrix removed the rope from the Kelpie's neck and threw it to the ground. "You can't be serious," she said, feeling her throat go dry.

"Why not?" Bellatrix smiled and climbed on top of the log. "Would you like to ride in front or in back?"

Hermione gaped at her, "Bella, that's a Kelpie! We can't ride her all over the forest like a common mare."

Bellatrix grinned, "Yes we can," she reached out and gave the bridle a shake, "she's perfectly tame. If she weren't I would be at the bottom of the lake right now."

Hermione's mind conjured an image of Bellatrix lifelessly floating in the green waters of the lake. _I let her jump onto the back of a Kelpie!_

As if she knew what Hermione was thinking, Bellatrix said, "It's all right," The smile, though faded, was still on her face, "she's no danger to us."

Hermione surveyed the black mare in front of her. _She doesn't look dangerous,_ she admitted reluctantly. The mare's head was drooping sleepily.

"Come on," Bellatrix insisted, "You can't walk all the way back in the state that you're in."

At her words, Hermione's knees gave a particularly painful throb. "Fine," she sighed, she tried to stifle her fear as she walked over and took the hand that Bellatrix offered her. "What do I do?" she asked once she'd clambered on top of the log.

"You can ride in back," Bellatrix said. "I'll take the front so that you don't have to steer her," she laughed, and in one graceful move she mounted the Kelpie.

There was no reaction other than a long snort.

"Your turn," Bellatrix said.

Hermione stared apprehensively at the shining black back in front of her, and slowly started to mount.

The mare shifted beneath her, and Hermione struggled to sit straight. She dug her fingers tightly into Bellatrix's shoulders and shifted into what she thought was the right position.

"Not much of a rider, are you?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione detected a hint of laughter in her voice and scowled, "I've haven't had much experience," she muttered. A sigh escaped her mouth, and she looked towards the narrow path they had come from, "Let's get this over with."

Bellatrix laughed, and gathered up the reins.

* * *

Bellatrix had never been on anything so smooth in her life. Or fast. The Kelpie breezed through the forest, twisting around the trees as though she were the wind. Hermione's arms were wrapped tightly around Bellatrix's waist as she leaned far over the Kelpie's neck, exhilaration making every hair stand on end. She was dimly aware of a sharp pain somewhere around her lungs, but even that couldn't dampen the ecstasy that she felt.

_This is perfect_, Bellatrix thought. Her lips stretched into a grin, _Absolutely perfect._

"Bella?"

Hermione's voice, breathless and nervous, pulled her back into her seat. She pulled the mare down to a walk, marveling at how well-trained she was. She'd have to ask someone how it was possible.

Hermione's voice cut through her thoughts, "Bella, did we take a wrong turn? I don't recognize this part of the forest."

Bellatrix realized with a start that she hadn't been paying attention to where they were going. Hermione was right, the trees were different here, they grew farther apart, and the undergrowth had grown denser. The rain had stopped, leaving a thin fog to linger eerily among the trees.

"I think we're lost," said Hermione in a voice that sounded more like her usual self.

Bellatrix pulled the mare to a stop. They were completely off the path. "Great," she muttered, twisting around to examine the area they had just come from. Something knocked against her back, and she heard Hermione whisper an incantation.

"It's that way," she said in a low voice, pointing over Bellatrix's shoulder.

Bellatrix urged the Kelpie in that direction, taking care to keep the mare at a steady pace.

They travelled for a while in silence. Every now and then Hermione's grip would tighten around her waist, but other than the enormous spider web that drew a particularly tight squeeze, there were no signs of danger.

Suddenly, Hermione hissed, "Look!"

Bellatrix jerked her neck around, her eyes scanning the forest in the direction that Hermione was now pointing. "What is it?" she asked, her eyes still scanning.

"Do you see them?" Hermione put her chin on Bellatrix's shoulder, peering over it. "Over there," she pointed.

Now Bellatrix could see them, a small line of illuminated wand-tips. She stiffened, "Who-"

"I don't know," Hermione sat back. "I think they're students."

Bellatrix squinted through the trees, it was hard to tell from this distance…

"No one else would be coming from that direction," Hermione said sensibly. "We must be really close to the castle."

Bellatrix had to admit that this seemed likely.

"They might be up to no good," Hermione said thoughtfully, "It could even be something serious."

Bellatrix said nothing, Lucius Malfoy sprung into her mind, and her eyes narrowed. Was this where his club chose to meet? _Stupid,_ she thought

Hermione's eyes were trained on the figures. Her head moved, keeping them in her sight as they moved.

Bellatrix thought longingly of the warm bath that she was planning to have as soon as she returned to the castle, "Do you want to-"

"Yes," said Hermione excitedly, "I think that we could hear them if we got close enough."

"If they catch us?"

"They won't," Hermione said, "we're on a Kelpie."

Without responding, Bellatrix directed the Kelpie in the direction of the moving lights. Hermione was moving behind her as she tried to see where they were going.

"What do you think they're doing?" She asked.

Bellatrix sighed, "No idea."

They followed them for a short while, careful to stay far behind them.

The figures walked until they reached a small hollow, sunk deep into the ground. The ground above was thick with trees.

"Perfect!" said Hermione behind her, "We can hide among the trees."

They found a spot that Hermione thought was within adequate hearing distance, and settled in. The trees grew so thickly together that they had to peer through the branches at the circle of students below. They were close enough to make out the green and silver of their Slytherin scarfs.

An uneasy feeling grew in Bellatrix's stomach. Her fingers tightened on the reins.

"I can't see very well," Hermione whispered as she craned her neck over Bellatrix's shoulder, "Maybe we should get down so-"

"No!" whispered Bellatrix, with more force than she intended. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I just think it would be better to have a quick escape. If something goes wrong, we'll be out of here too fast for anybody to realize that we were here."

There was a silence as Hermione thought about it. "Fine," she said at last, "but could you at least move her into a different position so I can see?"

Bellatrix knocked her head on a tree limb as she moved the Kelpie, swore furiously beneath her breath. Now the Kelpie was standing with her side facing the hollow, and both girls had a clear view of the whispering students.

Without warning the students began to sit. One by one they lowered themselves onto the damp forest floor, until only one remained standing, his back to Hermione and Bellatrix.

"Friends, welcome!" Bellatrix recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy and bent as far over the side of the mare as she dared to, trying to get a better look. The new position caused the pain in her ribs to throb.

"It's been too long," he sounded rehearsed as he addressed the assembled students, "since the Muggles have forced us into hiding. We cater our lives around the fact that we must remain hidden from the Muggles, when in fact_ they_ should be hiding from _us_! We are the powerful ones, and yet the majority of the world rests in the hands of-" he broke off as if there wasn't a word powerful enough to describe the inferiority of the Muggles. "But we know about the weakness of the Muggles. They are easy to recognize, easy to overpower. No, the larger problem lies in the heart of our own community."

There was an uneasy rustle amongst those seated before Lucius.

"We are the victims of a great injustice," Lucius continued smoothly, "for too long we have been forced to dirty ourselves with the filth of the unworthy." His smooth voice cracked with fury, "From the moment that Godric Gryffindor decided to allow _Mudbloods_,"Bellatrix winced as Hermione's nails bit into her shoulder, "into a wizarding school, our kind has been oppressed."

He smoothed his hair away from his face and began pacing back and forth before the group, "Salazar Slytherin, the champion of our kind, tried to prevent this. And what did he get?"

"Chased off!" came the dull roar of one student, several other voices joined in, all of them male.

"Exactly," Lucius said, "He was banished from his own, beloved, school. Banished by his closest friend!"

Hermione snorted, now leaning as far over the side of the Kelpie as Bellatrix was.

Below them, Lucius continued his rant, "Gryffindor brought the Mudbloods to us! He opened the door so that the undeserving scum of the wizarding world could infiltrate our classrooms and eventually our homes. Wizarding blood grows murkier each day, polluted as pureblood witches and wizards give in to the illusion that the Mudbloods are _our equals_."

He laughed loudly, and, after a second had gone by, the others in the circle joined in. "Some of our kind have even consented to marry Muggles!"

There was more laughter, and Lucius strode powerfully along the row of students, "Some among us," he said, his voice deadly low, "have been tainted already. Their blood is streaked with dirt. Yet the pure blood of their ancestors runs through their veins, and we will not punish them for the crimes they did not commit. They will rise up, as strong as any of us, and help us stamp out the pestilence that is among us."

"This is disgusting," breathed Hermione. Bellatrix nodded, her eyes still focused on Lucius.

"Most of you know of the Dark Lord," Lucius said, a murmuring rose from the students in response, "good, good. As we speak he is meeting with a few trusted members of his circle."

Bellatrix imagined the self-important smirk on his face, and felt the urge to jinx him.

Lucius returned to his original position in front of the students, "The Dark Lord wishes to deliver us from this injustice," he said, "he wishes to take control over the Muggles, rid ourselves of the unworthy, and replace the Pure to their rightful station."

"How?" called a student.

Lucius laughed, "With our help, of course. A revolution is stirring, and soon-" he stopped speaking and jerked his head up, scanning the trees.

Bellatrix stiffened and felt Hermione do the same.

"He's spotted us!" Hermione whispered.

Bellatrix started to nod, and then froze. "No," she said, "No, it's something else."

Through the trees came the unmistakable sound of hoof-beats.

"Oh no," Hermione moaned.

Bellatrix straightened on the Kelpie, whose ears were pricked in the direction of the noise. "What is it?" she asked Hermione. The undergrowth began to rustle in the distance, and Bellatrix quickly pulled out her wand.

"I think it's," Hermione's heavy breathing was warm on Bellatrix's neck, "Centaurs."

Sure enough, two sleek centaurs burst into sight, their sleek forms plummeting towards them.

"Put it away!" Hermione hissed, pushing down Bellatrix's wand.

"Have you lost your mind?" Bellatrix hissed back. She tugged on the reins, but the Kelpie refused to move.

Below them, Lucius Malfoy led his group up the path towards the castle. A small flicker of amusement flared up inside Bellatrix as she watched Lucius slip and fall into the mud. He was up in a heartbeat, sprinting even faster ahead of the scared throng of boys.

"They won't hurt us," Hermione said, and Bellatrix flickered her eyes back to the Centaurs, "We've done nothing to them. But if you insist on pointing your wand at them-" she pushed on Bellatrix's wrist again, "they might decide that we're a threat."

Bellatrix reluctantly slid her wand back into her sleeve, but kept her fingers wrapped around it.

Two of the centaurs slowed as they grew nearer to the Kelpie. A third followed Lucius and his group, though at a leisurely trot.

"Good evening," the first centaur said. He stepped close, and Bellatrix fought the urge to shrink from his penetrating stare.

"Good evening," said Hermione in a faint voice. Her arms were clamped tightly around Bellatrix's right arm.

"Hagrid has been worried about you," the centaur stated in a rumbling voice, "and for good reason. It is not safe for foals to wander around in the forbidden forest."

_What did he call us? _Bellatrix wondered. She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Hermione.

"We're sorry for trespassing," Hermione said politely, "We'll be on our way immediately."

The centaur shook his head, "We have decided to escort you back to his hut. We would like a word with him, and it is not safe for foals to wander around in the forbidden forest."

"Oh," said Hermione, a hint of anxiety in her voice, "Ok."

There was a long silence as the two girls waited for the centaurs to move. When they didn't, Bellatrix met the nearest centaur's eye and said "Well?"

"We are waiting for you to remove yourselves from her back," he said, indicating the Kelpie with a jerk of his chin, "she has done nothing to warrant the dishonor of being ridden by a _human_," he stamped his back hoof, "she is a beast of dignity, not a common mule."

Bellatrix, who had stiffened at the way the centaur had said _human_, shook her hair indignantly, "Dignity?" she spat. She was aware of Hermione moaning "Bellatrix, _no_," in her ear, but continued anyway. "She would have killed us if we hadn't managed to get the bridle on; we have earned the right to ride her."

The centaur watched her, his face unreadable.

"_And_," Bellatrix said, through gritted teeth, "Hermione is injured. She can't walk all the way to the castle, so unless you want to give her a ride…"

The other centaur, this one much fairer than the first, approached the two witches. He gently pushed the Kelpie so that he could get past, and bent his face over Hermione's sore leg.

"It's a deep cut," he said, in a light voice, "I'm afraid she's right," he jerked his head at Bellatrix, "It would be unkind to force her to walk in this condition."

The first centaur swished his tail irritably. He gave a long, considering look at the pair of them, and Bellatrix met his gaze with her own, unflinching one.

"Very well," he said, "We will allow you to ride on her, but you will not touch that thing," he shot a dirty look at the bridle, "she is quite capable of finding the way on her own."

Bellatrix dropped the reins.

"Good," he said. He directed his next comment to the pale centaur, "Back to Hagrid's."

The Kelpie stepped, unbidden, behind the dark centaur, who led them into the forest, away from the path that Lucius had taken.

The pale one gave Bellatrix a kind smile when he noticed where she was looking, "Not all paths are the correct one," he said, "but your friends will be fine. We sent Dobiel to make sure that they found the path alright."

"They're not my friends," Bellatrix hissed.

Hermione poked her sharply in the ribs. Spots erupted in Bellatrix's vision, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out.

The centaur did not seem annoyed. He merely smiled, and gazed up at the stars as they trudged along. "The clouds have lifted," he said softly as the trees began to thin.

They were met at the edge of the forest by a very anxious Hagrid.

"Thank goodness!" He cried, rushing forward to help Hermione down from the back of the Kelpie.

Bellatrix refused the hand he offered to her, and dismounted quickly. The mud was soft around her feet, and she fought to maintain balance as her legs trembled with exhaustion. The pain in her ribs was nearly unbearable.

"You're hurt!" Hagrid said in horror. Hermione was gripping his arm in an effort to remain standing. The moonlight illuminated the numerous cuts and bruises across her face. Dried blood gave her face a gruesome appearance. Judging by the look Hagrid was giving her, Bellatrix guessed that she looked no better.

"It's all right Hagrid," said Hermione kindly, though her voice was faint. Beneath the dried blood, her skin was ghostly pale.

Bellatrix glared at Hagrid, "It's not all right!" she said scathingly, "what were you thinking, sending us into the woods after a Kelpie. We might've died!"

Hagrid's shaggy head drooped. Bellatrix marveled that a man of such immense size and strength could be reduced to submission by a student.

"But we didn't," said Hermione quickly, giving Bellatrix a firm look that clearly said _shut up_.

Bellatrix decided to ignore it, "I suppose you didn't think, did you?" Bellatrix lifted her chin and felt generations of breeding pour from her mouth, "Your kind never do."

There was an intake of breath, and Bellatrix expected an angry _"Bellatrix!" _from Hermione, but none came. The other witch was simply gazing at her with round, shocked eyes.

_What did you expect?_ Bellatrix wanted to hiss, but she kept her mouth closed. A curious sensation was building in the pit of her stomach, and it took her a minute to recognize what it was. Shame.

She wanted to be angry. It wasn't her fault, after all, that the giant oaf had decided to endanger their lives. He deserved to be yelled at, punished even. But the shock in Hermione's eyes was slowly changing to hurt, and Bellatrix hated herself for that.

"Hagrid," called the dark centaur in a neutral voice, "we will stay with the Kelpie while you take your students back to the school. We would like a word with you when you return."

Hagrid nodded gruffly, and started off towards the castle, his whole body stooped to allow Hermione to grip his arm.

Bellatrix started to follow him.

"Bellatrix Black," the voice of the pale centaur caused Bellatrix to stop.

"Bellatrix Black," he continued, "a word of warning, you cannot keep what you have borrowed."

Bellatrix turned around in confusion, "I haven't borrowed anything," she said.

The centaur gazed at her, "Perhaps not yet, but you will, and when you do," he flicked his tail, "that which you have borrowed will be the end of your future."

Bellatrix blinked incomprehensively, "Do you mean-" her heart thumped painfully, "I'm going to die?"

The centaur merely gazed at her.

"You better catch up to Hagrid and the other," the dark centaur said, "go on now."

Bellatrix didn't want to leave, but the pale centaur had now turned his back on her. Without another thought, she turned and ran towards Hagrid and Hermione, slipping and sliding in the mud, her heart pounding violently.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was livid when she saw the state of them.

"A Kelpie!" she snarled at Hagrid as she helped Hermione onto a bed, "Never in all my years… Sit down!" she commanded Bellatrix, pointing to the bed beside Hermione's. "Pringle does a fair number to his students, I've sent hundreds of complaints to Dumbledore… But he has never put a student directly in harm's way!"

Bellatrix slid onto the bed, panting from the effort of walking up to the castle.

Hagrid, whose eyes had not left the toes of his scruffy boots since they had entered the Hospital Wing, sniffed.

"We'll be all right, Hagrid," Hermione said.

"Yes, they will be," Madam Pomfrey affirmed, "But I suggest that you find a different way of handling your detentions from now on. Something that may give a them a little more security, especially if you intend to go galloping around the forest." Her tone was indignant, but she gave Hagrid a small pat on the arm as she passed him.

"Well, I, er," Hagrid's eyes flicked to Hermione's, and then returned to his boots, "I should go. I never meant for-" a sob burst out, and he scrubbed the sleeve of his coat over his eyes. Bellatrix heard him mutter an anguished "sorry."

"It's ok Hagrid," Hermione said earnestly. As Hagrid sniffed again, Hermione's eyes met Bellatrix's, and widened meaningfully.

"Madam Pomfrey will take care of everything," Bellatrix said awkwardly. As he turned to pass her, Bellatrix suddenly blurted, "Maybe you should get a dog. You know," she blushed as Hagrid and Hermione stared at her in surprise, "for protection when your students have to go somewhere you can't."

"Yeah," Hagrid said, and Bellatrix thought she saw a flicker of a smile on his face, "maybe I'll do that."

He left, and Bellatrix noticed with relief that Hermione was smiling at her. The shame that she'd been feeling lessened, "I'm sorry, for what I said," she whispered as Madam Pomfrey re-entered the room.

Hermione sighed, "I know," she said, "it's just-" her gaze was penetrating, "never mind."

Bellatrix wanted to push the issue, but at that moment Madam Pomfrey dropped a tray of bandages at the foot of Hermione's bed, putting an end to the conversation. Bellatrix kept her eyes on Hermione as Madam Pomfrey treated the worst of her injuries, and then lowered her head onto the soft pillow of her hospital bed.

"Drink this," Madam Pomfrey commanded, thrusting a vial of emerald liquid into Bellatrix's hand.

Obediently, Bellatrix swallowed the contents of the vial, and sighed in relief as the pain in her ribs lessened to a dull ache. The taste of mint filled her mouth, and she was aware of how comfortably warm the Hospital wing was. Her eyes grew hazy as Madam Pomfrey explained something to Hermione and then they closed heavily, sending her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and let me know what you think! **

**To everyone who has reviewed- THANK YOU! You guys are awesome. =)**


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione's eyes narrowed in concentration as she skimmed the contents of her Arithmancy essay. "I think," she said slowly to Bellatrix, "I've finished with this."

"I'm sure it's perfect," Bellatrix said.

They were sitting at their favorite table in the library, surrounded by a mountain of books. It was the day before the start of the Easter Holiday, and Hermione was determined that they finish all of their homework before Bellatrix left for Black Manor.

"There!" Bellatrix dropped her quill, "Slughorn will be happy with that," she rolled it up neatly and slid it into her bag, "Finished."

Hermione looked up from her essay and grinned, "Me too."

A group of Hufflepuffs began giggling loudly at the table next to them. Bellatrix shot them a nasty look and stood, cramming her things into her bag. "Let's go," she said to Hermione, "before the librarian comes."

Hermione put her things away and followed Bellatrix into the corridor. She smiled as Bellatrix took her hand. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

Bellatrix laughed, "It's only a week. I'll be back before you know it." She gave Hermione a playful nudge, "Besides, I've been thinking about that night in the forest, and I think I've found a way to follow Lucius without being caught."

Hermione instinctively looked over her shoulder. Satisfied that no one was behind them, she dropped her voice and asked, "How?"

Bellatrix's voice shook with excitement, "There's a potion in _The Black Arts _that turns the drinker invisible."

Hermione bit her lip, "I don't know," she said slowly, "I mean, do you know of anyone in your family who has used the potion?"

Bellatrix waved the question away, "It doesn't matter," she said, "If it was dangerous someone would've made a note of it. Remember that spine lengthening spell?"

A shudder went through Hermione as she pictured the tiny but bold script that said, "Never use", the writer had drawn a vivid picture beneath his words, a skeleton with its spinal column jutting upwards through the top of its skull. "Yes," she said, feeling sick.

Bellatrix nodded in satisfaction, as if that solved everything. "It takes two weeks to mature, but the first week is when all of the crucial things are done. During the second week we can just pop it in Myrtle's bathroom and-"

"Hold on," Hermione said, "I'm not so sure we should do this." The horrible picture was still burned into her mind.

"You haven't had a problem so far," Bellatrix pointed out, a defiant tone in her voice.

Hermione could think of nothing to say. They had already broken enough rules to expel themselves a dozen times over; and it was true, she had gone along with everything so far. A faint blush spread over her cheeks, darkening at the knowing smirk that Bellatrix gave her.

"The antidote only takes an hour to brew, so I can do that when I get back," The darker-haired witch said.

Hermione felt another twinge in her stomach, "Antidote?"

Bellatrix nodded, "Usually the Invisibility Potion lasts 24 hours, but the antidote will reverse the effects immediately."

"I see," Hermione kept her tone light. It wasn't until later, when Bellatrix pulled her into their empty dormitory and thrust _The Black Arts_ into her hands that she began to feel her anxiety ease up a bit.

"_Invented by Godric Gryffindor, but banned from Hogwarts when his students began using it to play pranks on the other students_," Hermione read from the description at the top of the page. "_Gryffindor _invented this?"

"I thought you would like that," Bellatrix smiled. She threw herself onto Hermione's bed and pulled the brunette witch after her, "Does that make you feel better?" She asked Hermione, "Knowing that the person who made the scary potion was the founder of your house?"

Her eyes were teasing, but her tone sounded far too much like the future Bellatrix Lestrange's for Hermione to laugh. Instead, she nodded, and pretended to be absorbed in reading. "There are a lot of complicated ingredients," she said, frowning as she scanned the long list, "Most of these won't be available at Hogwarts," she said.

Bellatrix laughed, "I've already thought of it," she kicked her shoes off and curled her legs beside her on the smooth silver bedspread. "My father has stores upon stores of potions ingredients; I'll send you everything that you need as soon as I get home."

Hermione glanced at her, "Maybe I don't want to spend my entire week brewing a potion," she said hotly. Then, feeling slightly childish, she softened her voice, "You could at least _ask_ me Bella."

Bellatrix stared wide-eyed at her, then snaked her arms around the other witch's waist.

"Please," she whispered into Hermione's ear, "Please will you brew this potion, if you feel like it?"

Her breath tickled Hermione's ear, and fell warmly onto her cheek and neck. Bellatrix's tone stirred something within her. Feeling flustered, she said, "Oh, all right. But please remember to ask next time. I'm not a servant."

"No," Bellatrix purred, "You're not. "

"Bella, what-"

"Shh," Bellatrix's lips were close enough to graze the skin at Hermione's neck. "No more speaking," she rasped softly.

Hermione obeyed, but pulled Bellatrix's jaw upwards into a kiss. One hand tangled itself in the dark curls, the other braced her as she gently pushed Bellatrix down, until the dark witch's back was pressed against the silver silk of Hermione's bed.

"Hermione." Bellatrix moaned as the brunette slid her hand beneath Bellatrix's robe.

"No speaking," Hermione reminded her.

Bellatrix pulled her down, crushing her mouth to Hermione's. Hermione was briefly aware of Bellatrix thrusting her arm towards the dormitory door, and though she never removed her lips from Hermione's, there was a definitive sound of a lock sliding into place.

* * *

Bellatrix hit the ground on the front lawn of Black manor with a hard thud. Her mother tucked the handkerchief that had been their portkey neatly into her pocket, and helped Narcissa up from the ground with a small laugh.

"Don't worry Darling," she said, brushing a few grass leaves from Narcissa's shining hair, "I've arranged for a dance tutor to come and instruct you this summer, and I'm sure that by the end of it you will have the grace that befits those of our stature."

Narcissa blushed furiously, and Andromeda muttered under her breath, "A lot of help those lessons did for the rest of us."

Bellatrix smirked in amusement, Andromeda too was covered in grass, her cheeks scarlet as she hurried inside the manor before Druella had time to notice. Narcissa disappeared after her.

Bellatrix made to follow them, but stopped short when her mother called her name.

"I'd like a word with you in my study before you do anything else," Druella said.

Bellatrix nodded wordlessly and followed her into the manor.

The house-elves had been busy with spring cleaning. Every surface glowed with the signs of a recent cleaning. The drapes were drawn, casting everything in a soft, cheerful light. The smell of roses was heavy in the air, and Bellatrix suspected that Druella had asked the house-elves to replace the dried flowers that sat in their vases throughout the house with fresh ones.

Bellatrix hadn't been allowed in Druella's sitting room since her third year at Hogwarts, when she angrily used a fork to poke a hole in the portrait of her grandparents.

The sitting room was round, with a door that led to Druella's bedroom, and another that led to her lavish bathroom. Several chairs faced each other in the middle of the room, bathed in the sunlight that shone through a glass dome that was set in the ceiling above them.

As she followed her mother into the room she noticed that her grandparent's portrait, which usually sat on the mantle above the fireplace, had been replaced with a large portrait of herself and her sisters. She watched her five year old self balance the baby Narcissa on her lap, her small arms struggling to hold her sister as she slid slowly towards the ground. Andromeda sat politely on the bench next to her, impeccably neat even at the age of three.

Druella, who had taken a seat on a sumptuous velvet chair, followed Bellatrix's gaze to the photo.

"Oh yes," she said, a nostalgic tone to her voice, "That was taken during the trip to France. You had decided that Narcissa was a doll, and made up your mind that she was really a Christmas present for you that had been given to me by mistake," Narcissa laughed, "Your father was so amused that he told me to go along with it until you gave her back," she laughed, "you lasted longer than either one of us expected you to."

Bellatrix said nothing, her insides twisting as Druella said, "Of course, that was before…"

There was a tense moment of silence, in which only the ticking of a great, ancient clock was heard. Finally, Druella cleared her throat, "Please sit down."

Bellatrix took a seat in one of the wingback chairs, and stared into her mother's eyes, waiting for the older woman to speak.

"You haven't responded to any of my letters," Druella said at last.

"I didn't know you wanted me to," Bellatrix said, in genuine surprise. "They were addressed to Madam Pomfrey."

Her mother regarded her. "I would have thought that Madam Pomfrey would have told you that I asked you to keep me informed about your health."

"She did," said Bellatrix, "but I haven't experienced anything worth writing about."

Druella let out a sigh of annoyance, "I hope you realize the seriousness of this situation," she said, her eyes blazing, "You will only have a year left of school. If you cannot learn to control yourself outside of Hogwarts then you will have to be contained."

"Father would never allow me to be put in St. Mungo's," Bellatrix said coldly, "He won't allow anything to tarnish the family name."

Druella leaned forward, "There are other places to put those who are wanted out of sight," Druella said in a voice barely above a whisper, "much, much nastier places than St. Mungo's, Bellatrix." Her eyes softened, "I do not want that to happen to you, I would never want to surrender one of my children to that way of life."

Bellatrix said nothing. It was almost uncomfortable to hear the emotion in her mother's voice. She moved her eyes away and stared at the brass doorknob on the bedroom door.

"Bellatrix," Druella said, "have you been feeling better?"

Wordlessly, Bellatrix nodded.

"Good," she said, looking relieved, "I want you to write me, and tell me everything that's happening with you."

Bellatrix eyed her suspiciously, "Why?"

"So that I can know for sure that you are improving!" Druella's voice rose, "So that I can tell your father that when you have something to do, something to engage your mind, you're not-" she faltered, and gazed imploringly at her eldest daughter.

A strange feeling of pity overcame Bellatrix. She had never seen her mother like this, never heard her raise her voice this way. Usually her mother was composed, dignified, scornful. She had seemed as impenetrable as a marble statue. Now, those cool eyes were wide with worry, and the slight pink tinges in her cheeks were so uncharacteristic that Bellatrix had to look away.

_I don't have to tell her everything, _Bellatrix told herself. "Fine," she said aloud.

Druella sighed, and straitened in her seat. "Good," she said, "that's good. I've been pushing your father to find a tutor for you this summer. Not because you need one-" she put in quickly when Bellatrix opened her mouth in outrage, "just so that you'll have something to keep you occupied."

Bellatrix dug her fingertips into the arms of her chair. _I'm not a child,_ she thought, _I don't need to be 'occupied'._

Druella seemed to take Bellatrix's silence as a sign of assent, "Your father and I are going to a meeting this evening," she said, "Thimble will bring dinner to your room."

Recognizing this as a dismissal, Bellatrix rose from her seat and strode to the door, when she reached it she looked over her shoulder to see her mother press a handkerchief to her eye. For the second time that day, she felt her cheeks redden. Hastily, she pushed through the door, wanting more than anything to get away from her mother's tears.

* * *

"Thimble has sent an owl to Miss Granger at Hogwarts, with all the ingredients that Miss Bellatrix has asked her to." The little elf said as she entered Bellatrix's room.

The windows had grown dark, and even though a storm threatened, Bellatrix had insisted that they be left open. The wind had cast a chill on the room, and Thimble, with a worried look at her young mistress, hurried over to start a fire.

Bellatrix wanted to tell her that a fire wouldn't be necessary. She was sprawled out on her bed, starIng at the re-papered walls of her bedroom. The fire wouldn't make a difference. But the Elf was so engrossed in her work that Bellatrix felt a rush of tenderness for the creature, and held her tongue.

"Will Miss Bellatrix be joining Miss Andromeda and Miss Narcissa in the nursery this evening?" Thimble asked as she wiped her hands and stared menacingly at the small flickers of flame. Instantly they roared to an impressive height, and Bellatrix was surprised to feel its warmth chase the cold away from her body.

"No," she said dismissively, "Thimble, how did you do that?"

"Thimble's first job has always been to take care of Miss Bellatrix," Thimble said, "If Miss Bellatrix wants the window open, that is fine with Thimble, but Thimble will not allow Miss Bellatrix to catch a cold if there's anything she can do about it."

Another wave of tenderness swept over Bellatrix, "Thank you, Thimble," she said.

"Of course, Miss," Thimble said, bowing low.

The door handle turned, startling Thimble so badly that she jumped into the air as Druella appeared in the doorway.

"Bellatrix," she said, "Please come downstairs to your father's study. He has a guest that he would like you to meet."

"Who is it?" Bellatrix asked. She made no move to stand.

Her mother's features hardened, "Someone who has taken a great deal of interest in you," she said.

A jolt of panic spread through Bellatrix, "It's not," Bellatrix fumbled, "It's not that man that Father allowed to see me this winter, is it?"

A shadow crossed over her mother's face, and she didn't answer.

"I won't," said Bellatrix sharply, "I don't want to see him."

"Bellatrix," her mother said, "remember what we talked about earlier? You must go downstairs, you must meet this man. He's very influential, and if your father thinks that you are jeopardizing his career-" she crossed the room and gripped Bellatrix by the shoulders, pulling her into a standing position, "you will go downstairs, you will make an effort," she commanded through gritted teeth.

Bellatrix allowed herself to be led downstairs, her mind mutinous. _Let father lock me away_, she thought, _I could never give my loyalty to someone who would gladly hurt Hermione._

Hermione.

A jolt of panic rushed through Bellatrix's body, although she didn't know why.

Druella stopped her at the door of Cygnus's study. With firm hands she straightened Bellatrix's robe, re-arranged her hair, and tapped her wand to a stain, making a small sound of disapproval as she did so. "Don't forget to be polite," she whispered, pushing Bellatrix to the door.

"Aren't you coming too?" Bellatrix asked.

Druella shook her head, "They asked for you alone, but I'll be waiting for you to return."

Bellatrix looked at her mother, who seemed so small beneath the flickering light of the candles. Fine lines were beginning to etch themselves into her beautiful face, and Bellatrix suddenly wished that they were closer. That she could hug her, kiss her on the cheek, and reassure her that everything would be ok. But she could only offer a slight smile before knocking steadily on the door.

"You may enter," her father's voice rumbled through the door, and Bellatrix pushed against the polished wood, taking a deep breath as she entered the room.

The light was dim inside of Cygnus's study, most of the room's candles were unlit, only a few flickered in the air above the desk where two figures sat.

"I believe you've met my eldest daughter, Bellatrix," Cygnus said to the other man.

"I have," Voldemort turned to look Bellatrix in the eye, "but we've haven't been properly introduced."

"Oh," Cygnus said, "Well, Bellatrix, this is Lord Voldemort." He smiled importantly, "A very influential friend of the family's."

Bellatrix didn't answer, she was staring in shock at Voldemort's eyes, _They can't have always been that color, _she thought, finding it hard to stare into those crimson irises.

"A pleasure to meet you," Voldemort said, he rose from his seat and glided across the room, "I look forward to our lessons this summer."

"Lessons?" Bellatrix looked around at her father, "What lessons?"

"Don't be rude Bellatrix," Cygnus snapped.

A mirthless chuckle came from Voldemort's curled lips, and the hair at the back of Bellatrix's neck stood on end.

"No matter, Cygnus," he said, "she will learn."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to object, but was cut off as Voldemort addressed her.

"I will be instructing you this summer," he said. "I want you at my side, Bellatrix, and in order for that to happen you will need to improve."

"Improve?" Bellatrix bristled, "I am at the top of my class!" Hermione's image flicked across her mind, "I have one equal, the rest are nothing compared to me!"

"If I teach you," Voldemort said in a low voice, "you will have no equals. You will be the greatest witch the world will ever see. The entire world will tremble before you."

Bellatrix scowled at him, "I'm happy with the education I'm getting, thanks."

"Bellatrix!" Cygnus roared, he scraped from behind the desk and made to grab her, but Voldemort held up a hand to stop him.

"Why do you refuse me, Bellatrix?" he asked softly, amusement in his eyes.

By the time Bellatrix realized what he was doing, it was too late to prevent it. _Go blank, go blank!_ She pleaded with her mind.

"What are you hiding from me?" Voldemort's voice was nearly a purr.

_Go blank, go blank!_ But it was too late, memories of Hermione sprung to the front of her mind. The first time that she met Hermione, their first kiss. Bellatrix could feel a blush spread over her cheeks as she struggled to break the connection.

_Then she was remembering the night of the Black ball, and the morning after, and Bellatrix felt as if she were living it all over again: _

_"Bellatrix, there's something we need to talk about." Hermione had looked so worried, so anxious as she paced back and forth in front of her bed._

_Bellatrix waved her hand, "Don't worry about that, I'm not offended, and the book says it's perfectly natural."_

_"Not that!" Hermione yelped. Her ears turned red as Bellatrix chuckled through a mouth of scone. It took a few moments for her to regain her composure, "Bella, there's something really important that you need to know," she said, "About me."_

_"Not really." Bellatrix said. She polished off the last bite of scone, wiped her hands and shifted on the bed until she was facing Hermione._

_"What do you mean, not really?" Hermione asked._

_"I mean that I already know." Bellatrix spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Once I got to know you, it really wasn't all that hard to figure out."_

Bellatrix's heart sped with panic.

_"What do you mean?" Hermione blinked in confusion._

_Bellatrix shrugged, "I mean that it explains all of your strange behavior. It explains why you don't have a family name that anyone really recognizes. It explains why you never get any letters, why you see McGonagall once a week for what I can only guess is support, It also explains why you're so protective of Mudbl-" it was her turn to blush, "Muggleborns."_

_Hermione stiffened, "So you think that my big secret is that I'm a-"_

_"Muggleborn! Exactly." Bellatrix smiled and took Hermione's hands in hers. "I don't care. You're still you. We can still be together." _

"Get out!" Bellatrix gasped, the force of it knocking her backwards.

_Maybe he didn't see, _Bellatrix thought as she gasped on the floor, _Mother said it's hard to read thoughts, maybe he didn't see…_ She looked up, and her stomach dropped.

He was smiling down at her, his lips twisted into a hideous grin, "Really Bella," His laugh was chilling, "a mudblood?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out! As always, please review and let me know what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Please be aware that this chapter contains slight violence and abuse.**

* * *

Cygnus stood, and made his way around the desk. His eyes slid back and forth between Voldemort and his daughter, who knelt, frozen, on the polished floor. "What about a Mudblood?"

Bellatrix's eyes never left Voldemort's as she rose to her feet. _Don't_, she thought, _Don't tell him. Please don't say anything. _

But Voldemort's eyes gleamed, "It seems," he said in a low voice, "that your daughter has fallen in love with a Mudblood."

Behind her, Cygnus roared, "No!"

Bellatrix winced in pain as her father's fingers dug into her scalp. He lifted her to her feet, and jerked her head back at an impossible angle. She could feel his shake with fury, and when he spoke, it was in a snarling, enraged tone.

"Is this true?" He asked, his breath hot against her cheek.

"Y-yes."

Bellatrix hissed as her head was jerked even further back, and for a moment she was looking up at the gilded carvings on the ceiling, before her father pushed her forward.

They moved through the doorway of his study and tripped down the hall. Cygnus walked too quickly for Bellatrix, but rather than slow down as she struggled to keep her balance, he tightened his hold on her hair and jerked her steady.

Druella's face flashed by as they sped towards the kitchen.

"Cygnus?" her mother cried, "What's happening?"

Her father said nothing, and Bellatrix's eyes widened as they landed on the thin, plain door just off the kitchen.

"Cygnus!"

Her mother's voice was a high shriek as Cygnus ripped the door open and shoved his daughter forward into the darkness. The air was thick, musty, and stale. Bellatrix guessed that it had been years since anyone had entered here, and her muscles tensed with fear. Behind her, a deadbolt slid into place, and a third pair of steps followed them into the passage.

Her face scraped against the rough wall as they descended a twisting set of stone steps. Again, Cygnus moved too fast for her, and in the darkness she stumbled over the rough steps. As they rounded a corner, Cygnus released her hair, and she tumbled down the steps. She let out a cry of pain as she fell.

"Bellatrix!" Her mother screamed. The sound of fists pounding on the wooden door followed Bellatrix as she landed in a gasping heap at the foot of the stairs.

There was a sharp, awful shot of pain in her stomach as a boot connected with her ribs. Again the pain came, this time spreading through her belly. She retched miserably, and held her arms in front of her face as her father yanked her to her feet.

"Get up!" He snarled. His arm whipped over her head, and suddenly the passage was alight. Torches lit the stone passage, lighting one by one as they led the way to the end of the hall, making visible the hundreds of shelves that lined the high walls; making visible the hundreds of bodies that lay upon those shelves.

"The Black Catacombs."

Bellatrix jumped at the sound of Voldemort's voice. He moved forward so that she was beside her father, directly behind her.

"Yes," said Cygnus, "All of our ancestors are here, dating back to the first Wizard who bore the Black name." He snaked his hand round the back of Bellatrix's neck, "All of them Pureblood."

She was being pushed forward again, this time much slower as her father named some of the names etched into the walls, pointing them out for Voldemort's sake.

"Ursula Black, Arcturus Black, Phineas Nigellus Black"

Voldemort paused at the last one, and let his eyes sweep over the ornately carved coffin. The Hogwarts crest, forged of gold and inlaid with precious stones, glinted in the firelight.

His behavior caused Bellatrix to relax slightly. As long as her father was playing the Host, she reasoned, he wouldn't want to lose his head in punishing her. _I can leave before Voldemort does_, she thought, her mind already working to figure out how to get back to Hogwarts without implicating Thimble in the act.

Then her father was pushing her along the twisting passageway. The air grew more stale, the coffins changed in appearance, from polished wood to smooth stone, and finally disappeared altogether. Now only bare skeletons lay in dusty clothing on the shelves.

"Preservation spell," Cygnus explained to Voldemort, "they'll keep forever."

They rounded another corner, and the passageway opened into a circular room. The walls were lined with marble statues. A vaulted ceiling was enchanted to show the night sky. Every constellation was depicted, and among the blazing stars were the shimmering faces of her ancestors. The ceiling was the only source of light for the room, and the marble bodies glowed eerily beneath it.

"Extraordinary." Voldemort's whisper echoed throughout the room.

"It is," Cygnus agreed, "I've tried to impress upon my daughters how important their heritage is. Every one of them has spent the night before their eleventh birthday here, gazing up at this very ceiling, in hopes that it would inspire reverence and pride within them."

Bellatrix shivered. She remembered that night; remembered huddling against the stone figure of the young Cassiopeia Black, sobbing in fear of the numerous eyes that watched from the ceiling. She had thought that at any moment the bones would leap from their resting places and snatch her up, perhaps put her on her own shelf to slowly decompose into bare bones. The next morning, all of the excitement she'd been feeling about Hogwarts had disappeared. Instead, she merely pressed her eyes shut in relief when the green ink told her that come September she would be far away from those terrifying eyes.

She hadn't been there for Andromeda's birthday, but Narcissa was sick for three days after hers, and refused to leave Druella's side for a month. All the while her mother glared at Cygnus, and pulled him into hushed arguments whenever she thought they were alone.

"Did it work?" Voldemort's soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Distaste dripped from every one of Cygnus' words, "Apparently not."

The blow was so sudden and unexpected that Bellatrix was tumbling across the floor before she'd realized what had happened. A dull pain spread across her cheek, and she leapt to her feet before he could kick her again.

"A Mudblood?" Cygnus roared, "After everything I've done for you, you ungrateful-"

Bellatrix tried to duck his outstretched arms, but he gripped her by the neck of her robes and carried her roughly across the room.

Bellatrix gasped as her back collided with the wall. Cygnus's hand was at her throat, crushing into her windpipe.

"What's his name?" He snarled, "Tell me the bastard's name so that I can purify the world of his filth."

Anger and revulsion steadied Bellatrix's thoughts. She narrowed her eyes as she met his gaze, "No," she croaked. His hand tightened, and she ripped her nails down his arms as she struggled to breathe.

"Tell me his name," Cygnus repeated, "or I will kill you both."

She merely glared at him.

His face seemed to swell with rage. He shook her so that her head bounced roughly against the stone wall, his hand never leaving her throat, "Tell me!"

Bellatrix felt sure that he could feel her hatred for him rolling off her body as her gaze steadily held his. "N-n-no!" she croaked.

Her vision blurring, and she fought with every fiber of her being to keep from fainting.

"Cygnus," came Voldemort's voice, "I believe the Mudblood's name is-"

Bellatrix clawed at her father's hands, as if the act would somehow prevent him from hearing what Voldemort had to say. Her heart throbbed, _No, no, no!_

"Hermione."

Cygnus's hand dropped in shock, and Bellatrix slid to the floor, coughing as the cold air entered her lungs.

"What was that name?" Cygnus hissed, crossing to Voldemort.

"Hermione," Voldemort repeated.

Another flare of hatred rose inside of Bellatrix. Hermione's name sounded wrong coming from his lips. As if he was polluting her.

"_Hermione?_" Cygnus repeated stupidly. He swung to look at Bellatrix, "Get up!" he ordered, "Get over here!"

Bellatrix rose unsteadily, and wished that she had brought her wand with her. _If only I hadn't been so stupid, _she thought.

"Am I hearing correctly?" He asked, stepping forward so that he was inches away from Bellatrix, "Have you really become the plaything of a _female_ Mudblood?"

"I am _not_ a _plaything_," Bellatrix spat, "I love her! And she loves me."

Voldemort was watching her with interest.

"Impossible," Cygnus scoffed, "You are infatuated. You cannot possibly _love_ anything. You're too young, too immature," he curled his lip, "Besides, you are a Pureblood. Think Bellatrix! What about your ancestor? What about your blood?"

"What about it?" Blood was rushing in Bellatrix's ears, "I don't care! It doesn't matter that she's a Muggleborn! I love her!"

Her words hung in the air, and for a moment she thought that her father might yell again. Then his wand was whipping through the air, pointing straight at her.

"_Crucio!_"

She fell backwards and collided with the stone floor. Agonizing pain raced through her. It was worse than any blow she'd ever received, any harm she'd inflicted upon herself. At once she felt as though she'd been stabbed, bruised, scalded, frozen. She felt as if every cell in her body was fighting to rip her apart. The pain was so torturous that she couldn't breathe. She struggled to gasp, to somehow get air inside of her lungs, but she couldn't. Any minute now she was going to faint...

Then it was over. Cygnus withdrew his arm, and his face shone with sweat.

Bellatrix sat up and panted in the cold air.

"Not even a scream," Voldemort observed. Something in his voice made her uncomfortable.

Cygnus laughed cruelly, "Not yet," he said. He whipped his wand up again, shouted "_Crucio!_"

And Bellatrix was on the ground again. She tried to fight it this time, tried to picture Hermione, but it was too much. There was a fresh wave of pain, more excruciating than the last.

Another sound filled the air, similar to the cry of a wounded animal. It took a few seconds for Bellatrix to realize that the noise was coming from her.

"Stop!" A loud, high voice pierced Bellatrix's ears, and the pain was gone.

Bellatrix gazed at the starry ceiling. The silvery faces glowered down on her shaking form.

When she rose, she saw that her father was kneeling on the floor, his eyes wide as he looked up at Voldemort. His mouth moved, but no sound came out, and Bellatrix noticed that his arms were rigid at his side.

"Rise," Voldemort said softly.

She did so, and walked towards him on unsteady feet.

"Where is your wand?" He asked, examining her through narrowed eyes.

Bellatrix's voice wavered as she spoke, "In my room," she said, blushing at the tone of her voice.

"I see," Voldemort said, "Well, it's time for your first lesson."

He stepped over to Cygnus and wrenched the wand from his stiff fingers. Cygnus shook his head, his expression murderous as he shouted soundlessly at the pair of them.

"Take this," Voldemort said, handing the wand to Bellatrix, "It is time for your first lesson."

Bellatrix took the wand uneasily. It was rough and icy, not at all like her own wand upstairs.

"You know of the Cruciatus curse?" Voldemort asked.

Bellatrix felt her stomach clench. She nodded.

"Most excellent, and I trust that you remember the incantation?" he smirked.

Bellatrix nodded again.

He stepped aside and motioned towards Cygnus, "Then practice."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. Finals are now over, and I will have a lot more time to write. =)**

**Please let me know what you think! As always, thank you so much for reviewing!**

**P.S. Happy Birthday karategirl622!**


	28. Chapter 28

The room seemed to sway as Bellatrix stared at Voldemort, "What?"

"I told you to perform your first unforgiveable," He said, his lips a cruel imitation of a smile, "and who better to practice on, than the man you hate the most."

A vein was throbbing violently at Cygnus' temple. He jerked his head as if that would somehow allow him to move from the rigid kneeling position he had been forced into.

"I can't," Bellatrix said. She swallowed, her eyes glued to her father's.

Voldemort moved to peer into the marble faces of her ancestors. His footsteps echoed across the room, each tap pounding into Bellatrix's skull.

"Why not?" he asked.

Her eyes followed him as he slid from statue to statue. Her skin felt prickly and hot, and she swallowed uncomfortably.

"He's my father," she said at last. The words sounded hollow, and Voldemort let out an amused chuckle.

"We all have a father," he said in a bored tone. He raised his fingers to the face of the first Cygnus Black, and traced them down the chiseled cheek, "the fact that he holds that position over you is meaningless. He is a man, just like any other." He removed his hand and stepped back to the living Cygnus Black.

"Now," he said, turning back to look at Bellatrix, "why can't you perform the spell?"

"I-" Bellatrix felt her heart flutter, "It wouldn't be right. I can't- I won't, I-" she swallowed again, "he's my family."

"What does that mean?"

Her eyes slipped to the floor, "He's my father," she whispered, "I love him."

"_Liar_."

The words were more of a hiss, and Bellatrix looked up in surprise.

"You do not love him," Voldemort said, "You despise him. I can feel your hatred for him burning within you. It sits on your tongue, so that every word you utter is poisoned by it."

"No," Bellatrix said, her voice feeble, "we're family, I can't do," her eyes widened, "_that_."

Voldemort smirked, "You do not consider him to be part of your family," he said, "Your sisters, your mother, even that Mudblood-" Bellatrix winced, "_they _are your family. He-"

Voldemort jerked Cygnus' chin up, "You haven't thought of him as part of your family in years. He taunts you, abuses you. You should hear the things he says about you."

_I can imagine_, she thought. A metallic taste filled her mouthas she met at Cygnus' malicious gaze.

"He wants to send you away," Voldemort's soft words filled the cavernous room, "he wants to hide you from the world. He no longer thinks of you as his daughter. What was that you said, Cygnus?"

Her father's mouth fell still. He looked back at Voldemort, his expression a mixture of dislike and wariness.

"I remember," Voldemort said, snapping his fingers, "You said that could not be more proud to have Narcissa and Andromeda as your daughters, but Bellatrix-"

Bellatrix shivered as he stepped close to her and stroked one of her curls.

"Bellatrix was an abomination; a mad beast that needed to be controlled before she ran the Black reputation into the ground."

Bellatrix had heard these sentiments before. But this time the word _abomination_ echoed in her mind, temporarily blocking out everything. Her fingers twisted on the wand, and her other hand clutched at her chest, as if something was constricting her lungs and she needed to untangle it.

"I believe," Voldemort continued, stepping close to Cygnus, "that you were prepared to control your daughter yourself, should the need have arisen."

Bellatrix looked at her father, but Cygnus' eyes were fixed on Voldemort's.

Now Voldemort's voice was barely above a whisper. It practically purred the words with an air of detached amusement. "Black Manor is immense. Surely there are enough rooms to lock away a troublesome daughter for the rest of her life. Or maybe you would have avoided the effort and expense by simply ending her life?"

Something must have passed between the two men, because Voldemort grinned in triumph.

"The latter then," he said drawing his wand and tapping it to Cygnus' jaw, "am I correct? _Tell the truth!_"

The last words rang powerful and commanding, and Cygnus' voice came back to him as he spat: "Yes! That was my plan," he shot a glare at Bellatrix, "no one would be too surprised if during one of her fits she ended up fatally wounded. The imperius curse would do the trick, and my other daughters would be free to make suitable matches without the looming question of whether or not their blood was tainted with insanity."

The hair on the back of Bellatrix's neck was on end, "Wouldn't the rumor that I had died by my own hand answer that question?" she snarled.

Cygnus turned his head to look at her, "Dear Bellatrix," he said in a mocking tone, "excuses will be made, and everyone will be persuaded. Our numbers are dwindling, and the House of Black is too powerful to be held back by the madness of a single daughter. Andromeda and Narcissa will be convincing enough to those who are in doubt." He lifted his chin, "The Blacks are the best of the best, and for the greater good of the family, I am prepared to prune away the less desirable parts of our family tree."

"You're sick," Bellatrix shouted. Her voice was heavy with emotion, and the words fell like stones, "I am your child! You would kill me? Without a second thought, without a single qualm?" Her stomach churned, and her mouth filled with bile.

Cygnus' gaze was steady, "For the greater good, yes."

Bellatrix let out a sob, the hand that was clutching her chest rose to become tangled in her hair. It was too much, her breath became shallow, the room spun around her. Then a hand tightened around her wrist.

"You know what to do," Voldemort whispered.

And she did. She rose the wand, and her voice came desperate, angry, "Crucio!"

She saw her father fall over sideways as if she was separate from her body. He jerked once, twice. A scream of pain reached her ears, and then it was over. He lay, gasping in the middle of the floor, still bound by Voldemort's enchantment.

"Weak," Voldemort commented. He jerked his wand, and Cygnus was returned to his kneeling position.

Bellatrix shook. Her mouth was dry, and as she cast her eyes upwards she saw the outraged faces of her ancestors. Shame washed over her, and she wished nothing more than to return to Hermione's warm embrace. Somehow the brunette would be able to soothe the unbelievable hurt that festered within her.

"You've never performed an unforgiveable?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes peering into her face.

Bellatrix shook her head.

"You need to _mean_ them," he said, "Every inch of your body needs to burn with conviction. Try again."

"Bellatrix rose her arm, and tottered slightly from exhaustion as she struggled to focus, "Crucio!"

This time he did not even fall down. His mouth opened, emitted a single scream, and then gasped, "You filthy bitch!" He yelled, "Mud-loving whore! You'll suffer for this!"

"Terrible!" Voldemort's frustrated cry drowned out Cygnus' threats. "You aren't meaning it!"

Bellatrix kept her eyes on the ends of her scuffed boots as he paced around her.

"Think about what he's done to you!" Voldemort reached out to prod her cheek, and she gasped in pain. "He has admitted that he would kill you in an instant, and still you cannot inflict pain upon him?"

The shame grew stronger as Bellatrix repeated these questions to herself. _I hate him_, she thought, _I know I do!_ So why could she not make him feel her hatred?

"Ah," Voldemort sighed, "What about our Mudblood?"

Bellatrix froze.

"What will your father do when he gets ahold of her?" Voldemort asked. "Will he treat her kindly? Will he invite her into the family with open arms?" He laughed, "I think not. What will he do?" He traced a finger over Bellatrix's neck, and her skin crawled, "Will he torture her? Make her scream for mercy? Will she beg for death?" He looked back at Cygnus, "Will he kill her with a single curse, or draw it out slowly."

"I'll tear her apart limb by limb!" Cygnus roared, apparently not grasping the fact that he was completely helpless, "I'll flay her! By the time I'm done with her, it will take the House-elves weeks to clean the mud from the carpets."

Bellatrix saw red, she shook now, not from exhaustion, but from anger.

Voldemort stepped behind her, so close that she felt his body heat on her back as he lifted her arm. "Perhaps," he whispered into her ear, "he'll decide to defile her before he's through. One last humiliation and torture before…"

"_CRUCIO!_"

Cygnus was lifted into the air and slammed back against the marble statues so hard that a smear of blood was left on the outstretched fingers of Antares Black. His face contorted in pain, and the veins in his neck bulged as he writhed against his restraints. His screams were unlike anything Bellatrix had heard before, they made her hair stand on end, her ears felt as if they were flinching.

Voldemort moved so that he was beside her, a smile brightened his face.

It was a feeling that Bellatrix had never encountered before. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, lifting the weariness and despair that had enveloped her ever since she'd entered Cygnus' office. The image of everything her father could do to Hermione fuelled her curse, and she reveled in the power she had over him. Everything he'd ever done to her, everything he wanted to do…

_So he wants to kill me?_ She thought, stepping closer and smirking as he rose a little in the air, "_Crucio!_" _He thinks he can hurt the only person I love with all my heart, body and soul?_ She narrowed her eyes, "_Crucio!_"

He would never hurt her again. She had everything she ever needed. Voldemort muttered "Good girl," beside her, and she beamed from the compliment.

The wand clattered to the floor. Everything, the pain, the shame, the anguish, came rushing back. Horror seeped through her, pushing everything else aside as she stared wide-eyed at the weeping man who was her father.

"No more," he moaned, his voice was weak and high. It was as if he hadn't realized that she'd stopped. "No more, please, I beg you!"

Voldemort stepped over to him and bent low, his wand outstretched. In a moment Cygnus' arms were free, and he raised them instantly to his face.

"An excellent beginning," Voldemort praised, "I chose correctly. You are going to be a superb Death Eater, perhaps the most powerful, and certainly the best trained. Next time we'll start with-"

"No!" Bellatrix interrupted, "I don't want this! I don't want to be part of your Death Eaters. I don't want private lessons. Just, leave me alone!"

Voldemort considered her for a moment. "I think," he said slowly, "that your infatuation with this Mudblood is clouding your judgment."

"It's not an infatuation!" Bellatrix stamped her foot, "I love her! I want to spend my life with her, and that life does not include learning the Unforgivable Curses!" The last word came out as a sob, and she bit her lip to stifle the rest of them.

"Poor little girl," Voldemort whispered, "the life that you so desperately crave is a lie. Love, ha!" he sneered at her, "Love is something that only fools believe in. One day you'll understand that, and on that day you will crave the knowledge I can give you."

He flicked his wand, and Cygnus stood. Together, they crossed to where Bellatrix stood.

"I forgive you," Voldemort said, "and I will accept you back as my pupil when you have come to your senses. You will come back to me Bella." He smiled, "And, as a token of my generosity, I shall grant you a favor."

He turned to face Cygnus, and lifted his wad to Cygnus' temple, "_Obliviate!_"

At once Cygnus' face smoothed, and a dreamy expression came over his face.

"Why are we down here?" he asked.

"You were just showing us the Catacombs," Voldemort said.

"Oh," Cygnus said, looking around the room, "I suppose that this is the end. Perhaps we should return to the study?"

The way back was slow. Cygnus, though blissfully unaware of the ordeal he'd just been through, limped wincingly along. Bellatrix, who was in the rear, kept glancing behind her; the lights were extinguishing as they walked past, and she hated the darkness that loomed behind her.

At last they reached the stone steps.

"Do you hear that?" Cygnus asked.

A faint pounding came from above them. Bellatrix's eyes widened as she heard her mother's voice call out, "Cygnus!"

"I wonder what's gotten into her," Cygnus mused as he started upwards.

Voldemort chuckled to himself, and Bellatrix hated him for finding amusement in this.

Bellatrix's lungs drank in the sweet, fresh air when she emerged from the dark passage. Her eyes watered from the sudden brightness of the hallway, and then landed on the disheveled form of her mother.

"Bellatrix!" Druella stepped forward and peered into her daughter's face. Horror filled her eyes, and her fingertips hovered over the bruises on Bellatrix's body.

"Son of a bitch!" Druella screamed, whirling on Cygnus. "I told you what I would do if you ever harmed one of my daughters," she spat, "and I will! You're a dead man! But first-"

She raised her wand arm, and fixed her eyes on her husband. She was terrifyingly beautiful, and Bellatrix held her breath without realizing it as her mother moved closer to her father.

Druella's wand suddenly flew into the air, and Voldemort caught it neatly.

"Druella," he soothed as Druella advanced on him, "you're feelings are not without reason, but the matter is all but forgotten."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to protest, but Voldemort glided smoothly into the next sentence.

"I have wiped Cygnus' memory; he does not remember what happened. Besides, his wand has been left in the Catacombs. Surely you would not wish to kill an unarmed man?"

Druella looked as though she would, and Bellatrix remembered the rumors that her mother was an infamous Muggle-killer.

"Please," Voldemort said, "Not here. You wouldn't want to leave your daughters to fend for themselves as their mother spends the rest of her life in Azkaban?"

Druella's face turned towards Cygnus as she contemplated Hatred burned in her eyes, but she stepped away from him. "Not tonight then," she hissed. She took her wand from Voldemort, who chuckled.

"Good!" Voldemort said, "Let's return to your study," he said to a baffled-looking Cygnus. "And Druella," he called as the two began to walk away, "I would send Bellatrix back to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

Druella turned back to Bellatrix, her face softening as she stepped close to her eldest daughter.

"Bellatrix," she smoothed the curls away from Bellatrix's face, and her eyes took inventory of all the damage that had been done.

Bellatrix trembled as her mother touched her. Druella's worried eyes bore into hers, and then she felt her mother's arms wrap around her.

With her cheek pressed against her mother's shoulder, Bellatrix could feel her mother's heartbeat. It thumped steadily, soothingly, and for the first time in over a decade, Bellatrix _felt _her mother's love for her. The feeling was overwhelming.

Without meaning to, she burst into tears. Her very soul felt as if it had been sliced open, and she didn't really understand what had happened tonight. Humiliation colored her cheeks pink as she sobbed.

"It's going to be alright darling," Druella said, stroking Bellatrix's hair, "I promise."

Bellatrix nodded without conviction, trying with every ounce of what was left of her strength to stop crying.

Druella rested her cheek against the top of Bellatrix's head. "I will make him pay for this," she vowed.

A chill went down Bellatrix' spine at her mother's words. She jerked her head up, and stared into her mother's determined eyes. "Mother, what-"

But Druella stood before she could finish her words, "Come," she said gently, "I have some healing potions in my study."

Bellatrix wiped the last of her tears away, and allowed her mother to help her up.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hermione was in the department of Mysteries. The doors in the big circular room gleamed dark and ominous. She eyed them nervously; unsure of what she was doing here. _

_She lurched as the floor began to spin. Soon she was struggling to stay upright as the floor turned faster and faster. Her hair whipped around her, stinging her face. The doors blurred into a single line. Around she went, until at last the floor stopped. _

_The door directly in front of her opened, and her heart swelled as she took in the two faces she'd missed the most since coming here. _

"_Harry! Ron!" She cried. She rushed forward and trapped them both in a hug that could have rivaled Hagrid's._

"_Oh, it's so good to see you!" She pulled back to look at them. They were both grinning as she remarked on Harry's unruly hair, and the bit of pudding that had dried on Ron's chin. _

"_You'll never guess what we've discovered," Harry said. His green eyes glowed with excitement, "we know what's making Voldemort so powerful-" _

"_We just need you to tell us how to destroy it," Ron cut in. _

_Hermione laughed, "What is it?" _

_Harry shook his head, "Not here," he glanced through the open door, back into the round room, "someone might hear us." _

_Ron reached out and took Hermione's hand, "Come back to the common room," he said, pulling her towards him. _

_Only then did Hermione notice that the door had opened up into Hogwart's Entrance Hall. _

"_How did you-" _

_Harry tugged on her other hand, "There's no time Hermione," he said as he and Ron began to walk deeper into the Entrance Hall, "we need to go now."_

_Hermione started to follow, but something stopped her. A cool breeze rushed through the doorway, and she turned her head as it brushed across her scalp. _

"_Wait," she murmured, "I'm forgetting something." _

"_You're not forgetting anything," Harry said. His hand tightened on hers, a sign of his impatience. _

_Hermione ignored him, and pulled herself back towards the door, stretching to look through. They refused to let go of her hands, and instead walked sulkily back with her. _

_Across the circular room, another door had opened. The wind blew icily from within it, and suddenly a figure swirled into being, her face gaunt and pale, it's heavy lidded eyes glaring at the three of them. _

"_Lestrange!" Harry growled. He dropped Hermione's hand and whipped his wand from his pocket. "You will pay for what you did to Sirius!" _

_As Bellatrix Lestrange smirked from her doorway, Hermione shouted, "Harry, no!" She jerked her other hand from Ron and pushed Harry's wand arm down._

_Harry gaped at her, "Hermione, what are you doing?" _

"_Yes, Hermione," Bellatrix's hoarse voice called from across the room, "what are you doing?" She reached out a hand, "Wouldn't you rather be over here with me?" _

_Ron made a disgusted noise low in his throat. _

_Hermione stared at the woman in the other doorway. Her throat grew suddenly dry as she realized what would have to happen. She'd have to choose. _

_She looked at her companions. Ron's steady gaze was contemptuous, and full of dislike. Harry's, on the other hand, was a green blaze of hatred. Every inch of his face was transformed with it, his nostrils flared, his brows sloped low over his eyes, his jaw squared. _

_Bellatrix, on the other hand, was cool and unaffected by the emotions being thrown at her. She had eyes only for Hermione. _

"_I…" Without realizing it, Hermione started to walk forward, out of the Entrance Hall. _

_Rough hands grabbed her, "Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron yelled. _

"_She's under the Imperius Curse!" Harry replied, his wand was up again, aimed directly at Bellatrix's chest. _

"_No!" Hermione screamed. _

_Harry flicked his eyes to her, and in his moment of hesitation, Bellatrix acted._

"_Stupefy!" _

_Harry flew backwards, landing hard on the floor. _

_The incantation was repeated. This time Ron, who had released Hermione in order to aim his own wand, flew backwards. Both sprawled unconsciously across the floor. _

"_Not very skilled at dueling, are they?" Bellatrix cackled as she sauntered towards Hermione._

_A jolt of fear coursed through Hermione, and she hated herself for it. Her eyes stayed on Bellatrix's as the older woman drew near to her, so close that Hermione could feel the heat from Bellatrix's body. _

"_They were caught off guard," Hermione said, she twisted her hands, feeling guilty as she looked at their still bodies. "If I hadn't objected, I'm sure they would have-" _

"_What?" Bellatrix asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She lifted Hermione's hand, and pulled back the sleeve of Hermione's nightgown, "Would they have killed your beloved?" She lowered her mouth to Hermione's wrist, and kissed the skin there. _

_Hermione shivered at the feel of Bellatrix's tongue against her wrist, and Bellatrix grinned in response. _

"_You and I are going to have such fun," she purred, drawing Hermione closer to her. _

_Her fear was still pounding in her heart, but a thrill of excitement fluttered deep in her belly at Bellatrix's tone. She allowed herself to be drawn closer to the once-familiar body of Bellatrix Lestrange. _

You're still in there somewhere Bella_, Hermione thought, _I will find you.

_Their faces were inches apart, and then Bellatrix's face began to fade._

"Hermione."

_Hermione gazed around her in confusion as everything else began to fade, began to be replaced by a bright light. _

"Hermione."

"_Bella?" Hermione cried into the brightness, "Bella, where are you?" _

"Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione shot up in her bed, her heart thumping audibly. She blinked rapidly as the rest of the room came into focus.

The seventeen year old Bellatrix sat beside her, still in her travelling cloak. She pulled a candle away from Hermione's face just before Hermione ran into it.

"Bella!" Hermione gasped, she threw her arms tightly around the other girl and showered her with kisses. "I'll always choose you," she promised, clutching the startled girl tightly.

Bellatrix laughed and drew back, "You're delirious," she stated.

"What are you doing back?" Hermione asked. She ran her fingers through her tangled mane in an attempt to push it out of her face.

Bellatrix's laugh grew bitter, "I had some family issues," she said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quickly, throwing the covers off of herself.

"You'll find out when you learn Legilimency." Bellatrix said. She pointed her wand towards the ceiling, and the green lanterns that lined the walls flickered on, filling the room with its usual eerie light.

Hermione narrowed her eyes , "When will I be learning Legilimency?"

"We start tonight," Bellatrix said. She leapt to her feet, "We're the only one's here, so it's the perfect time."

"Why tonight?" Hermione yawned, "We have plenty of time to practice, we can start in the morning."

"No!" Bellatrix shot, "We need to start tonight. We need to become masters of Legilimency and Occlumency."

Hermione blinked in surprise at this response, and then stood as well. She crossed over to where Bellatrix was standing, and laid a hand on her shoulder. The dark witch was trembling.

"Bella," she said softly, "have you slept?"

"Sleep isn't nearly as important as this." Bellatrix said, brushing Hermione's hand away.

Hermione shook her head, "Without sleep you can't properly function," she said, "why don't we get some, and we can begin immediately after breakfast."

"No!" Bellatrix exploded, "It has to be tonight! It has to be right now!" Hysteria began to creep into her voice, and she paced rapidly in the space between the beds, "I need to master Occlumency, and you need to master Legilimency, so that you can know!"

Hermione watched her anxiously, "Know what?"

With a cry, Bellatrix kicked over the bubbling cauldron of Godric Gryffindor's Invisibility potion that Hermione had set in the middle of the room.

"Bellatrix!" Hermione gazed in shock as the efforts of an entire day spilled across the dormitory floor. Blue potion puddled on the floor, and splashed across one of Bellatrix's boots.

"I already told you," Bellatrix snarled, "You need to know what happened tonight! You need to know," her voice shook, "what I did." For a moment the two girls stared at each other, and then Bellatrix hissed in pain as the potion covered boot collided with one of the beds.

"_Scourgify!_" Hermione pointed at the blue potion. Immediately the potion was whisked away. She marched over and shoved Bellatrix onto a bed. With none-too-gentle hands, she ripped off Bellatrix's boot and flung it across the room.

"Hey, that's dragon hide!" Bellatrix objected without enthusiasm.

Hermione shot her a glare, "Shut up, if it was so important to you, you wouldn't have used it to kick over a potion that _I spent_ _seven hours on_!"

Bellatrix blushed, "Sorry."

Hermione sighed, and tapped her wand to the light burns on Bellatrix's foot, "_Episkey._"

The burns vanished instantly.

Bellatrix let out another humorless laugh, "Between you and my mother, I'll never need another medi-witch again."

The words were innocent enough, but something in Bellatrix's tone made Hermione look up.

For the first time, Hermione noticed the faded bruises, and the healing, pink wounds that had not been there when Hermione last saw Bellatrix.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in horror. It looked like Bellatrix had been thrown into a pit of ravenous dragons. True, the marks were fading, but Bellatrix had commented once that all of her magical skills had been inherited from her mother, so it was likely that they had been far worse a few hours before.

Bellatrix looked away from Hermione's probing eyes, "You'll find out once you're a Legilimens, won't you?"

"Yes," Hermione said gravely, "and then I'll kill whoever did this." She already had an inkling. Bellatrix had, after all, said that she was back because of family issues.

"No you won't!" Bellatrix said. She snapped her eyes back to Hermione's, "You will do no such thing. I won't have _you_ carted away to Azkaban." She caressed her had against Hermione's cheek, "You are the one good, pure thing in my life," she said, her unblinking gaze locked on Hermione's eyes, "don't leave me."

Hermione's eyes stung with unshed tears, "Never," she whispered. Then, she rose and trapped Bellatrix into a tight embrace, "Sleep with me tonight?" she asked.

Bellatrix's muffled voice replied, "Please."

* * *

Hermione drowsed over her Charms notes. It was the last day of the Easter Holiday, and the Common Room was rapidly filling with returning students. Their happy chatter made the usually serene atmosphere more like the Gryffindor Common Room than it had ever been.

"There you are," Bellatrix said as she flopped into the chair across from Hermione. "My sisters are back, you wouldn't believe the way Narcissa has been treating-" she broke off, eyeing the notes skeptically, "What are you doing?"

"Studying for the end-of year exams," Hermione said bluntly.

Bellatrix's laughter startled a passing group of Third Years. They stared, wide eyed, at the pair of them, until Hermione's glare caused them to hurry on.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Bellatrix's laughter died away, "Well, you can't be serious," she said, her voice still full of humor. Her grin faded at Hermione's determined look, "you are!"

Hermione sighed, and reached into the bag that was at her feet. She pulled out two rolls of parchment, and handed one to Bellatrix.

"I drew these up this morning," she said. She smothered a grin at Bellatrix's gasp of surprise.

"Hermione," Bellatrix asked with the air of someone about to undergo unnecessary suffering, "this is ridiculous."

Hermione sniffed, "It is not, it is important. We need to be prepared."

"We are the two smartest witches in our generation." Bellatrix pointed out. At Hermione's raised eyebrow she amended, "In several generations, but even so, we don't need to spend valuable time studying for something we're already prepared for."

"What would you rather have us do?" Hermione asked stiffly.

Bellatrix lowered her voice, "We need to practice," she gave Hermione a meaningful look, "My Occlumency is still weaker than it needs to be, and your Legilimency-"

Hermione tensed, "Legilimency is an extremely advanced-"

"I know, I know!" Bellatrix placated, "You're doing a great job. I couldn't do better! But we have to! If we're going to go up against Voldemort we need to be as strong as possible."

Hermione cleared her throat, "That is why-"she tapped the lower portion of Bellatrix's schedule, "we have two hours of Defense Against the Dark Arts studying every evening. If what we've been doing every night isn't to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts, I don't know what is."

"Oh." Bellatrix looked at the schedule, then smiled sheepishly up at Hermione, "good."

Hermione sighed, but a little smile played at the corners of her mouth.

Across the room, the door to the boys dormitory opened. Lucius Malfoy strutted into the Common Room with a smug smile. He walked towards the fireplace, where a group of boys greeted him boisterously. As soon as Lucius took his seat, they drew into a tight circle around him, and whispered earnestly amongst themselves.

"I wonder what they're up to." Bellatrix said.

Hermione glanced at them, "Nothing good," she said as she looked back to her notes, "Don't worry about them. It's the middle of the day; they're not going to do anything."

Bellatrix eyed them with interest, "Lucius has something in his hand," she observed.

"It's probably hair oil," Hermione said dryly, "The glint from his head is blinding."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "It's a letter," she said.

"So he has a letter," Hermione said, but she looked up and watched the little group.

"Ha!" Bellatrix said as more students joined their group, "You can't deny that something's going on."

"It certainly looks suspicious," Hermione agreed.

They watched for a few minutes, and then Lucius stood.

"He's going somewhere," Bellatrix said, she reached out and gripped Hermione's arm, "we have to follow him."

"We're supposed to be studying Charms for the next two hours," Hermione said weakly. She too was watching Lucius.

They watched Lucius walk through the Common Room door.

Bellatrix leaned down and snatched up Hermione's bag, "What's more important," she asked over Hermione's protests as she stuffed the notes into the bag, "studying something you already know, or following a pretentious slime ball who is clearly up to no good?"

Hermione considered her notes, and flicked her eyes over to the Common Room entrance. She sighed heavily, "Fine, let's go."

Bellatrix laughed, and pulled Hermione to her feet. "Excellent, let's go."


	30. Chapter 30

Professor McGonagall placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Hermione. They were at her desk today, and the combination of McGonagall's shortbread and the warm breeze that flowed through the open window put Hermione into a good mood.

"Smiling today, Miss Granger," McGonagall remarked as she took her seat, "It's been quite a while since you've come here without looking as though you've been dragged through a nest of Dementors." She gave what was either a chuckle or a wheezy cough, and took a bite of shortbread.

It was the perfect Friday afternoon. Her last class of the day had been cancelled, and so she and Bellatrix had decided that they would take a boat out onto the lake after Hermione's meeting with McGonagall.

"So, Miss Granger, I realize that we haven't discussed what you will be doing during the summer."

Hermione turned her head away from the window, "No, I just assumed I would stay in the castle, or-"

McGonagall shook her head, "We aren't allowing students to stay here this summer. Professor Dumbledore is doing some renovations."

"Oh," Hermione said. She stared into her tea, _I could get a job in Diagon Alley_, she thought grimly. Perhaps Flourish and Blotts would consider taking her on. _It wouldn't be so terrible to work in a bookshop_, she thought.

"Miss Granger, would you kindly return to our conversation?"

Hermione jerked her head up, "Sorry Professor."

McGonagall arched an eyebrow, "Good. As I was saying," she cleared her throat, "I will be translating some ancient Transfiguration texts for a friend of mine. He has just inherited the family's castle, and the library is a little beyond his level of expertise."

Hermione nodded, unsure of what this had to do with her.

"Well, I have asked him to allow me to bring an assistant. I'm afraid that I will be rather busy with the Transfiguration texts that I simply won't have the time to survey the rest of them. If you are interested-"

"Oh, yes Professor!" Hermione beamed, "I would love to!"

McGonagall nodded kindly, "I thought you would. You will be compensated, of course, and I understand that the Black's have a summer home nearby, so you will be able to see Miss Black whenever you would like."

Excitement bubbled inside of Hermione. This was more than she had ever hoped. It was perfect!

"Of course, I do hope that you will put your duties above whatever it is that is causing the both of you to stalk the Malfoy boy."

Hermione, who was in the middle of taking a rather large gulp of tea, choked.

McGonagall arched an eyebrow in amusement and passed a handkerchief to the coughing girl.

"You noticed?" Hermione sputtered once she could breathe again.

"Contrary to what the students of this school believe," McGonagall said as she refilled Hermione's cup, "the teachers of Hogwarts are not oblivious to the events that occur outside of our classrooms."

Hermione blushed, "I never meant-"

One of her rare smiles crossed McGonagall's face, "I understand, Miss Granger. As hard as it may be to believe, I was once your age. I had my own dramas, my own perceived enemies, my own romances."

Hermione wondered if McGonagall's knowing look was a little _too_ knowing.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall's voice was now curious, "Does the Malfoy boy have any connection with the Dark Lord you mentioned?"

Hermione bit her lip in an effort to prevent herself from saying something.

"I take it from your silence that he does," McGonagall said, "Perhaps if explain to me why the two of you have been following him, I can help."

Hermione wanted nothing more than to let McGonagall take over. Those sharp green eyes practically coaxed her to confide everything to her favorite Professor. Surely McGonagall had better ways to spy on Lucius than they did. Still, she had done enough damage by telling Bellatrix about the future. She dropped her gaze and once again studied the contents of her tea cup.

The minutes stretched by. Hermione could feel McGonagall's gaze burning into her, but she refused to look up. Finally, a crash pulled her attention towards the window, where a dazed Great Horned owl stood.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, and without thinking she rushed to open the window.

Instead of flying, the owl hopped to the floor and swayed across the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked as the owl flopped onto its side before Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall chuckled as she removed the letter that was attached to the owl's leg. "I believe so," she said, opening the letter, "The friend I told you about, the one you'll be working for this summer, this is his owl." She gently prodded the inert figure with the toe of her boot, and the great amber eyes glared back in annoyance, "Not once has he made a graceful entrance. Several times I thought him dead for sure, but as you can see-" the owl rose, and blinked at Hermione. McGonagall chuckled again, "it doesn't take him long to revive."

The owl hopped into Hermione's vacant seat, and drank from her teacup.

"You may go, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "I'll write my friend with your decision. I'm sure that you will feel right at home, it is truly an extraordinary collection."

"Thank you Professor."

"And, Miss Granger," McGonagall called before Hermione could leave, "If you find that you and Miss Black need help with whatever the both of you have been up to, you know where to find me."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Professor."

* * *

Hermione strode through the entrance hall towards the dungeons, her mind set on the upcoming boat ride. Finally, for the first time in what seemed like forever, she would be able to spend an afternoon alone with Bellatrix without worrying about Lucius, Occlumency, or Voldemort.

"Hermione!" Bellatrix's voice cut through her thoughts, and she spun to see the dark haired witch striding towards her from the dungeons.

"Bella! Let me run down to the Dormitory, I just need to drop off my bag before we-" she stopped, glaring suspiciously at Bellatrix, "We're not going out onto the lake, are we?"

Bellatrix inhaled sharply, "I'm really sorry," she grasped Hermione's arms, "but I just saw Lucius sprinting from his Charms class and-"

"What's that got to do with us?" Hermione asked icily, "So what if Lucius decides to get a little exercise in between classes? "

Bellatrix sighed, "It's not like that," she said, "He looked… excited or something. If it didn't seem important, I wouldn't ask to cancel this afternoon," she reached a hand towards Hermione's cheek.

"It could be anything," Hermione snapped as she jerked her head away from Bellatrix's hand, "a happy expression doesn't need to be connected to Voldemort. Last time we followed an excited look we spent an hour hiding in a broom closet while Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle raced their owls back and forth along the third floor corridor."

"I know you were excited to go boating," Bellatrix soothed.

"Boating?" Hermione blinked her eyes incredulously, "Boating! Bellatrix, we have done nothing but practice curses, hexes, jinxes," she ticked them off on her fingers, "we've practices defensive spells. We've chased Lucius all over the castle, and then all over the grounds. And on top of everything, we spend every night practicing Occlumency, so that I can learn something that you could just as easily tell me yourself!"

Bellatrix clapped a hand over her mouth, "Keep your voice down," she hissed.

Hermione pushed the hand away, her eyes blazing, "I don't care about _boating_, Bella, I care about spending time with _you._"

"We _do_ spend time together," Bellatrix started.

"No!" Hermione said loudly, provoking a round of "shh!"s from Bellatrix, "That's not what I'm talking about. I want a few hours alone with my girlfriend that don't involve spells, hypothetical battle plans, Occlumency, or Lucius Malfoy!"

"'Mione," Bellatrix lifted Hermione's hand and pressed it against her cheek, "I want that too. Of course I do." She smiled apologetically at Hermione's glare, "If I didn't have a good feeling about this, I wouldn't insist."

Hermione sighed in resignation, "Fine, let's go follow Lucius. But we have to-"

"We will," Bellatrix said seriously. She released Hermione's hand and leaned forward to kiss Hermione, "I'll make it up to you," she promised.

The corner of Hermione's lip twitched, and she straightened, "Where is he then?"

Instead of answering, Bellatrix took Hermione's hand and bolted up the staircase.

Hermione thought that she had explored every inch of the castle, but Bellatrix's route took them along corridors and up staircases that were completely foreign. "Where are we going?" Hermione called breathlessly after they had burst into an empty room and immediately returned to the drafty hallway they had emerged from.

"Don't know," Bellatrix muttered as she threw open another doorway, "I saw him head this way."

Hermione pursed her lips, "So you don't know where he is?"

"Not exactly," Bellatrix tripped over an uneven stone and glared at it as if she was waiting for an apology.

"Is it really the best idea," Hermione winced as Bellatrix banged another door open, "to make so much noise?" she asked. "Don't look at me like that!" she said in response to Bellatrix's glower, "If we want to find out what Lucius is actually doing we need to be as inconspicuous as possible."

Bellatrix scowled, and fixed her glare on the end of the hall. After a moment, she clapped her hand over Hermione's and took off down the hall, her head cocked to the side.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. She suppressed a giggle as Bellatrix cocked her head the other way.

"I'm listening, aren't I?" Bellatrix whispered.

Hermione smiled, and followed her down a spiral staircase.

They were halfway down when Bellatrix stopped. "Listen," she whispered.

Faint voices drifted up the staircase, and Hermione shrunk against the other witch, "Is it Lucius?" she breathed into Bellatrix's curls.

Bellatrix nodded, "I think so."

Hermione started down the stairs, and stopped when Bellatrix tugged on her arm. "What are you doing?"

Hermione looked back pointedly at Bellatrix, "We rearranged our day for this, the least we can do is get close enough to hear what he's saying."

"Oh," Bellatrix let go of Hermione, "right."

They crept slowly down the stairs, taking care with each step to make sure they were out of sight.

"Lucius, I already said no," a female voice called from in front of them.

Bellatrix froze, "Andromeda,' she breathed.

"Are you sure?" Hermione tried to keep her voice as low as possible.

Bellatrix nodded, "Listen."

"Andie, it'll be fun," Lucius drawled from below.

"There's nothing fun about torture," Andromeda spat.

A pompous laugh sounded, "It's not torture," Lucius said, "It's a- a demonstration. Something to boost the morale of our newest members."

Hermione shrank against the wall, pulling Bellatrix along with her, as someone took a step upwards.

"I'm not a member," Andromeda's tone was poisonous.

There was another laugh, "No, but nevertheless you will make an appearance. As my future wife, it will reflect well on us if we appear to be in unity. Besides," charm dripped from every word, "we could use a few women among our ranks."

There was a tense silence, then…

"Find someone else to go Muggle-hunting with, Lucius," Andromeda said, "I'm done with this." Her footsteps echoed along the stairway as she moved upwards. Hermione and Bellatrix backtracked quickly.

"Andie," Lucius' voice had not lost its charm, "Think about what you're saying. You're not done with me. Everyone knows about us, we're practically a celebrity couple."

Andromeda scoffed.

Hermione and Bellatrix reached the top of the staircase and had just enough time to duck into an empty classroom before Andromeda burst into the corridor. Lucius followed a heartbeat later, his footsteps furious.

"Come back here, come back here!" Lucius roared furiously, all charm gone.

"Should we…?" Hermione whispered as she and Bellatrix pressed their ears to the classroom door.

Bellatrix shook her head, "Andromeda can take care of herself."

As if she had heard, Andromeda's footsteps stopped. "There's nothing more to say," she said coldly.

"You're not thinking clearly," Lucius said, "give it an hour or two."

Andromeda made a frustrated noise, "I'm not going to change my mind, Lucius! Your little club, what you do to those poor people-"

"Muggles," Lucius corrected.

"_People_," Andromeda scathed, "it's disgusting."

Lucius sighed, "Fine, don't come tonight. We can discuss it in the morning."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Idiot," she muttered. Bellatrix snickered.

"I already told you," Andromeda's voice rose, "I'm done with you."

Bellatrix shot a triumphant look at Hermione, who smiled back.

"Do you know who you're speaking to?" Lucius asked from the other side of the door.

Andromeda laughed, "Lucius, that won't work on me. The Blacks were around long before the Malfoys. We were waving our wands while your people were working in the fields."

"It's true," Bellatrix said. Hermione smothered her laugh.

"You can't speak to me like that." Lucius hissed.

"Goodbye Lucius," Andromeda said.

"How dare you," Lucius's voice was tense, "get back here!"

There was a scuffling noise, and Bellatrix straightened, her whole body tense against the door.

"I am your only chance at a decent match! Everyone knows that there is bad blood in the black line."

Bellatrix inhaled sharply, and Hermione instinctively stroked her hand down the other witch's back.

"Without me," Lucius continued, "You'd be forced to marry riffraff. If you're lucky enough, you might be able to find a foreigner who isn't familiar with Bellatrix's antics."

Hermione tightened her hands into fists and wondered if Lucius' expression of surprise and pain would be anything like Draco's.

"Leave Bellatrix out of this," Andromeda snapped, "she's got nothing to do with it!"

"She's got everything to do with it," Lucius purred, "Everyone knows that she's mad, and unless her attitude changes very quickly-"

Hermione imagined the smug smile that was surely adorning his face.

"-soon everyone's going to know that she's a Mudlover as well."

There was a sound that Hermione could only guess was Andromeda slapping Lucius across the face.

She tensed, as did Bellatrix beside her. The silence from the other side seemed to drag on forever, and then Andromeda yelped in pain.

Without thinking, Hermione pulled out her wand as Bellatrix ripped open the door.

"_Stupefy_!" Bellatrix cried as soon as she had a clear shot at Lucius.

But Lucius already had his wand out, "_Protego_!" He yelled, grinning as the spell was deflected.

Hermione pointed her own wand as Lucius began to move his."_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled.

Lucius' wand went flying, and he chased it as it clattered to the ground a few feet away. As soon as he had it he took off down the hall, throwing them a dirty look as he ran.

"Coward," Bellatrix scoffed, curling her lip at Lucius' retreating backside, "Don't know what you see in him." She said to Andromeda.

Andromeda stood against the entrance to the stairwell. One of her hands was held against her face, and as Hermione approached her she burst into tears.

"It's ok," Hermione soothed as she patted Andromeda's shoulder.

Andromeda shook her head, and mumbled incoherently.

"Where's he going tonight?" Bellatrix asked as she slid her wand back into her sleeve.

"Bellatrix," Hermione frowned, "Is now really the time?"

"Yes," Bellatrix asked, her eyes locked on Andromeda's.

Andromeda wiped her eyes, her shoulder shaking beneath Hermione's palm.

Bellatrix inhaled sharply and opened her mouth, but the look in Hermione's eye stopped her.

"I wouldn't ask if it weren't important." Bellatrix said, her voice slightly kinder.

Andromeda was the picture of despair as she peered through her tears at them. "There's a Muggle village not too far from Hogsmeade. Lucius is taking the Hogwarts boys from his little group there tonight."

"Alone?" Bellatrix asked.

Andromeda shook her head, and Hermione couldn't resist wrapping an arm around her.

"He's meeting more people there. People who are," she swallowed, a distasteful look crossing her face, "sympathetic to his cause."

Bellatrix and Hermione shared a look.

"How far away is the village?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione thought longingly of the quiet, lazy afternoon she'd had planned.

"An hour or two by broom," Andromeda wiped the last of her tears away and straightened. When she spoke, it was in the calm, assuring voice that usually accompanied her, "Lucius plans to be there shortly after midnight."

"Well," Bellatrix flashed Hermione an excited smile, "we better go get ready then."

* * *

_**Author's note**_: Hi! I'm sorry that it's been so long since my last update, I had a family emergency that needed to be taken care of. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

"It was so beautiful earlier," Hermione's voice was mournful as she peered into the pouring rain.

Bellatrix laughed, "Storms are better when they catch you by surprise," she said cheerily. "Besides," she pointed out as she used her wand to whisk the mud off her boots, "the Muggles won't be able to hear anything."

Hermione said nothing, but continued to gaze at the plummeting drops.

Dusk had fallen quickly, bringing with it an icy torrent of rain. The two had sought refuge in an alleyway between two high, brick buildings. Residential windows lined the top half of the two buildings, and the bottom halves were dotted with doors that presumably led to shops and businesses. At the far end of the alley, a rickety wooden balcony provided shelter from the rain, but they had a clear view of a field that stretched behind the little village, and beyond that- the edge of a thick wood where they suspected Lucius and his friends were waiting.

An little further down the building from them, a kitchen door was propped open, spewing orange light and the savory scent of food into the alley.

"This was a terrible idea," Hermione spoke at last.

Bellatrix looked up in surprise, "Why?"

Hermione stared at her, "You're joking!" She gestured across the field, "How are two students going to fend off an entire legion of Death Eaters?"

"I hardly think there's going to be a _legion_," Bellatrix laughed. When Hermione did not look amused she added, "The two of us can take out Lucius' boys without losing our breath."

"It's not Lucius' boys I'm worried about," Hermione stated. "What if, you know, _he_ shows up?"

Bellatrix's voice became quiet, "I don't think you'll be in any danger," she said as she stared at the dirt.

Something in the other witch's voice made Hermione go cold. She narrowed her eyes, "Why not?"

Bellatrix mumbled something inaudible.

"I can't hear you," Hermione said, surprised at the impatience in her own voice. _Calm down_ she scolded herself,_ it doesn't necessarily mean anything_.

Bellatrix glanced up quickly, and then returned her focus to the dirt that was steadily transforming into mud.

"You're a test," Bellatrix spoke just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"A what?"

"A test," Bellatrix sighed, "at least, I think you are. I'm not entirely sure," she looked up at Hermione's confused gaze, "This is why I wanted you to learn Occlumency!" She burst, "I don't know how to explain it- I don't understand it myself." She raked her fingers through her wet hair, ripping them free when they became tangled in the mass of curls, "I'm going to get it wrong if I try to explain, you're not going to-" she broke off, and kicked the side of the building in frustration.

Hermione stared at her for a moment, _I'm not going to get any answers from her tonight_, she thought, sighing.

The two stood in silence while Bellatrix glared sulkily at the ground. Hermione watched her until a sudden rumble from her stomach reminded her that they had missed dinner. She had taken part in enough battles to know that they stood their best chance with full stomachs.

_It's not stealing if I'm saving their lives_, she told herself as she crept to the open door. Still, she resolved to reimburse them as soon as she got her first payment that summer.

The kitchen was empty save for a single dishwasher in the far corner. He scrubbed furiously at a large pot, spewing curses as he did so.

"_Accio_ potatoes!" Hermione pointed her wand at the only prepared food she saw. Obediently, two potatoes rose in the air and sped to her. She gathered them in one arm, wincing as the heat penetrated her robes, and skittered back to Bellatrix.

The food did wonders for the mood beneath the little balcony. Though she was still nervous, Hermione found that she was able to pass a few minutes now and then without the image of her and Bellatrix's mangled bodies filling her mind.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, wore a placid smile and even nodded along to the music that drifted from one of the open windows.

"Not bad," she said when she noticed Hermione watching her, "for Muggle music."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "Who would have dreamed of hearing a _Black_ say _that_." She teased.

Bellatrix smirked, "Who would have thought that a Black could fall in love with a Muggleborn," she countered.

Hermione let out a little laugh, and reached out to twine her fingers through Bellatrix's.

They waited as the alleyway grew dark. The kitchen door was shut, and one by one the windows grew dark and quiet.

The minutes stretched by, and the two stood facing the tree line, waiting for something to happen. Hermione sang the lines to one of the songs they had heard under her breath. It had been one of her Mother's favorites, and at that moment she found the words soothing.

"Quiet," Bellatrix held up a finger and gazed, pupils wide, into the rain behind them. Her wand was up and pointed defensively at the other end of the alley.

Hermione brushed her hair out of her eyes and followed Bellatrix's gaze. Her own wand was ready, and every muscle in her body tensed, ready for whatever was coming.

There was movement in the distance, and as they stepped out of the street Hermione could make out five shadowy figures, their faces masked by the darkness and the storm.

_Is this it?_ Hermione found herself thinking, _Is this the demonstration that Lucius sounded so proud of? _

Or maybe it was a group of Muggles. If so, Hermione certainly didn't want to gain the attention of the ministry for attacking Muggles. Perhaps Bellatrix was thinking the same thing, for she made no attempt to use magic on whoever was approaching.

"For Merlin's sake Bellatrix," came a haughty female voice, "there's no need to point your wand at us."

"Andromeda?" Hermione wished that she could capture the expression of surprise that took over Bellatrix's face.

"That's right," Andromeda replied, stepping close enough for them to see her.

Bellatrix seemed to be caught between relief and annoyance. She lowered her wand and glanced suspiciously over the group that followed behind Andromeda.

There were four others with her. Two redheaded boys, who were so alike in appearance, Hermione decided at once that they must be twins; a tall black wizard, and a very familiar redheaded witch.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione gasped. Luckily, the rain seemed to mask her words, because no one gave any hint that they had heard her.

"Who're they?" Bellatrix asked, eyeing the newcomers the same way one might eye a three foot tarantula.

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett," one of the twins said. He held out a large, freckled hand which Bellatrix did not take.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," as soon as he spoke, Hermione recognized Kingsley's deep, calm voice. He made no attempt to shake Bellatrix's hand, but instead he nodded courteously to both she and Hermione.

It took quite a bit of effort for Hermione to resist beaming back.

"And I'm Molly," the young Molly Prewett was not the homey witch that Hermione knew. She was no great beauty either, but she had the sort of curves that made people notice when she walked through the room, and even in the gloom Hermione could see the fiery brown eyes that challenged Bellatrix's glare.

"We've met," gritted Bellatrix.

"I know," Molly returned, "I was just making sure that you remembered."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Bellatrix, catching her expression, explained: "Family gathering about ten years ago. We were forced to keep each other company."

Judging from the glare that passed between the two witches, Hermione guessed that the experience had not been pleasant.

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix snapped at Andromeda.

Andromeda held her ground, "It didn't take me two minutes after you had left to realize that you were going on a suicide mission," she started.

"It's hardly a suicide mission," Bellatrix grumbled, but Andromeda continued.

"So I went to find Kingsley," she smiled kindly at the quiet wizard, "he's been following me-"

"Following?" Bellatrix turned furiously towards Kingsley.

Kingsley smiled placidly, "Everyone who pays attention knows that Lucius is up to something, and it was only natural to assume that his girlfriend would be too," he smiled at Andromeda, "It took hardly any time for her to set me straight."

"I knew that he'd be willing to help, and so I found him and explained the situation."

"And it was clear that we needed more help," Kingsley said.

"_We?_" Bellatrix asked.

"So I sent an owl to the Ministry, and then I asked Gideon and Fabian-"

"And of course we said yes," put in the twin who had been identified as Fabian.

"We'd never pass up an opportunity to duel the Slytherins," Gideon said with excitement.

Hermione turned her laugh into a cough.

Bellatrix gave Molly a scornful look, "And her?" she asked Andromeda.

"I'm not going to let my brothers have all the fun," Molly said. She shared a smile with the twins.

"You're too young," Bellatrix said blankly.

Molly put her hands on her hips, "I'm in your year!" she said angrily, "If you can do it, I can do it!"

"The Muggles!" Fabian hissed as a second story window lit up.

The seven teenagers shrank beneath the balcony.

"What do you think?" Bellatrix asked, pulling Hermione aside as the others trained their eyes on the bright window.

Hermione considered the group. There were seven of them now, which was not many, but still more than there had originally been at the Department of Mysteries.

"We need them," she whispered truthfully, "we don't know how many we'll be facing."

Bellatrix sighed, "I think we could do it," she said sullenly.

Hermione shook her head, "not really. But now we can at least make an impact. And if the Ministry helps-"

"Ha!" Bellatrix curled her lips, "the Ministry isn't going to believe a student claim that a Muggle village is going to be attacked. It's too outrageous."

"Not if you send it to the Ministry itself," Kingsley interjected, "but if you have the right connections," he smiled, "it's just a matter of how fast your owl flies."

"Right, _you_ have the right connections," Gideon snorted.

Kingsley lifted his chin proudly, "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Who then?" Fabian asked.

"Alastor Moody," Kingsley had to stop as the twins burst into disbelieving giggles.

"Stop it this instant," Molly snapped, "do you want the Muggles to hear?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"As I was saying," Kingsley went on in an unflustered voice, "Alastor Moody has agreed to mentor me in my Auror training. Provided I pass the exams, of course."

"Why would he do that?" Fabian asked.

Kingsley wiped his face as a fat water droplet slid down his nose, "I spent every day of the Christmas break asking him to take me on. So finally, on the last day, he took me out and dueled me," he grinned broadly, "said I was one of the best young duelists that he had ever encountered. He agreed to be my mentor on the spot."

Hermione was certain that she had never heard Kingsley speak so many words at once.

"You didn't beat Moody, did you?" she asked. As talented as Kingsley was, she had a hard time believing that this tall, skinny boy could overpower the great Mad-Eye Moody.

"Well, no," Kingsley's smile never faltered, "He knocked me clean off my feet, I couldn't breathe normally for a whole ten minutes. But still," his eyes shone, "he agreed."

"And you think he'll take this seriously?" Molly asked. She was absentmindedly twisting one long strand of hair around her finger.

Kingsley nodded, "Moody would never pass up an opportunity like this. He'd think it was better to check it out and make sure."

"I believe it," Gideon nodded, "I heard that Moody once slipped veritaserum into the Minister of Magic's morning pumpkin juice because he believed that someone was using Polyjuice potion to impersonate him."

As the others began to recount every story they had ever heard about Alastor Moody, Bellatrix settled into an irritated silence.

"It's alright Bella," Hermione said after Bellatrix shot a filthy look at the others, "we can trust them."

Bellatrix sniffed, "I still don't think we need them," Bellatrix was careful to keep her voice low, "besides, what if they're with _him_."

Hermione had to grin, "They're not," she said assuredly. "I know them," she felt a pang as she looked at the twins, "well, most of them. They're on our side."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrow, "Well, I hope they're good, I don't want to spend my time saving _Gryffindors_." She pulled a face, and Hermione laughed in spite of herself.

"They are," she said, "I've only ever seen Kingsley duel, but the rest of them are known to be excellent duelers."

Bellatrix gave Kingsley a long look, "Is he as talented as he thinks he is?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione said, "he's an excellent Auror, one of the best."

Bellatrix seemed to prickle with irritation as she heard this. She didn't drop her gaze from the skinny boy who was deep in conversation with Andromeda.

"There's only one person I've ever seen beat him," Hermione put forth carefully.

"Hm?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes still locked on Kingsley.

"You," Hermione said. She slipped her arm around Bellatrix's waist, "Don't be jealous Bella," she whispered, struggling to keep her amusement out of her voice, "You're still the most powerful witch I've ever seen."

"Aside from you," Bellatrix said generously.

Hermione grinned, "Maybe."

Suddenly, all talking ceased. Hermione spun her head around and watched as the five others faced the other end of the alley, their muscles tensed.

Bellatrix raised her wand, and slipped away from Hermione, her eyes wide as they darted around the alley.

Hermione cast a quick glance over her shoulder, half expecting to see an advancing band of Death Eaters. She wouldn't be the least surprised if this was a diversion. But the field was clear, and it remained empty as she spent another minute gazing at it through the rain.

Satisfied that there was no immediate danger, Hermione returned her attention to the alley. She crossed the short distance between her and the others, and drew level with Kingsley. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Andromeda frown as Bellatrix placed herself directly in front of her sister. She looked in the direction the others were looking in, and tried to determine what was putting the others on edge. Then:

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" bellowed a gruff voice.

Seven wands flew straight in the air and were caught by a hand that appeared directly before them.

"Fantastic," grumbled a voice, "I might as well send you all back to school so that you can learn a thing or two about defensive spells."

Slowly, the body attached to the hand appeared, sliding off what Hermione determined to be some sort of invisibility cloak.

"Damn thing," he kicked it to the corner, "can't see ten feet in front of me." He straightened and cast a scrutinizing look on the seven people before him.

"Moody!" Kingsley gasped in relief. He stepped forward and began to reach out a hand. Then, thinking better of it, he simply smiled into the sour face, "I'm glad you're here!"

Hermione couldn't help but notice a few things about the Mad Eye Moody that she knew and his younger counterpart. For one, he was whole. He had not yet lost his eye or his leg. His gruff face bore only a few small scars. His hair, through still a little grizzled, was dark. But the most surprising thing was the smile he suddenly bestowed on Kingsley.

"Never let that happen again," he said, handing Kingsley back his wand. "You all noticed me approach, that's good," he began tossing the wands into the air, and Hermione scrambled to get hers before it landed on Molly's head, "but you should have noticed the way this cheap," he spat into the corner where the cloak lay, "cloak rippled as I moved. Invisible cloaks are tricky, but most of them are noticeable if you pay attention."

Bellatrix was the last to catch her wand. Clutching it tightly, she stalked to the spot beside Hermione.

"Is this it?" Moody asked, looking around, "is there another group somewhere?"

Kingsley shook his head.

"Merlin," Moody reached into his cloak, and Hermione immediately recognized the hip flask he withdrew. He took a long drink, "if I had known that I was running headlong into the fray with nothing but a few babes to assist me-"

There were several shouts of protest, mostly from the Prewett's, though Bellatrix managed to throw in a few of her own as well. Hermione tugged sharply on Bellatrix's sleeve as Andromeda hissed, "The Muggles!"

"No need to worry about the Muggles," Moody said, brandishing a wand towards the darkened windows, "Every one of them will sleep through the night."

"But what if they need to escape?" Hermione burst.

Moody swung his attention over to Hermione, "Do you really think," he asked quietly, "that those Muggles would stand a chance of running away from a bunch of Wizards?"

Hermione stood her ground, "But surely we can do something to protect them in case we-" Her mouth went dry, and she stopped.

"Never thought I'd see the day when a pair of Slytherins would trouble themselves over the welfare of Muggles," Moody eyed Hermione and Bellatrix with interest. Andromeda, who had changed out of her school robes, went unnoticed.

"The only protection we could give them," Moody continued, "would require at least three other Ministry officials. Unfortunately," he grinned sarcastically, "they require evidence of an impending attack. Gut instinct and a letter from a Hogwarts student are not enough."

Bellatrix gave an irritated growl, "I should have sent it," she shot a glare at Andromeda, "or you. We heard from Lucius about the attack, we could've convinced them."

Hermione, who had heard Bellatrix say something completely contrary just a few minutes before, turned to see what Moody's reaction would be.

"What good would that have done?" Moody scratched at the side of his face, "Doesn't matter what your family name is, a student is a student in the eyes of the Ministry."

Hermione shook her head in wonder at the stupidity of the Ministry.

"But Lucius told us," Andromeda cried.

Moody's eyes gentled when they fell upon the middle Black child. Andromeda looked sick as she gazed pleadingly back at the Auror.

"Doesn't matter," he said, "no one would believe it."

A little bell interrupted the silence that grew after Moody's last statement.

"Ten minutes until midnight," Andromeda said. She looked at Bellatrix, who gave a terse smile.

Moody thrust through the line of students, and gazed shrewdly at the other side of the field. "Is that where they're coming from?" He asked. He looked back questioningly when no one answered him.

"I think so," Andromeda said finally, "Lucius said they were meeting in a forest, and-" she shifted uncomfortably, "that's the only forest that comes close to the village."

Moody nodded, "What's your plan of attack?"

They looked uncomfortably at each other. Hermione felt a humiliated blush spread over her cheeks as she realized just how ill prepared they were.

Moody sighed, then straightened and turned to face the seven teenagers. "You two," he barked at the twins, "There's an old barn at the end of this block of buildings, I want you to hide there until you see them come out, then you attack from the side. Go now!"

The twins rushed forward, but Moody shouted, "Take the road! The road! They can see you!"

The twins spun around and took off at a run.

Moody muttered something under his breath, then turned to the remaining five. "You two," he pointed to Andromeda and Molly, "go with Kingsley-"

"Not Andromeda," Bellatrix interjected.

"What?" Andromeda glared at Bellatrix, "I'm just as capable-"

Bellatrix lifted an eyebrow, "I don't want you fighting tonight," she said.

Hermione fully understood the look of rage on Andromeda's face, but she was already experienced at risking her life by the time she entered her fourth year. Andromeda looked as if she had never had a single duel.

Andromeda opened her mouth, but Moody cut across her, "There's no time for this!" He snarled, "Kingsley!"

Kingsley stepped forward.

"Take her," he jerked his thumb at Molly, "and go to the other side of these shops. The last alleyway should do it. And for Merlin's sake," he said before either of them had moved, "take the street!"

The two took off running, Molly a few steps behind Kingsley's long stride. As they passed her Hermione heard Molly gasp, "Arthur is going to be furious that he had detention tonight!"

"Alright," Moody turned back to Andromeda, "Can you find a way to get to the top of these buildings?"

Andromeda glanced up, and nodded suspiciously.

"Good, I want you to work from up there. Curses and Jinxes, make sure you aim well," Andromeda nodded earnestly, hanging on to Moody's every word, "but keep yourself hidden. It's only effective as long as you're hidden."

Andromeda nodded again, and took off.

Finally, Moody turned and gave them a long look.

Hermione shifted uneasily beneath his stare. It was not the stare of an experienced Wizard trying to determine how the less experienced could help him.

No, it was the look of a Warden forced to let his prisoners battle alongside him.

"Slytherins with me," he said, his voice deadly low, "we'll attack straight on. And remember-" He pointed a finger into Bellatrix's face, and she looked ready to bite it off, "if I sense that I, or any of the others-" he gestured behind them, to where the other students had been minutes before, "I will not hesitate to retaliate."

The threat crackled through the air, and Hermione felt stricken.

"Understood," spat Bellatrix, jerking Hermione closer to her.

Moody gave a curt nod, and went to examine the field again.

The rain had not lightened, and the sodden state of her clothing only added to Hermione's misery.

"We're going to be fine," said Bellatrix, misinterpreting Hermione's expression, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Hermione smiled into Bellatrix's concerned eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you either," she whispered. Her smile widened as Bellatrix took Hermione's face into her hands and began to kiss her.

"Hey," Moody called, interrupting them, "It's starting."

Bellatrix broke away, and gripped Hermione's hand. Together, they walked to the mouth of the alley. Moody stepped beside them, and the three of them peered across the rain.

Through the silvery sheen, a glimmer of light spread across the edge of the forest. Hermione's stomach churned nervously as she realized that the light came from torches. The light spread, each new glow causing Hermione's heart to beat a little faster, until finally it stopped.

"Get ready," Moody growled.

Hermione squeezed Bellatrix's hand, feeling comforted as the dark-haired witch squeezed back. Then, with a deep breath, she raised her wand.


	32. Chapter 32

Hermione swallowed as she stood on the edge of a foggy field. Torrents of rain battered the high grass, and splashed onto her already sodden clothes. Beside her, Alastor Moody peered across the field to where a dense forest stretched across the horizon. Lights dotted the line of trees, and as each new glimmer emerged, He cursed under his breath.

"Twenty," he growled to himself, "He's not looking to be subtle, is he?"

"Why would he?" Bellatrix asked from Hermione's other side. Her expression was bored, but her fingers grasped Hermione's tightly.

Instead of answering, Moody gave a "Hmph," and scratched roughly at his cheek.

A shiver passed through Hermione. She scooted an inch closer to Bellatrix, and cast a look over her shoulder to the darkened alley behind them. The Muggle village was eerily quiet.

"Don't be afraid," Bellatrix whispered.

Hermione snapped her head back, "I'm not!" She was worried, and a bit anxious, but she did not feel afraid.

Bellatrix's dark eyes glittered in amusement, "If you say so," she teased.

Hermione shook her head, and looked back across the field.

As the lights lingered on the edge of the field, a fog descended thickly onto the grass. Hermione felt her anxiety ebb into impatience as she watched Moody take a third gulp from his hipflask.

"What are you looking at?" he asked suspiciously. His eyes never left her as he wiped his mouth on the edge of his sleeve.

"What's taking so long?" Bellatrix asked before Hermione could answer. She was bouncing lightly on her toes and her eyes had a slightly glazed look as she tilted her head and waited for Moody's answer.

Moody gave a grunt, and after sweeping the two girls with another searching look, he busied himself with something in his coat pocket.

Bellatrix curled her lip, "That's not an answer at all," she said.

Hermione felt sick as she realized just how low Moody thought of them. _We're on his side!_ She thought, _We're doing him and everybody in the village a favor!_ She glared angrily at the Auror, _If we were in Gryffindor_…

Bellatrix placed a cold hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Look," the dark haired witch said, pointing.

Hermione looked, and tightened her grasp on her wand as she realized that the lights at the edge of the forest were going out.

"They'll want to sneak up in the dark," Moody growled, "catch the Muggles by surprise." He shook his head in disgust, "Cowards. Just what you'd expect from the snakes."

To her surprise, Hermione felt anger wash over her, she opened her mouth to protest , and immediately closed it as the last light went out.

"Time to close in," Moody's wand hand twitched. He straightened, "We have the element of surprise in our favor," he said, with a grim look, "so be quiet and neat about your work. When they realize we're here they still won't know how many of us there are. With any luck, that will help us defeat them. We'll spread out so that we can cover more ground, and then we'll just have to hope that the teachers at Hogwarts haven't lost their touch." He took a breath, and then locked eyes with Bellatrix.

"I want you to know that I'm here to protect the Muggles in this village, and the students who are trying to defend them. Anyone who acts against us-" he turned his gaze to Hermione, and her heart skipped a beat at the threat she saw in them, "will receive my full retaliation. Regardless of age," he looked back to Bellatrix, whose fingers were now cutting off the circulation in Hermione's hand, "or blood status."

"That's not fair!" Hermione spat, but she was quickly silenced as Bellatrix through a hand over her mouth.

"We understand," Bellatrix gritted, "Let's get on with it."

Moody nodded tersely, and stepped forward. The grass had grown tall enough to reach his chest, and he slouched into it so that it hid most of him.

Bellatrix released Hermione's fingers and kissed her briefly on the cheek. "Wish me luck," she said with a wink. Then she stalked forward like a lioness on the hunt, until she too was hidden by the long stalks.

Hermione surveyed the field. Moody and Bellatrix had plunged straight down the middle of the field, _Too close together_, she thought anxiously, _They'll be able to slip by us_. Her heart thumped as she walked a few yards away, her gaze on the dark tree line.

_Maybe not_, she thought hopefully, _Moody was right, we _do_ have the element of surprise._ She gave herself a little shake, and then strode forward.

The grass rustled as Hermione crept through it. She crouched so that the top of the long stalks tickled her cheeks as she passed them. Here and there a sharp leaf scratched at the tender skin of her neck, causing it to itch. She ignored them as she pushed forward, every muscle tensed for possible attack. ` Evidently the field had not been tended to in some time; vines tangled dangerously underfoot, weeds grew abundantly, and at some point Hermione tripped over something that appeared to be one half of a bicycle.

She was well past the middle of the field when she encountered her first opponent. He was tall, much taller than she was, but his wand dangled uselessly from his wrist, and he was barely paying attention to where he was walking. His face was masked by a heavy dark hood that hung low over his face. Apparently it was hard to see through, because he made no motion to defend himself as Hermione raised her wand.

"_Immobulus!_" Hermione hissed.

The boy froze, unable to move.

With a quick glance to make sure that no one had seen, Hermione continued on. A flash of red shot over her head, and a groan came from somewhere to her left. She stepped carefully forward, ducking instinctively as another jolt of red shot overhead.

In a few moments she came upon another boy. She recognized him as another Slytherin in her year. He had once given her a few newts eyes in potions after she had run out.

"Who's that?" He asked, eyes wide. Hermione couldn't help but notice that his wand arm was shaking.

"Oh, it's you," he said, a smile lighting his face, "has Lucius recruited you then?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "No," she said with disgust, "I could never attack innocent people as they sleep in their beds."

"Muggles aren't people!" He laughed, "Where did you get a notion like that?"

Hermione curled her lip, "_Silencio!_" she spat.

His eyes widened as he tried to speak and failed.

"I'm sure you can do better than that!" A voice said from behind her.

Hermione wheeled around, "Stupe-" she began, but stopped just in time when she noticed the future Mrs. Weasley.

Molly muttered something under her breath, and thick ropes sprung from her wand and wrapped tightly around the boy. She grabbed Hermione roughly by the arm as the boy fell to the ground, a terrified expression on his face.

"I'm not exactly what you might call an _expert_," Molly whispered in a sugar sweet tone as she started forward, her arm still clamped around Hermione's, "but I believe _magic_ is more effective than _chatting_ when it comes to defense. _Lower your head!_"

Hermione ducked her head as another dark figure ran past. Without thinking she aimed her wand, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

"Much better," Molly remarked, "if a little tame."

They were moving again, and Hermione felt that it was rather inconvenient for the two of them to be walking side by side this way. For one thing, it made them more conspicuous as a wider path was forged by their footsteps. For another Molly kept steering Hermione into the bits of debris that were scattered all over.

"Ouch!" Hermione hissed as her shin collided with a hard metal chest.

Molly didn't stop walking, "Sorry," she said lightly as she tightened her grasp on Hermione.

Hermione fought the urge to break free. _It's just because I'm a Slytherin_, she told herself as she refused to admit how much the redhead's behavior hurt her feelings.

They trudged along, or in Hermione's case, stumbled. Then, just as Hermione was beginning to wonder how big this field could possibly be, a voice screeched out across the grass.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

At once, Molly dropped Hermione's arm, "Let's get to it then," she said as she sprinted forward. Then…

"Never mind, that way!" Molly cried as she backtracked.

This time, Hermione was fast on her heels. Ahead of them she could see spells flashing back and forth in an array of colors.

"Argh!" Molly cried as she collided with someone.

A howling shriek set Hermione's hair on edge as whoever it was took off rapidly in the other direction.

"Boils," said Molly matter-of-factly. "It'll teach him to look where he's going next time."

A minute later they emerged on the edge of a clearing. Or at least, a clearing of sorts. The grass had been trampled and broken by so many pairs of feet that in most spots it was only knee-height. Still, there were patches here and there that were suitable to hide behind, and they were being utilized ferociously by the duelists.

"Over here!" a voice hissed.

The twins, Gideon and Fabian were crouched behind an enormous log. Molly quickly joined them, Hermione close behind.

"_Steleus!_" one of the twins, Hermione couldn't remember which was which yet, yelled as he peeked over the log.

"Have you seen the others?" Molly asked, shooting a hex over her head.

"Moody headed towards the forest," the twin closest to Molly said, "something about wanting to see if there were any more hiding back there."

"And that girl, that fourth year- "the other one leaned behind his brother to address Molly, "she's been tripping the slimy gits up right and left! Just takes them down from her spot on the roof."

"Have they seen her?" Hermione asked anxiously.

The twin closest to Molly shook his head, "Too stupid to look up, I suppose," he grinned.

Hermione sighed in relief. "And Bellatrix?"

The three Prewetts exchanged a look.

"Haven't seen her," one of the twins said.

Molly shrugged, "She probably decided that she had better things to do."

"Bella wouldn't do that," Hermione scowled.

Molly laughed, "Don't be so sure," she said, giving Hermione an appraising look. "Don't look at me like that, I'm only saying-"

Hermione was saved from hearing the rest of that sentence by the sudden appearance of Kingsley, who narrowly avoided being hexed by one of the twins.

"Don't just sneak up like that!" gasped the twin who had shot the hex.

Kingsley gave a distracted, "Sorry," before addressing the rest of the group. "There's more coming," his voice was breathy, as if he'd been running, "Moody says they've started apparating to the woods."

There was a panicked silence, as the four stared at Kingsley, and then Hermione was on her feet.

"_Stupefy!_" She roared, directing her wand towards the two boys on the other side of the 'clearing'. The intensity of her spell sent them flying through their air.

She turned to Kingsley, "We need to find the others."

He nodded, and waited as the others got to their feet. "Moody was going that way," he said, pointing forward as he started towards the village.

Hermione broke into a run. The grass lashed her legs and caused her to stumble several times as she raced towards the darkened buildings. She could hear the others behind her; all except Kingsley were huffing in their effort to keep up.

She spotted them on the edge of the field.

Moody was engaged in battle against three full-grown wizards. As she drew nearer, one of them shot a curse that knocked Moody to his knees.

"_Oppugno!_" Hermione pointed her wand to the ground, and sent three rocks the size of her palm bulleting at the assailant's head.

As he fell, Hermione and the others sent several spells towards the other two, and within moments the two were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Never neglect to review your healing spells," Moody called as he rose to his feet, "It could mean the difference between life or death."

"Do you need help?" asked one of the twins.

Moody ignored him, and searched his pockets for the hipflask. As he took a drink, his eyes rolled over to Hermione's. "Thanks," he said gruffly when he had finished.

Hermione gave him a tight nod.

"Alright," Moody cleared his throat, "There's bound to be more of them."

"Wait," Hermione asked before Moody could form a plan, "where's-"

A rustle caused the six of them to jerk their heads around. More people were pushing their way through the grass towards them.

Hermione was impressed with the way their little group sprung into battle mode. Years of being one Harry Potter's best friends had made her an expert at jumping into the fray, and Moody was a full grown Auror, but Hermione was willing to bet that prior to this evening none of the others had been involved in actual combat.

"_Protego!_" Hermione shouted as a broad man sent a sickly-yellow jet of light towards her. She then sent a stinging hex directly into his face.

"Argh!" the man clawed at his face as Hermione smiled in satisfaction. She followed him back into the grass, shooting hexes at the others who rushed towards them.

"Over here!" Molly cried.

Hermione craned her neck and saw Kingsley and one of the twins head towards Molly. She was surrounded by three men, and though she was managing to fend them off it was clear that she was struggling.

"I didn't know we were fighting babies," growled a low voice.

Hermione spun around and nearly collided with a tall, stately looking man. He had cold grey eyes and silvery blonde hair that was recognizable immediately.

"Malfoy," Hermione whipped her wand up and pointed it directly at his throat.

Abraxas Malfoy smiled, but his wand remained casually in his hand, "Ah, you're familiar with the Malfoy family then, _how interesting_."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why is that interesting?"

His chuckle was cold, "Well, it's always a surprise when a Mudblood takes the initiative to learn the names of the higher class. But then, I hear that you have goals above your station."

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione gritted.

Abraxas jerked his wand up and deflected Hermione's spell. "Very good," he said, "it's almost as though you were a real witch. Wouldn't you agree my Lord?"

Hermione's blood, which had been boiling seconds before, turned to ice as another figure appeared behind Abraxas.

"So," Voldemort spoke softly as he drew near to a shaking Hermione, "this is Bellatrix's little Mudblood."

* * *

Bellatrix glared as she pushed a third year towards the forest. "Go back to Hogwarts," she growled at him, "and think carefully before you go on another one of these… whatever you think this is."

The boy, a frizzy-haired Hufflepuff, moaned tearfully. His hand was clutched tightly around his nose, which was covered in thick, green boils.

Bellatrix smiled at her handiwork, "Get on with it!" she gave him another shove, "before I decide to decorate the rest of your sorry hide!"

He needed no further encouragement. With a strangled sob, he took off for the trees.

"Idiot," Bellatrix rolled her eyes and resumed her search. So far she'd only come across students. All of them were younger than she was, and most of them had cowered as she came across them. Still, she felt it necessary to give them all an incentive to stay away before she sent them running for the protection of the forest. So far two of them had gone with boils, one with shriveled ears and another who was temporarily blinded. Except for the last one, they'd all been in her house, and all had threatened to send their father's after her.

_Let them come_, she grinned as she tore through the grass.

Ahead of her, lights flashed brightly, and Bellatrix felt excitement pulse through her veins. Finally! The chance for a real fight.

"Black!"

Bellatrix jumped nearly a foot in the air as Moody's breath fell against the back of her neck. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed him behind her.

"Don't do that," she growled.

Moody looked satisfied with himself, "I should say the same to you," he said, "what if I had wanted to curse you?"

Bellatrix opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off.

"No time, no time," Moody said, "There's more of them. Not students either. The others are fighting more than they can handle. If you're actually with _us_,"

"Of course I am!" Bellatrix said hotly.

Moody waved a hand, "then we need all the help we can get. Come along with me, we'll see if we can sneak up behind."

Then he was slinking through the grass so quickly that Bellatrix had to struggle to keep up.

Their first full grown wizard gaped outright when he noticed that Bellatrix was fighting _with_ Moody, not against him.

"Your father would be outraged!" he gasped, too surprised to defend himself against her stunning spell.

The two worked their way forward, until they came upon a little makeshift clearing, where the little gang of students were holding their own against the older and better trained wizards.

Bellatrix raked her eyes over them, searching for Hermione.

"I don't see her," she said to Moody.

"See who?" Moody asked distractedly, "_Stupefy_!" He shot a stunning spell at a wizard who had cornered Molly.

"_Protego_!" She brought her wand up just in time as a sickly looking man lurched towards her. One of the twins rushed towards him, shooting several hexes at his face.

Bellatrix skirted around them, her eyes frantically searching the faces in the clearing. _Don"t be silly_, she told herself as her thoughts began to spiral out of control, _Hermione is perfectly able to defend herself_.

She plunged into the grass, thinking to circle around the outer edges of the clearing. A small glow caught her attention. Her fingers twisted her wand as she waded through the grass towards the light.

Two cloaked figures stood facing each other, their soft voices undecipherable through the rain. As she drew closer she could see a third figure, smaller than the others, caught between them. She couldn't make out any faces, but she was certain that the taller figures were certainly up to no good. She could figure out what to do about the third when she got closer.

"_Stupefy_!" Bellatrix yelled, pointing her wand to the figure closest to her. The light that have given them away vanquished.

The man gave a choked cry as he slouched to the ground. Bellatrix was sprinting forward, wand raised, to finish her attack, when she stopped abruptly.

"Hermione!" Her voice was hoarse with shock. Hermione was standing on tiptoe, every bone in her body rigid as Voldemort's wand bore into the base of her skull.

"I must say that I am impressed," Voldemort said, "The last thing I expected tonight was to intercept an owl from the boy Malfoy to his father, informing him that his little prank was receiving opposition. Well done, Bella."

"Let her go!" Bellatrix shrieked. She raised her wand and aimed it at his neck.

Voldemort smiled, his sharp teeth glinting as the light from the battle reached them. "You must learn to accept compliments. We'll try again," he cleared his throat, and Bellatrix's hair stood on end as he flashed what he must have thought was a brilliant smile. "Bellatrix, you have interrupted poor Lucius' plans most brilliantly."

Bellatrix twisted her wand, "Let her go," she repeated, hating herself for the tremor in her voice.

"We've already established that that's no way to receive a compliment," Voldemort said. He pulled Hermione against him, and moved his wand so that it poked under her chin, "try again."

Bellatrix stared into Hermione's terrified eyes, and struggled to keep the panic from her voice. "Thanks," she breathed. "Please," she swallowed, her eyes never once broke away from Hermione's, "please let her go."

"Please and thank you, both in the same lesson!" Voldemort laughed mirthlessly, "Dumbledore was wrong about my teaching ability. I seem to have a knack for it."

Hermione's yelp made Bellatrix wince as Voldemort twisted his fingers through Hermione's bushy locks and jerked her head back.

"I'm impressed with your little Mudblood Bellatrix," he said softly, "she has the skills of an accomplished Occlumens," he released his hold on Hermione and threw her to the ground, "Not that I'd want to defile myself in the sludge that no doubt resides in her memories."

In a heartbeat Bellatrix was beside Hermione. "Are you hurt?" she breathed as she pulled Hermione close to her and searched her head for any tell-tale signs of injury.

"Not that I can tell," Hermione said. She searched Bellatrix's eyes, and her fingers were icy as they slid over Bellatrix's cheek, "Are you?"

"Touching."

Bellatrix stiffened as his voice penetrated their reunion. He was watching the two with a curious expression on his face, an expression that made every muscle in Bellatrix's body scream _run_.

"I've never been a believer in _love_," the word dripped with mockery, "but seeing the two of you together is positively _heartwarming_."

"Get up," Bellatrix hissed to Hermione.

"You're not leaving yet, Bella?" Voldemort asked as they rose. "I haven't been properly introduced to your precious little-"

Bellatrix suddenly found herself tumbling to the ground as Hermione shoved her aside.

"_Protego!_" The brunette witch cried, blocking the curse that had been aimed at Bellatrix. Another curse hit Hermione before she had time to block it, and she rose into the air. Her arms were locked tightly at her sides as if invisible ropes held them there, and she jerked wildly, trying to free herself.

"Hermione!" Bellatrix's eyes were wide with horror.

"Malfoy," Voldemort snarled in his high, cold voice, "what did I say about the girl?"

Abraxas Malfoy didn't remove his gaze from Hermione, "She was in my way," he said unapologetically. "Besides, what does it matter if she gets a few cuts and bruises? She's only a little-"

"_CRUCIO!_"

As Bellatrix's curse hit Abraxas, Hermione fell to the ground, free from her invisible restraints.

Abraxas writhed, moaning in pain amidst the mud and the tangled stalks of grass. Something about the way his silvery hair became streaked and tangled with mud satisfied Bellatrix soundly.

"I'm glad that you haven't forgotten that part of our lesson," Voldemort whispered in her ear.

She jerked away from him, towards Hermione.

"I hope you haven't forgotten the rest," he said with a sly smile. "Go now, I'll take care of the rest."

Without pausing to ask what he meant, Bellatrix grasped Hermione's hand and sprinted for the village. The storm was breaking as they ran, and as the roar subsided she heard Moody's voice directing the others.

"The alleyway, quickly!"

It was Hermione's turn to lead, and Bellatrix followed her obediently. They splashed forward through the puddles that had formed during the storm, and joined the little group under the wooden balcony.

"Well, we did what we came here to do," Moody scratched at his chin as he looked them over.

Bellatrix thought that all things considered, they looked pretty good. All of them were dirty and tired, of course, but aside from a few scrapes and bruises, everyone had come through this unharmed.

"Where's Andromeda?" Hermione asked, and Bellatrix noticed with a start that her sister was missing.

"I'm right here," a voice called from above.

The group watched as Andromeda climbed down the balcony, with skills that Bellatrix was sure she hadn't learned at the Manor. Without meaning to, Bellatrix met her sister as soon as the younger girl had reached the ground.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

Andromeda gazed back at her in surprise, "No," she said slowly.

"Oh," said Bellatrix, feeling foolish, "well, you should put on some dry clothing as soon as you get back to the castle," as soon as the words were out her cheeks burned in embarrassment. Behind her, one of the twins sniggered.

"Thanks, I will," Andromeda smiled awkwardly. She cleared her throat as Bellatrix returned to her spot next to Hermione and then she pointed her wand at a wound on Kingsley's forehead, "_Episkey_."

"Thanks," Kingsley grinned as he felt his forehead heal.

"Very good," Moody said briskly. "Let's get you lot back to Hogwarts quickly, I plan on filing my report to the Ministry _immediately_." He took a swig from his flask, "How did you get here?"

"Brooms," said the Prewetts and Hermione together.

Moody curled his lip, "I see, well…" he pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and sighed, "I suppose I could take a few hours to escort you-"

"Sir," Kingsley cut in, "I believe there are enough of us that are of age-" he looked around, "most of us in fact, I think we can manage to get back to the castle on our own."

Moody considered this. "True," he said, "and I suppose you've proven that you can handle yourselves in case of an attack." He snapped his pocket watch shut, "Right then, return directly to the castle. Don't stop for anything." He nodded to Kingsley, "I'll see you soon," he said.

He disappeared with a loud _Pop!_

The fly back was cheerful, if a bit sleepy. The Twins took turns racing each other, while Andromeda and Molly chatted amiably about healing spells. Kingsley led the group, his head swiveling back and forth in search of danger, and in the rear, Hermione and Bellatrix flew side by side in silence.

There was something bothering Hermione. Bellatrix was sure of it. The silence between them stung like a slap on the cheek, as did the one word answers that Hermione gave to every one of Bellatrix's questions.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Bellatrix ground her teeth together. Hermione refused to speak throughout the entire journey. She said nothing as they returned their brooms to the Quidditch pitch, despite Bellatrix's desperate attempts. When it came time to say goodbye to the others she briefly clasped their hands and said "Thank you," before striding powerfully towards the dungeon.

"What's wrong with her?" Andromeda asked after she and Bellatrix had parted from the others.

Bellatrix didn't answer, but she was sure that she was going to find out.

Hermione was in the Common Room when they arrived. She sat stiffly in the wingback chair nearest the fireplace and gave no sign that she had noticed their entrance.

"Goodnight," Bellatrix said to Andromeda.

Andromeda gave Hermione a puzzled glance, and then gave Bellatrix an awkward, one-armed hug. "Goodnight," she said to a shocked Bellatrix, "sleep well."

Bellatrix watched her scurry through the door to the girl's dormitory, and then took a deep breath.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" she asked as she joined Hermione in front of the fire.

Hermione's jaw tensed as she glared into the fire.

"Hermione," Bellatrix's voice pleaded, "what did I do?" she dropped to her knees before the brunette, and rested her chin on Hermione's knee, "How can I make it better?"

Hermione swallowed, and Bellatrix flinched at the hurt in her voice, "When did _he_ teach you how to use the-" she swallowed again, "-the Cruciatus curse?"

Bellatrix blinked, "I told you, if I tell you, you won't understand. I need to show you-"

"I don't want you to show me," Hermione stood, pushing Bellatrix away as she did so. "I want you to tell me. I want to hear it from you."

Bellatrix shook her head, "You'll leave," she rasped, panic rose in her throat, "You won't understand," she pressed her palms against her eyelids, trying not to cry.

Hermione stamped her foot, and Bellatrix looked up in surprise.

"How can I prove to you that I'm not going anywhere!" Hermione burst, "I love you Bella, I _know _you, I know you're not evil, or mad, or whatever else they want you to believe you are. I know you!"

Bellatrix shook her head, "You don't understand-"

"No, I don't," Hermione said sharply, "because you haven't told me. If you're doing something like-" she gave a half sob, "taking lessons from _him_-"

"I didn't mean to!" Bellatrix cried, "I swear it! I would never!"

Hermione shook her head, "Then what happened?"

Bellatrix turned her head away, and stared into the flames.

"Fine," Hermione cleared her throat, "I'll just go to bed then, we can talk in the morning."

"No!"

Bellatrix flew at Hermione and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's waist. "Don't leave, don't leave!" She pressed her cheek against Hermione's belly and closed her eyes, "Please don't do this!"

To Bellatrix it felt like they stood there for an eternity as Hermione stood rigidly, and Bellatrix sobbed openly. Finally, the brunette softened.

"Bella, I'm not leaving," Hermione stroked the dark curls hesitantly. "I just, it's just-"

Every inch of Bellatrix's body was tensed, waiting to hear the rest of Hermione's sentence.

"-the Cruciatus curse… that's your signature-, I mean, Lestrange's signature move."

Bellatrix's eyes flew open, and she gazed at the dark upholstery on the nearest chair. "My signature move-" her voice sounded hollow, "is…"

"No!" Hermione said bitterly. She dropped to her knees beside Bellatrix and seized her shoulders, forcing her to look up, "don't let it be! It doesn't have to be!"

"But I liked it," Bellatrix sobbed, "I liked it! I wanted to hurt him."

"Why?" Hermione asked softly.

And Bellatrix told her. She began at the moment she had entered her Father's study, and continued.

"…then Mother asked Thimble to bring me back," Bellatrix finished, her eyes tracing the lines on the floor. "And I found you."

She could hear Hermione's breathing. It was shallow, uneven. "Bellatrix," she gasped, her voice heavy with feeling, "you've done nothing wrong."

Bellatrix jerked her head up, and was surprised to see tears glistening in Hermione's eyes. "You're not mad?"

Hermione shook her head, "Oh, Bella," she leaned forward and grabbed Bellatrix, pulling her close. "Your father is a bad man," she said, pressing a kiss to Bellatrix's forehead, "a very bad man. He deserved what he got, and so much more."

Bellatrix rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, "You don't hate me?"

"Never," Hermione replied. "I think that there is a reason that we call them the Unforgiveables, but in this case." She kissed Bellatrix again, "He is an evil man."

Bellatrix sighed, and felt as if a huge, crushing weight had been lifted from her. "I love you," she said.

Hermione laughed, "I love you too." She traced her fingers through Bellatrix's curls, "See, there was no need for me to use Legilimency. You only need to tell me, I'll always believe you."

Bellatrix smiled contentedly, and then wrinkled her brow, "What did Voldemort mean when he said you were a skilled Occlumens? _I've_ never had any resistance getting into your mind."

Hermione laughed, and kissed Bellatrix deeply. "Well, my love," she said as she began to undo the buttons of Bellatrix's cloak, "that's because I've never wanted to keep _you_ out."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it! Thank you for reading! And thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys keep me motivated!


	33. Chapter 33

Bellatrix smiled contentedly as Hermione set a heavy mug of hot chocolate on the table where she was working.

"Watch it," Bellatrix slid a roll of parchment out of the way as some of the hot liquid splashed over the edge of the mug.

Hermione quickly waved her wand over the spill to clean it up, "Sorry!"

Bellatrix hurried to move a heavy scroll from the seat beside her, "Has everyone fallen asleep?" she asked, nodding towards the dormitory door. It had been several hours since Slughorn had sent the Slytherins to bed. Hermione and Bellatrix had made every motion of going to bed, even going as far as changing into their nightgowns. Then, when Bellatrix felt that enough time had passed, she roused Hermione and the two headed back into the common room.

Hermione took her seat, "Mostly," she said, "Burke is still up. As far as I can tell she's attempting to bewitch a mirror."

Bellatrix snorted, "I hope it explodes in her face."

Hermione shook her head in what Bellatrix had come to recognize as her _what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you?_ look. "Well, let's get on with it, we don't want to be completely miserable tomorrow."

The polished table was buried beneath Hermione and Bellatrix's plans for the summer. Thick, dusty volumes, worn maps, and rolls of parchment that held their notes covered most of the surface. Tomorrow the students of Hogwarts would return to their homes, and Hermione and Bellatrix would be separated for nearly three weeks.

"I want to show you something," Bellatrix said, sliding a blank piece of parchment between them. "It's an old family spell," she said as Hermione looked curiously at the parchment, "Tap it with your wand," she said.

Obediently, Hermione brought her wand tip to the parchment, and gave it a firm tap. Ink spread out from the spot where the wand had touched, and created a detailed map of the Slytherin common room. Bold, old-fashioned print spelled out _Girls' Dormitory_, _Boys' Dormitory_, and _The Black Lake_ as those locations were added to the map. Near the entrance of the common room was a thin line of print: _to the Dungeon Corridor_. Lastly, a dot appeared with the name _Hermione Granger_ written beside it.

"Thank you!" Hermione said happily, giving Bellatrix a kiss on the cheek, "Does it show your location wherever you are?"

Bellatrix nodded, "It does more than that," she said, "Tap your wand again and say my name."

Hermione did so, and laughed as a black dot with _Bellatrix Black_ appeared next to her own.

"This way it'll be easier to find each other," Bellatrix explained. "The map should only respond to your wand, and if you ask it, it will expand to cover any distance you ask of it."

"This is wonderful Bella," Hermione grinned.

Bellatrix smiled back, glad that her idea had gone over well.

"Have you figured out how far the cottage is from the castle?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix nodded slowly, "I think so," she said as she raised her mug to her lips. She took a drink, and slid the back of her hand across her mouth as she set it down. "As far as I can tell, it would be an hour walk, but we could apparate somewhere in between. "

"Well, I'll be there by the end of the week," Hermione said, "I can take a look around and see if there are any good meeting places."

"Sounds good," Bellatrix watched in amusement as Hermione added a new line to her already long list of things to do. She stretched, "I'm so glad that you'll be near," she said as she stretched, "I don't know how I could bear the summer if you weren't."

Hermione laughed, "It can't be that bad," she said.

"You have no idea," Bellatrix said seriously, "but it doesn't matter." A broad grin stretched across her face, "This will be the last summer I ever have to spend with them."

Hermione gave her a long look, "You're not going to miss them?"

Druella's face flashed in Bellatrix's memory, and a brief pain lurched within her chest. "It doesn't matter," she said, "I won't miss Father, and the rest of them," she swallowed, hating the sudden onslaught of emotions that flooded her, "if they can't accept the person I love then-" she took a gulp of hot chocolate, her cheeks flaming.

"Maybe your sisters?" Hermione said gently. Her eyes were distressed as she reached to stroke Bellatrix's back.

Bellatrix shook her head, "Neither one of them would dare to risk it. Once you're burned off the tree…" she gave a dark chuckle, "At least none of them will be surprised."

"We'll start our own family," Hermione said quickly.

Bellatrix nodded absentmindedly. She would never give up Hermione, not ever, but she couldn't shake Druella from her mind.

"No, really," Hermione pressed, drawing Bellatrix from her thoughts. "When we leave school, we can settle ourselves in our careers, find a pretty little home for ourselves, maybe even get married."

Bellatrix smiled, "You left out the children," she smirked.

"Children?" Hermione laughed, "Is there a wizarding adoption agency?"

"Oh, we don't have to adopt," Bellatrix said. "Unless you want to, of course," she said quickly, "but the family spell books are filled with remedies to every problem you can imagine. I don't think that they'd approve of the two of us using them," she grinned, "but they should've considered that before they wrote them down."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip as she listened.

"And we don't need to worry about housing," Bellatrix continued, excitement coursing through her, "My Grandfather left me the castle-"

"You have a castle?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

Bellatrix shrugged, "It's a decrepit old thing. They left it to me as a joke, I suspect. But it's mine, it was left to me, not my parents.' She smiled, "I think it might be fun to restore back to its former glory."

Hermione laughed, "Well, McGonagall is taking care of all of my expenses this summer, so I'll be able to start saving-"

"You don't need to do that," Bellatrix interrupted, "I've inherited quite a bit of gold as well. We've got enough to live comfortably for the rest of our lives."

"I need to contribute too," Hermione said firmly, "I don't want people to think that I've run off with you for your money."

"No one would think that," Bellatrix said.

"Fine, we'll restore the castle," Hermione said, her eyes shining with excitement, "and then what?"

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow, "I don't know," she tried to remember where the castle was, "I think there are a lot of sheep there," she said, "maybe we'll become shepherdesses?"

"Bella, are you really going to spend your days chasing sheep?" Hermione teased.

"Of course not," Bellatrix wrinkled her nose, "I'm not particularly fond of them, maybe we should raise dragons instead." She laughed at the look on Hermione's face, "I'm _joking_, love."

"No dragons," Hermione said in an oddly strained voice, "ever."

"Agreed," Bellatrix said. She watched Hermione's eyes stare into space and knew she was thinking of something from her other life. "Kelpies?" She asked, trying to bring Hermione back to _her_.

It worked, "No Kelpies either!" Hermione said, "Can you imagine?" she dipped a quill in ink and began to copy a spell from a library book.

"I don't know," Bellatrix said, "It would enhance our heroic image if we rode in on Kelpies when we save the world."

Hermione smirked, "Save the world?" she cocked her head and looked at Bellatrix, "when did we decide to do that?"

"When you let Andromeda drag us to that," she curled her lip, "meeting." It had been a disaster. All of the students from that night on the field were there, along with a few strays they'd picked up, all eager to jump into battle right then and there. "They're terrible, Hermione," she said, "If that's what stands between Voldemort and the security of everyone without pure blood…" she shook her head in an effort to convey how hopeless the situation was.

"They're not the most experienced group, but-" Hermione sighed, "They'll get better Bella, and as the situation unravels we'll have more and more people on our side. The experienced wizards will come. Besides," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "we already have Moody."

Bellatrix didn't voice her opinions on that subject, "Well, we'll be heroes anyway. Bellatrix and Hermione Black, we'll be all over the front page of the prophet, everyone will know our names." _In a good way_, Bellatrix thought. It was a comforting thought.

"Hermione Black?" Hermione searched Bellatrix's eyes.

"Well," Bellatrix's skin prickled uncomfortably, "I just thought- since you can't use your real name-" she swallowed convulsively, "I understand if you don't want to, of course. Grier is nice enough, but I-"

Suddenly Hermione's lips were on hers, cutting off the rest of her words. "Is it ok?" Hermione asked when they broke apart, "Even though I'm not pureblood?"

Bellatrix was still flushed from their kiss, "Well," she cleared her throat, "It's frowned upon. No one will acknowledge it- I mean, no pureblood will acknowledge it," she amended, scowling, "but it's my name, and I am proud to be a Black, even if I don't have all of the values a proper pureblood should," as if to prove her point, she leaned forward and gave Hermione another quick kiss, "but it's mine," she repeated softly, "and I should be allowed to share it with my soul mate."

Hermione turned pink, "I'm your soul mate?" she asked.

"Of course," Bellatrix said simply, "What else would you be?" She grasped Hermione's hands, "I love you more than anything, more than I could ever love another person." She felt a sudden stab of fear, _What if she doesn't feel the same way?_ She thought in alarm.

But she didn't need to worry, "I love you too," Hermione breathed, "More than anything, forever and ever."

Bellatrix smirked, "Fantastic, we've officially become the subjects of those trashy novels Narcissa reads."

They both burst into laughter.

"Alright," Bellatrix said sweeping her curls away from her face, "our next order of business: Lucius."

"Oh no, what about him?" Hermione asked warily.

"Well, we can't let the whole summer go by without reminding him what we're capable of," Bellatrix said in an innocent voice.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why not?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "It wouldn't be fair to poor Lucius. What if he gets his hopes up and returns next year with the belief that he stands a chance against us?"

"We'll send him crying to the hospital wing like last time," Hermione shrugged.

Bellatrix grinned, a few months ago Hermione would have tried to talk Bellatrix out of using magic on Lucius, but during their last encounter she used a hex that made him howl so loudly that it attracted the attention of several teachers. Luckily it was in the middle of exams week, so Hermione and Bellatrix had been able to slip away before anyone noticed them, and Lucius was too proud to admit who he'd been defeated by.

"Well," Bellatrix decided to switch tactics, "what if he decides to terrorize some poor Muggles? There will be plenty of freedom for him, maybe one day he'll get bored…" she let out a dramatic sigh, "But if he knew that we could apparate to him at any moment…" she smiled slyly, "Maybe he'd think twice before doing so."

Hermione studied her for a moment, and then her shoulders slumped in defeat, "Fine, but we use magic only in the event that we need to stop him from hurting someone."

Bellatrix clapped her hands together in delight, "Fantastic!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Do we even know where he'll be?"

"Well," Bellatrix smiled apologetically, "No, not really."

Hermione groaned, and pulled a book towards her, "Well, we better start looking for locator spells," she said as she began to flip through the pages of her book.

Bellatrix kissed her on the cheek and reached for a book.

* * *

The fire was little more than embers when Bellatrix let out a long yawn. "Well," she got to her feet, "perhaps it's time to go to bed." She stretched her arms towards the ceiling. "Although," she said slowly, "my bed is awfully cold compared to this." She gave Hermione a hopeful look.

Hermione laughed, "Alright," she said, allowing Bellatrix to pull her to her feet, "but only because it'll be worth it to see the reactions tomorrow morning."

Bellatrix knew that no one in their dormitory would ever acknowledge that there was anything to react to. "I hope it's worth more than that," she winked.

Instead of answering, Hermione pulled Bellatrix towards her, "You know it is," she said softly. She leaned close, until her face was so near Bellatrix's that the raven-haired witch could feel her breath fall against her skin. Hermione's tongue slid against Bellatrix's bottom lip, and Bellatrix opened her mouth. Her hands snaked around the brunette's waist as she pulled her into a deep kiss.

When the clock began to chime noisily, Bellatrix pulled away, "We really should go to bed," she said regretfully, "Slughorn is bound to check in before he goes to bed," the last thing that Bellatrix wanted was to have Slughorn walk in on them.

"I know," Hermione sighed. She reached up to cup Bellatrix's cheek, "But I suppose we could continue this upstairs? If we're quiet?" The glint in her eyes made something stir within Bellatrix.

Bellatrix kissed her on the cheek, "Come," she said, making her way towards the door that led to their dormitory. When her hand was on the brass doorknob she looked back. Hermione had not moved. 'Something wrong?" she asked.

Hermione frowned, and lifted a hand to her temple. "I'm feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden," she said. She moved to take a step, and her hand shot out to grasp the back of a chair.

"Hermione!" Bellatrix rushed back, "Maybe we should go to the hospital wing," she said in concern.

"I don't think that's necessary," Hermione said, giving Bellatrix a shaky smile, "I'm overtired, that's all."

Bellatrix bit her lip as she took in Hermione's face. It was paling even as they spoke, and a spark of worry gnawed at Bellatrix's mind. Hermione had been perfectly fine until a moment ago. More than fine.

"We're going to see Madam Pomfrey," Bellatrix decided aloud, "Just let her examine you."

"No," Hermione said, "Please, I'm fine, really."

The fact that she was swaying even as she insisted that she was fine did little to calm Bellatrix. _If she is only tired, walking all the way to the Hospital Wing would only make it worse_, she reasoned. "Alright," she said, "let's get you to bed."

She held her arm out, but Hermione waved it away.

"I'm tired Bella," she said, "not an invalid." Her smile was faint. With a deep breath she straightened, and moved to step forward.

Bellatrix anticipated the fall before it began. As Hermione toppled forward, Bellatrix stretched her arms to catch her. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, and Hermione's mouth formed the word 'Bella'. Then, just as Bellatrix's arms closed around her, Hermione vanished.

Bellatrix fell to the ground, her hands scrabbling against the floor. Horror filled her eyes as she stared at the spot where Hermione should have landed. Her pulse roared in her ears as she scratched the polished floor, hoping that somehow there was a trap door or something. She scratched harder, until her nails were broken and bleeding. Her heart was thumping rapidly within her ribcage, and her pulse roared in her ears. Panic strangled her voice, until the high-pitched noise that escaped her mouth was unrecognizable as her own.

"Hermione?"


	34. Chapter 34

Andromeda and Narcissa strolled down the hill towards the back of their cottage, each carrying a basket laden with various plants they had picked in the woods.

The sun was shining cheerfully through the lush green leaves above them, and Andromeda sighed in content. The summer cottage was her favorite place to be. Everything was much more relaxed here. She watched a butterfly flutter across the path before her, and couldn't stop the grin that stretched across her face.

"I don't know why _we_ had to restore Mother's potion supply," Narcissa grumbled, "We're good friends with the best Apothecary there is!"

Andromeda gave a start, she had forgotten about her sister. The youngest Black was glowering unhappily at her basket as she stomped along the path.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "It's something to _do_, Cissy," she said, "would you rather have another lecture on cutlery?" She grimaced at the memory of this morning's lesson. She had never known how much her mother knew about Goblin made dinnerware, though she was sure she would have been quite happy not knowing.

"No," Narcissa muttered. She quickened her pace so that she could keep up with Andromeda's longer strides, "Is father going to come soon? He'll make sure we get to do _somethin_g besides listen to Mother's lessons and," she wrinkled her nose, "play in the woods."

"We weren't _playing_, we were helping," Andromeda said, wiping hair away from her sweaty face, "and Father's not coming, you know that."

Narcissa fell silent, and Andromeda felt a little twinge of regret in the back of her mind for having spoken.

"Oh good," Narcissa said after a few moments, "we're almost there."

Andromeda's head snapped up. Through the trees the Black summer home was slowly coming into view. It was made of brick, with a shingled roof, and it was a little larger than Andromeda thought a cottage should be, but compared to the manor it was practically a broom closet. A low iron fence separated the kitchen garden from the woods that surrounded them.

They reached the gate, and both pressed their hands to the iron handle as they waited for the recognition spell to let them through.

A warm tingle spread through Andromeda's hand, and the gate creaked open.

Out of habit, Andromeda scanned the upstairs windows as she crossed through the garden, and gave a start when her eyes met Bellatrix's. Her sister glared at her from the window of their shared bedroom.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked, following Andromeda's gaze, "Oh."

Andromeda looked down at her basket, and tried to ignore her sister's stare.

"Is mother keeping father away because she doesn't want him to lock Bella away?" Narcissa asked.

Andromeda whipped her head up, "What made you think that?"

Narcissa shrugged, "I'm not stupid. I can hear just as well as you can."

"Well, father has no reason to lock Bella away." Andromeda said firmly, "She's perfectly fine." She stopped outside the kitchen door and kicked the brick wall to shake the dirt from her shoes.

Narcissa grabbed her arm, "We both know that's not true. She hasn't been fine since we left Hogwarts." Her blue eyes bore defiantly into Andromeda's.

"She hasn't gone into one of her," Andromeda grimaced, "_states_, either. She's just tired."

Narcissa shook her head slowly and gave Andromeda a look of disgust, "The fact that she has yet to destroy anything doesn't mean that she's ok. She hasn't eaten a single thing since we've been here, she won't leave the cottage, she won't talk to anyone-"

"She talks!" Andromeda interjected.

Narcissa snorted, "She'll answer basic questions, and she'll talk to Mother," she cast a careful look at the windows, as if to make sure Druella wasn't watching them, "but other than that she acts like a lifeless doll."

Andromeda opened her mouth to respond, but Narcissa wasn't done yet.

"And I've heard her at night," Narcissa said softly. The frustration left her face as worry crept into her eyes, "I hear her cry every night, and I hear her calling out in her sleep. What's going on?" She squeezed Andromeda's arm painfully, "Why is she like this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Andromeda said airily, though her stomach clenched. She wrenched her arm free and pushed through the whitewashed door. Narcissa followed close behind her.

"Here you are Pip," Andromeda said courteously as she dropped her basket on a counter. A wrinkled House Elf peered up at her from the other side, and wiped his hands on the tunic he had fashioned from pot holders, "Thank you Miss Andromeda!" he chirped.

Without a word, Narcissa threw her basket beside Andromeda's and stormed out of the kitchen.

Andromeda gave the door her sister had disappeared through a disgusted look, and straightened herself to her full height, "Did my mother tell you what she wants done with these?" she asked the little elf.

He nodded hurriedly, "Yes Miss, Mistress told Pip what to do, and Pip will make sure it is done." He gave her a toothy smile.

Andromeda nodded, "Good," she said, feeling awkward as he stared expectantly at her, "well, I'll let you get to it." She left as quickly as possible.

She said a brief "Hello," to her mother as she passed her in the hallway, and made her way upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Bellatrix.

The room was cozy, the exact opposite of their rooms at the Manor. Originally they were to have separate rooms, but Cygnus had decided that his girls 'should have a taste of the other side' in order to prevent them from becoming too spoiled. Narcissa was allowed her own room because it had always been assumed that they would have another sibling to share with her one day.

Still, even though she had to share it, she liked this room. The walls were papered with a pattern of small flowers that, when looked at closely, opened and closed their petals. A horse galloped across a landscape of a field and crashed into another landscape, this time of a lake. Two modest beds sat in separate corners, there was a large bookcase, a small table, and Druella had enchanted the ceiling to show the stars at night.

"Bella?" she asked cautiously as she walked into the room.

Her sister had pushed a rocking chair over to the single window, and had taken to spending all of her time staring out over the gardens. She gave no sign that she had noticed Andromeda enter.

Andromeda sighed as she went to sit on her bed. "I wish you would talk to me," she said as she removed her shoes.

Bellatrix's eyes continued to stare through the glass, "Did you have fun on your walk?" she asked in a colorless voice.

"Yes," Andromeda said as she smoothed out the wrinkles on her pillow.

"Liar."

Andromeda looked up, but Bellatrix still refused to look at her. "I'm not lying," she said. Her brow furrowed as she stared at her sister.

"Cissy didn't look too happy when you returned; I can't imagine that she made your errand pleasant."

Andromeda fidgeted, "She wasn't upset the _whole_ time," she lied, "only at the end."

"I see."

Bellatrix fell into silence again as Andromeda stared at her. Her sister _did_ look as though something were terribly wrong with her. Her face was gaunt and pale, her pupils seemed larger than usual, even in the full light of day. Her beautiful hair was tangled and shone with grease from the lack of washing. She hadn't changed out of her nightgown in at least a week, and the collar and wrists were grimy. But it was the sight of Bellatrix's filthy feet poking out from beneath her hem that made Andromeda speak.

"What's wrong with you?" she gasped, "You've never been like this, you always-" she recalled the countless times Bellatrix had expressed her bad moods in a less than constructive way, "break things, scream, hurt people… You never just-" she stopped as Bellatrix turned to look at her with large, sorrowful eyes.

"What happened," Andromeda's made her voice gentler, "do you miss Hermione? Hasn't she written you?"

At the sound of Hermione's name Bellatrix's face crumpled. She hid her face in her hands and whispered something in a choked voice.

"Bella, what is it?" Andromeda watched helplessly as her sister rocked back and forth, "Did you get in an argument?"

Bellatrix shook her head fiercely.

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange a way for you to see her."

Again, Bellatrix shook her head, and let loose a strangled sob.

"Why not?" Andromeda asked. She made plans to send an owl to Hermione at once, as soon as she finished their conversation.

"Can't," Bella cried, she lowered her hands and Andromeda nearly flinched from the pain that radiated from her sister's eyes, "Hermione's gone. Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone gone gonegonegonegonegonegonegone gonegonegone-" her words quickened in pace as she repeated them wildly. Soon she was hyperventilating.

"Stop Bella!" Andromeda jumped to her feet and watched in growing fear and desperation as her sister dissolved into hysteria, "Breathe! You need to take a breath or…" she watched Bellatrix slump out of her chair and onto the floor, her hands tangled in her hair.

Andromeda inhaled, "Mother!" she screamed, "Mother!"

There was a pounding of feet, and then Druella burst through the door. There was no need for an explanation, she crossed the room and stooped beside her eldest daughter.

"Oh, Bella," she said in a mournful voice. She whispered something too low for Andromeda to make out, and then tapped her wand to Bellatrix's chest. Immediately she began to breathe normally.

"That's better," Druella lifted Bellatrix onto her bed, and sat beside her, stroking her hair. "What's gone?"

Bellatrix was still choking out the repeated word, though it had slowed considerably.

"Well, whatever it is," Druella kissed Bellatrix on the cheek, "it doesn't matter, I'm sure you'll find it. Or," she stroked the length of Bellatrix's face, "we'll replace it."

Bellatrix began to sob uncontrollably.

"Hush, darling," Druella soothed. Andromeda watched in amazement as Druella pulled Bellatrix into her arms. "It's going to be fine."

There was a noise from the doorway, and Andromeda looked over to see Narcissa. The two shared a look of astonishment. They had never Bellatrix or their mother act this way. Druella's arms were clasped tightly around Bellatrix as the latter sobbed onto her chest. Andromeda felt as if she were intruding on something very private, and her cheeks flamed inexplicably.

"Maybe we should…" Narcissa said.

Andromeda nodded and hastened through the doorway. There was a thud as the door snapped shut behind her.

"I've never seen them act like that," Narcissa whispered, "I thought they hated each other!"

Andromeda nodded, "Me too," she admitted. An uneasy feeling spread through her chest as she twisted to give the closed door a long look before following Narcissa down the stairs.

* * *

Several hours later, Andromeda was sitting at the kitchen table. She sniffed appreciatively at the dish that Pip was making for dinner, and smiled as she crushed dried lavender leaves in a mortar for the healing salve she was busily making. She planned on coaxing her mother to let her use a little of the unicorn blood from her special collection.

"Pip!"

Andromeda looked up as Druella burst into the kitchen. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, "Prepare some sandwiches and a few bottles of water," she instructed, "and put them in my travelling cloak."

Pip bowed low, "Yes Mistress," he squeaked.

Andromeda watched curiously as her mother pulled a few items from the cupboards and placed them on the counter in front of the elf. "I'd like you to pack these too," Druella said, "and lay out Bellatrix's cloak as well."

Andromeda set her pestle down, "Where are you going?" she asked.

Druella looked distracted as she turned to smile at Andromeda, "Your sister and I are going out for a bit," She stepped closer and picked up the jar of lavender, "Fresh lavender works better in a salve, dear," she said as she dropped the jar back on the table.

Andromeda gritted her teeth, "Will you be gone long?"

Druella smiled and her teeth gleamed brightly "Most likely," she said, "I'd like you to keep an eye on Narcissa tonight. Don't go any farther than the garden, and make sure that she eats something besides bread and butter for dinner."

"Yes Mother," Andromeda said dutifully.

Druella nodded in satisfaction, "Thank you, I appreciate it." She patted Andromeda's shoulder a few times, and then left.

Andromeda waited until she could no longer hear her mother's footsteps, and then she bolted upstairs.

"Bella!" She gasped as she yanked open her bedroom door. She entered so quickly that she nearly collided with her sister.

"Watch it!" Bellatrix snapped.

Andromeda stared as her sister walked to her bed and pulled a light summer dress over her head. Bellatrix was clean, truly clean, for the first time in weeks. Her skin glowed from a thorough scrubbing, and her damp hair was already curling into soft ringlets.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Andromeda asked when she recovered from her surprise.

Bellatrix didn't look up, "Mother is taking me to a Muggle village," she said.

Andromeda yelped as she tripped over her bedpost. "What?" she stared in disbelief at Bellatrix, "How can you do that?" she cast a look at the closed door, and lowered her voice, "You know that there's only one reason that Mother would ever go to a Muggle village!"

"So?" Bellatrix sat down on her bed and began to put on her shoes.

"_So?_" Andromeda chewed the inside of her cheek as she watched her sister calmly tie her laces, "What about Hermione, and resisting the Dark Lord, and-"

"It doesn't matter," Bellatrix said.

Andromeda blinked, "What do you mean? Of course it matters, when Hermione finds out-"

"_It doesn't matter_," Bellatrix's voice was a growl.

Andromeda stamped her foot in frustration, "It does! Hermione _loves_ you."

Bellatrix continued to bend low over her laces, but every muscle in her body was tensed.

Andromeda took a deep breath and waited for a reaction from her sister, when she didn't get one she continued, "If you do this, and she finds out, she'll be heartbroken."

"Why would she be heartbroken?" Bellatrix asked in a low voice.

"Because she loves you!" Andromeda repeated, "And you love her. I know you do Bella!"

"_Love_," Bellatrix's voice dripped with scorn, "Love is a fallacy Andromeda, it doesn't exist. The only thing that could ever come close to _love_," Bellatrix's eyes snapped Andromeda's, and the younger girl flinched at the hatred she saw reflected back at her, "is loyalty." Bellatrix didn't blink as she continued to stare at her sister, "That Mudblood has no loyalty."

"Yes she does," Andromeda said earnestly.

"Then where is she?"

The question was so soft that Andromeda almost couldn't hear it, "Bella," she bit her lip, then burst: "I'm sure she's just busy with Professor McGonagall, perhaps she doesn't have an owl there. I'm sure she'll contact you soon, but if she can't," she swallowed, "you'll see her when we return to Hogwarts."

Bellatrix laughed harshly, "She's not with McGonagall."

"Then she's with her parents-"

Bellatrix shook her head and a manic smile stretched across her face, "She's not with them either," she spat, "most likely she's gone back to her own time."

Andromeda blinked in confusion, "Her own time?"

"The future," Bellatrix said, her smile never wavered. Then, she giggled, "Or she's dead!" she gasped, "I don't know which I prefer."

Chills ran down Andromeda's spine, _Narcissa was right_, she thought, _something is wrong_.

"Bella," she spoke very slowly, "Hermione isn't from the future, and she's not dead." She hoped desperately that the last one was true.

Bellatrix giggled again, making every hair on Andromeda's neck stand on end. She rose slowly, and smiled again, her eyes blazing, "We'll see."

"Bellatrix!" Druella's voice pierced through the floor boards.

"Well, I shouldn't keep Mother waiting," Bellatrix gave Andromeda a sweeping look, and then kissed her roughly on the cheek, "See you tonight baby sister."

She left, closing the door loudly behind her.


	35. Chapter 35

"I don't understand it," said a voice, "why they find it necessary to continuously endanger their lives."

Hermione knew the voice that was speaking, but she felt too tired to remember who it was. Her arms and legs were heavy, and it seemed as though a thick fog had filled her head. She was dimly aware that she was in a bed, and that she wanted nothing more than to sink back into the deep sleep she had been in.

"The other students come in with standard ailments," the voice continued, "fanged Frisbee bites, Quidditch injuries, illness, walking into the wrong greenhouse, hexing and jinxing each other without the slightest idea what they're doing," there was a clink of glass, "and of course, there's a number of weekly disasters from potions class. But _these_ students…"

Hermione felt sleep begin to wash over her.

"The Forbidden Forest," the voice clucked in disapproval, "For goodness sake Minerva, _it's in the name_."

_McGonagall!_ Hermione's head cleared abruptly. _What is she doing in the common room? _She wondered, before remembering the last few moments before she had fallen unconscious. _Bella must've taken me to the Hospital Wing after all._

She struggled to open her eyes, a feat that was surprisingly difficult. It seemed that her body was not yet ready to awaken.

"Yes, well," McGonagall cleared her throat, "Miss Granger's adventure into the forest was not entirely her fault."

At last, Hermione's eyelids fluttered open. She was indeed in the Hospital Wing. At the foot of her bed Madam Pomfrey was busying herself with a tray of bottles. McGonagall stood beside her, her arms crossed loosely over her chest as she watched Madam Pomfrey work. The few candles that floated above their heads were the only source of light in the darkened wing. Neither had noticed that Hermione was awake.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what you mean by that?" Madam Pomfrey asked. When McGonagall didn't reply she said, "I suspected as much. No one ever bothers to tell the person who puts these children back together what they've been up to in the first place."

"That isn't always the case, Poppy," McGonagall sighed. "You know that I trust you, but the Headmaster believes that it is in everyone's best interest if Miss Granger's whereabouts remain private."

Hermione frowned in confusion.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Well, he has his reasons, I suppose. It is curious though…"

"What's curious?" McGonagall asked in a tired voice. Hermione strained her eyes to see the expression on McGonagall's face, but her eyes were still blurred from sleep.

"Well, whenever one of them gets into trouble, you can be sure that the other two are going to show up sooner or later. Must be losing their touch."

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to take this all in. Her head ached terribly, and she found it hard to put the pieces together.

'I'm afraid that no one knows. As I said, the Headmaster has been very careful about this. Potter and Weasley have less of an idea than you do, Poppy."

_Harry!_ Hermione's eyes shot open, _Ron!_ Suddenly, everything slid into place.

"Bella," Hermione's voice came as a croak, "Where is she? What happened? Where am _I_?" Her voice grew frantic as she tried to stand.

"She's in shock," McGonagall cried, rushing towards the head of the bed, "Quick Poppy, we need more light."

As she drew near, Hermione saw the older figure of Professor McGonagall cast into full light as Madam Pomfrey lit more candles. The lines on her face and the increased amount of grey in her hair made Hermione shake with realization.

"No!" she gasped. She ripped her blankets off and leapt to her feet. As soon as her feet touched the floor she knew she had made a mistake. A cry escaped from her throat as needles of blistering pain shot through her legs.

"Sit _down_, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, pushing the frantic girl back onto the Hospital bed. It was an easy accomplishment; Hermione was in so much pain that she would have fallen anyway.

"When is it?" Hermione's voice was raw as she peered earnestly up at McGonagall.

"Poppy," McGonagall turned to Madam Pomfrey with an apologetic smile, "would you mind excusing us?"

The two exchanged a look, and Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Just a moment," she said, striding over to a large cabinet.

Hermione felt tears fall down her cheeks as McGonagall adjusted the bed so that she could sit up without effort.

"Here, Minerva," Madam Pomfrey handed McGonagall a potion bottle. Inside a deep green potion sparkled. "She'll need to drink that once she's calmed down. It will finish the healing process, and it should help with the pain. "

"Thank you," McGonagall set the bottle on the bedside table, and waited for Madam Pomfrey to close her office door. "We are fortunate that you are the only student here this evening," McGonagall said as she poured a glass of water.

Hermione shook her head when McGonagall offered her the glass.

"None of that," McGonagall said firmly, "if you are to get better, you will need to drink water. We weren't able to get any into you earlier, and you've had quite a number of spells performed on you today." She pushed it towards Hermione with a determined look in her eye.

With shaking hands, Hermione took the glass and took a difficult swallow. The water was cold, and it stung her parched throat as it went down. Under McGonagall's hawk-like eye she finished the entire glass, and then most of another.

"I think that will do for now," McGonagall said crisply as she poured the potion into another glass, "Now, drink this."

Obediently, Hermione took the glass and tipped it's contents down her throat. It was thick and syrupy, and tasted strongly of rosemary. Warmth spread over her as she swallowed the last drop, and she felt the pain lessen. It was like being wrapped in a warm, soft blanket. "What happened?" she asked as she handed the glass over to McGonagall.

The Professor's mouth tightened as she accepted the glass, "I was awoken yesterday by one of the House Elves," she said. She set the glass down on the table and poured more water into the first glass, until it was full again. Hermione was grateful that McGonagall did not hand it to her.

"She alerted me to the fact that there was someone wandering through the forest," McGonagall continued, "and I promptly alerted the Headmaster, and he, Professor Snape and I went to inspect the forest. "We found you lying in a bank of snow, in nothing but a nightgown and slippers! Madame Pomfrey said that if we had found you any later you might not have made it."

Professor McGonagall swallowed, and Hermione noticed that her eyes were glistening.

"Well, the important thing is that we did find you in time, and Madam Pomfrey was able to save not only you, but your limbs as well."

For the first time, Hermione noticed that her arms and legs were wrapped in thick bandages.

"Is it winter?" she asked.

McGonagall nodded, "It is."

"And I've been asleep for two days?"

McGonagall nodded, "For the most part, yes. You woke up briefly after Madam Pomfrey began her work," a pained look crossed McGonagall's face, "but Professor Snape was forced to find a strong sedative that would get you through the worst parts of the healing process. I am told that the experience is quite painful."

Hermione ran her fingers lightly over the bandages on her legs, "How long have I been," she felt a lump rise in her throat, "gone?"

"Less than a week," McGonagall said gently, "I've told Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley that you've been with your family."

"And, Bella," Hermione's voice grew higher, "did I change-"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," McGonagall said in a tired voice, "Is everything you described to me on the very first day we met."

"But I changed her," Hermione's voice was shrill, "I went back and I, we-" her breathing grew faster, "she's not, she couldn't-"

"Miss Granger," McGonagall picked up the water glass and wrapped Hermione's hands around it, "if you don't calm down I will have to sedate you again. Perhaps we should continue this conversation later."

"No!" Hermione took a large gulp of the water, "Please, don't leave."

McGonagall pursed her lips as she watched Hermione finish her third glass of water.

"How is it possible," she asked once she had finished drinking.

"The Headmaster believes that everything has a natural way of unfolding," McGonagall said, "he believes that time cannot be changed, and that those who try to manipulate time are not really manipulating it, but merely fulfilling their destiny."

Hermione looked at McGonagall, "Is that what you believe?

The older woman gave a wry smile, "Professor Dumbledore is an intelligent man. I am somewhat of a skeptic on the subject of destiny," she took a deep breath, "but I do believe that the idea has merit. It would certainly make sense in your case."

"Then it was all for nothing," Hermione said, struggling to keep her voice even.

McGonagall gently pulled the blankets back around Hermione, "There was a reason that Lestrange sent you back," she said, "we may never know why, but it was not for nothing."

"I love her," Hermione said suddenly, before she could stop herself. "I l_ove_ Bella, how can I return to a world where she-" tears were cascading down her cheeks again, and she buried her face in her hands so that she did not have to see McGonagall's reaction.

She was surprised when McGonagall placed a soothing hand on her back. "We cannot help the people we fall in love with, Miss Granger," she said this so sympathetically that Hermione chanced a look at McGonagall's face. If she had described how human McGonagall looked as she stood beside the hospital bed, no one would have believed her.

"But," McGonagall's voice regained its practical tone, "you must remember that Bellatrix Lestrange is not the girl she used to be. You are aware of what she is capable of now, and I would caution you not to forget."

Hermione's shoulders shook with sobs, and she heard McGonagall rise and knock on Madam Pomfrey's office door.

"Is everything alright?" she heard Madam Pomfrey ask.

"Everything is fine, Poppy. But I think it would be best to give Miss Granger a sleeping draught."

Hermione heard Madam Pomfrey rifle through a cabinet, and mutter a few things to Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, I would like you to take this."

Hermione felt McGonagall push another glass into her hand, and she drank down the contents without looking at them.

"Good," McGonagall said, taking the glass. "Rest now, we can talk again tomorrow."

Hermione nodded drowsily, and rested her head on her pillow. She responded quietly to Madam Pomfrey's 'Goodnight', and then settled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading this, and an extra thanks to those of you who have reviewed! You guys are my motivation.

Also, a friend of mine made me a cover! So now there will be something besides my profile pic to look at. =) Thanks bearseatbeats91!

-B


	36. Chapter 36

The halls were nearly empty by the time Hermione made it to the Transfiguration corridor. The only people she saw were a few younger Ravenclaws, and they barely noticed her as they passed her on the stairs.

The now-familiar lump rose in her throat when she reached the door to McGonagall's office. _Don't think about it_, she told herself sharply. She was tired of crying in front of McGonagall. She straightened herself up, and knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in," was the mild reply.

The room was colder than Hermione was expecting, and she gave an involuntary shiver as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I have to apologize, Miss Granger," McGonagall was pulling the drapes over the large windows, and muttering an enchantment as she did so, "I returned later than I expected to, and I've asked the elves not to worry about this room, I am more than capable of taking care of my rooms," she turned from the last drape and flicked her wand. Two wing-backed chairs appeared before the fire, and another flick made a plate of sandwiches, a couple goblets, and a jug of Pumpkin Juice appear.

"Am I correct in believing that you have not had supper?" McGonagall asked, beckoning for Hermione to sit.

Hermione nodded, "Madam Pomfrey told me that I would eat with you," she said quietly as she sat.

McGonagall nodded, and set another log on the fire, "Yes, I thought it would be nice to have a conversation outside of the Hospital Wing before you head up to your dormitory. Have you come directly from the Hospital Wing?"

Hermione nodded. Earlier this evening, Madam Pomfrey had unceremoniously laid a fresh set of clothing at the foot of Hermione's bed with the announcement that she was fully healed, and could now leave.

"I will, of course," McGonagall gave Hermione a kind, but no less penetrating look, "understand if you wish to wait a few more days before rejoining your peers. You may return to the Hospital Wing, or we have a few spare rooms in the-"

"That won't be necessary," Hermione said quickly. She blushed under McGonagall's gaze, "I'd- I think it would be best to get it over with as soon as possible."

McGonagall gave her an appraising look, and then walked to her desk and pulled a golden plate from it.

Hermione watched curiously as McGonagall placed the plate on top of her desk, and tapped the center twice with her wand. Her eyes widened when two steaming mugs of butterbeer appeared.

"I thought that butterbeer might be just the thing to chase away the chill," McGonagall said as she carried the two mugs over to the little table.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

McGonagall took her seat, and held her mug of butterbeer to her lips, giving a small smile of satisfaction after she had taken a drink. "Please, Miss Granger," she said as she gestured to the other mug, "I'm certain it will help."

Hermione took a polite sip, and found that it did help fend off the cold. Soon after, McGonagall was thrusting a sandwich into her hand, and it was not until they had finished their butterbeer and moved on to their Pumpkin Juice that McGonagall began to speak about something other than food.

"You are one of the brightest students I have ever had the privilege to teach," McGonagall said, her gaze softening as Hermione blushed, "so I am sure that you will return to your regular schedule without a single person suspecting that you've…"

"Been away for a year?" Hermione asked in her best attempt at a casual voice.

McGonagall nodded, "It will not be easy for you," she said with a hint of warning in her voice, "and so I would like to resume our weekly meetings, if that is all right with you?"

Hermione nodded faintly.

"Good," McGonagall said, standing. With a flick of her wand she cleared the dishes from the table, then strode over to her desk and picked up a wooden chest. She brought it back and placed it on the table beside Hermione.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall settled back into her chair, "After your disappearance, Lest-" her expression saddened, "Miss Black, ran to my chambers and alerted me to your absence."

The sandwiches in Hermione's stomach churned ominously. She stared at McGonagall, waiting for the Professor to continue.

McGonagall sighed, "We searched the entire castle, and the grounds. Hagrid searched the forest. There was no sign of you. When Professor Dumbledore finished his own search, he asked Miss Black to tell him how you disappeared, and-" she shook her head slightly, "he determined that you were gone."

Hermione swallowed heavily.

"We hoped that you had returned here," McGonagall said, and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "and you can imagine how relieved I was when we discovered you."

"And… Bella?" Hermione asked.

If possible, McGonagall sat up straighter, "Miss Black took the news rather hard," she said gently, "she made all sorts of inappropriate threats against the Headmaster," her lips pursed in disapproval, "and finally made him promise to owl her if he found any sign of you." She let out a long breath, "When I returned from escorting students to the Hogsmead Station, I found this," she tapped the lid of the chest, "on my desk."

Hermione turned her attention to the chest. "This is Bellatrix's," she said, recognizing the Black Family Crest.

McGonagall nodded, "Indeed, Miss Black left it with me in hopes that it would get to you."

Hermione reached out and ran her fingers over the lid, "Can I?"

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, though you don't need to ask my permission," she said with a small smile, "it is yours, after all."

Hermione pushed the lid up, and gasped.

"My wand!" she looked at McGonagall as she pulled her wand from the box, "I didn't even realize-" she felt a pang of guilt as she examined the wood.

"You've had other things to think about," McGonagall said in a dismissive tone, "I think you'll find it in good condition, my wand polish is made by Ollivander himself."

"Thank you!" Hermione said, smiling.

McGonagall smiled back, "You are quite welcome," she said.

Hermione returned her attention to the contents of the chest. There were undergarments, a nightgown, and several robes. She fingered the smooth silk of her Slytherin tie, and shot McGonagall a look, "I guess I won't need these anymore," she said.

McGonagall peered through her spectacles at Hermione, "Perhaps not," she said. She cleared her throat, "The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin has gone on for so many years that many have forgotten how close the two once were. There are many things that we can learn from one another, and you are the first person I know who has been given the chance."

Hermione's brow wrinkled as she continued to caress the cool fabric, "I don't feel as if I know any more about being a Slytherin than I did a year ago," she said truthfully.

McGonagall didn't answer.

Hermione returned to the chest, there were a few more items that she had acquired over the months, a hairbrush, a hand mirror, her cloak. She started to pull this last item from the chest, when something fell from between its folds.

Hermione's eyes grew large as she pulled the moonlight orb from the robe.

"Yes, that," McGonagall said in an amused tone, "I hope you'll forgive me, it was originally wrapped in that piece of parchment-"

Hermione whipped her head around and gazed at the scrap of old parchment that stuck out from the black fabric.

"-but after the rise of the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange," McGonagall's voice dripped with distaste, "I had to make sure that she hadn't cursed anything."

Hermione nodded in understanding, though she felt sure that Bellatrix would do nothing to harm her.

"I couldn't help but recognize the orb," McGonagall said slyly, "excellent display of spell work, I daresay."

Hermione tried to keep her face neutral as McGonagall continued to stare at her, looking very much like a smug cat. "I suppose…" she said, wondering in the back of her mind if she could still be punished for something that she technically did decades ago.

"Yes, well, that will be all for tonight Miss Granger. Unless you have any more concerns?"

Hermione shook her head quickly.

"Very well," McGonagall rose, "Would you like me to send that up for you?" she asked, pointing to the chest.

Hermione picked it up gingerly, "I think I can manage," she said as she realized that it was much lighter than it looked.

McGonagall gave her a shrewd look, and then strode to the door, "Good Night Miss Granger," she said kindly as she pulled the door open, "and remember, if you need anything, you can always come to me."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Professor," she said. Then, before she could start crying again, she left.

The chest may have been light, but it was bulky. She was relieved when the portrait of the Fat Lady came into view, and she muttered a quick "Pickled Toad" before stepping carefully through the portrait hole.

She breathed an enormous sigh of relief when she saw that the Common Room was empty. She crossed to the door that led to her dormitory as quickly as she could, and said a prayer as she walked up the stone steps that the other girls would be asleep.

They were. The room was dark and filled with the sounds of light snoring.

Hermione put the chest down at the foot of her bed, and changed into her nightgown. Her covers were cold when she climbed on top of them, and she shivered slightly as she pulled her bed hangings closed.

Her hands shook as she opened the chest. The moonlight orb lay on top of the clothes, and its brightness comforted her. She took it out and placed it in her lap.

_Please_, she prayed silently, _please, please, please_. She reached back inside of the chest, slid her hand into the cloak and pulled the piece of parchment out. Her chest tightened.

_Please let this be the one_, she thought. She wrapped her hands around her wand and took a deep breath.

"Bellatrix Black," she whispered as she tapped her wand to the parchment.

Her breathing grew less restrained as ink flowed through the parchment. Her dot, _Hermione Granger_, bloomed, and the girl's common room appeared.

"Hogwarts," she whispered, watching anxiously as the map expanded to cover the school and its grounds.

Nothing.

Hermione swallowed, "Bellatrix Lestrange," she said mournfully as she tapped her wand again.

Still nothing.

Hermione swallowed, "Black Manor," she tried, then "The Lestrange residence," then "Malfoy Manor."

For what felt like hours she sat there, tapping her wand to the parchment and trying out place after place, until she could think of nowhere else.

Finally, she placed the parchment and the orb back into the chest, and placed it beside her bed. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she crawled between her sheets, and she did nothing to stop them as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start the next morning.

_Must've had a bad dream_, she told herself as she tried to catch her breath. She gingerly peeled back one of her hangings, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that she was alone.

She rose and dressed quickly. Her schoolbag was already packed and waiting, and she slung the strap over her shoulder as she hurried down the stairs.

She arrived at the great hall a few minutes later. Her feet automatically pointed towards the Slytherin table, and she was halfway there before she realized what she was doing and turned to head towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione!"

Several smiling faces waved excitedly at her as she hastened towards her friends. Harry was already moving to make room between himself and Ginny.

"We're glad you're back Hermione!" he said as she slid in beside him.

"What happened?" Ron asked as Ginny shoveled eggs and toast onto Hermione's plate, "McGonagall wouldn't tell us _anything_, we thought something terrible had happened."

"Ron!" Ginny glowered at him, "She hasn't even had breakfast yet," she caught Hermione's eye, "You don't have to say anything," she said firmly.

Harry passed her the pumpkin juice, "You haven't missed much," he said, "I'm sure you'll be caught up before lunch."

_You have no idea_, Hermione thought as she drank heavily from her goblet.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You should've heard the way they went on about their homework this week," she said, "it's all I've heard about all week. 'Snape'll be the death of me'", she moaned in an accurate impersonation of Ron.

"He will!" Ron said, "He wants an essay every day now, and not a single one is less than three rolls of parchment!" He stared pleadingly at Hermione, "You have to help us Hermione."

Harry nodded gravely, and Hermione snorted, "Honestly, when will you learn to do your own assignments?"

"We can _do_ them," Ron said, taking a bite of muffin, "but if you could, you know, look them over…"

Hermione grimaced as bits of muffin spewed from his mouth.

"Give her some time to catch up on her own work, she's only just got back!" Ginny said. "Honestly," she said to Hermione, "ignore them." She gave Hermione's arm a gentle squeeze, "We missed you."

"I missed you too," Hermione said. She took a piece of toast from the plate in front of her and bit into it.

The others resumed the conversation they had started before she sat down. Hermione listened halfheartedly as they debated the strengths and weaknesses of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Oh, look," Ginny's voice cut through the conversation, "Post's here."

Hermione looked up as hundreds of owls fluttered overhead.

A brown owl dropped down in front of her and held out its leg. Hermione quickly untied the copy of _The Daily Prophet _that was attached, and smoothed it out before her.

A photograph of a ruined Muggle house took up most of the front page. The headline read:

**SIX MUGGLES DEAD AFTER DEATH EATER ATTACK**.

_Six Muggles were found dead in their homes as Ministry officials responded to a reported sighting of the Dark Mark. Upon their arrival they noted that the front door of the residence had been blown off its hinges, and the inside of the home revealed 'unmistakable signs of magical damage'. The victims were Robert (49) and Matilda Newton (41), their daughters Elizabeth (12), Amelia (9), Susie (2), and their son, Michael (14). One witch, a Miss Jane Crewe, was also present at the time of the attack. Miss Crewe was transported to St. Mungo's after it was discovered that she had been the victim of the Cruciatus Curse. The chief suspect in this crime is the escaped prisoner Bellatrix Lestrange, who is known for using the Cruciatus Curse on Alice and Frank Longbottom after (cont. on page 8)  
_

Hermione flipped to page eight, and felt her blood turn to ice. There, on the page, was a large photograph of Bellatrix Lestrange. Even though she had seen this picture countless times before, Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes as she surveyed the damage the years had done.

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry's voice was cold with determination, "she'll pay for everything she's done."

Hermione surveyed the look of hate on Harry's face with growing horror. The look on his face he stared down at the woman in the photograph was unlike any look she had seen him wear before.

_He's going to kill her_, she thought frantically. _No, no_, she thought, trying to calm herself,_ Harry couldn't kill anyone. Not even Pettigrew…_ _At worst she'd get the Dementor's Kiss_. Her stomach lurched again at the thought.

"She deserves it," Ron said hatefully as if reading her thoughts, "After what she did to Sirius."

Sirius.

"Hermione?" Harry called as she lurched to her feet.

She ignored him. She barely had time to grab her bag as she plummeted out of the great hall and towards the closest girl's lavatory. Her head reeled as she darted into the nearest stall and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Her hands shook as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her robes. All she could think about was the jeering face of Bellatrix Lestrange and the names of the Muggles that had been killed. The youngest had been only two.

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice. "Just a moment!" she called.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as Hermione emerged and moved to wash her hands.

Hermione avoided Ginny's gaze, "I'm not feeling well," she said lamely.

"Do you need to go to the Hosp-"

"No!" Hermione said, a little too forcefully. A hurt look crossed the redhead's face, and Hermione forced herself to smile apologetically, "I'm fine, really. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed," she said.

Ginny nodded, "I understand, I'd feel the same way if something happened to my family."

It took Hermione a minute to figure out what Ginny was talking about, before she remembered the excuse McGonagall had given them, "Yeah," she said quietly, not knowing what to say.

"Well, if you ever want to talk," Ginny said, "you can always come to me."

"Definitely," Hermione said, forcing another smile, "Thanks Ginny."

"Of course," the younger girl said. She stepped forward and gave Hermione another hug. "Don't forget that you have family here too," she whispered.

Hermione patted her on the back, "I know," she said gently. But as the redhead pulled away and led her to the door, Hermione couldn't help but wish that it was Bellatrix, and not Ginny, who had said those words.

* * *

Friday night in the Gryffindor common room was far noisier than Hermione remembered. First years roared with laughter as they recounted the events of the past week. A pair of girls at the table beside Hermione's were engaged in a heated argument about which of their mothers was the most smothering, and around the fire sat several members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all of whom were singing different versions of the same song as loudly as they could.

Hermione glowered at a corner where Ron and Lavender were trapped in a lover's embrace. _They're going to suffocate if they don't come up for air soon_, she thought.

She hated to admit that she longed for the quiet calm of the Slytherin common room. Sure, there had been lively moments, but for the most part it stayed at a normal volume. It was far easier to concentrate that way.

_Perhaps I should ask Professor Sprout if I could borrow a pair of her earmuffs_, she thought as one of the first years brayed at a joke.

She tried unsuccessfully to focus on the book she was reading, but found that she was too distracted to read.

She snapped her book shut and stood. Without thinking she headed for the portrait hole.

She hadn't realized how tense she was until she stepped into the silent corridor. The cool air felt refreshing against her face, and it calmed her nerves. She stood still and let herself relax before heading down the corridor.

The past week had been agonizing. While she was glad to see her friends again, their constant discussions about the Death Eaters were too much for Hermione to endure. The picture of Bellatrix had been in the_ Prophet_ again this morning; amidst a dozen other mug shots from escaped prisoners. Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek, and was so lost in thought that she didn't see Harry when he passed her on the staircase.

"Hermione!"

Hermione whipped her head around at the sound of Harry's voice, and offered a faint smile, "Hi, Harry."

"I was just going to the common room to look for you," he said, "Dumbledore wants to see you."

Hermione blinked in surprise, "Me?"

Harry nodded, "His letter said so," he fell into step beside her as she turned to head towards the Headmaster's office.

"Do you have a lesson tonight?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry nodded, "Yes."

"How are they going?" she asked, smiling politely at professor Sinistra as they passed her.

Harry let out a long sigh, "He won't listen to me about Malfoy," he said earnestly, "I _know_ he's up to something, but Dumbledore refuses to believe me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, _It's always a Malfoy_, she thought. "I'm sure that he has his reasons," she said.

Harry frowned, "Ton-tongue toffee,' he said when they reached the stone gargoyle.

"The twins will be so proud," Hermione said. She was happy to see the corner of Harry's mouth twitch in amusement.

They climbed the spiral staircase, and Hermione shifted uncomfortably when they reached the door at the top of the stairs.

"I'll wait here," Harry said, leaning casually against the wall.

Hermione nodded to show that she'd heard, and knocked on the door. It sprung open instantly.

Fawkes the phoenix chirped a low soulful note as Hermione entered the room. Dumbledore looked up from behind his desk and offered her a warm smile.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore spoke as if her arrival was a pleasant surprise, "how good of you to come. Please, sit." He gestured to a cozy looking chair on the other side of his desk.

Hermione took a seat and gazed around the room. Dozens of portraits filled the walls, and while one or two stared at her, most were dozing, or chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Fawkes emitted another low note, and Hermione turned her attention to Professor Dumbledore.

"May I offer you something to drink?" he asked, his blue eyes never once leaving her face, "Water, juice, hot chocolate?"

"No, thank you," Hermione responded. She twisted her wand between her fingers and willed him to get to the point. She studied the strange silver instruments on the nearest spindly table in an effort to avoid his gaze.

"The past week has not been easy for you," Dumbledore commented.

Irritation prickled beneath Hermione's skin. _Of course the past week has not been easy; anyone with eyes could have seen that!_ She thought scornfully.

"It must be difficult for you to be away from Miss Black," he continued softly.

Hermione ground her teeth.

"I know how close the two of you were, and to come back and find that she has become… well, I can imagine how hurt and angry you must be feeling."

Angry tears were forming in Hermione's eyes, and bile rose to her throat as he said those last few words. _He doesn't know anything!_ She thought. She opened her mouth to say as much, and caught his eye-

The understanding in Dumbledore's eyes his Hermione like a bludger to the belly. _He knows_, she thought incredulously, something in his eyes told Hermione that he had felt what she was feeling before.

"They _hate_ her," she moaned before she could stop herself, "everyone- they want her _dead_." Tears stung her cheeks, and she wiped furiously at them.

"Madam Lestrange has done terrible things," Dumbledore said gently. "Many people would have every reason to hate her."

Hermione couldn't seem to stop crying. She wiped her face over and over, and ultimately buried her face in her hands as the sobs broke through.

There was a gentle rustle of feathers as Fawkes flew to the desk. Hermione felt his incredibly soft cheek rub against her fingers. Then his mournful song enveloped Hermione. It was longing and painful, but the more he sang the better Hermione felt. Until, at last, she raised her head and looked the phoenix in the eye.

"I find that Fawkes is a good friend to have in times of grief," Dumbledore said as the phoenix finished the last few notes of his song.

"I can see why," Hermione said, taking the handkerchief that Dumbledore offered to her and wiping her eyes.

"I regret that I do not spend as much time with the students of Hogwarts as I used to when I was a teacher here," Dumbledore said as he stroked Fawkes' crimson head, "but I am not blind to the sufferings that go on within these walls."

"Miss Granger, yours is a very unique case. As Professor McGonagall has no doubt pointed out, you have been through an ordeal that has never been documented before. Many would be driven mad by the experience. This is not a mere manipulation of time."

Hermione clutched the handkerchief tightly as she met his gaze.

Dumbledore reached into his desk and withdrew a blue velvet bag. "I'm afraid that there is no one who would be able to understand the full extent of your feelings," he said as he set it on the table. He reached into the bag and pulled out a shallow stone basin the size of a dinner plate, "But, being the clever witch that I know you to be, I am sure that you will be able to help yourself. Do you know what this is?"

Hermione gazed at the strange runes around the edges of the basin, "Is it a pensieve?" she asked.

"Very good," Dumbledore nodded. He placed the pensieve back in the bag and pushed it towards Hermione, "I sent for this the evening they found you," he said gently, "it was supposed to arrive days ago, but…" he shrugged, "I thought that it would help you to have one of your own. Sometimes our memories are the only thing that can help us."

Hermione took the bag into her lap, and gazed gratefully back at Dumbledore, "Thank you Professor!" she gasped, "I-I don't know what to say."

"You've said it already," said Dumbledore with an amused chuckle. "Now, I hate to rush you out, but I have an appointment."

_Harry!_ Hermione realized as she stood that he was still waiting for his lesson. "Thanks again, Professor," she said, watching Fawkes return to his perch.

With a final smile at Dumbledore, Hermione opened the door, squeezed by a curious Harry, and headed down the spiral staircase. For the first time since her return, she felt a flicker of hope.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: A note on reading the 'Pensieve Scenes'

**Scenes from the past will be written in bold**

'_Present Hermione' will be moving, thinking, commenting, etc. in italics_

* * *

Hermione resisted the urge to run as she left the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. Her heart was thumping almost painfully as she clutched the velvet bag that contained her new pensieve. She searched her mind for a place where she could use it in private. The common room was full, and ever since Lavender had begun to spend her free time wrapped around Ron's neck, Parvati had begun to retire early to the dormitory.

_I need to find somewhere private,_ she thought when she reached the Grand Staircase. Immediately she thought of the Boathouse, and then she quickly shoved that thought out of her head. If Pringle could find her there…

Another idea entered her mind, _The Dark Tower_. She chewed the inside of one cheek as she thought, _I've never known anyone who's gone there. But then I've never known anyone who __**wanted **__to. _

She started down the staircase. It was the best idea she had at the moment, so she was going to use it.

A fog has descended onto Hogwarts Castle, and as Hermione looked across the Transfiguration Courtyard her skin prickled with unease.

_Don't be ridiculous_, she told herself sternly, _Hogwarts is the safest place in the world_. Still, she had to admit that the scene before her was the embodiment of spooky. The fog was thick and smoky, and the tower was barely visible through it. A quick look confirmed that she was alone, and she started across the courtyard, her eyes fixed on the tower as it slowly emerged.

"_Alohomora!"_ She hissed as she reached the door. She darted in quickly, her heartbeat racing. "_Homenum Revelio!" _she pointed her wand upwards, and sighed in relief when the spell revealed that she was alone.

_Good_, she thought. She flicked her wand towards the lock, "_Colloportus_!" the bolt slid heavily into place, and while the fear she had been feeling melted away, her unease did not. Hermione turned and shivered as she peered into the darkness, "_Lumos_," she whispered. Her shoulders relaxed as the light illuminated the room and the staircase. With a last glance at the door, she moved closer to the stone staircase that spiraled to the upper levels, and began to climb.

The tower was as dank and gloomy as she remembered it. As she passed several floors she found the same rotting wood and trash, and the same feeling of disgust and dread filled her. _I hated this place_, she thought as she stepped onto the seventh level.

And yet, being here felt the closest to Bellatrix she had felt since her return. Harry and Ron had never been to the Dark Tower with her, she had only ever been with Bellatrix. And, now that she was back in Gryffindor, it was highly unlikely that she'd be back in Slytherin House anytime soon.

She remembered the childish glee that had come over Bellatrix when they visited; the way that she had examined every inch as if she wanted to memorize every part.

Hermione swung her arm around and gazed at the darkened cells.

'_I don't think I could bear to be locked up,'_ Bellatrix's voice echoed in her head, _'I enjoy my freedom too much. I think it would kill me.'_

_Fourteen years_, Hermione thought.

She wrenched her gaze away from the rusted bars and forced her mind onto something else.

It was freezing up here, fog pushed in through the broken windows, and her breath came out in little puffs of mist. She whipped her wand around, casting a sealing charm on each of the windows, and then she performed a heating spell. She tightened her grasp on the velvet bag and looked around for a way to get started.

There was a ruined desk that had been tipped onto its side in one corner and a chair that had been warped from the constant dampness. Hermione crossed the room and bent to examine them. She needed a work space, and if they were not in absolutely terrible condition she thought that she might be able to fix them.

The chair was steady enough; Hermione muttered a few spells to strengthen the wood and nodded in satisfaction. She cast a quick sanitation spell, just to be on the safe side, and ran her hand over the chair back. It would do.

The desk, however, was stained with mildew and was splintering with rot. Hermione frowned, and her nose itched horribly as she bent close to the wood. She felt as if her whole face needed to be scratched. With a grimace, she straightened, and continued her examination from afar.

This was the only desk that she had seen. If there were others, they had long since been reduced to splinters. She needed this desk. She could fix the mildew with a conditioning potion, and she was certain that Professor Sprout would be able to get rid of wood rot, but both would take time. She didn't want to wait.

She clutched the velvet bag tightly as she tried to think of a solution. Suddenly, a smile crossed her lips, and she pointed her wand.

The wood seemed as was being dipped in a vat of gold. The shiny metal streaked across the desk in strips as Hermione struggled to keep the incantation strong in her mind. At last, her work was complete. She flicked her wrist to make the desk stand up straight, and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

A desk made of solid gold. It was extravagant, she admitted to herself. Yet the surreal vision of a gold desk glimmering among the rot seemed somehow fitting. True, if she took it to a Goblin they would know within a second that it was transfigured, and therefore not real, but it was still an impressive sight. She scooted the chair over to the desk, and sat.

The basin was smooth in Hermione's hand as she slid it out of the bag and placed it before her. Her eyes skimmed the markings on the sides. Hesitantly, she raised her wand to her temple. She wasn't sure exactly what memory she wanted to see, and she didn't know exactly how this worked.

_I want to see Bella_, she thought. She focused on her memories of the two of them, and hoped that she was doing this correctly. One particular memory pushed forward, and she carefully opened her eyes. There, at the tip of her wand, floated the memory. The sight made her eyes widen. It was beautiful and luminous, far prettier than Harry described them. She lowered her wand to the basin, and at once the memory fell in.

It seemed as if there was suddenly more than just her memory in the pensieve. It seemed as if a silvery liquid was supporting the memory, and causing it to swirl gently around the edges of the basin. She watched it move with a look of wonder, and then took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and thrust her head into the pensieve.

* * *

_When Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself staring at herself. Her first instinct was to hide, to run, but then she remembered that she couldn't be seen. She was as free to move around as she wanted. So she cautiously drew closer to herself. _

**Hermione was seated in the Slytherin common room, chewing her lip as she stared intently at a passage in her textbook. **

"_I look like a Slytherin," Hermione thought. _

"**Put those away," came a familiar voice. **

_Hermione turned to see Bellatrix approach the table, and her chest swelled with emotion. It was right after Bellatrix had returned from Christmas. Right after Hermione had told her the truth. _

"**I can't," Hermione said, grinning up at her, "I'm in the middle of writing my essay for-"**

"**Not the essay for Flitwick!" Bellatrix groaned, "Hermione, your essay is already twice as long as mine," she gave Hermione a pointed look, "and mine is twice as long as it was supposed to be!" **

"**I'm almost done," Hermione said. **

**Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Please, Hermione-" Hermione squeaked as Bellatrix ripped the parchment away from Hermione. Her eyes scanned the last few sentences that Hermione had written, and widened. **

"**You realize," she said slowly, fixing her gaze on Hermione, "that the assignment was on weather charms?" **

"**Of course I did!" Hermione said. **

**Bellatrix looked as if it was taking every bit of her willpower to keep from laughing, "Then why are you writing about bread?" **

**Hermione snatched the essay back, "I was linking the emergence of weather magic to the beginning of agriculture," she said defensively. **

"**Well, it looks great," Bellatrix said. **

**Hermione shook her head. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "It's not done." **

**For a moment Bellatrix looked as though she might argue, and then she grinned broadly. **

"**What are you doing?" Hermione asked in surprise as Bellatrix dropped down into the chair beside her. **

**Bellatrix drew the chair nearer to Hermione, "Keeping you company," she moved so that her leg was flush against Hermione's, "If you don't object?" she asked lightly, her eyes the picture of innocence as she stared at Hermione. **

"**No," Hermione said carefully, "I don't object." **

**Bellatrix let out a noise that could almost be called a giggle, and scooted even closer. As Hermione struggled to return her focus to her schoolwork, Bellatrix studied her face in amusement. **

"**Do your friends work as hard as you do?" The ebony-haired witch asked. **

"**What friends?" Hermione asked distractedly as she flipped through one of the numerous books in front of her. **

**Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "You know, the ones you told me were your cousins," she leaned in so close that her lips brushed the edge of Hermione's ear, "the ones from the future." **

**Hermione blushed, and looked around nervously to make sure that no one could hear them. "No," she said quietly. She cleared her throat, "They don't have the same, **_**commitment**_** that I do."**

**Bellatrix reached out to stroke the edge of Hermione's cheek, and the brunette cast another cautious look around the room. **

"**You miss them," Bellatrix said this softly. **

**Hermione nodded, then looked quickly at Bellatrix, "But I have you," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. **

**Bellatrix took Hermione's hand, "Maybe we'll figure out how this time travel thing works," she said gently, "and then you can-" **

**Hermione smiled slightly, and squeezed Bellatrix's hand, "It's fine, Bella. I'm happy that it's you I'm with."**

**A smile spread across Bellatrix's face. **

**The two were quiet for a long time. Their hands remained clasped as Hermione stared at the ink bottle and Bellatrix stared at their hands. **

"**Would we get along?" Bellatrix asked, "Your future friends- Larry and John- would they like me?" **

**Hermione laughed, "Harry and Ron," she said. She looked at Bellatrix for a few moments, chewing her bottom lip as she did so. **

"**Yes," she said finally, "maybe not at first, they didn't like me at first," she said quickly, "but after a while I think they'd be happy to consider you their friend." **

**Bellatrix sighed, and stood, "Come on," she said, pulling Hermione to her feet. **

"**What? Bella, I can't jus-" **

**Bellatrix nodded, "Yes you can." **

"**But I need to put my things away," Hermione said, turning to collect her things. **

**Bellatrix made a sweeping motion over the cluttered table, and it was instantly bare. **

"**Where did you send it?" Hermione turned to her in a panic. **

**Bellatrix shrugged, "Relax, I sent it to my bed; I'll sort it out myself when we get back." **

"**I hadn't put the stopper back in the ink bottle yet," Hermione gritted. **

**This earned her a smirk, "That's why I sent it to my bed," Bellatrix said, "I guess that means I'll have to sleep with you tonight then." **

**Hermione groaned, but didn't protest as Bellatrix led her out of the common room.**

_Hermione followed behind them._

**Bellatrix glided through the labyrinth of tunnels, her hand tightly clasping Hermione's. **

"**Bella," Hermione laughed, "slow down." **

"**We're almost there," Bellatrix breathed without slowing down. **

**They arrived, out of breath, at the end of a dark passage. **

"**This is where we're going?" Hermione asked with an incredulous look on her face. **

**Bellatrix shook her head, her face flushed from their quick pace, "Of course not," she said, an excited gleam in her eye. "I overheard Slughorn bragging to Professor Sprout that he was converting one of his storerooms into a greenhouse," she smiled, "I don't think Sprout was too impressed. She refused to give him a cutting from her Venomous Tentacula-" **

"**What does he have in there?" Hermione asked. She looked around her cautiously. **

"**Nothing yet!" Bellatrix said happily, "He's going to stock it with venomous plants to use in his poisons, but they won't be arriving until tomorrow," she grinned at Hermione as if this were the best news in the world. **

**Hermione cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, she said carefully, I still don't understand-" **

**Bellatrix grabbed her hand and threw herself at the solid wall at the end of the passage. **

"**Bella, no!" Hermione cried, bracing herself for the painful collision. Instead, they fell through the wall and onto a soft plush carpet. **

'_Just like Platform 9 and ¾,' Hermione told herself as she pushed through the barrier. _

**For a moment the two lay there, as Hermione panted in surprise. Finally, the brunette pulled herself up. "Is this?"**

"**It's pretty luxurious, eh?" Bellatrix asked, "Even the Black's have dirt in their greenhouses."**

_It was. Hermione looked around at the polished wooden counter-tops, the tapestry hangings that lined the walls, and the velvet armchair that sat before the large stone hearth. It looked more like a sitting room than a greenhouse. _

**Hermione stood, and pulled Bellatrix up, "He must be planning to redecorate," she said, checking to see if the carpet stretched across the whole chamber. It did. Her nose wrinkled in disdain.**

_I look like Bellatrix when I do that, Hermione noted._

"**Let him worry about that," Bellatrix said, leading Hermione over to the armchair. **

**Hermione allowed herself to be pushed into the chair. She watched wordlessly as Bellatrix pulled the footstool close and took a seat. **

**Bellatrix smirked at her, "Isn't this better than studying?" she asked softly as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Hermione's. **

_Hermione felt herself blush._

**After a few minutes, Bellatrix pulled back and began to kiss Hermione's neck. **

"**Bella," the brunette's eyes were closed, "what if Slughorn-"**

"**He won't," Bellatrix said, rising to rest her cheek against Hermione's, "he's going to sleep through the night." **

"**How can you be sure?" **

**Bellatrix gave a low chuckle, "His pumpkin juice was spiked with a sleeping potion." **

"**Bella!" Hermione pulled away and stared at her. **

**Bellatrix's smirk never wavered, "Isn't it worth it?" She licked her lips slowly, and ran her hands up Hermione's thighs, "Wouldn't you like a break from the boathouse?" **

**Hermione appeared to be thinking about it, but then she nodded. A smile spread over her face as Bellatrix leaned forward to kiss her once again.**

**There was another long stretch, and then Bellatrix moved away, "What is it?" she asked, her eyes searching Hermione's.**

"**What is what?" Hermione asked, still dazed from the kissing. **

**Bellatrix smoothed her dark curls away from her face, "You're upset." **

"**No-" **

"**Yes," Bellatrix said, "I can feel it." **

**Hermione shook her head. **

**Bellatrix was up in a blur of motion, and then she slid into the armchair beside Hermione. It was a large armchair, but she was still pressed closely to the brunette. "I love you," she said gently. **

**Hermione nodded, "I love you, too." **

"**Then tell me what's wrong." **

**Hermione twisted so that she could meet Bellatrix's eyes. She searched them carefully, "Would you still love me if I was old?" she asked. **

**Bellatrix laughed, "What kind of question is that?" she asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," she said quickly as Hermione tried to pull away, "I only meant- of course I would love you! I'll always love you, no matter how old you are," she didn't succeed in smothering all of her grin, but the sincerity in her voice mollified Hermione. **

"**What if I get sent back?" she asked, shivering as Bellatrix began to undo the buttons on her robes. **

"**To the future?" Bellatrix asked. At Hermione's nod, Bellatrix shrugged, "then I guess I'll have to go find you. Or you'll find me." **

"**Would you still love me if you were the older one?" Hermione asked. Her hands were buried in Bellatrix's robes. **

**Bellatrix nodded, "I'll love you no matter what. Older, younger, past, future," she ran her thumb along Hermione's jawline, "you're the one that I love unconditionally, and nothing will change that."**

**Hermione swallowed heavily, and Bellatrix grabbed her hand. **

"**We're the two brightest witches of all time," she said in an authoritative voice, "we'll find a way to be together. I promise." **

**Hermione smiled slowly, "Thanks."**

**Bellatrix leaned forward, and stroked Hermione's cheek. "Now," she said, pressing a soft kiss to Hermione's jawline, "can we get back to our lovely evening?" **

**Instead of answering, it was Hermione's chance to initiate the kiss. **

_Hermione watched for another moment, and then decided that it was time for her to return. _

* * *

The cold was shocking as Hermione awoke. It had been so warm in her memory, but now that she had returned to the room at the top of the Dark Tower she was aware that her heating charm had worn off.

She slid the basin back into its velvet bag, and rose to leave.

A smile slid across her face as she navigated her way down the stone steps. Bellatrix's words were still ringing in her head.

"_We'll find a way to be together, I promise."_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And another huge Thank you to everyone who has left a review. **

**Please let me know if you found the format of the pensieve scene confusing, I am willing to keep experimenting. **

**Thanks again!**


	38. Chapter 38

Hermione had taken to skipping dinner so that she could escape to the Dark Tower when no one was looking. Every evening she would climb the staircase to the seventh floor, and spend several hours perusing her memories. Then, after night had fallen and the castle was nearly asleep, she would sneak back to her dormitory.

On the third day of her new routine, she arrived at the seventh floor and nearly dropped her bag in surprise. She hastily lit the candle that she had left on the desk, and her mouth fell open as she gazed around her.

The room was spotless. The mildew had been cleaned away, the rotting wood had been treated and restored, and the window panes had been fixed. The debris had been cleared completely, and the floors practically gleamed. She noted with interest that the desk was now made of wood, though it retained some of the gold around its edges. Even the cells had been cleaned; their bars were now free of rust, and the cots sported fresh sheets and woolen blankets.

Hermione's instinct was to turn on her heel and leave to find a new work place. She was about to do so when a piece of parchment on the desk caught her eye. She drew closer, and read:

_Miss Granger, _

_Please do not be alarmed, but it has been decided that, for the good of your health, you must have a cleaner environment. The seventh floor of the Dark Tower has now been charmed so that you are the only one that may enter through those doors. Everyone else will be directed onto the roof. _

_Feel free to use as much light as you would like. The windows have been charmed so that they will not appear to an outside viewer. Should you ever need to rest, you should find an adequate place in which to do so. _

_Also, please do not forget your dinner. You will find that the golden plate upon the desk is identical to those found in the Great Hall, and will be properly filled around mealtimes. _

Hermione re-read the letter several times. It was clear that someone cared enough about her welfare to go through all of this trouble. She chewed on her lip as she placed the letter on the desk and went to peer through the windows. _I've been so careful_, she thought worriedly, searching the windows of the castle for anyone who might see her, _who would know that I'm here?_

Seeing no one, she turned back to the desk, and gave a little cry as roast chicken and mashed potatoes appeared on the golden plate. A moment later a hearty helping of peas and carrots appeared, and a jug of pumpkin juice plopped down beside it.

Hermione eyed the food suspiciously. All of her experience told her not to trust things that had come from unknown sources, but the chicken smelled delicious, and the room was warm and cozy compared to the icy scene outside of the tower. A rumbling growl from her stomach seemed to settle the matter, and she proceeded to unleash every poison detection, curse detection, hex detection, and jinx detection spell she knew, before she finally sat down.

But she could not bring herself to eat. It was all too… _convenient._

"_Scourgify!_" she said gloomily. The food vanished instantly, revealing the glistening Hogwarts Crest.

A slow smile spread its way across her face. She recalled a passage from Hogwarts: A History, _…The plates are stamped with the Hogwarts Crest, and are charmed so that everything that appears upon them have been sent directly from the Hogwarts Kitchens. This practice was adopted after several students slipped a sleeping potion…_

Hermione picked up the plate and grinned at it. _The House Elves are the only ones who can send anything here, and they would never hurt a student_.

As her fear subsided, Hermione slid her pensieve out of its bag and set it in front of her. She had taken to carrying around spare glass vials, and one of them was already full. She set it next to the basin and watched the contents spiral serenely. She made no move to begin, however. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she wanted nothing more than to see Bellatrix tonight; Even if it was only in her memories.

Hermione sighed, and picked the vial containing her memory up. _I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking at her in my memories_, she thought, frowning at the silvery swirls. She set it down, the frown still on her face.

_Perhaps I should stop waiting for Bellatrix to contact me_, she thought. _Perhaps she wants _me_ to make the first move…_

A loud grumble from her stomach startled her out of her thoughts. _Maybe I should take a break_, she thought, _just for tonight_.

She couldn't help but feel guilty as she returned the vials and the pensieve to her bag. She stood, and walked to the doorway. "I'll be back tomorrow," she told the empty room as she gave it one last glance. She flicked her wand to extinguish the candle, and made her way down the stairs with the hope that she would make it to the Great Hall before all of the food had been eaten.

* * *

True to her word, she came back the next day, and every day after that. The golden plate kept her fed, and there was always something to drink that came with the food. Sometimes it was a jug of Pumpkin Juice, at other times it was simply a glass of milk or water.

The Dark Tower had become her sanctuary. It was always there in the back of her mind, and it did not take long for her friends to notice.

"Hermione," said Ginny one day over breakfast, "everything alright?"

Hermione, who was so engrossed in writing an essay that she had not noticed that the tip of her parchment was cutting through the butter, murmured absentmindedly, "yes."

"Are you sure?" Ginny said. Her tone was reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley, "We barely see you anymore."

Hermione glanced up at the redhead, and offered her a smile, "I've just been preoccupied," she said, making her tone cheerful.

Ginny did not look as though she believed her, but her face softened a little, "Well, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," said Hermione with a little pang of guilt. _I haven't been a very good friend _lately, she thought. Ginny's eyes looked so mournful as they watched her, she felt as though she had kicked a puppy.

She took a look at her essay, and decided to finish it later. "Never mind this," She rolled the parchment up quickly, and turned her complete attention to the youngest Weasley. "Tell me everything that's been going on."

A grin stretched across Ginny's face as she leaned forward, "Well, the first thing you should know…" 

Hermione returned to the common room that night with flushed cheeks, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. The evening's memory had been of the night of their first kiss; after their illicit trip to Hogsmeade. Her skin still raced with adrenaline from the close encounter with Apollyon Pringle.

"Hermione!"

Harry wore a concerned expression as he launched across the room at her.

"Hi Harry," Hermione allowed him to lead her to one of the tables.

He sat down next to her, and checked to see that no one was listening. "Ginny told me that she spoke with you this morning," he said carefully, his green eyes fixed on her.

Hermione nodded.

"She thinks that there's something going on."

Hermione sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine before you believe me!" she asked, the smile fading from her lips.

Harry's eyebrows rose, "I couldn't find you," he said.

"The castle is a very large place, Harry, you of all people-"

"No," he said calmly, and he drew the ragged piece of parchment that Hermione knew to be the Marauder's Map from his pocket. "On _this_," he smoothed it out between them, but made no movement to activate it. "I looked for you, but you weren't here, which means…"

Hermione eyed him warily.

"Have you been hiding in the Room of Requirement?"

She almost laughed, but managed to stop herself just in time, "Does it matter where I go when I need a little time to myself?"

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably, "Well… Ever since, you know…" he gave her a careful look, "You haven't seemed like yourself."

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. She was unsure how to respond to this.

"It's fine," Harry said quickly, "I just." He swallowed, "Is it because of them?"

He flicked his eyes towards the corner, and Hermione followed his gaze. There, in the corner, Lavender Brown was wrapped around an uncomfortable-looking Ron, whispering something in his ear. Hermione thought of Bellatrix, and her particular response to overt displays of affection.

"No," she said with distaste.

Harry seemed to think there was something else in her tone, "He's not happy with her," he blurted. He adjusted his glasses awkwardly as she turned her gaze towards him, "Well, I don't think he is. She calls him-"

"_Won-Won_!" Hermione finished, laughing in spite of herself.

Her laugh seemed to make Harry feel more at ease. The cautious look vanished from his face, and he smiled broadly, "It's terrible, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded, "I just hope _your_ girlfriend is more creative."

Harry nodded, and then his expression sobered. _Here it comes_, Hermione thought. She'd been wondering when their next 'We have to save the world from Voldemort!' moment would come.

"A lot happened while you were gone," he said seriously.

"I know, Ginny told me all about it."

"She didn't tell you everything," he said, leaning forward. "I've been following Malfoy…"

Hermione listened as Harry went into detail about every tiny thing that Draco had done in the past month. He listed everything from taking "an extra lesson" with Snape, to snapping at a First Year on his way to Charms.

"He sounds like the same old Malfoy," Hermione said plainly.

Harry nodded, "Yes, but we know for sure that he's up to something," he said, "Remember the night of Slughorn's party?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, now we know that Snape has his eye on him."

Harry scoffed, "That's comforting. I can really sleep sound at night knowing that _Snape_ is protecting the school."

"Harry," Hermione's voice grew weary, "we've been over this a million times, if Dumbledore trusts Snape…"

"Yeah, I know," Harry said bitterly. "Look, if you saw it Hermione, you'd think something was strange too."

Hermione shook her head, "I doubt it. Please don't be angry," she said as Harry's expression darkened,

His whole body tensed, and he looked ready to jump into battle. "Come with me on Saturday," Harry challenged, "I promise that you'll change your mind."

Hermione wanted to say no, but the pleading look in his eye stopped her. Harry rarely pleaded. "Fine," she said resignedly, "but if we don't see anything, I want you to stop obsessing over Malfoy."

"Hermione…" Harry ground his teeth, "_If_ you aren't convinced… I'll think about it."

_That's the best I'm going to get_, Hermione thought. She nodded, "Fine."

Harry's face broke out into a broad grin. "Great! Saturday then."

Hermione smiled back, "Saturday."

* * *

"Where is he?" Harry hissed.

Hermione sighed inwardly, he had been asking the same question every quarter hour since breakfast. It was now after lunch. The Invisibility cloak was certainly roomier without Ron, but after a few hours the air had grown quite close. Hermione decided that when this was all over she was going to spend an hour next to an open window. Even if it was snowing.

"He's in there," Harry said, consulting the Marauder's map, "He's pacing back and forth in the common room."

Hermione peered at the wall where the door to the Slytherin common room was hidden, "Maybe he's decided to work there today," she said thoughtfully, "there's plenty of space, and it's certainly more comfortable than the library."

"How do _you_ know _that_?" Harry asked.

_Fantastic_. Hermione could feel his eyes on her. _There is absolutely no reason for him to be suspicious_, she reminded herself firmly as her heart quickened. She struggled to keep her face straight. "Honestly, are you ever going to read _Hogwarts, a History_?" she tried to ask scornfully.

Apparently it worked. Harry laughed. It was a nice change from the brooding scowl that he had worn since they had arrived. "Honestly, Hermione, you and that book."

"It's a very good book," Hermione shot back, "I think you'd like it. You'd certainly learn more about the castle."

Harry didn't answer her. He'd returned to studying the map.

Hermione leaned her head against the wall and watched through glazed eyes as a smaller girl headed down the corridor. She muttered, "_Nightshade_," to the wall, and strutted down the unveiled passageway.

"Maybe we should," Harry began.

"No," Hermione said flatly. She had no desire of entering the Slytherin common room, especially not with Harry. They'd be sensed before they'd taken three steps across polished floor.

Harry nodded glumly, then resumed his consultation of the map.

"Something's the matter with you."

Hermione looked over at him in surprise. "With me?"

He nodded without looking up, "Ginny's pointed out that you haven't reminded her about her O.W.L.'s since Christmas, and you haven't mentioned _our_ exams. And you forgot about Snape's last essay."

"You make it sound like school is the only thing I care about," Hermione's laugh sounded forced, even to herself.

Harry finally rose his eyes to meet hers, "I know it's not the _only_ thing, Hermione," he said quietly, "but it's pretty much the foundation of your being. Even Neville pointed out that you don't raise your hand nearly as much as you used to."

_Because I spent an entire year telling myself not to call attention to myself_, Hermione thought crossly. She reminded herself that it was not Harry's fault that he did not understand. She could hardly blame him, they had all grown and matured together for the last five and a half years, and then she had gone forward a year without them.

"Does it bother you?" she asked. Not that there was anything she could do about that, but she would feel guilty if it did.

He studied her, and took a deep breath. "No," he said firmly, "but it worries me a bit, because you're my best friend, and you're acting weirdly."

She was saved from furthering the conversation by the sudden appearance of Malfoy. He emerged, looking somewhat ill, from the hidden passage, and started down the corridor.

"Where's he going?" Harry whispered as the slunk further down the passageway.

"Looks like he's headed for the Captain's Stairwell," Hermione said, referring to the stairwell she and Bellatrix had used when they were late for their Arithmancy class.

"Where's it go?"

"It comes out on the seventh floor-"

"I knew it!" Harry whispered excitedly, "He's going to the Room of Requirement!"

Just as Hermione predicted, Draco ducked through a small, worn door.

Harry and Hermione followed, and after Hermione cast a quick muffling charm on their shoes, they began to climb the narrow spiral staircase.

By the time they got to the top, Hermione's lungs burned in an all too familiar way. _After all of the times Bella and I had to climb that thing_, Hermione thought as she panted beside Harry, _it still isn't any easier_.

They were close on Malfoy's heels as he swung the portrait of The Angry Captain forward, prompting the ugly man to scream, "Lazy scoundrel! I'd chop you into fine pieces if I thought you were good enough to fill my canons!"

Harry's eyes widened, "What do you think he means by that?"

Smothering a laugh, Hermione shook her head, and fought to keep up as they sprinted after Malfoy.

They had almost caught up to him, when a few younger students burst from a nearby classroom and ran in front of them.

"_No!_" Harry hissed.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as Harry's nails bit into her wrist. He pulled her violently around the group of students.

"We've lost him!" He said moments later as they came to the corridor where the room of requirement was, "But you see, this proves that he's using the Room of Requirement!"

Hermione said nothing as Harry pulled the map out and pointed to the seventh floor.

"He's disappeared completely," he said.

Hermione took the map and examined it closely, "You're right," she said after a moment, "He isn't here."

"Exactly! Now all we need to do is figure out what he's doing in there."

Hermione didn't have much hope that they would be able to figure that out, but she allowed Harry to coax her into guarding the corridor for a while.

"Maybe we should eat something," Harry said.

Hermione, whose stomach felt like it was eating itself, could have kissed him. She expected him to lead the way towards the Great Hall, or perhaps the kitchens. Her brow wrinkled as he pulled her to a tiny nook a little further down the corridor. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

Harry didn't answer her right away. He pulled the cloak off of them, and rolled it tightly. "Thought we could use some air," he explained. His face was red and sweaty.

Hermione's face tingled as the fresh air hit it. She breathed deeply, grateful for a break from the cloak.

Harry cleared his throat. He looked awkwardly at his wand as he said, "Dobby!"

With a _pop_, the little elf appeared. His bat-like ears flapped excitedly as he bowed deeply before them, "What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

"Er," Harry looked quickly to Hermione, "would you be able to- if it isn't too much trouble-" He licked his lips, "Hermione and I haven't had anything to eat today, and we were wondering-"

The elf vanished at once, and reappeared a moment later with another elf in tow. The older elf held a platter of sandwiches, while Dobby held a pitcher of milk.

"Dobby brought lunch for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Dobby said proudly.

"Hermione," said Hermione automatically, then her eyes fell on the older elf, and she stilled.

Dobby bowed low again, "Dobby's mother had it made already, she is always so thoughtful," he beamed again at the older elf.

Harry took a sandwich, and smiled gratefully, "Thank you…"

"Thimble," the older elf squeaked, "Thimble is very pleased to meet the legendary Harry Potter, who has been so kind to Dobby." Her eyes travelled slowly to Hermione's, "and of course, Dobby speaks highly of Hermione Granger as well." Hermione was too shocked to respond.

Harry's ears went pink, "Don't mention it," he said, hastily taking a large bite of sandwich.

_Why is Bella's Elf at Hogwarts?_ Hermione pondered.

Thimble snapped, and two heavy goblets appeared.

Hermione numbly took the goblet of milk that floated towards her. As she moved to drink it, something caught her eye. Words floated to the surface of the milk, _must speak_. The words quickly faded, only to be replaced with new ones, _will be in tower tonight_.

Hermione flicked her eyes up to meet the older elf's steady gaze. Thimble nodded, and held out the platter, "Sandwich?"

Hermione took the food, and chewed thoughtfully. After Harry polished off the remaining food, and Dobby had refilled their goblets, the elves vanished.

"Never thought of Dobby as being someone's son," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Of course he's someone's son!" Hermione said indignantly, "House Elves are no different than witches and wizards!"

To her surprise, Harry laughed, "There's the Hermione I've missed so much!"

Hermione sniffed, but couldn't resist returning his smile.

With their hunger abated, the two spent the rest of the afternoon chatting amiably about classes, Gryffindor's chances against Ravenclaw in the upcoming Quidditch match, and the likelihood of Mrs. Weasley taking drastic measures to prevent the marriage of Bill and Fleur.

All in all, it was an enjoyable afternoon. Hermione was not sad, however, when Harry looked at the map and sighed, "he's headed for the dungeons now, must've asked the room for a private way out..."

Hermione forced herself to look slightly let down, but she was happy to be done with this.

In the end, they agreed that Hermione had not seen enough to believe that there was anything to worry about, but that she _had _seen enough that she didn't want to make Harry stop stalking Draco.

"I don't think you should do this all the time though," she said, adding "especially not with exams coming up."

Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Hermione forced herself to spend the rest of the evening with Harry and Ginny, and even spent a portion of dinner talking to Ron. Lavender kept sneaking glances at them from the corner of her eye, and made a show of feeding Ron pieces of roast beef from her fork.

She went through the motions of preparing for bed. Her ears strained as she heard her dorm mates fall into the steady breathing of sleep. Then, when Lavender's snores filled the room, she threw her covers off, stepped into her shoes and cloak, and crept down the stairs.

She cast a quick disillusionment charm before she went through the portrait hole. She was certain that no one would see her, and when she passed a grumpy looking Filch on the stairs, she knew that her plan had worked.

The day's sun had melted some of the snow into a messy slush. She slipped through it on her way to the tower. The night was chilly, and a thin sheen of ice had formed on the cobblestones.

She held her breath as she climbed the now familiar staircase, and let it out in a large burst when she entered the room on the seventh floor. "Thimble!"

The little house elf jumped in surprise, but quickly recovered.

"Miss Hermione is cold," she said this the same way a beloved nanny might, "she must sit down, and drink this."

Hermione allowed herself to be pushed into the chair, which had been transfigured into a squashy armchair. She wrinkled her nose at the acid green liquid that smoked in the mug that Thimble was offering her. "What is it?"

"Thimble knows that Miss Hermione has been busy all day, and Hermione will need her strength for tonight." Thimble chirped.

"What's tonight?" Hermione asked, taking an exploratory sip. It tasted like garlic.

Thimble peered closely at her, "Miss Hermione must finish the potion," she said.

Hermione gave it another skeptical glance, and then tipped her head back and gulped as hastily as possible. At long last, the potion was gone.

Thimble snapped her fingers, and two things appeared. The first was another mug, which she handed promptly to Hermione.

"It tastes like peppermint!" Hermione said happily as she tasted it. This potion went down much smoother than the first. As she finished she noticed that she felt much better; more energized.

Thimble was holding the second item as if it was the most precious thing in the world. It was a large glass container. Inside, silvery wisps of something not quite liquid, though not quite gas swirled.

"Are those," Hermione swallowed, "_memories?_"

Thimble nodded, "Mistress gave them to Thimble before she went to Azkaban," she said mournfully. "Mistress called Thimble to her, and told her to guard them, and to guard the Muggle-born that Mistress loves more than life itself." Her tone matched Bellatrix's perfectly.

Chills went down Hermione's spine.

"Mistress said to Thimble that she must protect and care for Miss Hermione, even against Mistress herself, until Miss Hermione's dying day." The House Elf appeared to be reciting a speech she had written a long time ago, and Hermione did nothing to stop her. She merely listened with wide eyes.

"Mistress said that even if she dies, Thimble must obey this command. And that when the time came, she must appear to Miss Hermione and explain that she is to act as if she were Miss Hermione's own elf. And when the time came, she must give her these memories," she carefully set the container on the desk, "and instruct Miss Hermione to view them. But-"the elf drew close to the young witch, "Miss Hermione must see them all at once! Mistress wanted it over all at once!"

Hermione's heart raced at the frenzied tone in Thimble's voice. "I will," she said soothingly, "I will."

The little elf clutched at her ears, "Mistress said that it will be bad," she moaned, "she said that Miss Hermione would want to stop, but that she must see them all at once so that she understands!"

"I promise!" Hermione said, disturbed by the way Thimble was acting. "Please stop," she fought to make her voice calm. "I'll view them all at once, just, stop- please."

The elf's eyes filled with tears, "Thimble knew that Miss Hermione would be a kind mistress," she said, "but Thimble did not expect her to say 'please'," tears rolled down her lined cheeks, "Thimble thought her Mistress was the only one to say 'please' to Thimble."

"Bella said 'please' to you?" Hermione felt guilty for being shocked.

Thimble nodded, "Thimble took care of Mistress from the moment she was born, Thimble loves her Mistress as if Mistress was her own child. Mistress loved Thimble too, even asked Thimble to speak better than all the other house elves so that Thimble could be the best, Mistress even took Thimble aside one day and forbade Thimble from hurting herself," she smiled fondly, "Mistress was a very sweet little girl, even though-" her face suddenly clouded.

"You've been following me?" Hermione asked, partially to change the subject away from whatever was bothering the elf, and partially because she wanted to know.

Thimble nodded, "Ever since Miss was two years old," she said. "Thimble lived in the attic, and made sure that Miss Hermione was always safe. When Miss came to Hogwarts," she smiled, "Thimble was there to make sure that Miss Hermione stayed healthy and happy. Miss always needed a sleeping charm to make sure slept when she wanted to stay up all night studying for her examinations," she nodded at Hermione's surprised expression, "and Thimble makes sure that Miss is not killed when she does dangerous things with Harry Potter."

Hermione blinked, and tried to digest this information. "Thank you," was all she could think to say.

Thimble laughed, "A witch thanking a house elf!" tears sprung to her eyes again, and she wiped them on the edge of the kitchen towel she still wore as a toga.

"It's not every day that you find out you've had a constant companion since you were two!" Hermione's voice was shaken.

"Miss was a very sweet girl too," Thimble said, "Thimble only wishes that she could have cared for Miss the same way she cared for her Mistress."

Hermione wondered how much her mother could have saved on child care, then pushed the thought from her mind. Her parents would have been scandalized at the thought of owning (or borrowing) a house elf. Hermione looked at Thimble suddenly, and her eyes flicked to her shoe, _Dobby was freed with a sock…_

"Miss should know," Thimble said carefully, she looked as if she knew exactly what Hermione was thinking about, "that Thimble is forbidden from being freed by you, if Miss gave Thimble clothes it would mean nothing."

"But that's horrible!" Hermione burst.

Thimble shook her head emphatically, "Thimble would be disgraced. Thimble asked Mistress herself to forbid it from happening. Thimble believes that the Muggles could never teach Miss the importance of House Elves."

"It's not because I was raised by Muggles," Hermione said heatedly, "it's because slavery is wrong!"

"Thimble is not enslaved," Thimble said, still smiling, "Thimble is a house elf."

Hermione opened her mouth to say more, but the elf spoke first.

"The hour grows late, and Miss has a lot to see," she snapped, and the pensieve appeared in its usual spot on the desk. Thimble tipped the container over, and the memories filled the stone basin so fully that Hermione was afraid they would overflow.

"Miss must not forget that she must view it all," Thimble said anxiously.

Hermione swallowed, her eyes trained on the pensieve, "I won't forget," she promised.

Thimble nodded, "Thimble will be here the whole time," she said. She wrung her small hands, and her bat-like ears were laid back. "Thimble will watch over Miss Hermione."

In a strange way Hermione felt comforted by this knowledge. She gave the elf a smile, and returned her gaze to the memories.

_I'll get to see what happened to Bella._ She thought. Her stomach fluttered at the thought.

She took a deep breath, and dove in.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter should be the last chapter that deals primarily with memories. The pensieve is mostly a tool for Hermione to cope with what's going on. I'm not planning on using it later on in the story, but I won't make any promises that it won't return (though on a much smaller scale). **

**Please let me know what you think, thank you for reading!**

**And as always- lots of love to my reviewers. **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Please be aware that this chapter contains scenes of violence and gore.**

* * *

Hermione stood on the edge of a Muggle village, not unlike the one she had once defended against the Death Eaters. It was nighttime, and the moon rose high above the shingled rooftops.

**A high shriek of laughter came from between the nearest buildings, and the seventeen year old Bellatrix appeared. She was dressed in simple summer robes, and a thick ribbon caught her hair at the nape of her neck. Her face was flushed with excitement as she moved swiftly down the row of houses. **

"**Mother!" Bellatrix called, spinning to look around her. With her pink cheeks and ruffled hair she looked very much like a child playing a game of hide-and-seek, "Mother!" **

"**Bellatrix, my love, I've been looking all over for you." **

**Bellatrix's eyes flashed happily as the spitting image of Narcissa Malfoy strode from behind the bakery. **

"**You should keep your voice down Bella," Druella said, reaching out to tuck a stray curl behind her daughter's ear, "the village is sleeping." **

**Bellatrix grinned, and made her voice into a whisper, "Is this quiet enough?" **

"**Perfect," Druella slowly drew her wand from a pocket in her robes, "but perhaps I spoke too soon. After all, it's only a few hours until morning." She winked, "A few hours of lost sleep wouldn't hurt them **_**too**_** much." **

**Bellatrix straightened and excitement glittered in her eyes. She too withdrew her wand, and clutched it tightly, "Like the last one?" **

"**Exactly," Druella nodded. **

**Bellatrix bit her lip, her pupils wide as she looked around her. She pointed her wand…**

**The house nearest to them burst into flame. Druella gave a flick of her wrist, and the fire spread to the next house, and then the next, until eventually all of the houses were immersed in flame. **

"**Ooh, how pretty!" Bellatrix cried. **

**A satisfied smirk crossed Druella's face, "You always did enjoy bonfires," she said. "Now, have you finished the book I gave you?" **

**Bellatrix nodded, her eyes following the thick black smoke as it billowed to the sky. The Muggles were beginning to run, terrified, from their homes. They filled the street with panicked cries as they struggled to get their families out of the burning houses.**

"**Show me what you learned." **

**Moments later, the Bakery rose into the air. Bellatrix's face was a mask of concentration as she directed her wand at the swirling building. **

"**Good," Druella praised. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "don't stop." **

**The bakery began to rotate. One by one the bricks that formed it shook loose, followed by the floorboards, and the materials that constricted the kitchen, until a whirlwind of debris was all that was left. The Muggles in the street stared, their mouths agape. Bellatrix's arm trembled. **

"**Beautiful," Druella breathed, "Now watch." **

**She whipped her arm up and swung it in a graceful arc. **

**The chunks rocketed towards the Muggles. **

"**Wait-" the smile fell from Bellatrix's face as she sensed what was about to happen. **

Hermione shut her eyes, unwilling to witness the slaughter. She began to cry as their screams changed from panicked and confused to horrific agony. It was made worse by the sound of Druella's delighted laughter. Hermione clapped her hands over her ears, but it did little to muffle the sounds. _I can't stand this_, Hermione thought. She wanted to leave, but the thought of Thimble, and her absolute insistence forced her to stay.

_Bellatrix left me these memories for a reason_.

The screams continued on for what seemed like an eternity, and then trickled to a stop. Hermione, feeling sick, opened her eyes.

**The streets were slick with blood. It pooled around the mangled bodies, reflecting the flames that consumed the village. **

**Bellatrix's cheeks were wet. She stared at the scene before her with wide eyes. **

"**Don't waste your tears," Druella said. She studied her daughter for a moment, and then pulled the girl into a tight embrace. **

"**You didn't do that at the other village," Bellatrix said, her voice shaken. **

**Druella smoothed Bellatrix's hair, "I know," she said quietly. She pulled away and took Bellatrix's face in her hands, "Seeing death for the first time is always the worst. But remember," she ran her thumbs over the girl's cheeks, "these are only Muggles. They are not people. They've done far worse to **_**us**_**."**

"**But-" **

"**They are not human," Druella said firmly, the way another mother might tell her child that dirt is not food. "Do not feel sorry for them." **

"**Yes Mother," Bellatrix's voice was barely above a whisper. **

"**I don't want you hurting yourself again;" Druella said, and her tone became tender, "When you feel upset, or when you feel one of your… **_**afflictions**_** begin to take hold of you," she stepped back, and waved her arm towards the street, "this is your outlet. Channel it on **_**them**_**." **

**Bellatrix nodded. She did not meet her mother's eyes. **

**After a long silence, Druella took her daughter's hands in her own. "Take it in," she said, "you'll see that this is nothing more than the natural order of things. It seems brutal now," her voice hardened, "but it's not. They don't **_**feel**_**, my love. But you do." She leaned forward and kissed Bellatrix's cheek. "Shall we go home?" **

"**No," Bellatrix said quietly, "I don't want- I'm not-" she took a deep breath, and rose her brown eyes to meet her mother's blue ones. "I'd like to take a moment-" her voice caught, and she swallowed heavily. **

"**Of course," Druella said, cupping Bellatrix's face once again, "come home when you're ready." **

**Bellatrix swallowed, and accepted another hug. Then Druella spun on her heel and was gone. **

**Bellatrix stared at the spot where her mother disappeared for a moment before turning to look again at the Muggles. Her chest heaved as she examined the scene before her. Her eyes darted from body to body, and then she swayed, and emptied the contents of her stomach across the spot where her mother had stood not a minute before. **

**Bellatrix straightened, her chest heaving, and moved forward. Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks as she stepped closer to the massacre. She stopped when the edges of her boots met the edge of the pool of blood. It was thickening now, and when she swayed again, and stumbled, it splattered across her boots. **

**Bellatrix let out a sob, and wiped her eyes furiously. "I'm sorry," she whispered, sobbing openly now. **

**There was a rumble, and Bellatrix flinched as one of the houses collapsed. Her sobs quickened, until she was hyperventilating. She trembled violently from head to toe, and her wand arm trembled worst of all. Then, the hyperventilation changed. Something bubbled up from the pit of her stomach, until she straightened completely, eyes wide as they surveyed the scene. **

**A manic grin spread widely across her face. Bellatrix Black was giggling.**

Hermione's heart broke.

The memory changed to a pretty little room with a window that overlooked a forest.

**Two beds had been pushed against opposite walls, and a breeze ruffled the pages of an open book that sprawled across one of the beds. Bellatrix stood before the open window, smiling as the sunlight hit her face. **

**The door to the room opened with a bang. Andromeda Black stalked in, her eyes murderous. **

"**It's not true?" She growled, a catch in her voice. "Tell me it's not true?" **

**Bellatrix watched her impassively. She made no move to answer, but a smirk curled the edge of her lips. **

**In three strides Andromeda was across the room. She yanked Bellatrix's left arm towards her, and pulled the sleeve up. **

"**No!" Andromeda clapped a hand over her mouth in shock. Her eyes widened with grief, and something else that might have been disgust. There, on the milky skin of her sister's forearm, was the Dark Mark. **

"**How could you?" Andromeda cried. She stepped away from her sister. **

**Bellatrix didn't answer. Her eyes, their pupils impossibly wide, fixed on her sister. **

"**After everything we've been through?" Andromeda asked, "You know what they do!" She ran her fingers through her hair, and shook her head, "They are **_**evil**_** Bella! That man is a horrible, corrupt, disgusting-" **

**Bellatrix flashed across the space between them and slapped Andromeda across the face so hard that the younger girl was knocked onto her bed. **

"**If you ever again speak about the Dark lord in such a way," she said hotly, "I will not hesitate to show you what he has been teaching me." **

**Andromeda's hand went to her cheek, and tears filled her eyes, "You're better than this," she said.**

"**I am not," Bellatrix said in a bored tone, "I have finally discovered where I belong, where I can use my **_**gifts**_** to serve the greater good." **

**Andromeda shook her head, "No." Her eyes were pleading.**

**Bellatrix glared at her younger sister, and seized her by the shoulders, "The Dark Lord will honor me above all the rest," she snarled, "I will have prestige, power, anything I want."**

"**You will be his slave." **

**Bellatrix let go as if she had been burned. "I will do what he asks of me," she said coldly, a mask of rage upon her face, "because **_**he**_** will never leave me." **

**Andromeda gasped, and reached out as if to touch Bellatrix's hands. She let them fall into her lap instead. "This is about **_**her**_**, isn't it?" **

**Bellatrix said nothing. **

"**It's not the same! He will keep you only as long as you are useful to him. You're never going to have your own life!"**

"**Then I will have to keep myself useful." Bellatrix said. **

**Andromeda slashed a hand across her face, wiping away the tears. "Maybe if you looked for her… She loved you too much to leave on purpose-"**

"**When the time comes," Bellatrix said, her voice full of venom, "I **_**will **_**find her." **

**Andromeda gazed up in confusion. **

**Bellatrix gave Andromeda a long, considering look. Her lip curled, and she turned to the door. **

"**Hermione will hate you." **

**The words were quiet, but Bellatrix's body went rigid. She whipped around, "Mother has forbidden me from using magic on you," she spat. Her nostrils flared, "But if you ever say that Mudblood's name to me again," she grinned, "I'll show you why the Dark Lord says I have a talent for the Unforgivables." **

**She moved closer to Andromeda, and stooped down so that they were face to face. **

"**Be careful darling sister," she said in honeyed tones, "if you keep your Mudblood too much longer, Daddy will find out. And what will he think of his beloved daughter then, hmm?" **

**She leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Andromeda's cheek, where her handprint still burned the porcelain skin. **

Several brief memories flashed by, each of Bellatrix fulfilling her role as a Death Eater.

**In one, Voldemort praised Bellatrix before a group of much older Death Eaters. They watched, grim-faced, as their Lord appointed Bellatrix as the leader of their next mission. **

**In another Bellatrix fought with another wizard. They shot spells at one another, their faces contorted with hate. One of Bellatrix's curses hit the man, and he fell, screaming, to the ground. **

Hermione watched similar memories flash by. In each one Bellatrix wore the same crazed grin as she terrorized her victims. Hermione was almost glad to find herself in a memory of Bellatrix's room at Black Manor, because she hoped that it would mean a break from the violence. Her eyes searched the darkened room for Bellatrix.

**She was on the floor, curled tightly into a ball. Her hair hung greasy and snarled around her head, and she wore a stained nightgown. She rocked back and forth, keening hoarsely. **

"**Bellatrix!" **

**Druella ran across the room, flanked closely by a man who carried a handsome leather satchel. When she reached Bellatrix, she pulled the younger woman into her arms. **

**Bellatrix gasped for breath, and fought against her mother's embrace. **

"**Abraxas!" Druella cried, "Do something!" **

**Abraxas Malfoy two steps ahead of her. His satchel was open, and expanded to display dozens of potions. He selected one, a gleaming blue-black potion, and bent low over the still struggling Bellatrix. With expert motions, he tipped the potion down her throat. **

**Bellatrix struck at him in her effort to push him away, and succeeded in leaving a long scratch down the side of his cheek. **

"**Bellatrix, **_**no**_**," Druella captured her wrists and prevented her from hitting the eldest Malfoy again. **

"**It's fine, Druella," Malfoy tapped his wand to his cheek, and the scratch vanished. **

**Druella wrapped her arms tightly around Bellatrix, and hummed a tune into her daughter's ear. **

**Slowly Bellatrix became limp.**

"**I think she's out," Abraxas said. He raised his wand and lifted Bellatrix onto the bed. Druella moved with her, and tugged the hem of her nightgown down where it had risen immodestly. **

**Silence fell over the room as they stared at Bellatrix. Her face was sallow, and purple circles hung beneath each eye. Her lips were cracked and bleeding. Her nails, which had always been impeccable and clipped short, were now long and dirty. **

"**She can't go on like this," Druella said, breaking the silence. "She talks to herself all the time, she thinks she's talking to someone else, but there's no one there. She hasn't slept in days, she's not even asleep now!" **

**She gestured to the bed. Bellatrix had opened her eyes, and was watching them angrily. **

"**She hears things," Druella said, a sob in her voice, "she began yelling at dinner the other night. She scared Narcissa, Andromeda can hardly stand to be in the same room with her, and Cygnus-" she let out a real sob this time, "Cygnus says that the only reason he hasn't," she mutteres a string of incomprehensible words, "-is because the Dark Lord values her!" **

"**Bellatrix has always been fragile," Abraxas said, "I fear that her experiences over the past year," his eyes flicked quickly to Drusilla, "have pushed her to the breaking point. That, and her upcoming marriage-" **

"**You know?" Druella's eyes widened. **

**Abraxas nodded, "I suggested it. Though I wish I hadn't. The best thing for Bellatrix would be rest, and a life away from all of this." **

"**So be it," Druella said, "I have a place in France, we can be there tomorrow-"**

**Abraxas cut her off with a harsh laugh, "It's too late Druella! The Dark Lord, with your help-" he sneered at her, "has crafted her into the most terrifying weapon he has. She is his wand arm! She will marry Lestrange, and continue a life in the service of the Dark Lord." His tone softened as he returned his gaze to Bellatrix, "She cannot be helped." **

**With a sob, Druella fell to her knees. Her hands clawed at his robes, "You must do something! She's my daughter, my baby! The reason I live!" **

"**You have other daughters," Abraxas said softly. **

**Druella buried her face in her hands, "Not my baby, not my baby." She rocked back and forth on her knees. **

**Abraxas watched her, and looked as thoughhe had swallowed sour milk. He reached down, and lifted her harshly to her feet, "You did this Druella! You should have taken her the moment you found out that her temper tantrums were more than petty outbursts. You should have gotten her away from Cygnus the moment he started trying to beat them out of her. Did I not warn you?" **

"**You did," she cried, her face still buried in her hands, "I stopped him! I told him I'd kill him if he touched her again!" **

"**You were too late," Abraxas said coldly, "and then you did the worst thing imaginable." His voice dropped so that it was barely above a whisper, "Muggle hunting, Druella? That's enough to traumatize a sane person. Did you really think that this lifestyle would **_**help**_**?" He shook his head, "You've ruined her beyond repair." **

**Druella looked up then. She was beautiful, even in her grief. Her eyes, glassy and red rimmed with tears, were large and fixed on him. "You must do something," she whispered hoarsely, "Please, you must do something." **

**He turned from her without a word, and began to look through the vials of potions. **

**Druella went to the bed, and leaned over Bellatrix. "I'm sorry," she said, smoothing the hair away from Bellatrix's face, "I'm so, so sorry." She pressed a tearful kiss to her forehead. **

**Bellatrix stared at Abraxas. **

**Finally, Abraxas returned to the bed. When he spoke it was not to Druella, but to Bellatrix. **

"**This is a very difficult potion to make," he said, "it takes an expert potions master to brew it. Brewed incorrectly, it will poison the drinker." He sighed, "But it will… level you out. It will make it easier to contain your emotions, even though you'll still feel them. You must take it every day. One swallow will do the trick." **

"**The voices?" Druella asked. **

"**Should go away," Abraxas said, "I believe they are a symptom, not the problem. I've seen these symptoms before," his mouth twitched, "but I usually send those patients to St. Mungo's." **

**Druella shook her head fervently, "We'll take the potion. She can't go to the hospital."**

"**I never suggested it," Malfoy said, "you forget that I understand your predicament better than anyone. I'm sure that this will help," he shook the potion, "but I must warn you that this will be rather costly."**

**Druella swiped her hand across her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she spoke her voice was steady and sure, "How much?" **

The memory faded before Abraxas answered.

**Now Bellatrix stood in a white dress. She glared sullenly into a large oval mirror. **

**The room she stood in was lavishly decorated, with gilded walls and plush velvet chairs. The windows were of stained glass, one depicted a battle between two knights. The other was of a young woman and a unicorn. **

"**You look beautiful." **

**Bellatrix jumped as Andromeda entered the room. "I look stupid," she grumbled. **

**She looked anything but stupid. Her hair had been piled atop her head, with several tresses left to frame her face. Her skin was flawless, and her eyes were outlined in a way that made them look almost doe-like. The gown was modest, with lace sleeves and a lace collar that crept up her elegant neck. **

"**Are you nervous?" Andromeda stepped closer and sat on the arm of studied her sister's face. **

"**Hardly," came the reply, "I'm itchy," Bellatrix scratched at her throat, where the lace ended. **

**Andromeda chewed her lip, "Maybe you'll come to like him," she suggested. There was a hint of pity in her voice. **

"**Are you stupid?" Bellatrix spat, "Rodolphus is ignorant and lazy. The only thing he ever talks about when we are alone is how women absolutely adore his cock, and how I'm sure to lose my mind with lust after he finally gets his hands on me." Her lip curled, "Pure poetry."**

**Andromeda made a disgusted noise, "Maybe it's not too late," she said, "perhaps you could call this whole thing off." **

"**The Dark Lord approves of the marriage," Bellatrix said flatly. **

"**But you don't even like men!" Andromeda blushed as Bellatrix turned to stare at her, "I mean- right? You've only e-ever, with women, right?" **

**Bellatrix arched an eyebrow, "I will **_**like**_** whoever the Dark Lord commands me to." **

**Andromeda squirmed beneath her sister's gaze. "Does-" she cleared her throat, "does **_**she**_** know about this?" **

**Bellatrix laughed harshly, "Undoubtedly," she crossed to a small table that held a vase of roses. She stroked the petals with the tips of her fingers. **

"**You didn't tell her?" **

**Bellatrix's eyes narrowed into a glare, "I didn't have to," she said, her voice grew thicker with each word. **

**Andromeda said nothing for a few moments. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted as the door banged open. **

"**You look gorgeous!" Narcissa squealed. She had grown several inches in the year that had passed since Hermione had last seen her, and her figure was beginning to develop into the curves of a young woman. She plopped down beside Andromeda, "Aren't you excited?" **

"**I can barely contain myself," Bellatrix said. She smiled affectionately at her youngest sister, though her eyes were the picture of unhappiness. **

**Narcissa didn't notice. She simply beamed as she looked around the room. "Everyone has come," she said, "everyone important from Britain, and then there's about fifty foreigners." She began to list off the guests. **

**Bellatrix turned to frown again at her reflection. **

"**And there's a Frenchman and his wife," Narcissa said, "and they've brought their ward. I think she's a Goblin, her face is that hideous! Really Bella, don't look at her, you'll start laughing in the middle of the ceremony."**

"**Shut up Cissy," Andromeda said sharply.**

"**Language, Andromeda," Druella gave her a reprimanding frown as she glided into the room. She held an antique silver box in her arms, and she set this next to the vase of flowers. **

"**Good Morning Mother," Bellatrix allowed her cheek to be kissed, and stood still as Druella circled her. **

"**The elves did a good job," she said as she removed a stray hair that had fallen onto Bellatrix's shoulder. She tapped her finger on the tip of Bellatrix's nose, "I've brought you something." **

**Bellatrix did not appear to be the least bit interested as her mother turned to open the box. **

"**Oooh," Narcissa cooed as Druella pulled a pair sapphire and diamond earrings from the box and handed them to Bellatrix to put on.**

"**These were my mother's," Druella said softly as she stroked the polished stones, "I wore them on my wedding day, and now you will too." She smiled at Bellatrix's reflection. "Cheer up, my love, marriage isn't so bad." **

**Andromeda made a noise under her breath, and Druella shot her an irritated glance. **

"**I am perfectly happy," Bellatrix said with an unconvincing smile. Her hands clenched and unclenched.**

**Druella was careful not to muss Bellatrix's dress as she gave her daughter a hug. "I love you," she said, "never forget that." **

"**I won't," Bellatrix said, and for the first time her smile was genuine. **

**Druella pressed her fingers to the corner of one eye, and gave a little cough. **

"**Alright, give your sister a kiss and wish her luck. I'm sure she wants a little time to herself before the ceremony." She caught Bellatrix's eye and nodded. **

"**Seriously," Narcissa said as she flung her arms around her sister, "don't look at her." **

**Bellatrix nodded, and smoothed Narcissa's golden hair. "You're getting so tall," she said mournfully. **

**Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Don't start that nonsense," she said, "it makes you sound old." **

**Bellatrix's lip twitched, "But you're still my baby sister," she pinched Narcissa's cheek, "my widdle baby Cissy." **

**Narcissa pulled away, laughing, and followed her mother out the door. **

**Once again Bellatrix was alone with Andromeda. The younger girl wore an expression that was better suited for a funeral. **

"**You don't have to do this," Andromeda said fretfully. **

"**I'm going to curse you if you say that again," Bellatrix said, though her words lacked conviction. She pulled Andromeda into a hug, an act that clearly surprised the younger girl. "You're my baby sister too," she said softly, "even if we were never close-" **

"**I know," Andromeda said, she rested her cheek on Bellatrix's shoulder, "I'm glad you're my sister Bella, even if..." she let her sentence remain unfinished.**

"**Me too," Bellatrix said, and she released her sister. "Go find Mother, and close the door behind you." **

**Andromeda nodded, and left. **

**Bellatrix wasted no time in locking the door. **

"**Hermione." She addressed the middle of the room. **

"**Hermione, rescue me," Bellatrix's voice rose until it was high and panicked, "I can't do this! He's not the one I'm supposed to marry-" she faltered, and closed her eyes tightly. **

"**I still love you," she whispered, "so much that it hurts. But I hate you too," she sank into the chair that her sister's had previously occupied, "how could you abandon me like this? I've given you a year!" She dropped her head into her hands, and her voice shook, "Where are you? Is it because of what I've done? Is it because I'm a Death Eater?" she jerked up, and now her eyes were large and unfocused, "I'm better now! I haven't done anything bad, not since-" she swallowed, "And I'll renounce the Dark Lord, I'll do anything you want me to if you'll come back to me!"**

**A single tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't want to do this," she said, "This was supposed to be me and **_**you**_**. Come take me away," she looked around as if she was waiting for Hermione to apparate beside her. "Come back," she repeated. **

**She stared at the spot beside her. The minutes passed, and her face grew more and more fretful. **

"**You aren't coming, are you?" she said in defeat, "You don't love me anymore, do you?" **

**Bellatrix stood from the chair, and paced, "I don't blame you," she said, swiping another tear from her eye, "I hate myself too. I've done terrible, terrible things. I'm a Death Eater now, the thing you fought to prevent me from becoming. I've failed you. And now you're gone, and I have to marry him." **

**She came to a stop in front of the mirror, and stared at her reflection. She looked like a fallen angel, beautiful and dangerous at the same time. **

"_**Hermione**_**," she gasped, "I'm so sorry."**

**In one quick motion she turned, picked up the vase of roses and flung them at the mirror. The glass shattered. **

**Bellatrix's face crumpled as she looked at the mess. The shards of mirror shone back at her. **

"**It should have been you." **

The next memory was in Black Manor again, this time in the entrance hall.

**Bellatrix was stepping out of the fireplace, her robes were rumpled, and her makeup was smeared in a way that suggested that she had fallen asleep before she could actually prepare for it. **

"**Cissy!" **

**The younger girl was in her nightgown, and as soon as she saw Bellatrix she fell, weeping, into her arms. **

"**He-he threatened to kill her," Narcissa sobbed. **

**Bellatrix dropped her arms, and began to move towards her father's study, when a large crash directed her attention upwards. **

**At the top of the marble staircase Andromeda carried a suitcase in each hand. She wore a travelling cloak and an expression of firm determination. **

"**Oh no you don't," Cygnus appeared behind her and grabbed her arm roughly, "No daughter of mine is going to be a Mudblood's whore!" **

"**Then blast me off the family tree," Andromeda spat. **

**Cygnus moved his hand so that it gripped Andromeda's jaw, "You will not talk to me that way. You are my child, and I'll beat you black and blue before I allow you to dishonor me." **

**Narcissa gripped Bellatrix tighter.**

**Andromeda spat in her father's face. **

**There was a moment of tense silence. Then Cygnus let out a roar of fury. He now gripped Andromeda by the throat. His eyes flashed dangerously as he squeezed his fist. **

**Andromeda choked, and clawed at his hands. **

"**Stop it!" Narcissa shrieked, "You're killing her!" **

**Cygnus' voice was low, "That's the idea, love." **

**Bellatrix wriggled from Narcissa's grip. Her face was deathly white as she rapidly ascended the stairs. "Let go!" She growled, her hands joining Andromeda's. When Cygnus refused to loosen his grip she changed tactics. She went limp, and her weight caused enough strain to make him release his middle child. **

**Andromeda stumbled into Bellatrix, and gasped for air. **

**Cygnus was not done. **

**In a flash of motion, his arm swept out and hit Andromeda square in the chest. She let out a squeal and crashed into Bellatrix. They both tumbled down the stairs. **

**Narcissa shook in terror, "Mother!" she screamed, "Mother, Mother, Mother!" Her eyes were wide and glossy with unshed tears as she ran to the bottom of the stairs. Her sisters were tangled and motionless. **

**A low voice crept from the pile, "Thimble," Bellatrix croaked. **

**The elf appeared, and looked with horror at her young Mistress. **

"**Get Mother," Bellatrix said this before the elf could say anything, "Hurry!" **

**The elf disappeared. **

**Cygnus was coming down the stairs. "Step back Narcissa," he said. His voice was calm. **

"**Why?" Narcissa whimpered. **

**Cygnus drew his wand, "When you're family tree is sick," he said, "you cut the rotten parts out."**

**He flicked his wand, and Bellatrix let out a groan as her body was levitated away from Andromeda's. She was dropped with a sickening thud a few feet away. **

"**Look at me," Cygnus commanded as he stood a few steps above Andromeda. **

**The brunette looked up. Her lip was split, and blood was dripping down her chin. **

"**You have made your choice," he said softly. **

**Narcissa shrieked, and moved towards her sister. **

**With a flick of his wand, Cygnus sent Narcissa to join Bellatrix. Both found that they could move no closer. **

**Bellatrix had now drawn her wand, and was shouting spells at her father. He deflected them all, and because of Bellatrix's inability to move from her spot, he was able to disarm her after only a few attempts. **

**He returned his gaze to Andromeda, and lifted his wand. **

**CRACK! **

"_**Expelliarmus!**_**" Druella shrieked. **

**Both Cygnus' and Bellatrix's wand flew up in the air, and Druella caught them easily. She muttered a spell, and Narcissa and Bellatrix were released. **

"**Mother," Narcissa cried, relief in her voice. **

**Bellatrix retrieved her wand, and trained it on her father.**

"**Put that down," he snarled. **

"**No," Bellatrix returned, hatred burned in her eyes. **

**Druella moved closer, "How dare you," her words were cold as ice, "does life mean so little to you?" **

"**The life of a whore is worthless," Cygnus' nostrils flared as he locked eyes with his wife. **

**Druella squared her shoulders, "You have now attempted to kill two of my daughters," she said venomously. Her eyes glittered with malice. **

"**They are my daughters as well! I can do whatever I want with them." **

**Druella shook her head, "Your relinquished your rights the moment you first threatened to kill Bella," she said bitterly. "They are not yours, they are **_**mine**_**." **

**Narcissa edged closer to Bellatrix, until she was flush against her side. **

**Cygnus laughed, "I believe that the Dark Lord would disagree," he said. **

"**Not when I tell him that you've tried to kill his favorite," Druella shot back. She turned to Bellatrix, "Get Narcissa out of here!" She cast a glance to Andromeda, "Go!"**

**Bellatrix looked as if she would argue for a moment, and then she gripped Narcissa tightly to her side, and moved hastily to a little doorway. Andromeda followed behind her. **

**The room was small, and dark. A narrow staircase climbed high into the ceiling. **

"**The observatory?" Narcissa gazed with wide eyes at the staircase, "I thought it was haunted." **

"**It is," Andromeda said. **

"**Which is scarier," Bellatrix shot, "Father or a few ghosts?" She lifted her chin, "Besides, we won't go anywhere unless Father gets past Mother." **

"**He will," Andromeda said. She drew closer to Bellatrix and buried her face in her sister's neck. **

"**No he won't," Bellatrix snapped impatiently. She pressed her ear against the door and listened. **

**The room grew still as Bellatrix stood against the door. Her sisters exchanged terrified looks. **

**Muffled yelling filtered through the door. The words could not be made out, but their meaning was clear. Then, two words rang clearly through the manor. **

"_**Avada Kedavra!" **_

**All three girls stiffened as a crash sounded. Then Bellatrix acted. She ripped the door open, her wand held at the ready as she darted back to the front hall. **

**Cygnus' body lay crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. His head was twisted at an unnatural angle. The last remnants of a snarl were frozen on his face. **

**A piercing scream erupted from Narcissa, who had not let go of Bellatrix's robes. Andromeda, a few steps behind them, gave a shudder, and raised both hands to her mouth. **

"**Bellatrix, look at me," Druella commanded. Though she looked perfectly composed, her voice shook. **

**Bellatrix slowly dragged her eyes up to meet her mother's gaze. **

"**I've done this to protect you," Druella said. She gave his body a kick, and then she swished her wand. Cygnus' body disappeared. "He would not have stopped until he had killed you all," she said coldly. **

**Narcissa let out a sob, and Bellatrix wrapped an arm around her. **

"**Thank you," Andromeda said. **

**Bellatrix head snapped up in surprise. **

**Druella looked at Andromeda for the first time, and frowned. "Is it true, Andromeda, that you have fallen in love with a Mudblood?" **

**After all of her bravery with Cygnus, Andromeda's face grew fearful. "Yes." **

**Druella took a deep breath, "And it's true that he has proposed to you, and that you intend to marry him?" **

**Andromeda swallowed, and nodded. **

"**You will not change your mind?" **

"**No, Mother." **

"**And- and you love him?" **

"**Yes," Andromeda's voice had no trace of doubt. **

**Druella considered her for a moment, and stepped closer. She pressed a kiss to Andromeda's forehead, and then pulled away to look her in the eye, "I never want to see you again." **

**Andromeda looked stricken, "But- you just- father…" **

"**You are my daughter, and I will never allow you to be killed. I love you," she sighed, "but I cannot tolerate a blood traitor. You have disgraced me, and your sisters. After today, you will not contact me, or Narcissa. I cannot speak for Bellatrix," she cast a glance at her eldest child, "but I am certain that after you leave here today she will have nothing to do with you either." **

"**Mother-" Andromeda stepped forward and reached out, but Druella backed away. **

"**I'll allow you to say goodbye to your sisters," Druella's voice was void of emotion, "and then you will leave, and never return to Black Manor."**

**With a crack, Druella was gone. **

"**Don't do this," Narcissa pleaded, her face was splotched from crying, "Mother will forgive you if you don't leave. Please." **

**Andromeda shook her head, and opened her arms to accept her little sister's embrace. **

"**It's wrong," Narcissa said, "you can't do this! It's disgusting!" **

"**No," Andromeda said bitterly, "judging people by their blood status is disgusting." She met Bellatrix's eyes over Narcissa's head, "We should be allowed to love whoever we fall in love with."**

**A blush crept across Bellatrix's face. "The next time we meet we will be enemies," she pointed out. A trace of regret was in her words. **

**Andromeda nodded, "I thought as much," she said. Her eyes glistened, "You think that I'm making a mistake, but Bella-" she blinked several times, but failed to stop her tears, "I **_**know **_**that you are wrong." **

**Narcissa flinched away, and returned to Bellatrix's side. "Bellatrix is serving a noble cause," she said defensively. **

"**You think that now," Andromeda said, "but when you are older and you realize what Bellatrix has gotten into," she swallowed, "you might change your mind."**

**Narcissa shook her head angrily. **

"**Will you wish me luck?" Andromeda asked Bellatrix nervously.**

**Bellatrix hesitated, then pulled Andromeda to her, "If you are going to do this," she said, "then I wish you all the happiness in the world." She pressed a kiss to her sister's temple. When she pulled back, something grave flickered in her eyes. "Don't make me kill you," she said seriously. **

**Andromeda drew away, and gave her sisters a pained look. Her face was wet, as was Narcissa's, but even as they stood, not yet separated, a chasm was opening between them. **

"**Goodbye," Bellatrix said. She gave her sister a curt nod and grabbed Narcissa's wrist.**

**Narcissa wept silently as she allowed Bellatrix to lead her to the fireplace, "we'll go to my house," Bellatrix said, her voice oddly high, "I'll have my Elf get a room ready for you…" **

Her words faded as the memory changed again.

"**Bellatrix, I understand that you have been having issues with our newest initiate?" Voldemort stood before a large hearth. The fire that flickered within it was the only source of light in the otherwise darkened room. **

"**My Lord," Bellatrix bowed her head respectfully. Her face was a mask of frustration, "He transfigured my **_**robes**_**!" **

"**My Lord, we were in a Muggle neighborhood!" The scrawny figure of the teenaged Severus Snape came into view. **

"**That means nothing!" Bellatrix hissed, "Another disguise, or an invisibility-" **

"**We needed to gather information," Snape said coldly, "the Muggles would have been suspicious-"**

"**Talk to Muggles!" Bellatrix looked incredulously at the tall figure that was watching them, "My Lord, can you believe this? Talk to Muggles." **

"**My Lord," Snape straightened his shoulders, "that neighborhood was right next to the Ministry, a blatant attack might have led the Ministry to act." He licked his lips, "I did not want to cause them to do anything we were not fully prepared for." **

**Voldemort considered him. At last he inclined his head to the younger man, "Good thinking, Severus." **

"**My Lord!" Bellatrix looked as if she had received a blow to the stomach.**

**Severus shot her a victorious smile, "Thank you, my Lord." **

**Voldemort straightened, "Nevertheless, this constant bickering must stop. Severus, Bellatrix is my best Lieutenant, and I, myself, schooled her in the Dark Arts by. You have been placed with her because you have promise, and I believe that she can bring out the best in you." **

**Neither Bellatrix nor Snape looked particularly pleased. **

"**I believe that secrets can foster trust," Voldemort said slyly. "Fortunately, I have knowledge of several secrets that it would be in your best interest to hide from the others." **

"**What?" Snape asked. His eyes rounded. At the same time Bellatrix shook her head, "My Lord, please!" **

**Voldemort pulled his cloak tighter around himself, and grinned slyly at the pair of them. "I must take care of some business now, my children, but perhaps you can bond over the fact that you both have what appears to be an un-ending **_**infatuation**_** with Mudblood women." His mocking laugh hung in the room long after he left. **

"**Is," Snape looked uncharacteristically unnerved, "is that true." **

**Bellatrix shot him a look of pure loathing. Her cheeks burned brightly. **

"**How did he- I never said anything-"**

**Bellatrix let out a bark of laughter, "Idiot," she spat, "Legilimency! The Dark Lord is a Legilimens, and a fucking fantastic one." **

**Snape shook his head, "But, I know Occlumency," he said, "I've practiced it." **

**Bellatrix shook her head, "It's not good enough to **_**practice**_** it," she said bitterly, "you need to **_**live**_** it. I've supposedly mastered Occlumency for years, and it still takes effort."**

"**Will you teach me?" Snape asked. He looked anxious. **

**Bellatrix's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. Finally she said, "Yes, but not tonight." She made no move to leave. **

**Snape shifted awkwardly, "How many," he swallowed under Bellatrix's sudden glare, "I mean, women, how many women…" **

**Bellatrix looked as if she were thinking about hexing him. She scratched the side of her face, and spoke in a quiet voice, "Just one." **

"**Oh," Snape looked slightly surprised, "yeah, me too. Just one, I mean." He gave her a sideways glance, "I thought you were married." **

"**I am," Bellatrix said. **

"**But-" **

"**You don't really believe that all marriages are forged with love?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes to meet his. **

**Snape shook his head, "No," he said in a voice just above a whisper. **

**Bellatrix nodded, "Thank Merlin for that, at least." **

**There was a quiet pause, and then he spoke again, "What's her name?"**

**Bellatrix bit her lip, and her eyes bore into a spot on the hearth. "I need to go," she said abruptly, "Come to my house tomorrow evening," she said, shooting him a look, "we'll see what we can do about your Occlumency."**

The scene faded and reformed almost at once. The room was a small study with a few bookcases, and a large window. A desk had been shoved against one wall as Bellatrix and Snape practiced.

"**Should we stop so that you can run home to Mummy and get a kiss?" Bellatrix mocked. Her hands were on her hips as she watched Snape struggle to his feet. **

**Snape tapped his wand irritably against his nose, "**_**Episkey!**_**" He hissed. **

"**Once again," Bellatrix batted her eyes, "or should I let you rest?" **

**Snape wiped his lip on his sleeve, and raised his wand, "I'm ready." **

**Bellatrix's wand shot out, "**_**Legilimens!**_**" **

**The force of her spell knocked Snape to his knees. His face scrunched up in concentration. Suddenly, his face relaxed into a panicked expression, "N-no!" He gasped, "**_**Pro-Protego**_**!" **

**Nothing happened. But Bellatrix lowered her wand anyway. **

**Her eyes glittered, "So that's why Sevvie is so unhappy," she whispered. **

**Snape looked murderous. **

"**Again, then," Bellatrix gestured with her wand for Severus to stand. **

**He did, the expression never leaving his face. When Bellatrix opened her mouth to perform the spell, he moved quicker, "**_**Legilimens!**_**" **

**Shock prevented Bellatrix from reacting quick enough. Her wand clattered to the floor and her eyes widened in panic.**

**Abruptly, Snape pulled back. A look of glee plastered across his sallow features. **

"**Well," Snape said softly. **

**A flicker of fear crossed Bellatrix's face, but she concealed it immediately. She retrieved her wand almost lazily, but gripped it tightly as if anticipating a second attack. She stood silently as she waited for him to reveal what he had seen. **

"**Not just any girl then?" Snape grinned, "a girl from the **_**future**_**." **

**Bellatrix shot forward in a flash of motion. She shoved him roughly into the wall, her wand at his temple. "I should obliviate you right now," she snarled. **

"**But you won't," Snape said smugly, "you've been dying to tell someone for ages, and now that I know…" He let out a low chuckle, "now that I know you can stop telling yourself that it was all just a **_**delusion**_**."**

**Bellatrix was panting with the effort of restraining herself. She pressed the tip of her wand further into his skin, "I know where your **_**precious Lily**_** lives," she said in a low voice, "if you say anything to the Dark Lord, **_**anything**_**, I'll decorate my home with her insides." **

**Snape's smile vanished. "I will not say anything to Dark Lord about your **_**precious Hermione**_**," he stared hatefully into Bellatrix's eyes, "But if you ever threaten Lily again-" **

**Bellatrix threw him to the floor with a snarl. **

**He was up at once, wand drawn. **

"**Excellent," Bellatrix drawled, "now we can get on with the lesson." **

**Snape looked confused, "what?" **

"**I haven't been guarding that memory for all these years just so that **_**you**_** can hand it over to the Dark Lord the next time you make eye contact with him. Why are we here to begin with?" She smacked her hand down on the desk. **

"**Oh," Snape's confusion faded at once. He slid into a defensive stance, and his brow furrowed in concentration, "Fine, go." **

"_**Legilimens!**_**"**

The memory faded, and then Hermione was standing on the steps of a Muggle home. The night sky was clear, but a fog seemed to have enveloped the street.

**Bellatrix, flanked by two men, stepped through the door and into a cozy kitchen. Black and white Muggle photographs lined the walls. Dishes lay broken on the floor, and the three crunched over the shards as they moved into the main part of the house. **

"**Blood traitor?" Bellatrix shot at the man closest to her. **

**He appeared to be in the midst of a very bad cold. His nose was dripping, and he wiped at it as he rasped, "tried to run, we've got a man chasing him." **

**Bellatrix looked on in revulsion as the man spat a ball of phlegm on the rug below them. "Why don't you join him?" She suggested. **

"**Madam?" He looked up at her miserably. **

"**Bring me the blood traitor," she said coolly. **

**He gave a wet cough, and nodded. **

**Bellatrix watched him go, and turned to the other man, a tall gaunt figure in too-tight robes. "The Mudblood?" **

"**Upstairs, Madam Lestrange," He said, pointing with his wand, "Barricaded herself in the bedroom. We didn't know if we were supposed to-" **

"**I'll take care of it," Bellatrix cut him off. She haded for the staircase, and called behind her, "The other's will be following shortly, make sure that we will not be interrupted by the Ministry." **

"**Yes, Madam," he called. **

**Bellatrix was already climbing the stairs. She came to a long hallway. The walls were also lined in photographs, though here there were moving ones as well. Most were wedding portraits. Bellatrix sneered at one of the couple sharing a kiss, and then blasted it from the wall. **

**Only one door remained closed. When Bellatrix came to this, she pressed her entire body against it and listened. A grin played on her lips as she tapped on the wood. **

"**Good evening, pussy cat," she crooned, "won't you open the door and invite me in?" **

**Something crashed into the door from the other side, and Bellatrix's grin widened. "Good enough for me." **

**She stepped away from the door, and tapped the tip of her wand to the door knob. **

**There was a bang, and the wood splintered and crumbled to the ground. **

**Bellatrix began to pick her way over the rubble, "Where are y-" **

**A jolt of red slashed by, cutting of Bellatrix's question as it sliced against her side. **

"_**Expelliarmus!**_**" Bellatrix cried, a slight hint of pain in her words. **

**There was a gasp of terror, and a wand flew to her. She caught it, and tucked it into her sleeve. **

"**That wasn't very nice of you," Bellatrix said. "Look, you've cut me," she put her hand to the nasty gash below her ribcage. When she pulled it away, her hand was slick with blood. **

"**We'll have to teach you better manners," Bellatrix said in a babyish voice. She crept into the room, which was bare save for a wardrobe, and a bed that had been shoved into the far corner. **

**A hoarse voice came from the shadows, "Where's Daniel? You, you haven't hurt him?" **

**Bellatrix continued to step forward into the darkened room. The floorboards were shiny, and reflected the remarkably bright moon that was visible through the window. **

"**You haven't done anything to Daniel?" The woman let out a sob. **

**Bellatrix came to a stop at the foot of the bed. "**_**Lumos**_**," she muttered, and she held up her wand. **

**The woman from the wedding portraits stared fearfully up at her. She was pale and bore the look of someone who had not bathed or slept in several days. **

"**Your name is Miranda Hothwell?" Bellatrix asked crisply. **

"**Yes, that's right," the woman said. She trembled, "Please, my husband-"**

"**You have allowed members of The Order of the Phoenix to meet in your house, is that correct?" **

"**My-my husband has," she said. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "He-he-he he was told that we-we-we would be p-protected."**

"**He was wrong," Bellatrix said in a soft voice, "The Order of the Phoenix has abandoned you, as has your husband." **

"**No! Daniel would never-" **

"**The moment he heard that we were coming, your darling husband went screaming down the street," Bellatrix raked her nails across a quilt that sat at the foot of the bed. She snickered when the woman flinched, "you're all alone." **

"**Please don't hurt him," the woman sobbed.**

"_**Please don't hurt him**_**," Bella curled her lip, "I'd worry about yourself, pussycat." **

**The woman shrank into the headboard, "You're not going to-" she wrapped her arms around herself and stared imploringly at Bellatrix. **

**Bellatrix paused. She seemed to be working something out in her head. As she did so, she absentmindedly tapped her wand against her temple.**

**Without warning, the woman lunged forward, and seized hold of Bellatrix's hand. **

"**Please," she gasped, "Please don't do this! I'm pregnant!" **

"**I-" Bellatrix tried to pull her hand away. **

"**Don't kill my baby," the woman begged, "Please!" **

"**Let go!" Bellatrix shook her arm. She sounded less like a would-be murderess and more like a schoolgirl. **

"**Daniel doesn't know!" the woman sobbed, "please, I haven't had the chance to tell him!"**

**A green jolt of light cut off Bellatrix's response. **

**The woman's hand slid from around Bellatrix's as she fell heavily onto the bed. Her eyes remained open, and stared vacantly above her. **

**A cruel voice filled the room, "Not your finest moment, Bellatrix." **

**Bellatrix whirled around, "My Lord, forgive me," she said, bowing her head, "I must not have been thinking clearly." **

"**I think not," Voldemort said. **

**Bellatrix's cheeks burned. She kept her eyes on the floor as she stepped closer to him.**

"**Come downstairs," Voldemort commanded. He stepped back so that Bellatrix could enter the hallway. Together they made their way downstairs. **

**Back in the kitchen, the two men from earlier joked with another Death Eater. A fourth man sat, bound and soaking wet, in a chair. **

"**Is this the blood-traitor?" Voldemort asked when he and Bellatrix had entered. The three Death Eaters rose to their feet.**

"**Yes, My Lord," the man with the cold spoke, "he tried to jump into the river." **

"**My Lord, My Lord," the blood-traitor shook violently, "May I-"**

"**So, he speaks," a cruel smile spread across Voldemort's thin lips, "and what do you have to say?" **

**The man shivered, "I can tell you things," he said frantically, "things about the Order!" **

"**You would volunteer that information?" Voldemort asked. **

"**Yes," the man nodded vigorously. **

**Voldemort exchanged an amused glance with the Death Eater closest to him, "Wouldn't you like to discuss that with your wife first?" **

**The man shook his head, "I've left her sir, her opinions are no longer a concern." **

"**Oh?" the grin never left Voldemort's face, "May I ask the reason for your… separation?" **

"**She's a Mudblood," the man said. He looked to be on the verge of wetting himself, "I cannot be married to a Mudblood." **

"**And yet you are," Voldemort said softly. There was a chorus of guffaws from the male Death Eaters. **

**Bellatrix, who had remained silent throughout this exchange, spoke. "My Lord?" **

"**Yes?" Voldemort turned to look at her. **

"**Will you allow me to make up for my failure upstairs?" she asked. **

**Voldemort gestured towards the man, "Nothing would make me happier, Bella." **

**Bellatrix nodded, and stepped forward. **

"**I'll tell you anything!" the man said. He twisted around as if he were trying to wiggle out of his ropes. **

"**What's your name?" Bellatrix's voice was so soft it was almost seductive. **

"**Daniel." **

**Bellatrix closed her eyes for a moment, and twisted her fingers around her wand. When she opened them, they burned with fury. **

**Daniel flinched at the look in her eyes, "Wait, please! I'll do any-"**

**Bellatrix smiled, and pointed her wand, "**_**Crucio!**_**"**

When the scene reformed, Hermione found herself in what looked like an apothecary shop. The walls were lined with shelves, and each shelf was crammed with potion bottles.

"**Lucius!" Bellatrix stormed through the shop. **

**Lucius lounged at the front counter, a cat-like smile on his face, "Bella, to what do I owe the pleasure?" **

"**I'm not accustomed to having to come into the shop for my potions," Bellatrix seethed. "I get an owl every month, like clockwork-"**

"**Bellatrix," Lucius drew out the syllables in her name until she stopped talking, "you are no longer a client of Malfoy apothecaries."**

"**What the fu-" **

"**The Dark Lord," Lucius drawled, "believes that the potion is taking away a certain **_**spark**_**," he smirked, "and he wants that spark back." **

"**Spark?" Bellatrix shook her head, "This isn't about a spark, Lucius!" **

"**It's out of my hands." **

"**Lucius," Bellatrix took a deep breath, "I need that potion. Without it, I'll-" she grabbed the edge of the counter, "Your father has told you?"**

"**Father told me why you take the potion, yes," Lucius said. A flicker of superiority was present in his manner, "and the Dark Lord feels that by suppressing these symptoms you are holding yourself back from your true potential." **

"**You are loving this, aren't you?" Bellatrix hissed. **

**Lucius' smile said everything. **

**Bellatrix growled in anger. She grasped her wand and pointed it into his face, but instead of cursing him she spun on her heel and disapparated. **

There was a brief flicker, almost as if the memory hadn't cleared completely.

**Bellatrix apparated into what appeared to be an abandoned an empty bookstore. The shelves were half empty, and paper covered the windows. **

**Bellatrix strode purposefully to the front door and knocked firmly. **

**A wheezy voice called, "Name?" **

"**Bellatrix Lestrange." **

**There was a brief pause, and then, "You may enter." **

**Bellatrix pushed through the door. Instead of opening onto a street, the door revealed a set of stone steps. Torches illuminated the way down, and Bellatrix descended into a small workroom. One long table took up the majority of the floor space. At one end a cauldron bubbled sluggishly.**

**There were shelves similar to those that had been in the apothecary, though these jars were filled with more sinister-looking contents. **

**A narrow bed was shoved into one corner. A single shelf sat above the tangled covers. On it, thick volumes had been stacked into a precarious tower. **

"**Bellatrix," Snape was sitting at the end of the table. A bowl of steaming soup sat before him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" **

**Bellatrix strode into the center of the room and took in her surroundings. "You live in a cave," she stated. She stepped closer to the shelves on the wall and arched an eyebrow at one of the bottles. "Is this a fetus?" **

"**The Dark Lord has placed me here because it is convenient for him," Snape said, a hint of distaste in his voice, "I did not have a say in the matter." **

"**You didn't answer my question," Bellatrix said. She moved away from the shelves and over to the cauldron. She lifted the ladle, then dropped it immediately as she was seized by a coughing fit. **

"**Do you want something?" Snape asked. **

**Bellatrix pursed her lips, "aren't you going to invite me to sit down?" **

"**As if you need an invitation," Snape smirked, but he conjured a second chair. "Won't you sit?" his voice dripped with sarcasm. **

**Bellatrix dropped into the chair. **

**Snape swallowed a spoonful of soup. His eyes glittered with mirth as Bellatrix drummed her fingers impatiently on the tabletop. **

"**I need you to make me a potion," she said. She glared at a spot on the wall. **

**Snape slurped another spoonful, "Not just any potion, I take it." **

**Bellatrix reached into her pocket and withdrew a bottle. Only a small amount remained. She set it down between them. "Abraxas Malfoy perfected it to suit my needs." **

**Snape did not pick up the bottle, "The Dark Lord has forbidden the Malfoy's from brewing this for you." **

"**But he has not forbidden you." **

**Snape stirred his soup. "The Dark Lord does not want you to have it." **

"**But I need it," Bellatrix took a breath to steady her voice, "I don't want to go back to who I was before-" **

"**You spared the life of a Muggleborn, and the Dark Lord was angered by that," Snape said. "He believes that without the potion things will return to how they were when you first joined." **

"**I never killed anyone!" Bellatrix gasped, "I haven't, and I made up for not hurting the Mudblood! I tortured her husband-" **

"**That's not the point," Snape cut her off. "The Dark Lord knows that you have feelings for a Muggleborn-"**

"**Had," Bellatrix said sullenly. **

"**You cannot lie to me, Bellatrix," Though he was younger than she, he was somehow able to pull off the role of mentor- if only for a minute, "I have seen the memories, I have felt that emotion. The Dark Lord believes it was a brief infatuation, and I will never tell him otherwise," he set his spoon down, and looked her squarely in the eye, "but he believes that you have a soft spot for them. He has pointed out that you have a talent for the Dark Arts, but that you have never applied them towards a Muggleborn."**

"**I haven't had the chance," Bellatrix said. **

"**Another lie," Snape sighed, "You need to be more careful, Bellatrix." **

"**I know that!"**

**He shook his head, "You are a Death Eater, hurting Muggleborns is part of the job description!"**

"**You of all people should understand," Bellatrix shot, "I can't do it! The men, maybe, but I've never had- he always sends me to the women!" **

"**He's testing you."**

"**I know," she bit her lip, "but I can't do it. Whenever I point my wand at them, I see…" **

**Suddenly Snape looked very old. He gave a long, bitter sigh. "I know," he said in a voice hardly above a whisper, "you see **_**her**_**." His fingers flexed, almost as if he meant to reach out and take her hand. "I know how that feels." **

"**Her birthday is coming up," Bellatrix said. She laughed, "Her actual **_**birth day**_**. How fucked up is that?" **

**Snape said nothing. **

**The uncomfortable silence was broken as Bellatrix scraped her chair back and stood. **

"**You're leaving?" Snape asked. **

**Bellatrix sniffed, "If you won't make the potion for me, I'll have to see if I can figure out how to make it myself,' she turned on her heel and stormed towards the door.**

**Her foot was on the bottom step when he called out, "I never said I wouldn't make it." **

**She whipped around, and a genuine smile spread across her face. "You'll do it?" She asked hopefully. **

"**Yes," Snape picked up the potion and examined it, "but it may take a few days. Abraxas is particularly skilled, and his potions are usually complicated." He turned his eyes on her, "but you must promise me something." **

"**Anything." **

**He inhaled sharply, "If the Dark Lord discovers what I am doing, it will not end well for either of us. I need you to act, well…" he looked uncomfortable. **

"**Like myself?" Bellatrix gave a sardonic smile. **

"**Exactly. And that includes hurting Muggleborns. Give him the Bellatrix that he wants to see. Don't kill anyone," he said quickly. **

"**Of course not," Bellatrix snapped, "I already told you-"**

"**Not a murderess," Snape finished, "Try not to maim, either. But hurt them enough to convince the Dark Lord that you **_**could**_** have." **

**Bellatrix scratched the side of her chin as she thought about this. She nodded, "Fine, I'll try." **

"**Don't try," he snapped, "if you try, you'll fail. Then we," he pointed at her, then to himself, "will die." **

"**Aw, Sevvie," she leaned forward and patted his cheek, "it's so nice to know that you worry about me." **

**Snape's lip curled, "I worry about myself," he said, "I don't want you to forget yourself and let something slip." **

**Bellatrix laughed, "Whatever you say." **

The memory faded, and the new one glided forth.

"**I've seen her!" Bellatrix floated down into Snape's workshop. She beamed at him as she conjured a seat, and plopped down opposite from where he stood at the table.**

**He tipped a scoop of something brown and crusty into his cauldron, "What's the matter with you?" He gave her a stiff glance, and began to chop a pile of eyeballs. **

"**I've seen her," Bellatrix repeated. She stopped an eyeball before it had the chance to roll off the table, and handed it back to him. **

"**You don't mean Hermione?" Snape sniffed, "Here, make yourself useful," he passed her a small knife and nodded to a pile of garlic, "I need those minced." **

**Bellatrix's smile didn't waver as she accepted the knife, "Yes Hermione," she said.**

**He frowned, "Isn't she a baby?" **

"**Well… yes," Bellatrix shrugged, "is this too big?" **

"**No, that's fine," he barely glanced at her work, "I would think that seeing her would make you even more upset." **

**Bellatrix frowned, "Why is that?" She brought her knife down a little faster than before. The smell of garlic surrounded the two as she neatly cut up the remaining cloves. **

"**Thank you," he said. He swiped them into a beaker, and nodded at the amount. "I would think that seeing her so…**_**young**_**, would be somewhat uncomfortable." **

"**Why?" Bellatrix's frown deepened. **

**Snape pursed his lips as he emptied the beaker into the cauldron. "You have spent the last decade yearning for this woman, and now that you've found her," he flicked his eyes up to meet hers, "well, you can hardly live the life you've been fantasizing about, can you?" **

**Bellatrix's cheeks grew hot, "I wouldn't expect you to understand," she said through clenched teeth. **

**Snape raised his eyebrows, but made no retort. **

"**I know that she's a baby," Bellatrix said, she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not an idiot. But," a smile played once again on her lips, "she **_**saw**_** me, Severus. I was using an invisibility charm, and she **_**saw**_** me. That must mean something." **

"**So what do you plan to do?" Severus looked up at her, "Kidnap her? Take her away to be raised in the Lestrange household? That would be a treat to explain to the Dark Lord." **

**Bellatrix's face clouded, "So what if I do take her?" her eyes narrowed, "she'd be better off in my household than with those Muggles!" **

"**Those Muggles are her parents, Bellatrix," Snape said impatiently, he took up a ladle and began to stir, "You are not. If you take her, you will become her mother," he smirked, "and your relationship will never be what you want it to be." **

"**It wouldn't be like that!" Bellatrix shot. Her cheeks burned brighter than ever. **

**Snape looked her in the eye. His manner was serious now, "What would it be like?" **

**Bellatrix stared angrily at him, and seemed to be searching for something to say. When she could think of nothing, she simply glared at him. **

"**Think carefully before you do anything Bellatrix," Snape warned, "you wouldn't want to do anything that you might regret." **

The memory faded, and the next one…

**Bellatrix whooshed through the night on a broomstick. A cover of clouds kept her hidden from the Muggle city below. She was dressed as if she had just come from an important social function; she wore dress robes, and her hair was caught at her neck with a golden net. She wore makeup, and an eager expression. She bent lower over the broom, as if willing it to go faster. **

**She circled above a sleepy Muggle community, before dropping neatly to the window of a Muggle house. She cast a quick staying spell so that the broom would remain floating beside the window, and then followed that with a cloaking spell so that any passing Muggles wouldn't be able to see it. **

**She pushed the window up, and slid through it with easily. **

**The room was cozy. It was a baby's room, that was obvious from the moment Bellatrix set her feet on the floor. Paintings of adorable animals covered the walls. A changing table sat in one corner, and a crib was placed in the center. A large wooden rocking chair was situated next to the crib. The only light came from a streetlight that shone through the window. It tinted the room a soft blue. **

**Bellatrix tucked her wand into her sleeve. She left the window open, and walked over to where a collection of boxes held an assortment of plush animals. She plucked a hippo from the box of exotic animals and wrapped her arms around it as she moved to sit in the rocker. **

"**Hello, Hermione darling," she said in a hushed tone, "I brought you something different today. I was getting tired of Beedle the Bard, I hope you don't mind." **

**The infant Hermione did not seem to mind at all. Her deep breathing indicated that she was fast asleep. **

"**It's called **_**Walburg the Clumsy Knight**_**," Bellatrix said, chuckling softly under her breath. She pulled a matchbox-sized book from her pocket, and retrieved her wand so that she could enlarge it. It grew to the size of their schoolbooks, "It was always my favorite. Mother used to read it to us when we were little, it was written by one of her ancestors," she ran her fingers over the cover with a fond expression, "it always scared Narcissa, but I think you'll like it." She opened the book, cleared her throat, and started to read. The hippo still sat in her lap.**

**It was an interesting sight; a Death Eater reading to a Muggle-born baby. She seemed completely at ease as she unconsciously began to rock back and forth as she read the story aloud. After a few minutes she even began to change her voice to mimic the characters when they spoke. **

**She was completely absorbed when a small giggle interrupted her. **

**Hermione had awoken, and was watching her through the bars of her crib. Her eyes glittered in delight. **

"**You're awake," Bellatrix marked her page and shrank the book. She placed it in her pocket as she stood to bend over the crib. **

**Baby Hermione beamed gummily up at the grownup witch. She reached her hands up and babbled something in baby talk. **

"**Come here," Bellatrix cooed. She stooped to lift the thrilled Hermione into her arms. She sank back into the rocker with the baby on her lap, and stuck out her tongue. Hermione, who appeared to be a little over a year old, made a good attempt to stick hers out too. Bellatrix laughed, "You've almost got it," she said. **

**Bellatrix's face glowed as she played with Hermione. She downright giggled when the baby reached up to pull on the stray curls that framed the older witch's face. It was not the crazed giggle from the first memory but a happy, girlish one. Eventually Hermione began to grow sleepy again. She snuggled into Bellatrix's chest, and soon she was snoring. **

**Bellatrix closed her eyes, and cuddled the baby against her. She took care not to wake Hermione as she stood, and kissed her once on the forehead before she settled her back into her bed. **

"**Goodnight, Love" Bellatrix murmured. **

**The memory continued as Bellatrix returned to her broomstick. Once again she flew through the night. Streetlights glittered below her at first, but they soon were replaced by the darkened countryside. **

**The countryside became coastlands, and soon Bellatrix was flying over the sea as she travelled up the coast. The clouds were heavier here, and she climbed into them so that she could remain hidden. The waves crashed steadily below her. And her face soon grew soft and dreamy as she sped through the mist. Soon, she dipped back down so that she could see again. **

**While in the clouds she had drifted farther out to sea and the coast was no longer visible. Bellatrix did not appear worried, however. She continued to fly further out to see, and her eyes scanned the water. Then, without any warning, she plunged forward. **

**She was heading at an alarming rate towards a large rock that protruded from the sea. It was jagged and ominous, and Bellatrix showed no sign of slowing down. She flew straight into the side; or would have, except that she seemed to go **_**through**_** the side. **

**Bellatrix slowed as she entered a large chamber about the size of the Great Hall. Two walls tapered inward, and met at an ancient stone staircase. Figures had been cut into the walls; men with long, solemn faces, all crowned. Their carved hands held orbs of green fire, and it cast an eerie glow. The water still crashed below, giving the appearance that these men had been raised from the sea. **

**A marble balcony extended over the water. It's white polished surface glimmered from the light as Bellatrix landed. **

"**Thimble," Bellatrix called out. Immediately the elf appeared, and Bellatrix smiled, "Is the bastard here?" **

**Thimble swallowed, eyes large, "Mister Rodolphus is here, Mistress," she squeaked. **

**Bellatrix unfastened her cloak, and withdrew it from around herself. "Is he alone?" **

"**No, Mistress, there is-" the elf swallowed again, and rushed to retrieve her Mistress' cloak, "he has a woman with him, Mistress." The elf put her ears back, and looked mournfully up at Bellatrix. **

"**Don't look so upset," Bellatrix said. She patted the top of Thimble's head the way one might a beloved pet, "I'm not angry." **

**Thimble continued to wear her frown, "No?" **

"**No," Bellatrix patted her head again, and the little elf looked relieved. "But don't tell him I'm home yet." **

**Thimble nodded vigorously, and took Bellatrix's broom. Then, with a **_**pop**_**, she disappeared. **

**Bellatrix smoothed her robes and checked that her hair was still secured. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she climbed the ancient staircase and emerged into a grand receiving hall. The floor was obsidian, and Bellatrix's reflection shone up from it. Three of the walls had been spelled to show the outside, while a large hearth took up most of the fourth one. **

**Another staircase curved upwards, this one made of marble. A gilded door sat majestically at the top of the stairs, but Bellatrix made no move towards it. Instead she strode towards the cluster of sofas at the other end of the room. The flames cracked and popped in the hearth as she leaned over one of the antique sofas. A twisted grin stretched across her face as she looked at the scene in front of her. "I'm home," she purred. **

**Rodolphus, who was buried to the hilt inside of a blonde woman, swore violently. The woman gave a little squeal as he withdrew and grabbed a blanket from the floor. His hands shook as he wrapped it around himself and stood to face his wife. **

"**Thought you said she was going to be away," the woman's voice was high and obnoxious. **

**Bellatrix ignored her, and kept her focus on Rodolphus, "I didn't know you were bringing your whores home now, Rodolphus." **

"**Didn't expect you home this early," he said, scratching the back of his neck. He had the decency to look embarrassed. **

"**Did anything come for me while I was out?" Bellatrix asked. She tilted her head slightly, and gave him a charming grin. **

"**Er," he flicked his eyes to the woman on the floor, "an owl came, but I had the elf take care of it." **

"**Mine or yours?" **

**He shot her a filthy look, "You know very well that you commanded your elf to ignore me when I speak to it." **

**Bellatrix's smile broadened, "Right," her eyes glimmered with amusement, "I forgot about that. I'll just go upstairs then. Breakfast on the balcony?" **

**He looked as if he would say anything to get her to leave, "As always." **

"**Good, see you then. Make sure you clean up after yourself," she winked at him, and straightened. "It was nice to meet you," Bellatrix said to the woman, "I hope you don't catch anything." **

**She left them to whisper sharply to each other, and climbed the staircase.**

**Through the gilded door was a long hallway. The walls and ceiling were made of mirrors. Three ebony doors waited at the end of the hall. Bellatrix chose the one on the left. After navigating her way through a labyrinth of winding stairs and darkened corridors she finally reached her private rooms. **

**There were tall bookcases that had been carved into the stone walls. Torches flanked the narrow windows, and thick animal furs covered the floor.**

**Bellatrix strode majestically through the room, shedding her shoes as she did so. There was a pair of wingback chairs in one corner, and a heavy wooden desk in another. Bellatrix stepped up to the desk and began to remove her jewelry. **

"**Thimble," she called as she tugged the net loose. A tumble of curls fell down around her shoulders. **

**The elf appeared, "Mistress called?" **

**Bellatrix was holding a strand of hair in front of her face, "Is this a grey hair?" she asked, frowning. **

"**Did Mistress want Thimble to bring a hair charm?" **

"**What?" Bellatrix looked up, and her face smoothed, "No, no, we'll worry about it later. I was supposed to receive a book-" **

**Before she could finish her sentence, a parcel wrapped in brown paper dropped on the desk before her. **

"**An owl arrived for Mistress, and Thimble retrieved the parcel before Mister Rodolphus could see it, just like Mistress asked."**

"**Good girl," Bellatrix praised, beaming. The elf flushed with pleasure. **

**Bellatrix sank to her chair, and ripped through the brown paper. In moments a faded leather cover was revealed. Across it's cover **_**The Secret of Time**_** had been written in large, antique letters. **

"**Should Thimble put this with the rest?" Thimble's voice was hushed, and she cast a careful glance at the door.**

**Bellatrix opened the book, and grinned. "Not yet, Thimble, I'd like to start immediately," she smoothed her fingers over the page, which was covered in hieroglyphics. "Will you fetch me the translation charm?" **

**Thimble nodded, and trotted at once towards the door. **

"**Thimble?" **

**At the sound of her Mistress' voice, Thimble paused, and looked around, "Yes, Mistress?" **

"**It is very important that no one know what I'm doing." **

**Thimble nodded, "Thimble knows." **

The memory swirled softly into another one. Again, Bellatrix was in Snape's workshop.

"**I've sent you a dozen owls," Bellatrix snarled as she barreled through the room. She came to a stop in front of Snape, who sat on his bed. His face was buried in his hands. **

"**She's going to die," he rasped, "I've done something-" **

"**Who's going to die?" Bellatrix snapped, "What are you talking about?" **

**Snape shook his head, "I told him. About the Potters, and the…" He slammed his fist into the side of his head, "I should have said it was the Longbottoms! **_**Only**_** the Longbottoms! I shouldn't have, but I didn't **_**know**_**-" A deep, wrenching moan came from deep inside of his chest.**

"**Severus," Bellatrix had gone pale, "what's going on?" **

"**Lily…" He let out a sob, "I cannot- the Dark Lord has forbidden me to say!" He dug his fingers into his scalp and rocked back and forth. **

**Bellatrix watched him, a mix of fear and anger on her face. Her hands were shaking as she slid them over her face. "Severus," she began again, her voice gentler, "you know I wouldn't ask you if…"**

"**It's too late," he looked up, and his eyes were bloodshot, "they took it all." **

"**What do you mean?" Bellatrix looked around at the shelves of ingredients, "you still have everything." **

**Snape shook his head, "Not everything," he glared up at her, "the important things, the expensive things, the things I need to brew your potion…" he shook his head, "Malfoy needed them to bribe the werewolves." **

**Bellatrix stiffened. "Then they're gone?" **

**Snape nodded, and dropped his head once again to his palms. **

"**Is there another way? A milder potion?" Bellatrix's eyes scanned the ingredient bottles again. She gnawed anxiously on her lip, "something to hold it off?"**

"**Nothing," Snape moaned, "all gone. Even the backups… gone." **

The memory broke off abruptly. The next one emerged almost as swiftly.

**Once again, Bellatrix was in the infant Hermione's room. Only this time she was not there to read. **

**She moved swiftly around the room, jamming this and that into a large canvas bag. Toys, clothes, blankets; she wrinkled her nose at a tube of ointment, but tossed it in with the rest anyway. When the bag was full she slung it over her shoulder and hurried to the crib.**

"**Wake up, love," her voice was unsteady as she bent into the crib and lifted the sleeping infant into her arms, "We're going far away, where no one will know us." **

**She crossed to the window and flung it open. A gust of wind whipped her hair as she straddled the window pane. She chewed her lip as she tried to maneuver herself smoothly onto the waiting broom. **

**Hermione squirmed as the chill and the movement began to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open and she spoke in a sleepy voice, "Ma-ma?" **

**Bellatrix froze. Her eyes went round, and she appeared to be holding her breath. She withdrew the foot that was braced on the broom. "No," she said, looking down into Hermione's half-open eyes, "not Mama, **_**Bella**_**." **

**Hermione's eyes drifted closed again, and she snuggled against Bellatrix. Her slurred response was barely audible, "Mama." **

**Bellatrix swallowed. She sat, perched on the window, for a long while. The child slumbered heavily in her arms, and when she closed her eyes, a tear slid down her face. She wiped it away angrily, and then pulled back into the room. **

**A thump from below startled her, and she dropped the bag to the floor and used her wand to quickly flick everything back to it's spot. All the while she clutched Hermione tightly. When the last item had been restored to it's proper place, Bellatrix returned to the crib.**

"**Goodbye, little one," she murmured. She kissed Hermione's forehead, and did not bother to wipe away the resulting lipstick smudge. She gave her one last look, picked up the canvas bag, and left. **

The memory had barely finished before the next one began.

**Bellatrix stalked back and forth across the circular room. A bouquet of poppies was clutched in her hands. Above her the charmed ceiling shone with starlight, and the carved faces of her ancestors glimmered on the walls. The passage that led to the rest of the Black Catacombs was dark, and Bellatrix had not bothered to light a torch. **

"**Snape was right, Mother," she spat irritably, "If I take her, I'll become her mother, and I don't want that," She raked a dark ringlet away from her eyes, "I just wanted to have her with me, but I don't think-" she wrung her hands around the stems, "I think I've lost her forever. She hasn't come back for me, I'm so close to finding a way…" she shook her head and twisted her fingers through her hair. "What do you think, Mother?" **

**She directed this question at a carving on the wall. The stone was new and shiny, it's features an impeccable likeness of Druella Black. Her hair hung loose around her face, and she held her wand over her heart. A cluster of withered flowers lay at her feet. **

**Bellatrix waited, as if expecting an answer, and then began to pace again. Her steps were agitated, and her words spilled rapidly from her lips. "Hermione is gone and the Dark Lord is missing. The mark faded yesterday," she ripped back her sleeve, and showed her arm to the statue of her mother, "see? Nearly gone! No one knows what happened, except Snape…" she shook her head, "Lucius says we should try to blend back into society and wait it out," her features twisted into a snarl, "Fucking coward! The first chance he gets to change sides, and Narcissa is completely on his side, she offered to ask Lucius to find me a job!" She glared furiously at the floor, "Can you imagine?" **

**She sighed, and went to lean her head against Druella's, "You were the only one who never left me," she whispered. "But now you're dead, and there is no one left." She kicked the dead flowers away from Druella's feet, and placed the poppies there. "I don't know what I'm going to do," she moaned, leaning back against the wall. She slid down until she could bury her face in her knees. **

**Suddenly, her head snapped up. "The Longbottoms," Bellatrix's eyes glinted with the idea, "Snape said something about the Longbottoms," she eased to her feet, and her eyes were unfocused, and moving back and forth as if she were reading an invisible manuscript. "They must know **_**something**_**, or else Snape wouldn't have…" she grinned, "They'll tell me how to get him back." **

**She started forward, and then doubled back. "Sorry to leave so soon, Mother," she pecked a kiss to Druella's carved face, "but the Dark Lord needs to know that I will not desert him." **

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, and found herself staring at Thimble. Her whole body felt… numb.

"Thimble brought Miss something to drink," Thimble said tenderly as she nudged a mug of hot chocolate towards Hermione. "Miss should drink."

Hermione wrapped her hands around the hot chocolate and felt oddly comforted by the warmth. She raised the mug with shaking hands and took a sip. She tasted nothing. "Thimble, has anyone else seen these?" she asked.

Thimble shook her head, "No, Miss. Only you, and Mistress."

Hermione nodded, and contemplated her mug. Her head swam with images from Bellatrix's past, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep. "Will you take them back to my dormitory?" she asked tiredly. She didn't want to use the elf, but something told her not to risk taking Bellatrix's memories through the castle, "And can you make it so that no one else can access them?"

Thimble nodded, smiling toothily, "It is already done, Miss. Thimble has put a lock on Miss' trunk. Anything will be safe in there."

Hermione helped Thimble scoop the memories back into their container, "Would Miss like Thimble to take her back too?" the elf asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm fine, Thimble, thank you."

Thimble gave her a long look, and then reached into a pocket at her hip and withdrew a snowy white handkerchief. She held this up to Hermione and said gently, "Miss should take this."

Hermione started, and accepted the item. She had not realized that she was crying. "Thank you, Thimble," she said, dabbing her eyes.

Thimble's own eyes grew shiny, "Not at all Miss," she chirped. She tucked the container holding the memories beneath her arm, and disappeared.

As soon as the elf had gone, Hermione stood and tucked the pensieve into her bag. She had the urge to leave as quickly as possible. In seconds, the candle was blown out and she was fastening her cloak around herself. She strode to the door and pushed through.

She made it nearly three steps when she collided with someone.

Bellatrix's dark eyes stared down at her in shock. She was older, certainly, but still beautiful. Her hair was pinned up, and Hermione had the urge to tug it loose. She had a strange, metallic odor; sharp and coppery.

"Bella!" Hermione gasped.

The older woman stiffened, but did nothing as the younger girl flung her arms around her.

"I missed you," Hermione cried, burying her face in Bellatrix's neck. Here, at least, she smelled like the same Bellatrix that she had known. She had the strangest sensation, terror and exhilaration coursed through her body at once. This was Bellatrix Lestrange, the bloodthirsty psychopath that her friends wanted to kill. It was also Bella, her crazy, tortured, beautiful Bella. Before she could stop herself, her lips found Bellatrix's, and she was kissing her.

At first, Bellatrix melted into the kiss, but then she straightened and broke away.

"Hermione," she rasped, and the brunette's chest swelled to hear that voice again.

Bellatrix looked as if she wanted to say something more, but her eyes flicked to something behind Hermione's head. With a hiss, she spun on her heel, and charged up the steps.

Hermione whipped around, and saw a brief flash of glasses and a lighting shaped scar before Harry shoved past her, and ran after Bellatrix.

"No, Harry, no!" Hermione's heart leapt to her throat as she followed them. Harry screamed something, but there was a roar in Hermione's ear that seemed to drive everything out.

Her heart slowed in relief when she made it onto the roof. Harry stood at the edge, firing curse after curse into the night sky. His face was red with fury.

But Bellatrix, on broomstick, was already a small speck in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**


	40. Chapter 40

There was one house on Thistle Street that was unlike the others. It rose high above the single-storey houses, and was of dreary, unpainted wood instead of brick. The windows were always dark, it's front garden wild and tangled. The Muggle children refused to walk in front of it, because legend said that it was haunted.

All that was known about it was that two elderly sisters lived there with a long haired grey cat that chased the youngest children for sport. A sign in the front window said 'Rooms For Rent, Please Inquire Within'. The few times that the unsuspecting Muggle had attempted to enter, they had found that the garden gate was impossible to open, and eventually each of them would give up and leave to find an easier arrangement. It seemed that only the most unusual of characters would ever be able to get past the gate, but once they went in, no one would ever see them come out.

This was, of course, because it was easier to enter by apparition, or by the floo network. Not that any of the Muggles would have understood that.

Bellatrix, who was currently the only tenant in the dusty old house, stood at the window and watched the sun climb slowly over the horizon. Her breath fogged the glass as she replayed the earlier events with Hermione over and over again in her mind.

Her brows were knitted as she absentmindedly ran her fingertips over her lips. _She kissed me_, she thought. She had not expected that. Well, she had not expected to be seen at all. She merely wanted to see the younger girl's reaction when she emerged.

A rap on the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she massaged her temples warily as she turned around. "What do you wan-" she stopped when she saw the figure of Severus Snape in her doorway.

"Good morning, Bellatrix," he said silkily as he entered the room. He pressed the door shut and locked it.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix snapped.

A thin smile played on Snape's lips as he observed the little room, "You weren't at home," he sneered at the peeling wallpaper, "perhaps you desired a change of scenery?"

She stiffened. Snape had never been invited to the Lestrange residence, but even he must have realized that her old fortress in the ocean shared far too many similarities with Azkaban for her to stay there. "Perhaps," she said airily, "was there something you needed, Severus?" _The Dark Lord has forbidden me from hexing him_, she reminded herself.

"You're not even going to ask me to sit down?" he shot her a smug grin, "I understand why you wouldn't, of course. That-" he pointed at the sole chair in the room, "looks like it would buckle the second you sat down. If I may?" He waved his wand, and a fine pair of wing-backed chairs appeared before him. "Shall we sit?"

Bellatrix, who had clenched her hands so tightly during this display that they were now white, seethed, "If you think you can come in here and insult me-"

"I thought no such thing," Snape replied. He was no longer feigning politeness, "We have much to discuss, and as we've both undoubtedly had a long night, I thought some comfort would make this easier. Please-" he held his hand towards the opposite chair.

Bellatrix made no move to sit. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared furiously at the thin Potions Master. "Has the Dark Lord sent you here?"

"No," Snape said. He met her glare with his own, unblinking gaze.

"Then get out. I'm not in the mood to play your little games." She moved to throw the door open, but stopped cold as soon as her hand was on the brass handle, "If the Dark Lord did not send you…" she looked over her shoulder, her brow furrowed in suspicion, "How did you find me? I have told no one-"

"Narcissa was more than happy to give me the address," he said, "A Muggle town? I never thought the great Bellatrix would stoop _so low_…" His eyes trailed around the dingy, sparse room.

"The women who own this house are _Pure_," Bellatrix gritted as she struggled to prevent the humiliation she felt from showing, "Though I apparate in and out from my room. I never interact with-"

"Calm yourself," Snape was clearly enjoying himself, "We have more important matters to discuss," once again he gestured towards the empty chair.

If it were not for the fact that he was evidently useful to the Dark Lord, she would have killed him then and there. Instead, she sat stiffly in the chair and fixed a look of utter loathing upon him. _Narcissa is going to pay for this_, she thought bitterly.

"Excellent," his smugness seemed to grow with every passing second. "I suggest we skip the formalities and get right to the point."

It took her a moment to realize he was waiting for her to respond. She trailed her fingernails over the upholstered chair arm, "Fine."

"Good," He leaned forward in his seat, and suddenly his face was serious, angry even. "Perhaps you could tell me why you interrupted my early meeting with Dumbledore?"

She blinked in surprise, "I did no such thing," she said coldly.

"Oh, but you did Bellatrix," he said, "I was in the Headmaster's office when Harry Potter burst in with the message that you had somehow managed to find a way into Hogwarts. Wanted to raise an army to hunt you down. He had an interesting observation to share, too. One that makes me think that the Dark Lord has no idea of what you did." Contempt for her filled his eyes.

A twinge of panic gripped her, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Luckily enough, there was no trace of you anywhere on the grounds," he continued. "But Potter was convinced that you had somehow cursed his dear friend, and so he brought her along to the Headmaster's office so that we could examine her. Fought the whole way too, by the looks of it."

"What?" Bellatrix's eyes narrowed in spite of the fact that she had wanted to appear detached, "If he hurt a single hair on her head-" she didn't realize that she was halfway out of her chair.

"Control yourself," Snape cut across her, "Potter is to _noble_ to injure anyone willingly. I meant that they appeared to have _squabbled_ the entire way."

Bellatrix sat back in her chair, "And what did you find in your examination?" she asked, adopting a sing-song voice.

"Nothing," Snape said, "Of course, I'm not surprised that he thought something had been done to her. He had just walked in on his _Muggle-born_ friend kissing a _notorious Death Eater, _after all." He gave a look that questioned her sanity.

Bellatrix scowled at him, and made no effort to answer his unspoken question. Her face was contorted into a mask of rage, if she were a cat she would have been hissing.

"Why would you do something like this?" His eyes bore into hers, "What on Earth could have possessed you?"

"Are you going to tell the Dark Lord?" she asked, her voice was dangerous.

He regarded her slowly, "No," he said at last, "I told you years ago that I would keep this secret, and I have no intention of going back on my word. Potter has agreed to stay silent about your _unique _relationship."

She smirked, "So she's told him, then. About us?"

Snape's mouth twitched, "Yes. Dumbledore had her explain what really happened during her 'family emergency'. Don't worry, she only told us the very essential things. I nearly fell asleep out of sheer boredom," he grinned nastily, "I must say that I was surprised to learn that it was _you_ who performed the time-travel curse."

Bellatrix ignored his last comment. "How did he react?"

"Potter?" Snape shrugged, "He muttered something about not knowing that she was into girls, and then he told her that you might've been ok when you were younger, but now you're evil-" he waved his hand dismissively, "he thinks that she's misguided and that you're a predator looking for a way to invade Hogwarts."

Bellatrix snorted, "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" he asked in a low voice, "What exactly are you doing? You can't still care for the girl?"

Bellatrix said nothing.

"I see," he said, comprehension dawning on him, "but… you've given no indication-"

"Who would I have given it to?" Bellatrix shrieked. Her face contorted with fury, "You, who abandoned me in my time of need, and returned from fourteen years of being Dumbledore's pet to replace me as our Lord's most trusted?" Her words pressed on, faster than before, "Or perhaps my dear sister, who can't even mention Hermione's kind without getting sick. No, I have it!" she snapped her fingers, and an eerie grin came across her face, "I'll tell the Dark Lord himself! I'm sure he'd love to torture her in front of me, and then kill her outright and throw me back to the Dementors. Who should I have told, Severus, who?"

The two kept eye contact in silence. The sun had risen over the rooftop now, and its buttery rays stretched across the unpolished floorboards.

"Do you understand who Granger is?" He asked this the way one might approach an aggressive-looking dog.

"Of course I do," Bellatrix snarled, "I remember everything-"

Snape shook his head, "No, not who she is herself, but who she is to her peers, and to the Order?" When she didn't answer he pressed on, "She is Harry Potter's best friend. She is deeply invested in the defeat of the Dark Lord, and his followers. As angry and confused as Potter may be right now, he still knows that he needs her. She may be an insufferable know-it-all, but it can be argued that her intelligence is to blame for his continued existence. Without her he probably would have died in his first year." He curled his lip, "Of all people, you had to pick…" he shook his head again.

Bellatrix contemplated her fingernails, "I know who she is, Severus. I've spent the last six months examining my nephew's memories." She sighed, and then decided to take a gamble, "I can't help it," she whispered, "I can't get her out of my head, and I- Azkaban has ruined _everything_, and I need her…' she was talking too fast again, and she pressed her nails into the flesh of her palm, "I have to see her," she said, "I didn't expect her to see me, but-"

"It is out of the question," Snape said severely, "You are _Bellatrix Lestrange_, you cannot go to Hogwarts! You cannot contact her! Sooner or later someone will find out, and the Dark Lord will kill her, just like he-" He broke off, and seemed to struggle to compose himself. His nostrils flared, and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

Across from him, Bellatrix's nails had drawn blood. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw dark shadows swirl and move over the walls, and she dug her nails in deeper. She felt as if something was trapped within her. Her chest rose and fell violently as she struggled for breath.

"Dumbledore wants to use the girl to sway you to come to their side." There was something new in Snape's voice. The barest hint of compassion glimmered in his black eyes.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in surprise. She had the feeling that he had just revealed something that he did not intend to, "That's absurd."

"Granger has hope that it can be done," he continued carefully.

"It can't," she snapped. Her skin prickled uncomfortably, and suddenly the room felt stifling hot. "I am loyal to the Dark Lord. Nothing can change that."

'And what if the Dark Lord decides to kill her?" Snape watched her reaction.

Her heart thrummed painfully in her chest.

"And what if he asks you to do it?"

Bellatrix fought down the wave of nausea that threatened. Miraculously, she was able to maintain eye contact.

"Please be careful." He said, and he seemed to mean it.

She let out a harsh laugh, "Don't tell me you've learned to care," she spat.

Snape just shook his head, and stood. "I must go see the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had some…_interesting_ things to say." He gave her a slight nod, and once again he was Snape, the greasy, smug Potions Master whose voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," she hissed.

"Always a pleasure to see you," he smirked, and then he turned on his heel and disappeared with a loud _Crack!_

The silence closed in around her. The shapes on the walls were beginning to take shape, and she knew what they were without looking at them. The panic that had been growing inside of her chest suddenly took hold, and a strangled scream worked its way out of her throat.

She stood, and grabbed the lonely, splintering chair that Snape had sneered at earlier. In seconds she had smashed it into firewood. A movement caught her eye, and she turned to face the walls.

Shadowy Dementors glided across the wallpaper, and suddenly her ears were filled with the terrible groans and shrieks of Azkaban. No matter how hard she tried, how far she got away, she could not escape the prison. In three steps she was at the wall. She clawed frantically at the paper, tearing it down in strips. It didn't work, the hallucinations were still there. They leapt off the paper, and swirled around her, closer and closer until she crumbled to the ground.

She pressed her palms to her ears in a futile attempt to drown out the cries of the prisoners, but they continued on, louder and louder until her own bloodcurdling scream rose in terror.

She was the reason that the children of Thistle Street thought the house was haunted.

* * *

"Hermione-" Harry chased after her as she strode briskly down the corridor that led to Gryffindor Tower. Finally he caught up with her, and stepped in front of her to stop her.

"I won't apologize for falling in love with her, Harry. I won't!"

"I'm not asking you to," he said quickly. His bottle-green eyes bore into hers, and the sincerity in them was enough for her body to relax a little.

"You made it perfectly clear that you were not happy with the situation," she said, though her tone was less brittle than before.

Harry blinked, "I'm not," he spoke quickly, "but I trust you, and I know that you would never do anything to hurt anyone… You're the most moral person I know! Look at Spew."

"It's not _Spew_," she said tiredly, though a small smile tugged at her lips, "It's S.P.-"

"-E.W." Harry finished, grinning.

Hermione grinned back, and felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest. "I don't know what I'm going to do," she said.

Harry shook his head, "Neither do I. But you'll figure something out, you always do," he scratched his ear, and then looked back up at her, "She's just so… _old_."

"Harry!" Hermione punched his shoulder.

Harry laughed, "Sorry, sorry!" He rubbed his shoulder, "Who knows, if she can send you back in time, maybe she can make herself younger."

Hermione sighed, "I don't know if it works that way."

They started to walk again in companionable silence. Hermione felt the strain of everything that had happened, and it took everything she had to stop herself from laying down right then and there.

But she had seen Bellatrix, and she knew that the dark witch still cared about her.

Perhaps, just perhaps, things were looking up.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is short, but the next one will be longer. Sorry that it took so long, it's literally been a month of continuous family emergencies. **

**Thanks for all the feedback, I seriously love you guys. Please keep the reviews coming!**


	41. Chapter 41

"Miss."

Hermione felt as if she were on a warm, fuzzy, cloud. Her bed had never been so soft, or so warm. She stretched into a more comfortable position, and let out a sigh of complete bliss.

"_Miss!" _

_What's that sound?_ The thought came lazily to her mind, as if it had come from miles away. She was dimly aware that she was in her bed, but everything else was blurry.

"_Miss Hermione!_"

Hermione's eyes flew open, and she let out a little squawk of surprise when she realized that she was looking up into a pair of giant tennis ball eyes. "Ahh!"

Thimble, who had been leaning over the young witch, jumped back and let out a little cry of her own, "Thimble did not mean to scare Miss Hermione, she didn't! She only meant to wake Miss up for class!"

"No, it's fine," Hermione gasped quickly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "You didn't do anything wrong," she let out a yawn. She watched Thimble run around in a fresh scarlet pillowcase, and smiled _I wonder what Bella would think if she saw her elf in Gryffindor colors_. Her smile slid away as she recalled how gaunt Bellatrix's face had been, how tired she had looked. _We can change it_, she tried to tell herself confidently. As she climbed out of bed, she froze. "Thimble," she asked, turning to look at the little elf, "did you say _class_?"

Thimble nodded anxiously as she shoved one of Hermione's books into her bag, "Miss needs to get ready for her Monday morning Arithmancy class," she squeaked.

This brought out another squeak from Hermione. "Oh no!" she moaned. Quickly, she ripped the nightgown off of her head, and tossed it onto the bed. She tried to remember if she had finished all of her homework as she found some fresh clothes. She donned these quickly, and caught something out of the corner of her eye. "I can do that!"

Thimble, who was in the process of folding the discarded nightgown, gave her a look that was probably the closest thing to defiance an elf could show. "Thimble can either do it now," she said in a polite tone, "or Miss Hermione can do it now, and Thimble will fix it later."

Hermione had nothing to say to that. _I'll talk to her about this later_, she thought, she was still too tired to come up with a proper response. She threw her boots on, laced them up quickly, shoved her books into her bag, turned to the door… and stopped.

"Miss will need her strength," Thimble had somehow moved to block the doorway, and now held a large glass of milk and a plate of buttered toast.

"Thimble…" Hermione didn't need a watch to know how late she was.

The little elf was already thrusting the milk towards the witch, "Miss has enough time for breakfast," she said sternly. Her mouth was set in a firm line that made her look like one of McGonagall's close relatives.

Not wanting to offend the house elf, Hermione took the glass and swallowed it down. Every few seconds she stopped to take a bite of toast. She found herself wondering if the little elf had done the same thing for Bellatrix. _No wonder Bella loves her so much_, she thought as the elf accepted the glass back with a delighted smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"Thimble is happy to do it," the elf replied, her eyes shiny. "Oh, Thimble almost forgot!" The elf reached into the front of her pillowcase and retrieved a slim envelope with Hermione's name on it.

Hermione suppressed a groan when she recognized McGonagall's handwriting. _Dumbledore probably told her_, she ripped the envelop open and read as fast as she could.

**Miss Granger, I would like to meet with you this afternoon so that we may discuss things. Please come to my office after lunch. **

A knot formed in her stomach as she re-read the words. She frowned, but then looked over when she felt a surprisingly strong hand push against her back.

Thimble directed Hermione towards the door, "Miss needs to leave now if she wants to make it to class on time," she chirped.

Hermione could barely react before the elf pushed her out the door. "Thanks!" She called over her shoulder as she stumbled down the stairs.

If Thimble responded, she did not hear. She sprinted from the portrait hole and made it to class just as her Professor was starting.

* * *

McGonagall's eyes were fixed on Hermione's. The usual teapot and plate of snacks were absent. Instead, McGonagall's hands were clasped together on the desk.

The brunette squirmed uncomfortably in her seat,and willed herself to remain calm. _Maybe Dumbledore decided not to say anything after all_, the thought hopefully.

"I understand that you had a visitor last weekend."

_Drat._

"I didn't-" Hermione began, but McGonagall held up a hand to stop her.

"If I thought that you had anything to do with Madam Lestrange's entrance to this school," the Professor said in a severe tone, "you would not be sitting before me." Her eyes softened marginally, "Fortunately, I know that you did not."

Hermione exhaled with relief.

"But the fact remains that she did get past the school defenses," McGonagall's gaze was unwavering, "and we believe that her only reason was to find you."

Hermione's mind worked quickly as she tried to decipher the look in McGonagall's eyes. She was not sure if the Professor was accusing her of something or not.

Then, McGonagall's shoulders drooped. The change was so slight that anyone who had not had weekly meetings with her for the past year would have missed it, but it was enough to make Hermione's discomfort ease up a little.

'Miss Granger," Hermione was shocked at how tired her favorite teacher sounded, "Madam Lestrange's appearance is very troubling, as I am sure you already know. My concern right now is for your safety. We do not know what her intentions are, but given the fact that she is a notorious follower of He-who-must-not-be-named, we can only assume that it will not be in your best interest."

"Bella would never hurt me," Hermione said quietly. _You don't know that for sure_, the rational part of her mind pointed out.

McGonagall's face hardened, "_Bella_ may not have wanted to hurt you, but you clearly have forgotten that the girl you knew spent _more than a decade_ in Azkaban." She spoke slowly, deliberately, "Madness among long-term prisoners is, unfortunately, unavoidable. There have been numerous cases where fully capable witches and wizards lose their minds after only a few months. A few years is likely to cause a lasting disturbance. Given the fact that Madam Lestrange has a long history of instability-" she tapped her fingers together lightly, and when she spoke again the clipped tone was gone. Instead, she spoke as if she suddenly remembered just how important the Death Eater was to her pupil, "I'm afraid that the psychological effects will be irreversible. One does not escape from Azkaban…_intact_."

Hermione already knew this, but somehow hearing these words from McGonagall made the situation seem more real than ever. She swallowed convulsively and stared at an ink stain on the desk. When she spoke, her voice had a mild tremor, "What kind of effects?" She knew the answer to this as well, but she wanted her Professor to confirm it.

"It's different for everyone," McGonagall said as she switched expertly back to her teaching mode, "some experience something akin to catatonia, others become increasingly anxious. Usual lasting effects could include extreme aggression, hallucinations, hostility, melancholy…" McGonagall recited a very long list, and Hermione felt as if each of the effects caused her chest to feel more and more constricted, "In Azkaban the Dementors feed on every happy thought, which means that happiness becomes a cause of pain. Eventually they would try to stop have these thoughts altogether."

Hermione shuddered as she imagined Bellatrix huddled in a cell, her every emotion dictated by those horrible monsters.

"Azkaban," McGonagall continued, "strips people of happiness, of peace. It is essentially a place where prisoners are made to suffer in absolute emotional misery. When someone has experienced that for years…"

Hermione nodded slowly. McGonagall's message had gotten through to her.

"From now on I want you to be on guard at all times," the older woman said, "Do not leave the castle alone, take someone with you when you want to go for a stroll or visit Hagrid. And I don't want you to go to the Dark Tower again, not until Bellatrix has been caught. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, unable to speak.

"Very good," McGonagall leaned back in her chair, "Do you have any questions? Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Hermione shook her head mutely.

McGonagall looked as if she wanted to ask something else, but instead she offered the younger witch a tired smile, "Then I'll see you in class."

Recognizing this as a dismissal, Hermione stood. She gathered up her bag, and started to walk towards the door, when the Professor called her name.

"I have said it before, but I will say it again," McGonagall said, "you are one of the bravest people I have ever met. I am sorry that this had to happen to you."

Hermione forced a weak smile, "Thank you, Professor. That means a lot." It did, too. Tears threatened to fall, and Hermione turned and pushed through the door.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. She felt as if everything was fuzzy and unreal. Dinner was quieter than usual, due largely in part to a rather large amount of homework for Snape's class. Hermione excused herself as soon as she could and headed straight for her dormitory.

Her bed had never looked so inviting. As soon as she was properly satisfied that there was no one else to hear her, she threw herself upon her pillow and burst into tears.

McGonagall's message wound around her insides like barbed wire. All she could think about was Bellatrix, and the horror she must have gone through. _Every good memory_… she thought, _That means… our time together…_ the thought brought forth a fresh wave of sobs. If every good memory of them had only summoned the Dementors, surely that would be enough of a reason for Bellatrix to resent her. _I wonder if she does_, Hermione thought. Then, _I couldn't stand it if she hated me! _

She cried for what felt like an eternity. Finally, she lay panting and curled into a ball at the foot of her bed, her knees against her chest. Her head pounded, and she felt as if she were going to be sick from the continuous sobbing. _I need to know_. That was the only thought that continued inside of her mind.

Then, the idea hit her like a bludger to the head. She sat up so quickly that her stomach lurched ominously. She barely noticed. Her face flushed as she spoke to the empty room:

"Thimble?"

* * *

The years had been kind to Black Manor. Despite the fact that no one had lived there since Druella Black had died, the grounds were neat, the gate was fully intact, the inside was pristine. Yet there was an air of loneliness to the place.

_Narcissa did well_, Bellatrix thought as she strode towards the front door. Her sister had spent a good portion of the Malfoy fortune on maintaining her childhood home. The place that had once been the center of Pureblood Society was as beautiful as it had been thirty years ago.

Chills went down Bellatrix's spine as she crept into the Manor. White sheets had been draped over every portrait and piece of furniture, and the place was dark and cold. The musty smell that usually accompanied abandoned homes was absent, giving the feeling that the occupants had only been gone a few days.

"_Lumos_," Bellatrix whispered as she padded up the grand staircase. Every hair stood on end as the portraits whispered behind their sheets. The upstairs was so dark that it was impossible to see the end of the hall, but years of practice allowed Bellatrix to instinctively find the staircase that led to where the Black daughters used to sleep.

The familiar corridor at the top of the stairs looked exactly as it had when she had last been here. Unlike the rest of the house, the portraits here had been left uncovered. Their occupants dozed quietly inside of their frames. Not a single one noticed the dark haired witch slip into her old bedroom.

She slashed her wand upwards and the dozen or so candles that floated high above the room burst into light. The carpet was plush under her feet as she stalked towards the wardrobe and flung open the doors. Robes hung in a disarray, and she swept them aside. When she first started at Hogwarts she had an irrational worry that Andromeda would take her things, so she had an elf put shelves in the back of her wardrobe for her to put her special things. She patted her hand blindly around, wrinkling her nose as she touched something damp and squishy, until she finally closed her fingers around the handle of a small chest.

It was covered in worn leather, and the Lestrange Crest had stamped across the top. She had put it there shortly after her Mother's death, when the manor passed into her hands. She carried it over to the bed, and sank down into the downy covers.

Light streamed forth as she opened it. The orb that she had made that night in the woods was still as powerful as ever, and it felt slightly warm to the touch as she lifted it from its container. She conjured a rucksack and gently placed the orb inside. One by one the contents of the chest were transferred into the bag, until all that remained was an old locket. She fingered the chain for a minute, chewing the inside of her cheek as she thought. The tarnished sliver had once gleamed around her mother's neck. When opened, it could expand to hold as many pictures as one could want, and Druella kept a picture of each of her daughters inside. Bellatrix placed the now empty locket into her bag, and it fell with a tiny _clink_.

Bellatrix spent a quiet moment looking around the room. It was the first time she had ever felt nostalgic because of the Black Manor. She let out a heavy sigh and stood, then flicked her wand and extinguished the rest of the candles.

It was only when she had closed her bedroom door that she noticed the light at the end of the corridor. A faint glow poured from the crack beneath Narcissa's old door. Bellatrix tightened her grip on her wand and tiptoed towards it. She took a deep breath, and slipped into a defensive stance. Her muscles coiled as she ripped open the door.

"Narcissa?"

Bellatrix lowered her wand immediately, and ducked to avoid the stunner that her sister sent at her. "Watch it!" She growled.

"Sorry," the blonde woman lowered her wand, "I didn't realize that it was you."

"Good thing my reflexes are still sharp then," Bellatrix said crisply. She entered the warm room and flicked the door shut with her wand. Narcissa sat in one of the armchairs that had been placed before her fireplace. Without waiting to be asked, Bellatrix settled into the other one, "Why aren't you at home?"

Narcissa gazed levelly into the fire, "The Dark Lord understands that a woman's reputation might be ruined if she allows herself to live with a group of men while her husband and son are away. He has given me permission to stay here until Draco returns from school."

"Cissy, you should have told me," Bellatrix said, "I would have come and stayed there with you."

Narcissa shook her head, "Thank you, but I prefer to wait. The longer I can stay away from that Scabior character… but to have Fenrir Greyback visit at all hours…" she shuddered.

"You are more than capable of taking care of yourself," Bellatrix stated confidently.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "I know that!" she snapped, "That's not the point."

Tension filled the space between them, and Bellatrix cast her eyes around for something that could change the subject. Her eyes landed on the stack of envelopes that Narcissa had placed on her desk. "Who are you writing?"

The fire in Narcissa's eyes dimmed somewhat, "Draco," she said softly, "and Severus. Draco was so pale at Christmas, and thin… I want to ask Severus to make sure that he takes care of himself…"

Draco had seemed no paler than usual, in Bellatrix's opinion. "I wouldn't worry, Cissy," she said confidently, "Draco is a good boy, and he's just carrying out his service to the Dark Lord."

"You don't understand Bella!" Cissy spat. Her fingers dug into the arms of her chair, "You don't know what it's like to feel like the most important person in the world to you is going to die! He's my son," she shrieked, "_My son!_"

Bellatrix watched uncomfortably as Narcissa began to cry. It was so unlike her sister to lose control over her emotions. _She's wrong_, she thought, _Hermione is in far more danger than Draco._ She made no move to reveal this information, however. It was far easier to let Narcissa believe that she the only person who mattered to her.

"I can't lose him too," Narcissa wiped a tear from her eye, and sniffed. It was extraordinary how beautiful she looked, even when she cried. While other women would be red and puffy, Narcissa still managed to retain a sense of grace as the tears slipped down her porcelain cheeks.

"It's amazing," Bellatrix murmured softly as she observed her little sister, "you look just like mother."

Narcissa let out a choked laugh, "So everyone tells me. We had Lucius' aunt Antonia over for Easter a few years ago, called me 'Dru' the whole time," Narcissa made a face, "she's become very senile."

"It's not just the looks," Bellatrix said, her expression was thoughtful as she looked over at the letters. "Mother cared for her children more than anything."

"Well, you would know that more than anyone," Narcissa quipped.

"Mother loved us equally," Bellatrix replied defensively.

Narcissa's lip twitched, "No," she said, "she loved us all, but not equally." She looked at Bellatrix's face and added quickly, "but I didn't mind. Honestly, I was never jealous of you. Andromeda and I, we had Father too. Besides, you and Mother had a deeper understanding of one another." She said with a mirthless laugh.

Bellatrix smirked bitterly, "Perhaps it's a good thing you only had one child," she said, "Draco will never have to wonder how much his parents love him."

"That's true," Narcissa returned her gaze to the fire, "Lucius and I love Draco more than anything." The worry was spreading over her face again, and Bellatrix cast around for something that would change the mood.

"Just think of the poor Weasley brats," Bellatrix knew that insulting the Weasleys would make her sister feel better, "they probably spend all of their time wondering if their parents remember their names."

It worked. Narcissa smirked, "Sometimes I think that the name 'Weasley' is inappropriate," she said with cruel delight, "they have far more in common with rabbits than they do with weasels."

"I think you're being too harsh, Cissy," Bellatrix's voice was silky, "after all, didn't a few of them manage to _weasel_ their way into the Ministry?"

The two shared a laugh, and Narcissa called an elf. Soon the two were drinking Lucius' most expensive elf-made wine and eating sandwiches. It had been many years since they had been able to spend a comfortable evening together, but as Bellatrix listened to her sister recount stories from Draco's childhood, she found herself more relaxed than she had been since before she was sent to Azkaban.

When at last the plate of food was empty, and their glasses had been refilled several times over, Narcissa fell quiet. She stared into the fire with a contemplative expression.

Bellatrix watched her sister, and felt a peculiar ache in her chest when she noticed the fine lines that had appeared on her sister's face. She was still the regal Lady Malfoy, but she was no longer bursting with energy and ambition. Now she just looked tired.

Instinctively, Bellatrix reached over and grasped the younger woman's hand. "He's going to be ok," she tried to sound convincing, "He's a good boy."

"Yes, but-" Narcissa's eyes glistened with unshed tears, and she tried to pull her hand away. Bellatrix held on stubbornly, and the tears fell unchecked. "That's why I'm worried," she bowed her head, "we raised him to be ambitious," she said, "Lucius might have even encouraged ruthlessness, but we never wanted Draco to be a killer!"

Bellatrix wisely decided not to comment on this. Instead, she stood and closed the space between them. Narcissa had no time to react before Bellatrix dropped down onto her lap.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Narcissa slapped at the dark witch's back as she hurried to put her glass in a safe place. "Get off!"

"I'm not hurting you," Bellatrix smirked. She shifted so that she could Narcissa's scowling face. "Aww, don't look so grumpy Cissy." She reached out to stroke the still-golden hair, "Snape won't let anything happen to the boy."

The blonde shook her head, "I know, but… but what if he isn't there? What is the Dark Lord sends him somewhere else."

"It's unlikely," Bellatrix responded with a frown, "but if I am there, I promise," she wrapped her arms around her sister, "I won't let anything happen to him."

Narcissa sighed, and gently returned the hug, "I know you won't Bella. You've always been there for me."

"Not always," Bellatrix corrected. Her frown deepened, "I would have liked to have been though."

Narcissa let out a sigh, and stroked Bellatrix's curls. "I know," she said softly.

"Love you," Bellatrix said, and she pressed a kiss to Narcissa's cheek.

As if the kiss had been the final straw, Narcissa's careful façade broke, and she buried her face n Bellatrix's neck. "I can't do this anymore," she moaned.

Bellatrix hugged her tighter, and gave the top of her head an awkward pat. "You can't do what, Cissy?"

"_This_!" Narcissa sobbed, "Everyone I love goes away. First you, then Lucius, and now… My son…"

Bellatrix simply held her until the younger woman's tears subsided.

"Thanks," Narcissa said when she drew away. She quickly conjured a handkerchief, and blew her nose as discreetly as possible.

A small smile played on Bellatrix's lips as she watched her sister attempt to clean herself up. Her sister prided herself on her ability of conceal her true feelings. _A good hostess never lets her guest know how much she hates them,_ their mother's words sounded in Bellatrix's head.

"Sorry about your robes," Narcissa said as she folded the handkerchief into a dainty square.

It was then that Bellatrix felt the dampness that had spread over her chest. A flick of her wand dried it, and she grinned, "All better." She eased to her feet, "Would you like me to send an elf to raid the Lestrange wine cellar? It will infuriate Rodolphus." She let out an evil chuckle.

"No, It's getting late," Narcissa said in the somber tone that meant she wanted to be alone, "I should be getting to sleep soon."

"All right," Bellatrix stooped to kiss Narcissa's forehead, "just remember that you'll always be my baby Cissy."

Narcissa made a face.

The two exchanged goodnights, and then Bellatrix used the Floo network to return to the grimy room. She shook the soot from her robes as she walked into the room.

"Mistress?"

Bellatrix jumped in surprise, and whipped her wand around so that it pointed towards the intruder. She dropped it instantly when she realized that she was looking at her house elf. "Thimble?"

For the first time in fifteen years, the elf and her Mistress regarded each other. The elf's eyes were soon wet, "Oh, Mistress…" she wrung her little hands.

"Is it Hermione?" Bellatrix asked, "Has something happened to her?"

"No, no, no!" Thimble shook her head, "Nothing has happened to Miss Hermione, but she did ask Thimble to come find Mistress."

Bellatrix chewed on her bottom lip, "Why?"

"Miss Hermione would like to arrange a meeting."


	42. Chapter 42

The Library was filled with the sound of shuffling pages, scratching pens, and frustrated sighs. There were more people than usual for a Friday evening before dinner. But it was, after all, a Hogsmeade weekend, and so most of the students were trying to get a head start on their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Madam Pince twisted her way through the tables like a bird of prey intent on seeking out students who talked too loud, brought food into the library, or-the worst crime of all- abused a library book. Every few minutes her sharp bark of reproval could be heard.

Hermione sat at a small table and frowned at her Arithmancy homework. There were two stacks of books on either side of her; one was piled high with books for the Inferi essay she had to write for Professor Snape's class, the other was stacked with anything and everything that had to do with anti-aging magic.

It had been nearly a week since her encounter with Bellatrix. Harry had made himself scarce to the point that she suspected that he was avoiding her. Every effort she made to get him alone had failed. In the end she had given up on trying to talk to him about it, and instead resolved to be patient. _He'll come around_, she thought, trying her best to be optimistic.

She was interrupted by the sound of someone dropping into the seat across from her. Looking up, she saw that Ron had joined her.

"Did you just finish practice?" Hermione asked, taking in his messier-than-usual hair and his sweaty face.

"What? Oh, yeah," he wiped his forehead, and cast a careful look around the library, "Have you seen Lavender?"

"Not since breakfast. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," his face reddened even more, "just wondering, that's all. Are you working on the Inferi essay?" he asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"I've already finished," She beamed at the thick scroll of parchment that held the essay. It had taken the better half of the morning to work on, and even then she hadn't finished until after lunch. Still, she considered it to be one of her best essays.

He licked his lips earnestly, "Do you think you could help me?" At the look on her face he pressed on, "Please Hermione, if I don't do this essay Snape'll ask Dumbledore to forbid me from playing Quidditch. You know he's looking for an excuse to prevent Gryffindor from playing!"

"I'm sure that Harry will be able to find a substitute," said Hermione in a light tone. It was worth it to see Ron grow more desperate. _Serves him right_.

Ron's fingernails dug into the wooden table, "Please, Hermione? Please?"

"No," Hermione said. She watched him slump into his chair, and decided to take pity on him. "I'm done with these," she slid one of the towers of books towards him, "I've bookmarked all of the essential passages, that should save you a few hours. I'd be happy to review it when you're done," she added as an afterthought. He was, after all, still her friend.

Ron gave the books a blank stare, and then seemed to shake out of his stupor. He stood, and hefted the pile into his arms. It was so tall that he had to rest his chin on the topmost book in order to keep it from wobbling.

"Thanks," he said with a cheerful grin, "you're a lifesaver."

"Anytime," she watched him walk off with the stack of books. She knew that he was unlikely to start working on his homework until the night before it was due. Determined not to worry about him, she returned to her Arithmancy homework.

When she was certain that all of her schoolwork was finished, she turned at last to the stack of books. She was certain that she would have found a better selection in the Restricted section, but she did not want to explain to a Professor why exactly she needed to go hunting for spells that might restore youth. Unfortunately, the only books in the general section that seemed to have anything to do with the subject of reversing age were about anti-aging. _It's worth a try_, she thought glumly.

It was soon apparent that these books were not what she was looking for. They were full of simple glamours, night creams, potions to revitalize the skin, potions to restore energy…

Snapping the final book shut with an irritated hiss, Hermione glared at the pile of unhelpful books. She had hoped for at least a nudge in the right direction. Disappointment rushed through her like cold water. One by one she put each of the books back, and trudged towards to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Bellatrix added more wood to her fire, and stamped her feet to get the blood flowing through them. Her little room was not only damp, but drafty as well. She had used a patching spell to block most of the leaks in the ceiling, but so far nothing had worked against the cold.

"What kind of a witch can't heat her own room," she grumbled aloud. Several warming spells had been cast, but she was beginning to suspect the sisters of cursing this room so that it would never lose its dismal atmosphere.

A cracking sound drew her attention upwards. One of the rafters was buckling under the weight of the sisters' giant grey cat. "Not you again," snarled Bellatrix. She shot a stinging hex at the smug creature, "Get down!"

Apparently, the cat had some sort of protection spell on it. The hex simply bounced off of it, and rebounded onto Bellatrix. She hissed in annoyance, and stomped over to the pathetic little chair. "Can't you tell that the wood is rotten?" she gritted, placing the chair directly beneath the cat, "Everything is this cursed house is rotten. Especially you!"

The cat merely blinked at her. He had taken to slipping in and spending most of his time destroying the furniture or leaving long grey cat hairs on her pillow. At first she had suspected him to be an Animagus, but after running several intensive tests (one including a particularly nasty potion from Snape) she was finally satisfied that it was merely an annoying pest.

She continued to spit insults at the cat as she climbed on top of the chair. Not trusting the way it wobbled, she reinforced the wood with a few strengthening charms before standing on tiptoe and scruffing the insolent feline.

An annoyed meow sounded as Bellatrix carried the heavy creature to the door. He twisted and dug his untrimmed claws into Bellatrix's side, and she responded by squeezing the beast tighter in her arms. "Go bother the Sisters!" she commanded as she ripped open the door.

The cat let out an indignant yowl as she dropped him into the hallway. The noise continued after Bellatrix closed the door, and she quickly cast a silencing spell.

"Horrid monster," she growled to the chipped paint of the door. _That can't be a normal cat_, she thought to herself as she examined the scratches on her arms, _he's far too big._

A familiar burning sensation spread across her forearm as the Dark Mark alerted her that she was being summoned. She cast a sticking charm on the door so that the cat would not be able to get the door open, then spun on her heel.

A few moments later she stumbled onto the cool marble floor on the Malfoy dining room. Expensive silk carpets spread across the floor in an attractive display of green and silver. Bellatrix had always admired them, and she had been disappointed when she found out that Lucius had been the one who selected them.

She was surprised to find that the room was empty save for a single figure at the head of the table. A smile graced her lips as she strode towards him.

"My Lord," she greeted Voldemort with a respectful dip of her head, "you summoned me?"

"Good evening, Bella," he waved his hand towards the chair at his right, "please sit. I trust that you are well?"

His voice, though polite, was void of genuine interest. Nevertheless, she flushed with pleasure as she moved to sit down. "Very well, My Lord, thank you. And you?"

"I will feel much better once we have taken care of Harry Potter," he said coldly.

Her face crumpled, "Forgive me my Lord, I did not mean to-"

He raised a hand to silence her, "You have apologized enough. I know that you are loyal to me, and I know that you will do better in the future."

It was not a question, but Bellatrix nodded anyway, her eyes wide and earnest, "I will!"

"And Draco?" Voldemort's face flattened into a sneer, "How is our youngest member doing?"

Bellatrix launched into a detailed report of the secret training sessions she and Draco had been having during his Hogsmeade visits. She was pleased with his progress, clearly he had inherited more of his Mother's skill and intelligence than his Father's. Narcissa was an admirable duelist, even if she refused to display it.

Voldemort seemed to accept Bellatrix's impression. "You have done well," he offered her a beneficiary smile, "I knew you would not disappoint me. You deserve a reward for your efforts."

"Serving you is reward enough." She hoped he could see how much she meant it.

He waved his hand dismissively, "I will be spending the next few weeks overseas, and I will have no need of your assistance until I return."

She felt a twinge of disappointment, "My Lord, surely I could be of use here. I could lead an attack on the Ministry-"

"_No!"_

Bellatrix flinched at the harshness of his tone. It was rare for him to raise his voice to _her_.

"Subtlety is not your area of expertise, Bella. We have people who are very gifted in that department who are already operating inside of the Ministry. Don't look at me that way," he gave a snakelike smile, "you have other talents that are…_invaluable_ to me."

"Thank you," said Bellatrix in a small voice.

For a few moments he stared quietly at her, then, "Tell your sister that the Manor will be empty from tomorrow until the end of April. I trust she'll be comfortable enough to return during that time."

Recognizing her cue to leave, Bellatrix bowed her head again, "I am sure she'll be grateful, My Lord." She rose and headed towards the fireplace, "Good night," she said, glancing back at him hopefully.

He merely waved his hand to indicate that he had heard.

She swallowed her letdown, and stalked from the room.

* * *

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip arrived with a powerful storm. As Filch checked every student off of his list, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick taught the younger students how to perform a waterproofing spell on their cloaks.

Hermione squinted through the heavy drizzle as she walked next to Harry. He had, so far, avoided the subject of Bellatrix entirely by barraging her with questions about the next plant they would be studying in Herbology.

Ahead of them, Lavender trotted happily beside Ron. Hermione could hear the harsh shriek of her laughter through the rain, and even though she could not see his face she knew that Ron was grimacing.

Harry had noticed too, "Is she always like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know…" he gave her a meaningful look, "Is she always this…_passionate_?"

Another shriek sounded, and Hermione shrugged, "I guess. After six years you don't really notice as much." It was true enough; she had learned to tune out Lavender's excessive habit of squealing over _every little thing_.

He accepted this with a nod, and a comfortable silence fell as they plunged onward through the downpour. Lavender's voice carried her enthusiasm about the rain, and how it meant that spring was on its way. Harry exchanged another amused glance with Hermione as Ron's girlfriend described the 'widdie biddie bunnies' that would soon be hopping about. She then hopped onto Ron's back. Though she was small, Ron was thrown off-balance, and he ended up weaving back and forth across the road.

Harry turned to say something, but the look on Hermione's face made him burst into laughter. This in turn made Hermione laugh, and soon they were gasping for breath.

"Those Hufflepuffs don't even realize-" Harry broke off as Lavender and Ron plowed through an unsuspecting group of third-years.

"This kind of behavior sets a bad example," Hermione commented, though she was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you going to reprimand them?" smirked Harry.

She waved her hand dismissively, "Why ruin the day?"

At that moment, one of the third-year's tripped Ron, sending him and Lavender into a deep mud puddle. Somehow, Lavender was able to avoid getting mud on anything but her feet. Ron, on the other hand, was covered in muck. He scowled as he wiped at his eyes.

This sparked another round of laughter, and Harry clamped a hand down on her shoulder as he doubled over.

"Well, there's one good thing about the rain," he said when he straightened up again, "at least he'll be clean again by the time we get to Hogsmeade."

Hermione and Harry headed over to help their friend, but Lavender had him up on walking before they could reach him. This time it was her continuous apologies that drifted back to them.

Soon, Hogsmeade came into sight, and Hermione perked up at the thought of a mug of warm Butterbeer.

"I promised Ron that I'd have lunch with him and Lavender at Madam Puddifoots," Harry made a face, and shot a glare in Ron's direction.

Hermione smiled, "You told me already," she reminded him. _Twice, actually_, she thought. It had been the first thing he had said to her since that night in the Dark Tower. "I brought a book," she smiled reassuringly, and patted her bag.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked, casting another reproachful glance ahead of them, "I can tell them-"

"No, I'll be fine," she insisted.

Harry sighed, "Fine." Then, his eyes widened, "I nearly forgot!" He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose and turned towards Hermione, "I need to speak to you."

She blinked, "We _are _speaking."

"No," he leaned closer and lowered his voice, "I mean tonight, in the common room, after everyone's asleep. I meant to tell you last night, but by the time I got back you'd already gone to bed."

"Tell me what?" asked Hermione with a curious frown.

He lowered his voice even more, "It's about _her_. I think I've found something that you might be interested in-"

"What? What is it?" Hermione's heart thumped anxiously as she waited for him to respond.

He shook his head, "Not here," he hissed, "tonight."

They stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks. Although she was tempted to turn around and drag him back to the castle right then and there, she managed to restrain herself. "Tonight," Hermione agreed.

He gazed longingly at the pub, and she laughed.

"Better not keep Lavender and _Won-Won_ waiting," she gave him a playful push, and he rolled his eyes.

After a brief farewell the two friends parted, and Hermione entered the warm (and dry) pub. It was not long before Hermione had settled down at a quiet booth in the back, a mug of Butterbeer steamed enticingly on the table in front of her as she lost herself in her book.

Half an hour later, she felt something nudge against her. She ignored it at first, but then it came again. There was nothing on the seat beside her, but a group of younger students sat close by with their recent Zonko's purchases. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as a series of bangs sounded, and the group erupted into hysterical laughter. She closed her book and moved to stand up- she was still a prefect, after all- but some invisible force shoved her back into the booth.

An unseen hand clamped around her mouth, stifling Hermione's cry of terror.

"Don't say anything," a voice rasped in her ear, "just scoot over."

Doing as she was told, Hermione's eyes skimmed the air in front on her. As soon as the hand fell away she asked "Bella?"

"Who else?" the voice scoffed; there was a hint of amusement in the words. She settled against Hermione, but jumped as soon as she touched the younger witch, "You're sopping!"

"What are you doing in Hogsmeade?" Hermione anxiously scanned the tables around her, "What if someone notices-"

"That's why I'm invisible," Bellatrix said impatiently.

Hermione felt a tap on top of her head, and suddenly she was dry, "Thanks!" She pinkened a little as she realized that she should have thought to use a drying spell.

Bellatrix stroked an unseen hand through the brunette's hair, "No one's going to see me. I walked right past an auror, and he didn't even blink."

"It's still really dangerous." Hermione's eyes closed for a quick moment as she leaned into the touch.

Bellatrix gave a mirthless laugh, "_I am_ danger, love."

The truth in her words made Hermione remember exactly who Bellatrix was to the rest of the world. She straightened slightly, and wondered briefly if the rest of the pub was as safe as she was.

"Still horrible at Occlumency, I see."

Hermione's face burned, "I held up pretty well against Voldemort," she huffed, ignoring the sharp intake of breath when she said his name.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about," Bellatrix stated, "I have no desire to draw attention to myself. Though I may reconsider if that little dimwit doesn't stop."

She was referring to a boy in Hufflepuff robes who was doing an obnoxious impression of a donkey. Hermione grinned, and felt Bellatrix's lips against her ear.

"I think that the ears of an ass would be an excellent addition to his face," she breathed, "or perhaps a _tail_."

"Bella!" Hermione admonished, though it was mostly for the sake of her reputation. The boy _was _practically begging to be hexed. Not that she would have ever condoned it.

There was a dramatic sigh, and Bellatrix briefly rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder. She pulled away before Hermione could register the action, "Thimble said you wanted to see me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Hermione said, "but when I said see…" she stifled her sigh by taking a long drink of her Butterbeer. The sweet drink soothed some of her nerves.

"About that-"

Bellatrix's words were cut off as a jolt of red hair squeezed through the crowded tables.

"Hermione!" Ginny called. She was flanked by Luna, who had seaweed knotted into her hair.

"Oh no," Hermione moaned, "Bella, they're going to notice-"

"No they won't," Bellatrix said, but she moved closer to the brunette, so that Hermione could feel Bellatrix's warmth against her chilled body. It was all she could do to stop herself from snuggling into the older woman.

"Hello," she tried not to sound nervous as the two slid in on the opposite side of the table, "Luna, what did you do to your hair?"

"It's raining," the blonde said, as if it were the most natural response in the world, "If you'd like I can do yours too."

What followed was the most uncomfortable conversation that Hermione had ever had. She was acutely aware of the unseen Death Eater at her side. Her face seemed to be in constant state of blushing, both from the overwhelming guilt she felt that her friends were in such close proximity to their enemy, and from the hand that Bellatrix was stroking up and down Hermione's thigh.

The three students spoke casually about school for a while. Or rather, Hermione and Ginny talked about school, with Luna cutting in now and then with vaguely related comments. Hermione felt the dark witch shake with silent laughter after everything Luna said, and fought down the desire to elbow her in the side. Something told her doing so would end badly.

Just as Hermione was internally rejoicing over how well it was going, Ginny placed a copy of the _Morning Prophet_ on the table. Hermione's eyes went instantly to the title.

**COUPLE FOUND DEAD AFTER DEATH EATER ATTACK**

Hermione stiffened, and felt her stomach turn to lead. Beneath the table, Bellatrix's hand froze.

"Their wedding was next week," Ginny said, "Dad knew them, they worked in his department at the Ministry."

Two photos were placed side by side on the front page. In one, a cheerful couple waved happily up at Hermione. In the other, Scrimgeour stood with his head bowed in the middle of a destroyed room.

"Horrible," Hermione said, then, catching Ginny's pale face, "I'm sorry." She reached out to give Ginny's hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"I only met them once," said Ginny quickly, "It's just that, aside from Sirius, they're the only ones I know who've been killed. And like Sirius…" she took the _Prophet_ and flipped through it, "They think that _she_ killed them." She slapped the paper down and pointed to Bellatrix's Azkaban picture.

_No. No no no no no no no. _Hermione swallowed, "Are they sure?"

"No," Luna said before Ginny could respond, "Dad says that Scrimgeour is desperate to keep the public from knowing how many supporters You-Know-Who has, so he keeps blaming everything on the notorious Death Eaters."

Luna wasn't done, "Dad also told me that Bellatrix Lestrange saved his life during the first war."

_I'm never going to laugh at her ideas again_, Hermione told herself. Luna's father might be crazy, but his words lifted a heavy weight from Hermione's chest.

"Rubbish!" Ginny shook her head emphatically, "I don't believe it. He must have seen Andromeda and mistaken her for Bellatrix."

Luna shook her head, "No," she said slowly, "he knows for a fact that it was Bellatrix."

Ginny tried to meet Hermione's eye, but the brunette pointedly studied the article. Even if she could not say it outright, she refused to give any indication to Ginny that she agreed with her.

"It doesn't matter," Ginny said, "The first war was a long time ago. It's been years, she's had plenty of time-"

"Oh yes," granted Luna, "she's horrible now. But so was Professor Snape, they say, and now…" she fell silent, and turned her penetrating gaze onto Hermione.

Ginny scowled, "Snape and Bellatrix are two different people. _Snape_ didn't torture Neville's parents into St. Mungos, and _Snape_ didn't kill Sirius! If you ask me, they should never have imprisoned her in the first place. She should have gotten The Kiss immediately!"

"Hermione," Luna said in her slow, ponderous way, "Are you ill? You've gone pale."

The horrible image of Bellatrix having her soul sucked from her body had entered Hermione's mind. Suddenly she felt unbearably warm, "I'm fine," Hermione lied as the room wobbled in her vision, _Don't faint_, she told herself, "Just, all of this talk about Death Eaters…"

A warm hand touched her own, and Hermione looked up to meet Ginny's sympathetic gaze.

"It never ends, does it?" The youngest Weasley asked, "Not for any of us, and especially not for those who are close to Harry. Don't worry," she gave Hermione's hand a squeeze, "you'll help him defeat You-Know-Who, and then they'll never bother us again."

"Unless they find a new Dark Lord," Luna chimed.

Ginny inhaled slowly, as if she were trying very hard not to snap at the Ravenclaw, "Do you still want to look at the Shrieking Shack?" she asked, turning to Luna with a polite smile.

"I thought you said it was too wet-"

"I changed my mind," Ginny said, sharing a look with Hermione.

The brunette realized that Ginny was trying to help by giving her privacy, and she smiled gratefully. She let them buy her another Butterbeer, bade them farewell, and then tried to gather her thoughts as she waited for the dark witch to react.

When Bellatrix finally spoke, it was in a strangely subdued voice, "I didn't kill them."

There was a slight pause and then Hermione said in a soft voice, "I believe you." She did, too.

"Good," the paper flipped over so that the picture of Bellatrix was no longer visible, "Enough talk about miserable things," she said in a cheerful voice that Hermione suspected was forced, "Let's talk about the upcoming holiday."

Surprised, Hermione wrinkled her brow, "What about it?" She felt Bellatrix's hand move through her hair again.

Bellatrix's voice was almost shy, "Would you like to spend it with me?"

Hermione's eyes widened. This was what she had been yearning for, she was nearly sick from longing to spend time with the woman she loved. At the same time, Bellatrix was a Death Eater, not only a Death Eater, but Voldemort's most devoted follower. Still, the fact that she had just sat quietly at a table with a couple of blood traitors and a Mudblood demonstrated that she clearly was not the fanatic everyone believed her to be. Or at least, she was not when she was around Hermione.

"Yes!" she blurted before she even realized that she had made a decision, "But, how? I can't exactly have you over to my parent's house, and I also need to make sure that I'll be safe wherever I go. Not that I don't trust you to keep me safe!" she added hastily. She wished that she could look at the other woman's face so that she would know how to respond. It was very difficult to talk to someone she could not see.

To her relief, Bellatrix chuckled.

"I'll keep you safe," the dark witch promised, "I have arranged for us to spend the week in a place that no one else will look. We will have the place to ourselves, entirely free of," her hand moved on Hermione's thigh, "_distractions_."

A shiver went through Hermione's body, and she grinned, "I'd like that."

"Good," Bellatrix removed her hand, and cupped Hermione's face, "I'll send instructions through Thimble."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she felt Bellatrix's lips brush against her own. Then she heard the older witch stand.

A sharp stab of longing struck her, but it was swallowed up almost immediately by elation. In a few weeks, she would have Bellatrix to herself again.

* * *

That night, Hermione watched the clock in the Gryffindor common room crawl through the hours. Every hair on her body stood at attention as she waited for Harry to meet her. Nearly an hour had passed since the last student went to bed, but there was still no sign of him.

Rain pounded in a steady rhythm against the windows, and flames flicked comfortingly in the fireplace. The squashy armchair beneath her was soft, and she found herself sinking deeper and deeper into its inviting embrace as she kept a tired eye on the door that led to the boy's dormitory. The clock ticked on, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Against her will, Hermione soon nodded off.

A gust of cold air startled her awake. "What's going on?" she mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

Harry was grinning, "Pretty neat, huh?"

Hermione gazed tiredly at him until she realized that he was talking about the spell he had used to wake her up. "It's certainly better than water," she yawned. Her eyes sought out the clock, "Harry! It's after _four_."

He squirmed uncomfortably under her glare, "Sorry," he studied the floor, "I fell asleep…but I woke up!" he added quickly.

Hermione held back her sigh, "It's alright," she said, "At least we don't have school tomorrow. Sit," she pointed to the chair that sat opposite of hers, "What did you want to talk about?"

Harry, who had settled into the chair, cleared his throat, "You said that you wanted to find something that would…" he scratched his shoulder as he thought, "restore her youth?"

Hermione nodded hesitantly, "Yes, but I don't just want to restore her _physical_ youth," she stressed, "I want her…" she struggled to find the right words, "I want to undo the Death Eater years," she said.

She searched his face, and decided to elaborate, "I told her that if I ever returned to my own time that I'd find a way to return to her, or bring her to me," she swallowed hard, "that obviously hasn't happened yet, but maybe if I can…" she broke off as her voice started to grow desperate.

"You want to keep your promise," Harry said softly. His face was sympathetic.

Hermione nodded, "I'm never going to find anyone like her, Harry," she brought her hand up to brush away the tears that were forming, "I would do anything to get her back." Her fingers raked through her hair as she gave a harsh laugh, "But I don't think I can."

"Why not," asked Harry, "She's still alive, isn't she?"

"I've been doing research, and so far there's nothing that mentions undoing years of memory and trauma. I've even looked at the Dark-"

"I might have found something," Harry interrupted.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she leaned closer, "Where?"

"Detention," he grimaced, "I have it every Friday night for the next month. I'm supposed to copy the entire collection of Cernog the Blind's potion studies-'

"_Potions_," an incredulous look had come across her face, "_Slughorn _gave you detention?" _What on Earth could Harry have done to make Slughorn give his prize pupil detention?_ She thought. For a brief, glittering moment she wondered if he found out about the Half-Blood Prince.

"No," was the glum response, "it was Snape." He rolled his eyes, "He said that I should think of it as a treat, and that I could use it as an inspiration for my own guide to brewing, or something like that. Don't look at me like that!" He said defensively, "I'm only trying to pass Potions, I'm not pretending to be an expert."

As much as she wanted to point out that he technically deserved it for taking credit for another person's work, she had more important things to worry about. "What does that have to do with Bellatrix?"

Harry's emerald eyes flashed in excitement, "Cernog made a list of accomplished Potion Masters and their noteworthy achievements," his writing hand flexed as if it had just finished copying said list, "Did you know that Godric Gryffindor was really good at Potions?"

His excitement was contagious, and Hermione nodded, "Yes, Bellatrix told me."

"Well," Harry grinned, "Cernog mentioned his known accomplishments, but he also mentioned the 'forgotten brews' that Gryffindor didn't tell anyone about-"

"If he didn't tell anyone," skepticism tainted Hermione's words, "then it's probably not tr-"

"He didn't tell anyone-' Harry continued without losing his enthusiasm, "-except for his oldest friend," he paused for effect, "Cernog the Blind."

"What were the potions?" Hermione chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

Harry exhaled, "Some of them looked pretty nasty, Cernog wrote descriptions of all of them," he explained, "but one of them is called 'The cure for regret', the drinker completes the potion by adding," he hesitated before continuing, "one drop of Unicorn blood for every year of their life they want to undo."

_Unicorn blood_, Hermione suppressed a shudder. "It restores _everything_?"

Harry nodded, "Everything. Gryffindor created it for his oldest son, who was cursed when he was a boy. He was middle-aged when he took the potion, and Cernog said that he was just like a child, he didn't recognize his father or his brothers, and he was raised alongside his nieces and nephews. It got rid of the curse though," he finished brightly. "Cernog said that Gryffindor brewed several batches, but that he didn't want to sell them."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why wouldn't he sell them?"

Harry fidgeted, "Cernog didn't know the recipes, but he mentioned that Gryffindor's 'forgotten potions' used ingredients that were morally questionable. I think that Unicorn blood is one of the milder ingredients."

A sick feeling gnawed at Hermione's stomach, but she ignored it, "Does he say where they are?"

"Gryffindor's storeroom," Harry said confidently.

"Where is that?"

"In his home."

"And where is that?"

A sheepish smile crossed over his face, "Dunno," he pushed his glasses further up his nose, "but I trust in your research capabilities."

Something else bothered her, "If these potions are published then there's a good chance that someone has already found them."

To her surprise, his grin grew larger, "Hermione," he said slowly, "_we_ have the only copy. That's why Snape wants me to copy it. It's really ancient," he continued, "it has preservation spells, but I still have to wear gloves." He made a face, and then spoke in a surprisingly good impersonation of Snape's voice, "Potter, I hope that even someone with your limited mental abilities will realize that if you ruin this copy you will be _ruining history itself_." Switching back to his normal voice, "I think he's doing his own copies too, only he's using magic."

Hermione leaned back into her chair as he grumbled about Snape some more and studied him thoughtfully. "Are you ok with this?" she asked, "With helping Bellatrix?"

"You're my best friend," he shrugged, "and it's clear that you care about her. And if there's a way to take down Voldemort's most loyal servant for good, without killing her, I want to try." His face transformed into his 'save the world' expression, "Losing Bellatrix will be a huge blow, and it may be the thing that helps us win the war."

Hermione nodded, and felt a warm glow in her stomach. She had not dared to hope that Harry would be this supportive.

They spent a good amount of time discussing their plans for gathering information and supplies. They also agreed that Ron should be left out of this entirely. If everything worked out then he would have to know about Bellatrix and Hermione eventually, but it would be easier for him to accept this news, in their opinion, when a seventeen year old Bellatrix was standing before him.

Finally, they decided to go to bed. Hermione's eyelids felt as if they were made of lead, and Harry (despite his falling asleep) looked no better. Before they departed for their separate dormitories, Hermione pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek.

Blushing, he mumbled something about 'that's what friends are for' and hurried to his bed. She watched him with an amused expression, and then turned to her own door.

Things were looking up.

XX

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I re-wrote this chapter at least three times. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**As always, thanks for reading! And thank you to everyone who has left a review!**


	43. Chapter 43

Hermione waited patiently for the last students to leave the potions classroom. Harry gave her a knowing look as he passed her, and she gave him a small smile in response.

Finally, the last student left. Hermione took a deep breath, and approached the front of the classroom.

"Miss Granger," Slughorn looked pleased when she came before his desk, "is there something I can help you with?"

She felt a fleeting pang of guilt as she withdrew a large bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate. "My friend gave this to me after our last Hogsmeade visit," she lied as she held it towards him, "she didn't realize that I'm not very fond of this particular kind," another lie, "but I remembered that you said it was your favorite so I thought you might enjoy it," she hoped that he would think she was blushing from embarrassment instead of shame.

"You remembered correctly!" Slughorn exclaimed with a delighted chuckle. His thick fingers grasped the other end of the chocolate bar with enthusiasm.

"Professor," she advanced the conversation carefully, "do you have time to answer one of my questions?"

He froze halfway into unwrapping the chocolate, and his tone was immediately suspicious, "Did Harry send you? Thought I might give in to someone else, did he?"

"No, Harry has nothing to do with this," she said quickly. She reached into her bag and produced a musty tome. "I was doing some reading over the weekend on ancient medicinal practices, and I was curious about something," she thumbed through the vellum pages until she came to the entry she wanted. She turned the book so that he could see, "As you can see, several of these potions call for Unicorn blood. Is that a code name for something?"

Slughorn peered mildly at the text, "I haven't seen this book since my student years," he said, giving her an admiring smile, "No, it's not a code name."

"But," Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully, "A centaur told Harry our first year that anyone who drinks Unicorn blood is cursed," she tapped the page, "This is a _healing_ potion, why would they be cursing their patients?"

To her surprise, Slughorn let out a hearty chuckle, "In all my years," he shook his head, "not a single student has asked me that question. Then again," he gave her a knowing smile, "few students have spent their free time browsing through archaic documents." His fingers stroked down the page, "Unicorn blood will curse the drinker if the Unicorn has been harmed or killed at the time that the blood was collected. However," he made a show of looking around the room, as if making sure that they were alone, "if the blood is freely given, then it remains curse-free."

An overwhelming sensation of happiness bloomed throughout Hermione, "Then why isn't it used more often?" she asked, attempting to keep her voice calm.

"It is extremely difficult for someone to gain enough trust for a Unicorn to allow them to take their blood," Slughorn said, a note of bitterness was detectable in his words, "Even those who have established a relationship with them are often unable to do so, and if the Unicorn is harmed at all," he snapped, "the drinker is cursed." He sighed, "As you can imagine, many were selling tainted vials, and there was quite an epidemic of cursed souls in the early Middle Ages, and so Unicorn blood became an illegal substance." A glum look came over his face.

"There are no substitutes?" Hermione asked.

Shaking his head, Slughorn looked up, "None," a faint gleam came to his eye, "Not thinking of opening up your own hospital, are you?"

Hermione shook her head, "It's important to have a wide variety of resources available to you," she said, "You never know when they might be useful."

Slughorn nodded enthusiastically, "I quite agree. You really are very clever, Miss Granger. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you became Minister of Magic one day!"

Hermione felt herself turn pink. She thanked him, retrieved her book, and hurried from the room.

* * *

"Hagrid," Harry said promptly after she told him what Slughorn had said.

Hermione nodded, "That's what I thought."

They were doing homework in a corner of the common room. Neville and Ron had been sitting with them as well, but a stray fanged Frisbee had latched onto Neville's ear, and Ron had jumped at the chance to take a break from their homework in order to walk Neville down to the hospital wing.

Harry got to his feet, "Let's go."

"Now?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Why not?" Harry shrugged, "It's still light out."

Hermione looked through the window at the darkened sky, and shook her head, "I don't think-"

"Come on, Hermione!" He said. He snatched her cloak from where it sat draped over a chair and threw it at her, "We should leave before Ron comes back and convinces you to do his homework for him."

"I wouldn't," she grumbled as she wrapped her cloak around herself.

It was still early enough that no one questioned them on their way out. Even Filch said nothing as he watched them leave through the front doors, though Mrs. Norris followed them halfway to Hagrid's hut before she lost interest.

"You brought the cloak?" Hermione referred to the invisibility cloak as they slipped through the wet grass. What little light they had left was dwindling rapidly as they approached the hut.

"Yes."

Fang's barking greeted them as they pounded on Hagrid's door.

"Who's there?" The heavy door opened, and Hagrid's face appeared. He blinked at the two students, "What are you doing here?"

"Can we come in?" Hermione asked, her breath was a puff of smoke in the cold night air.

Hagrid swept his gaze over the grounds behind them, "All right then," he said in a gruff voice, "but only for a bit."

Hermione hurried into the warmth of the hut with Harry fast on her heels. They took their seats at Hagrid's table, noting the near-empty tankard that sat in the middle.

_That will make this easier_, Hermione thought as she watched Hagrid set a couple of chipped mugs on the table before them. His movements were steady, but loose.

The half-giant took his seat across from them. He was less cheerful than usual, and in the harsh candlelight he appeared to have aged several decades since she had last seen him. "Well, what've you been up to?" he asked.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Harry, "Hagrid, we wondered if-" she bit her lip and tried to connect her thoughts, "do you have any unicorn blood?" she blurted. She thought she heard Harry groan beside her.

For a moment it appeared that Hagrid had not heard her. He blinked several times, "Well," he licked his lips nervously, "Why do you ask?"

_He does!_ Hermione cheered inwardly. A quick look from Harry signaled that he thought so as well.

"Hermione and I," Harry leaned slightly towards Hagrid, "We need to find some…" he cast a quick glance in her direction, "_uncursed_ Unicorn blood, and we figured that if anyone in Britain had some, it would be you."

There was a moment of silence in which Harry's words hung in the air between them. Hagrid was clearly struggling with something inside himself. He twitched a few times, drained the contents of his tankard, and turned his attention onto Fang. He patted the giant dog in what Hermione thought to be a too-rough fashion, but the animal leaned adoringly into his ministrations, a look of bliss upon his face.

Finally, the half-Giant said, "Not looking to do anything dangerous, are you?"

Harry's laugh was unexpected. "It's probably the least dangerous thing we've ever done, Hagrid," he stated, "and it will be a huge step towards winning the war."

Nodding fervently, Hermione clutched at her mug, "It could even be the difference between winning and losing," she added.

"Don't suppose you'd be able to tell me what it is?" Hagrid asked shrewdly. "I thought not," he grunted when neither said anything.

The thump of Fang's tail was the only sound that could be heard. Hermione chewed her lip worriedly, and envied the confident expression on Harrys face.

Finally, Hagrid sighed, "Alright," he made a noise as if disgusted with himself, "I have some, not a lot mind you," he cringed, "but I'll give you what I have if it'll make a difference."

"Oh, Hagrid!" even though he sat, Hermione still had to stand on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, "Thank you!"

"I'll pay for everything," Harry promised, and Hermione nearly kissed him as well. She flashed him a grateful look as she sat back down.

A deep blush had settled over Hagrid's face, "You don't have to do that," he muttered, "I didn't exactly have to pay to get it myself," he admitted.

"How did you get it?" Hermione wanted to make absolute sure that anything she gave Bellatrix would not be cursed.

"The younger ones play rough," Hagrid said, chuckling quietly, "I sometimes patch them up afterwards, and they let me take a little here and there…" he shrugged, "it comes in handy now and then."

There were many things that Hagrid could have meant with that last statement, and Hermione chose to ignore the ideas that sprang to mind.

Hagrid stood and rummaged through a trunk that sat in the corner. He pulled a bundle wrapped in brown paper from it, and set it on the table. Both Hermione and Harry leaned forward as he unwrapped a clay bottle and removed the stopper. He produced a smaller bottle and a large wooden spoon, then looked up at them, "How much?"

Apparently, the amount that Hermione had calculated (which would leave room for error-if it occurred) was not a large request. He used the spoon to measure, and Hermione's eyes watched as the golden liquid poured neatly into the container.

"You must've been collecting this for ages," Harry commented.

Hagrid smiled, "Since Dumbledore first gave me the position. Used to be able to pay my tab down at the Hog's Head with it, until the Headmaster heard about it," he blushed a deep crimson and spooned out a final portion before stoppering it.

Hermione took it eagerly. It was surprisingly warm to the touch, and she ran her thumb over the smooth bottle before tucking it into the pocket of her robes.

Now all they had to do was find the potion.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this one was so short, I've just finished my Finals for the term, and so I haven't had a lot of time to write. **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. As always they've been a huge motivation, and it always makes me smile when I find them in my inbox. Please keep it up! **


	44. Chapter 44

On the day that the Hogwarts Express took the students home for the Easter holidays, Hermione opened the door of her dormitory to find Thimble standing over her suitcase with a slim list. The contents of her previously packed suitcase were strewn around her bed in little piles.

"Thimble, I've packed that already!" cried Hermione as she launched forward into the room.

"Thimble saw," the elf said dismissively as she packed a neatly pressed stack of robes. Hermione pursed her lips as she watched the elf work. When she tried to help her hands were unceremoniously slapped away.

"Thimble, I am perfectly capable of doing this myself!" she huffed after her hands had been slapped a third time. She felt like she had used this line a lot lately.

"Miss did not pack everything," Thimble said cheerfully.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to point out that she had indeed packed everything she would need, the elf pulled a pair of shoes from the pile beside her. They were a shimmering silver pair of dress shoes, with a modest heel and an expensive look. "Those aren't mine," she said wonderingly. They were too beautiful, and obviously made of some sort of magical material that she would not have found in the Muggle shops that she usually bought her shoes from.

"Yes they are," said Thimble with a toothy smile, "Mistress wanted Miss Hermione to have something nice, so Thimble took her measurements, and made a few things."

"_You_ made _those_," Hermione breathed, stepping closer to watch as the elf shrunk the shoes and packed them. Several other new items had already been added to the trunk, but Hermione couldn't examine them closer because the elf quickly dropped a pile of undergarments on top of them.

"Thimble cannot make shoes," Thimble admitted, "but Thimble can make clothes," she nodded at several parcels beside her.

"Oh," Hermione said. Then, remembering her manners, "Thank you!"

Thimble blushed at the thanks, and gave a little bow, "Thimble was glad to do it," she squeaked, "Miss deserves nice things, and she looks so pretty when she wears them!"

The little elf finished packing everything, and then turned a shrewd eye on the young witch.

"Sit," she said, patting the edge of Hermione's four-poster bed.

Hermione did as she was told, and allowed the elf to fuss over her hair until it was smooth and glossy.

"Does Miss remember her promise?"

A frown slid over Hermione's features, "Yes. I won't say anything about the Death Eaters or… or _him_," she spat out the last word. Bellatrix had requested that they refrain from speaking about the war (both of them) and her involvement in it. While Hermione felt that ignoring that side of Bellatrix was not going to help anything, she was too excited about seeing her to protest. "Did she answer my request?" she asked, her voice a little more sullen than she would have liked.

Thimble laughed, "Yes, Mistress agreed right away that she will not mention Mr. Potter."

"Is that what she called him?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Thimble shook her head, "No, but Thimble is not about to repeat such filthy language in front of little Miss." There was a surprisingly dark look on her face, and Hermione wisely decided not to push further.

In short time Hermione was ready to go. She shrunk her suitcase and tucked it neatly inside of her pocket. She bade Thimble a cheerful goodbye- she would be seeing her again in a few hours- and set off to catch the Hogwarts Express.

The ride back to London was mostly uneventful. Harry and the Weasleys had decided to remain at Hogwarts for the holiday, but Hermione's compartment was shared by Neville. He exchanged cheerful pleasantries with Hermione before engrossing himself in a battered-looking tome marked **The Spirit in the Stem: A Guide to Cognizant Flora**. It looked fascinating, but the anxiety clawing at Hermione's stomach prevented her from asking him about the book. Instead, she turned her gaze to what lay outside of the window and lost herself in her thoughts.

"Happy Easter, Hermione!" Neville gave her a friendly clap on the shoulder as the two stepped onto Platform 9 ¾, then went to greet his Grandmother.

_Thimble said that she would meet me as soon as I got off the train_, Hermione reminded herself as she scanned the crowd. There was no sign of the little elf.

There was a little row of benches on one end of the Platform, and Hermione walked over and set her suitcase on one of them. From here she had a clearer view, and she tried to still her nerves as she waited.

Ten minutes later, she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Thimble!" relief brought a huge smile to her face, "I was beginning to worry," she confessed as she picked up her suitcase.

"Miss should never doubt Thimble," the little elf grinned, and hopped up onto the bench. Hermione had no time to react before Thimble launched herself onto the young witch's back.

"What-" Hermione hurried to steady herself as the elf clambered into a comfortable position. She winced as Thimble's sharp knees dug into either side of her ribcage.

"Miss needs to go into Muggle London," Thimble answered Hermione's unfinished question, "and Thimble does not wish to be stepped on."

"I think the Muggles will be too busy staring at you…" Hermione said as she realized how problematic the situation was. She had no wish to draw Ministry attention to herself, and she was certain that she would be arrested within two minutes if she walked around with a house elf on her back.

"No one would be able to see Thimble," the elf said, "Thimble has made sure that only little Miss can see her right now."

As if on cue, Hermione noticed the alarmed look on a nearby first-year's face as he watched her talk to "herself". Her ears grew hot with embarrassment, "Where do we go from here?" she was eager to leave as soon as possible.

Chuckling, Thimble tightened her hold on the witch, and apparated them away.

Several hours later they landed on a soft patch of grass. The elf had taken them to a park, a library, and a cemetery before assuring Hermione that the next location would be the last. It took a few moments for Hermione's head to stop spinning and her stomach to settle. "Are you hurt?" she asked as the elf slid off of her back.

Thimble shook her head, and brushed herself off. "Thimble forgot how far away she was going," she said, and Hermione detected a note of wooziness in her voice. The elf gave her a tired grin, which Hermione returned.

"Where are we?" she asked, peering curiously around her. They were in a little clearing in a wood, and though the area surrounding them was overgrown from disuse, the old path was still discernible.

"Thimble cannot say," was the vague reply. The little elf refused to meet Hermione's eye as she waded through the grass that rose higher than her waist, "We are in one of Mistress' secrets," she stopped at the edge of the clearing and stared through the trees.

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine, "Would you like to climb onto my back again?" she asked as she moved closer to the elf and took in the rough underbrush.

"Miss is very kind," Thimble said, flashing an adoring smile up at Hermione, "but that won't be necessary. Thimble will run ahead to get things ready while Miss continues on-"

Hermione's eyes went wide, "But-"

"Just follow this path," continued Thimble, "and it will lead you straight to the cottage. It shouldn't take too long- What's the matter?" Thimble's eyes were large with concern as she took in the dismayed look on Hermione's face.

"Is it safe?" Hermione whispered. A crow chose that moment to let out a loud "Caw!"

"It is perfectly safe," Thimble assured as she gave the brunette a kind pat on the arm, "Mistress would never allow Thimble to bring Miss Hermione to a dangerous place." She gave Hermione a long, searching look, "Miss will be fine," she soothed, giving Hermione another pat. Then, before Hermione was ready, the elf disappeared with a loud _Crack!_

In the years that Hermione had been one of Harry Potter's best friends she had experienced many dangers, most of which were far more perilous than a trek through the woods. _Thimble says it's safe_, she told herself, feeling a little ashamed at how tightly she gripped her wand. She willed her muscles to relax, and forced her legs to walk to where the path began.

She tried to make as little noise as possible as she entered the woods, but as she battled her way through the overgrown path she realized that this goal was an impossible one. The twigs beneath her feet seemed to have evolved specifically for the purpose of making noise. In addition, she seemed to be constantly tripping over one hidden root or another, and Fred and George would have been impressed to discover that she had picked up some of their more colorful expressions.

Still, the woods were pretty, and as she travelled deeper the path widened and became less unruly. Soon the dirt was replaced by cobblestone, and Hermione found herself loosening as she took in the surroundings. Thimble's words about this place being one of Bellatrix's "secrets" came back to her, and she found herself growing more curious about it. After all, she was one of Bellatrix's secrets as well. The only thing that seemed amiss was the unnatural stillness.

_There aren't any animals_, Hermione realized. She stopped walking so that she could listen properly, and frowned when the only sound was of the wind ruffling through the treetops. A thoughtful frown settled over her features and she started walking once more. It did not make sense that the area was void of any wildlife.

The path grew steeper, and her breath grew shorter. Her shoes were not made for this type of activity, and each step was more painful than the last. The cobblestone was loose in some places, and she struggled to keep her balance as the stones shifted and slid.

At long last, she reached the top. She rested against the trunk of the nearest tree, and stared at the gigantic hedge that stood before her. It was easily three times taller than her, and a small, round tunnel cut through its base.

While the path through the woods had been in an obvious state of disrepair, the hedge was neatly manicured, so neatly that Hermione suspected at once that magic was involved.

_Bellatrix must be on the other side_, Hermione thought. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought. Suddenly she became aware that her appearance had been altered by her little trek. She looked as if she had lost a fight with a thorny plant beast. Sighing, she picked a twig from her hair and did her best to clean herself up. She finished quickly, and-before she could think too much about it- she plunged through the opening.

When Hermione stepped through the tunnel in the hedge, her mouth nearly fell open in awe.

The hedge encircled a small, green meadow, upon which sat a cottage that looked as if it had been copied directly from a fairytale. Moss had crept up the smooth limestone blocks, giving it the air of having been there a long time. It had a thatched roof, shuttered windows, and an elaborately carved door. Several apple trees were scattered around the cottage, and their leaves rustled beckoningly in the spring breeze. The sinking sun had turned the sky pink and purple, making the entire scene look as if it had been plucked from a painting.

"Pretty, isn't it?" A low voice purred in Hermione's ear.

Hermione had not heard the footsteps that followed her through the tunnel, and she spun around quickly. "Bella!" she cried in delight, throwing her arms around the older woman. "It's absolutely beautiful!" she said when she released her. Her grin was so wide it was almost painful.

"It should be," Bellatrix replied. She gave Hermione a long look, and for a moment Hermione's nervousness returned. Then, the dark witch's expression softened, and she leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Hermione's forehead. "It was a wedding gift," she explained in a subdued voice. "I spent many nights here during the first few years of my marriage," her hand snaked down to take Hermione's, and she led her across the meadow.

"Oh," Hermione said, keeping her voice light as they walked through the grass, "how long did you live here with…" she couldn't bring herself to say his name.

Bellatrix gave a dark chuckle, "Oh, I would never bring Rodolphus here," she drawled, "Mother gave this to me as a sort of _sanctuary_. A place to flee whenever I felt like killing him."

Hermione hid her smile, and followed closely as they walked up a neat stone walkway.

"Are you hungry?" asked Bellatrix as she pushed the front door open and walked into a tiny sitting room. The inside was just as picturesque as the outside of the cottage. It was bright and airy (and clearly enchanted to be larger than it appeared) with a rustic tone. The floors were of highly polished wood, the walls were whitewashed, and an iron spiral staircase ascended through a hole in the ceiling. All of the furniture in the tiny sitting room were of carved wood, and laden with cushions.

Hermione's stomach growled before she could say anything, and Bellatrix smirked, "I thought you might be," she said, tugging the brunette into a cozy dining nook, "elf travel is more grueling than apparation."

Hermione allowed herself to be pushed into a high-backed chair and watched the other witch move around to her seat the opposite side of the round table. It was a small table, but Hermione felt a twinge of disappointment at the distance between them.

"Thimble is glad to see that Miss Hermione did not get lost in the woods."

Hermione turned as the little elf brought in a platter of salami and cheese. A platter of bread, and a jug of pumpkin juice bobbed along in the air behind her. Bellatrix waved her wand, and two plates and goblets appeared before them.

"Thank you, Thimble" said Bellatrix as the elf served the two witches, "That will be all."

Thimble gave a respectful bow to Bellatrix, and turned to do the same to Hermione.

"You really don't have to-" Hermione began, blushing as the elf turned to go back to what she guessed was the kitchen.

"She likes you," Bellatrix said, her lips still curved in their smirk, "she can't stop talking about her 'little Miss.'"

Hermione studied the dark witch's face, "Do you mind?"

"No," Bellatrix shook her head, and took a drink from her goblet, "I'm glad for it, actually. Thimble doesn't take to many people, and I was worried about how well she'd handle looking after a Muggleborn. I think you were the first one she'd ever met."

"Well, I like her too," said Hermione, taking a bite of food.

The rest of the meal was spent in quiet conversation, during which Hermione drank in the sight of the other witch. It was the first time she had really, properly, seen Bellatrix in this time period, and she tried not to let her feelings show on her face.

The years had been unkind to the dark witch. It was not that she had lost her beauty- she was still gorgeous- but there was a haunted quality that had not been present in the younger Bellatrix. Her eyes were darker, her skin almost as pale as Myrtle's. Her lips were cracked from biting them, and she seemed to be on edge. She could not seem to stay still. Her hands kept moving, smoothing back her hair, twisting her napkin, Hermione found herself wanting to reach out and grab them, but something prevented her from doing so. She was not afraid of Bellatrix, but there was no denying that the years had changed her.

A horrible realization hit Hermione and turned the food in her mouth to ash. In the past she would have moved her chair so that she sat beside the other witch, she would have grabbed her hands in hers, kissed her… She no longer knew Bellatrix.

There seemed to be a similar awkwardness on the other side of the table. Bellatrix seemed unwilling to touch her for more than a few moments; this was evidenced later when they moved to the sitting room and Hermione sat down beside her; Bellatrix stood up almost immediately.

Something inside Hermione twisted painfully as she watched Bellatrix pace across the room. She was smiling, true, but she seemed to be so far away. "Bella," Hermione's voice broke the silence, "Are you alright? Did I-" she bit her lip, "did I offend you?"

Bellatrix's eyes snapped to meet hers, "Offend me?" She looked genuinely puzzled, "Of course not."

"Then what's wrong?" Hermione stood, and closed the distance between them, "What did I do?" Her hands opened and closed at her sides as she searched Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix sighed, and placed a cool hand on Hermione's cheek, "You've done nothing," she said, her brow was furrowed in concern, "Nothing at all. You are perfect."

"Then why-" Hermione stopped herself. She didn't want to hear the answer.

The Grandfather clock that stood in the corner chimed eleven.

"You must be tired," said Bellatrix, letting her hand drop. She snapped her fingers, and Thimble strode promptly into the room.

"Not really," Hermione lied. She didn't want to leave Bellatrix, not after she had waited so long to see her again.

But Bellatrix knew her too well, "Liar," she drawled, her eyes shone teasingly. "Thimble," she addressed the elf, "You know where she'll be sleeping."

"Yes Mistress," Thimble nodded. She strode towards the spiral staircase, and waited patiently for Hermione to follow her.

"But I want to stay with you," Hermione said softly.

The dark witch stared at her, then moved close and wrapped Hermione into a hug. "I'm so glad you came," she whispered into the brunette's ear, "nothing could make me as happy as you do." She kissed Hermione's temple.

Hermione relaxed into the embrace. She felt as if she could fall asleep right then and there, "Good Night," she said sleepily.

There was a low, rumbling laugh, "Good Night," Bellatrix whispered. She brushed her lips against Hermione's, then moved to look out the window.

Reluctantly, Hermione followed Thimble upstairs, and into a luxurious bedroom. Thimble insisted on helping her get ready for bed, and soon she fell onto the softest bed she had ever encountered. Her eyelids felt as if they had been injected with lead. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that this bed was far too big for one person alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Originally this was going to be part of a larger chapter, but I haven't had as much time to write as I would like, and so I thought that I would post this by itself. Let me know what you think!**

**To all of my reviewers- THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews always make me smile, and they keep me going. Love you all!**


	45. Chapter 45

For a long time after Hermione had gone to bed Bellatrix remained at the window. Her eyes stared sightlessly past the dark glass as she lost herself in thought.

_She'll hate you_, a nasty voice rasped from inside her head, _she probably already does_.

It was not true, not yet at least, Bellatrix admitted to herself. The younger witch's eyes had said as much. All night those velvet brown eyes had glimmered lovingly at her, and the effect was almost suffocating to the dark witch. She had not expected Hermione to be so… _forgiving_.

Whispers scratched at her from all corners of the room and the hair on the back of Bellatrix's neck rose in alarm. Resisting the urge to clamp her hands over her ears (it would do nothing to drown them out) she began to hum a song that her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. It was a frantic tune, but it helped to distract her from the incessant murmurs.

"Thimble has made sure that Miss Hermione will sleep through the night."

The familiar voice drew Bellatrix's attention away from the window. She smiled tiredly at the elf, "Thank you Thimble."

"Mistress should sleep too," Thimble squeaked. Worry etched itself into her gigantic eyes as she watched her Mistress flinch at something the elf could not see.

There was a low laugh, "I don't sleep much these days," Bellatrix scratched absently at her cheek. "Do you think it was a mistake to bring her here?" she asked impulsively.

"Here, Mistress?" Thimble shook her head, "Not at all. Miss Hermione adores the cottage, and it is well protected-"

"No," Bellatrix cut in, "is it a mistake for her to be around _me_? Perhaps I should have stayed away…" She raked her hands through her hair, and let out a disgusted sigh.

Thimble shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "It was a good thing," she said at last, and her voice had reached an even squeakier tone than usual, "that Mistress brought her here. Miss Hermione has been very unhappy," she nodded firmly to emphasize her words, making her ears flap in a way that would have been comical under different conditions, "she has made herself sick with worry over Mistress. Thimble had to sneak her potions so that she would sleep." A considering look came into the elf's face, and Bellatrix made a note to begin testing her evening drinks for sleeping draughts.

"She's still young," Bellatrix began, though her own voice sounded uncertain, "she'll find someone else."

The elf gave her a long penetrating look that communicated the words she did not dare to say out loud, _Did _**you**_ find someone else?_

Heaving another sigh, Bellatrix shook her head. "I suppose a week won't hurt her," she twisted her lips into a sarcastic smile, "I can always send her away if I need to."

"You won't need to," Thimble chimed, a broad grin replacing her severe expression, "Miss will be just fine."

Bellatrix waited for the elf to leave before she whispered her response.

"But will I be?"

* * *

The first thing that Hermione saw when she woke up the next morning was Bellatrix's eyes. The dark witch was sitting in a rocking chair that had been pulled up beside the bed, a contemplative expression upon her face.

"Did you sit there all night?" Hermione asked as she sat up and blinked sleepily at the other woman.

Bellatrix gave a slight nod. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Hermione narrowed her eyes as she took in Bellatrix's tired expression, "Did you sleep _at all_?"

"I was thinking."

_That means no_, thought Hermione with a frown. She wanted to ask if Bellatrix had made a habit of not sleeping (the circles under her eyes said that she did), but she could not bring herself to start their morning with a confrontation about Bellatrix's self-care. Instead, she asked "What were you thinking about?"

A slow smile bloomed over Bellatrix's face, and she leaned back in the chair, "For as long as this cottage has been in my family," she began, slowly wrapping a dark curl around her index finger, "it's been called "The Sweetheart Cottage." She made a face, "Terrible name, in my opinion. But for generations this cottage has been a place for lovers to retreat from the world, and spend a short time basking in the sole company of each other. I've never had the pleasure of using the cottage for its original purpose," she dropped her gaze, "until now."

Hermione could not help but feel that the fact that she had been the sole occupant of the bed during the previous night meant that the cottage was still not living up to its original purpose, but she kept her mouth shut. Nonetheless, a warm glow worked its way over her cheeks, and she could not stop a smile.

"I'll let you get dressed," Bellatrix stood and moved to the door. "We'll have breakfast downstairs," she was through the door before Hermione could react.

Hermione frowned at the spot where Bellatrix had been standing, and then slowly slid from the bed. She shrieked instantly as her feet came in contact with the frigid floor. _Cold, cold, cold_, the word repeated in her mind as she hunted through her suitcase for a pair of socks. "Ha!" she said triumphantly when she found some. She put them on quickly, and then threw on the first set of robes that she found.

Hermione's hair was still smooth from whatever Thimble had done to it the night before. It fell in soft waves around her face. Sleep had not affected it. _I'd better not touch it_, she thought as she set her hairbrush back into her suitcase.

By the time Hermione found her way back to the table where they had had dinner the night before Thimble had already laid out a breakfast that could easily have fed all of Gryffindor House, Ron included. There were muffins, scones, French toast, bacon, sausages, eggs that had been prepared in every way imaginable and at least three kinds of fruit. For a moment all Hermione could do was stare.

"Would you like to sit?" Bellatrix asked, a faint trace of amusement was in her voice as she looked up from the morning _Prophet_.

Hermione sat down at once. "Anything new?" she asked, giving the _Prophet _a sideways glance.

"Nice try," Bellatrix remarked dryly, "We're not supposed to talk about it, remember?"

Hermione's mouth fell open in indignation, "But you're-" she stopped abruptly as the newspaper went up in flame. Bellatrix set the fiery _Prophet_ on the table with a bored expression. Miraculously, the tablecloth did not catch on fire.

"I forgot how much you like doing that," Hermione commented as Thimble whisked the resulting pile of ashes off of the table. "Good morning," she added quickly to the elf.

Bellatrix sighed, "I intend to keep my word. Thimble, I don't want to see another owl for the remainder of our stay."

"Yes, Mistress," Thimble said. She was now placing a small mountain of food on Hermione's plate.

"I can't eat all of this," Hermione tried to make her voice gentle so that she would not offend the elf.

Thimble dropped a final piece of bacon on the young witch's plate and then left without another word.

"She's as bad as Mrs. Weasley," there was a little note of awe in Hermione's voice.

Bellatrix, who had never seen Mrs. Weasley fuss over Harry's eating habits, smirked. "She's always been like that," she said, "Mother used to say it was a common trait in 'nanny elves'. You should try to finish the plate," she warned, "or else Thimble will appear at regular intervals throughout the day with more."

Despite her misgivings, Hermione was able to finish most of the food that Thimble had served her. Bellatrix, who was apparently allowed to serve herself, picked disinterestedly at the eggs and toast on her plate.

"I thought that I would give you a proper tour of the house and the grounds today," Bellatrix said when Hermione at last set down her fork. She stood before the young brunette could answer, and strode purposefully toward the front door.

The legs of Hermione's chair squealed as she pushed it back and hastened after the dark witch. Already Bellatrix's voice, crisp and scholarly, could be heard from the other room.

"The brass knocker on the door was originally a statue of my great-great Uncle Sylvester Rosier. During one of the Muggle-revolts, they mistook Uncle Sylvester's statue for a statue of their king…"

It was a good day. Bellatrix was a comfortable teacher, and her lectures about where _this_ plant came from, and why it was a miracle that _this_ tree survived _that_ war were a thousand times more interesting than the liveliest of Professor Binns' lectures. They spent the entire morning strolling around the grounds (which were much larger than Hermione had originally thought). Then, after a light lunch, Bellatrix led Hermione to the library.

"I have something to show you," there was a tinge of excitement in Bellatrix's voice as she led Hermione into a spacious room.

"I thought you were going to show me the library," said Hermione as she looked around. The room was beautiful, expensive-looking tapestries covered nearly every inch of the stone walls, and a long, ebony table surrounded by tall-backed chairs dominated the center of the room, but there were no books to be seen.

"I am," Bellatrix responded as she strode purposefully towards the tapestry that was situated behind the head of the table.

As Hermione moved closer, she saw that the tapestry scene was of a wizened old monk.

"Good afternoon," said Bellatrix in her authoritative voice, "We'd like to see the books, please."

Slowly, the monk tilted his face towards the dark witch. He considered her for a moment, and then tottered jerkily out of the tapestry.

A second later, Hermione jumped in surprise as there was a loud rasp of stone on stone. She clamped her hands over her ears and stared with wide eyes as the walls expanded upwards. As they grew, bookshelves appeared, stacking high above them until Hermione could no longer see the individual shapes of the books.

"There must be thousands," breathed Hermione.

Bellatrix beamed proudly, "The collection was started centuries ago. One of my distant ancestors," she nodded to the tapestry in front of her, "used to raid Muggle monasteries for their libraries. He was fascinated with them," her expression soured, "Father ordered Mother to burn them all, of course."

Hermione, who had drawn closer to the older witch, absent-mindedly clutched at Bellatrix's sleeve, "Did she do it?"

"Not all of them," Bellatrix said softly. Closing her hand over Hermione's, she pulled the younger witch to the nearest bookshelf, and held her wand out.

Instantly, the shelves began to move. It looked as if the entire room was rearranging itself as Hermione saw books and scrolls move past in a blur. When they came to a stop, Bellatrix plucked a worn, leather volume from the shelf and laid it gently on the table. "See?" she said softly as she opened it to reveal an illuminated manuscript. "The cover's been altered, of course, so that Father wouldn't suspect anything, and it's had all the usual charms placed on it, but it's an original."

"Can I," Hermione licked her lips, "can I touch it?"

Bellatrix grinned at the pleading look on the brunette's face, "Why else would I have bothered with the charms?"

Hermione, who had never missed an opportunity to become acquainted with a book, spent the rest of the afternoon blissfully examining the contents of the library, while an amused Bellatrix listened as Hermione gushed on and on about everything she read.

Dinner was delayed until long after the sun had sunk below the treetops, when at last Bellatrix was able to drag Hermione away from the books.

Hermione's stomach gave an impatient grumble as she took her seat, and a knowing smile crossed Bellatrix's lips.

"You always did put books first," the dark witch teased.

Hermione smirked in return, "Not always," she returned.

Bellatrix winked, "Thank Merlin for _that_," she purred.

Hermione cursed inwardly as a blush stole over her features. Her stomach tingled at Bellatrix's voice, and she tried to keep her gaze steady as she met Bellatrix's eyes.

At that moment, Thimble burst through the door carrying a tray laden with food, and wearing an annoyed expression. Without so much as a "Good evening," she banged the tray on the table and stomped back into the kitchens. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"She's upset that I've kept you so long," Bellatrix sighed, "she's always been particular about making sure that her little ones have enough food to eat," (Hermione blushed at being called a 'little one') "and now we've kept dinner waiting for," her eyes darted to the large clock that stood in the corner, "_two_ _hours_." She shook her head in mock remorse, "I'll bet she cuts your meat for you," she grinned.

"I'm not that young," Hermione said uncomfortably as Thimble returned with another tray of food. To her extreme mortification, the elf _did_ insist on cutting Hermione's roast beef, prompting Bellatrix to throw her head back in laughter, which in turn caused Hermione to flush scarlet to the roots of her hair.

"Mistress should not let Miss Hermione read so long," Thimble grumbled as she poured pumpkin juice into their goblets, "it is not good for her eyes."

"Thank you Thimble," though her voice was serious, the corners of Bellatrix's mouth quivered, "I'll try to remember that in the future." Her eyes snapped to Hermione's, "What?"

"I-" Hermione hesitated, and tried to find a way to word her next phrase without offending anyone, "I've never seen a pureblood treat their house elf the way you treat Thimble. Not that I mind," she added quickly, "I think the way you treat her is great, and she deserves it-all elves deserve to be treated well! It's only that…" she trailed off as uncomfortable memories of Sirius and Kreacher flooded her mind.

Bellatrix took a long sip of pumpkin juice, "There are few Purebloods who would have the kind of relationship with their elves that I do with Thimble," she said in a soft tone, "I probably would be among them if it weren't for my," and here her expression darkened for a moment, "_affliction_." She took another sip, as if to soothe the flash of anger that had come to her eyes, then continued, "But I am fortunate that my mother gave me Thimble. She is the only person who has always been there for me, no matter what. Her loyalty has entitled her to certain… privileges."

If Bellatrix was aware of the fact that she had called Thimble a person, she gave no notice of it. It was not lost on Hermione, whose chest instantly swelled with happiness. Nor was it lost on Thimble herself, who stood behind Bellatrix's chair. The little elf's cheeks were soaked with tears, and she hastily darted into the kitchen. When she returned it was to set a very large slice of chocolate cake on the table before her mistress.

* * *

"I have one last thing to show you tonight," said Bellatrix when their plates were empty.

Hermione followed her through a surprisingly spotless kitchen and then out the kitchen door.

"My Grandmother Rosier had a fondness for gardening," Bellatrix explained as she closed the door behind Hermione. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

It was. Hermione's breath caught in her chest as she drank in the sight. The garden was much larger than it looked from the other side of the hedges. A cobblestone path twisted its way around a picturesque pond, and climbed a small hill to a white marble pavilion. Rose bushes grew on either side of the path, casting their distinct scent over the two witches as they began to walk slowly towards the water.

A contented smile played on Bellatrix's lips as she watched the younger witch run her fingers over the petals of a rosebud. Hermione noticed, and offered an almost shy smile in return.

Without warning, Bellatrix took Hermione's hand, and grasped it firmly as they continued along the path. The brunette's stomach fluttered as she relished the feeling of Bellatrix's skin against her own. She was so caught up in the feeling that she did not realize that they had entered the pavilion until Bellatrix released her.

"What do you think?"

The words were spoken so softly that Hermione almost did not hear them. "About what?" she asked.

Bellatrix strode to the edge of the structure and placed a hand on one of the marble columns. She gestured with the one, "All of this."

"It's wonderful," Hermione breathed as she looked over the pond at the garden and the cottage. The moon shone brightly down on them, and she could feel Bellatrix's gaze on her. Slowly, she turned and locked eyes with the other witch.

"I'm glad that you like it," Bellatrix said, and a warm smile spread across her features. She reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear, "because it's yours."

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened, "But, but it's been in your family for-" she faltered, and Bellatrix laughed.

"I intend it to stay in my family," she said, "that's why I'm giving it to _you_."

Hermione's eyes grew wet, and her throat tightened with emotion, "Bella, I-I don't know what to say," she swallowed, and reached to take Bellatrix's hand once again. "I love you."

Bellatrix's eyes shone, and the effect was breathtaking. "I love you too," she whispered, "More than you could possibly know."

Before Hermione could stop herself, she surged forward and captured Bellatrix's lips in a fiery kiss. It only lasted a moment before Bellatrix broke away, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Hermione-" she began, then her eyes fixed on something above them. Stiffening, she snaked an arm around Hermione's waist, and pulled the brunette close. With her other hand she drew her wand and pointed it at the sky.

Hermione's head whipped around, "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know," Bellatrix said in an even tone.

Hermione followed the direction of Bellatrix's wand, and she spotted a dark shape heading towards them. It was small, and it moved erratically back and forth across the sky, as if it did not know where it was heading.

Bellatrix inhaled, and began to mutter and incantation.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted, resting a hand on Bellatrix's wand arm, "It's Pig!"

Bellatrix slowly lowered her wand, but tightened her grip on Hermione. Her eyes were trained on the object, which bobbed closer and closer to them. Her eyes widened when she realized that the object was in fact a very small owl.

"I told Thimble that I didn't want to see anymore owls," she grumbled as the tiny beast began to hoot maniacally.

"To be fair, he's not most owls." Hermione gently pried herself loose from Bellatrix's embrace, and went to meet Pigwidgeon. The owl collapsed into her outstretched hands, and hooted softly as his chest heaved. She cradled him against her chest as she pulled the roll of parchment from his leg.

"Who is it from?" Bellatrix leaned against the column and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Harry," Hermione said, instinctively knowing that it was not from Ron.

"_That_," Bellatrix pointed imperiously at the ball of feathers in Hermione's arms, "is not Potter's owl."

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she focused on not dropping Pigwidgeon as she unrolled the parchment.

_I know how to find the map. I'll explain everything when you get back._

Her eyes widened, and she gasped audibly.

"Hermione," concern crept into Bellatrix's voice as she drew closer to the brunette, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Slowly, Hermione met the dark witch's worried gaze. She took a deep breath, "I have to tell you something."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that it took so long to update! Term will be over in a few weeks, and then I'll have a lot more time to work on this story. We're nearing the end, but we still have a few more chapters to go.

Just to clarify- Hermione told everyone that she is spending the holiday with her parents. So as far as Harry and the Order are concerned, that's where she is.

Thank you so much for reading, and a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the best!


	46. Chapter 46

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Bellatrix pace back and forth. Half an hour had passed since she had finished telling the older witch about the potion, and so far Bellatrix had not said a single word.

"Bella," Hermione's hesitant voice broke the silence, "say something, please."

Her words brought Bellatrix to an abrupt halt. Slowly, she leaned against one of the columns, and crossed her arms over her chest. Her guarded eyes found Hermione's across the pavilion.

A few minutes went by in silence before Hermione released a sigh. "I thought you'd be happy," she tried to keep the disappointment from her voice, "It seemed like the only way that we could be together the way that we planned, because I want to be with you Bella, but I feel like you are only going to be happy if everything goes back to the way it was-" she took a deep breath, and continued quickly without taking her eyes away from Bellatrix, "-but I can't figure out how to go back in time, and I can't figure out how to bring you forward in time. And to be perfectly honest I'm afraid of damaging the timeline any further." She was vaguely aware that she was now babbling, but she pressed on anyway, "I _love_ you, Bella, and I miss you so much. I just want to be with you. I don't mind being with you the way you are-"

"Don't lie to me."

Hermione blinked in surprise, "I'm not!"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe you."

Hermione flinched at the iciness in Bellatrix's tone. "It's true," she whispered. Her mouth was suddenly dry. She struggled to maintain eye contact, and she was not surprised when she felt the tell-tale prick of Occlumency at the edge of her mind. She kept her mind open, and hoped that Bellatrix would look beyond Hermione's reactions to the things she had done for _him_.

She barely stifled a groan as the memories of everything she had seen in the pensieve were pushed forward. Her own repulsion at some of the things she had witnessed was a strong emotion that she had no chance of repressing.

Thankfully, Bellatrix did not stop there. She continued to explore Hermione's memories, from both before Hermione's return, and after. She lingered on the pure elation that surrounded their first reunion, and the brunette witch felt a stab of hope.

"Satisfied?" whispered Hermione.

Slowly, Bellatrix withdrew from her mind. She stared at Hermione for a minute longer, her expression unreadable. Then, she turned and practically flew back towards the cottage.

"Bella," Hermione's voice was weak. She watched the older witch disappear through the door they had come through, and shivered as a deep cold penetrated her bones.

As Hermione's eyes trained unblinkingly on the door one single thought cycled through her mind. _What just happened? _

When it became apparent that Bellatrix would not be rejoining her, Hermione began a slow trudge back to the little bedroom._ I pushed her too hard_, she thought as she fell, fully dressed, onto the bed, _I pushed her too hard… and now I've lost her completely. _

She swallowed convulsively and drew her knees to her chest. The pillow was cold against her cheek, and she pressed her eyes shut as the tears started to flow.

She was so caught up in her misery that she did not hear the door open. She barely registered the fact that she was not alone when the other side of the bed dipped. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her, and she broke down completely.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" She sobbed, "I didn't mean to ruin everything!"

"You didn't ruin anything," Bellatrix whispered. Her breath was hot against Hermione's ear as she held the brunette witch close.

"I did," Hermione sniffled, "I made you feel like I couldn't love you unless-unless-"

"Shhh,' Bellatrix soothed, kissing Hermione's temple, "Legilimency, remember. I know that you love me."

Her words made Hermione cry harder.

"I do!" She twisted in Bellatrix's grasp so that they were facing each other, and pressed her hand against the older witch's face. "I love you more than anything."

"I know," Bellatrix's tone was almost regretful, "And I love you too, more than is safe for either of us." A dark look entered her eyes, but vanished almost as quickly as it had come.

"I'd risk anything for you," Hermione whispered truthfully.

A small smile pulled at the corner of Bellatrix's mouth, "I know." She stroked a strand of hair away from Hermione's face.

"I'm sorry that I mentioned the potion," Hermione blurted. "I shouldn't have-I don't care, really. I'll send an owl to Harry first thing in the morning to explain that we don't-"

"Stop talking," Bellatrix commanded, she now wore a full smirk, "I want the potion."

"Really?" squeaked Hermione, eyes widening.

Bellatrix nodded, "There is nothing in this world that I want more than to spend my life with you," she said gently, "and this-" she gestured towards herself, "is not a life that is worth sharing."

"I'd share it with you," said Hermione earnestly, "Bella, you know that I would do anything for you."

"I'll hold you to that," Bellatrix said, and the dark look flashed across her features again. "But for now let's hope for the best. Besides," she added, "I'd like to see if Potter makes a better treasure hunter than a duelist."

A quiet laugh was the only reply as Hermione nuzzled closer and breathed in Bellatrix's scent. "I really missed you,' she murmured.

There was a brush against her forehead as Bellatrix kissed her, "Sleep now," came the quiet command.

Hermione found herself unable to protest. Instead, she simply snuggled closer and fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke to find Thimble standing over her with a breakfast tray.

"Good Morning Miss Hermione!" Chirped the elf as she placed the tray on Hermione's lap.

Hermione sat up carefully, and frowned at the empty spot beside her. "Where's Bella?"

"Mistress has a surprise for the little Miss," Thimble said as she tucked a napkin into the collar of Hermione's nightgown, "she'll be back after breakfast."

Although Hermione tried to find out more, the little elf stubbornly refused to say anything else about her absent mistress. Instead, she watched with a stern expression as Hermione finished her breakfast. "Miss did not drink all of her milk," she said when Hermione moved to get up.

It took all of Hermione's willpower to suppress an eye roll as she quickly drank the miniscule amount that had been left in her glass.

She donned the clothes that Thimble had laid out for her, and then sat back down as she allowed the elf to fix her hair. She was still not completely comfortable with letting Thimble behave like her servant, but the elf had made it impossible to refuse.

"Thimble," Hermione asked tentatively as the elf put the finishing touches on her appearance, "am I going to… _approve_ of Bella's surprise." It was a genuine question.

The elf frowned momentarily, and tugged at one of Hermione's sleeves to straighten it. "Thimble does not think that Miss will _disapprove_," she replied uncertainly. She smiled slightly at Hermione's expression, "Do not look so troubled, Miss Hermione, Mistress has not been this excited in…" she trailed off as a knock reverberated through the room.

Hermione froze, and stared wide eyed at the door.

When the sound came again, Thimble grinned at the young witch, "Perhaps Miss should answer the door."

Hermione nodded, and moved to obey.

The door hinges squeaked in protest as Hermione pulled the bedroom door open, and her mouth dropped open as soon as she saw who was on the other side.

She was looking into a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A _very _familiar pair of blue eyes. Her breath turned ragged with shock.

"Luna?"

Hermione's heart sped as she tried to grasp what was happening. _We've been found_, she thought. Her mouth was uncomfortably dry, _Did she find us on her own, or is the Order here too? Does Harry know! Did they already catch Bella? Maybe Thimble can warn her…_ She swung her head to look for the elf, but her eyed were blurry with unshed tears of panic.

"What-what are you doing here?" asked Hermione in a shaky voice. She turned back to Luna and forced a strained smile, _Maybe she's here by accident_, she thought hopefully, _she was probably out looking for flying goats or something, and then she somehow stumbled upon the cottage. _"Is your father here too?" she asked, hoping desperately that the elder Lovegood had decided to search in a completely different area.

It was then that she caught the look on her friend's face.

_Luna doesn't smirk_, thought Hermione as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was also certain that she had never seen those eyes look at her with such clarity. Licking her lips nervously, Hermione took a chance, "Bella?"

The blonde let out an amused laugh, "Took you long enough," she said, and Hermione was surprised to hear Luna's voice without its trademark dreaminess.

"What are you doing?" Hermione gasped.

Bella winked, "I thought you might be more comfortable going out with me if I didn't resemble an escaped convict."

"Out?" squeaked Hermione in surprise.

There was a low chuckle, "That's right," Bella said, "out."

Hermione's eyes widened incredulously, "You can't be serious!" she hissed, "What if someone sees you!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Hence the disguise, Mione," she pointed to her-well, _Luna's_, face. "Two schoolgirls aren't going to draw attention. Well," she winked again, "not the type of attention that _you're _worried about."

A blush spread across Hermione's features, causing Bellatrix's smirk to widen.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Thimble!" Bellatrix called as she grabbed Hermione's hand and started heading down the hall.

Gulping, Hermione asked, "Tomorrow?"

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry that this is so short, but I've been really busy, and I won't have time to write until the weekend, so I thought I'd post something. I hope you like it.

Thanks for reading! And an extra thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Love you all!


	47. Chapter 47

Laughter bubbled around Hermione as she strolled through the open-air market. The strong smell of salt water hung in the air as she eyed the various wares. She had never been to a magical marketplace before, and she wanted nothing more than to stop at each stall and get a closer look.

Unfortunately for her, Bellatrix had different plans.

The dark witch, disguised as Luna Lovegood, walked briskly in front of Hermione. Every now and then she would glance over her shoulder to make sure that the brunette was still following, but she made no effort to slow her pace.

Hermione was so busy scowling at the back of Bella's head that she didn't notice the wizard carrying a precarious stack of crates that were full of what appeared to be color-changing apples until she ran head-first into him.

"Ah!" Hermione yelped as she fell to the ground. Apples fell everywhere as the crates crashed to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," she sputtered, rubbing the top of her head where a particularly large apple had hit her. "I didn't see y-" she trailed off as she looked up to see an angry flush spread across the wizard's face. He promptly began to yell at her in a language that she did not recognize.

Hermione winced as spittle hit her cheek, and quickly got to her feet, "I'm sorry, sir, I don't understand."

"I take my eyes off of you for one second…"

Hermione had never been so happy to hear Luna's voice. She was doubly grateful for the edge of clarity that was the tell-tale sign that _this_ Luna was _not_ Luna. "Bella!" she sighed in relief, unconsciously moving so that she stood behind the other witch.

Bella smirked fully at her and flicked her wand. There was a flurry of motion as the crates righted themselves and the apples went back to their original position. Hermione blushed as she thought _Why didn't I think of that?_

The wizard still did not seem placated. He snatched an apple up and dragged his index finger across the layer of dirt that now covered the peel. He shouted something again, and flung the apple back among the others.

Bellatrix dug into the pockets of her robes and thrust several Galleons into the wizard's hands. A sneer crossed her features as she said something to him in the same language that he had spoken. The wizard grumbled something, but accepted the coins. With one last glare at Hermione he scooped the crates back into his arms and headed off.

Hermione was still blushing at Bellatrix took her arm and led her through the crowd. "He didn't need to shout," she said quietly.

Laughing, Bellatrix kissed her cheek, "To be fair," she said gently once she'd pulled back, "each one of those apples was worth 15 galleons. If it had been me I would have shouted too."

Hermione's only response was to press closer to Bellatrix and keep watch for more potential collisions.

Soon, they had reached the edge of the marketplace, where the packed dirt beneath them had become rocky. Eventually, Hermione found herself on the edge of a cliff overlooking an unfamiliar sea.

"It should be around here somewhere…" Bellatrix mused beneath her breath. "Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling Hermione forward.

There was a split second where Hermione felt that they were surely about to plummet to their deaths, and then she noticed the narrow steps that had been carved into the side of the cliff. The relief that she felt at this realization was short lived, however, as Bellatrix literally _skipped _down them, pulling Hermione along behind her.

_We're going to fall_, Hermione thought, she felt as if her heart would explode from her chest, _and they'll never find the bodies._ "B-Bella!" She rasped, her mouth suddenly dry, "Please slow d-down."

But Bellatrix gleefully ignored her as she continued down the steps.

Suddenly, Hermione's heart stopped altogether as she realized that the steps ended abruptly. "Bella!" she hissed, trying to dig her heels in and pull them both to a stop. But the other witch simply gripped Hermione's arm tighter and _leapt_.

The brunette's eyes squeezed shut as she held her breath and waited for the imminent collision. Seconds later they flew open as her feet hit solid ground.

They had entered a dark, but expensive-looking restaurant. The tables were of ornately-carved stone, and the chairs were upholstered in sumptuous velvet. Candles trickled down from the ceiling, providing a flickering light to the tables. The walls were made of black marble so polished that Hermione could see her own shocked expression gaping back at her.

"Did you really think I'd pull you off a cliff?" scoffed Bellatrix as she approached a bored-looking witch. After a short exchange in which Bellatrix handed over a sizeable stack of Galleons, the witch led the pair to the back, where a thick velvet curtain separated a single table from the rest of the patrons.

"There's a silencing spell," explained Bellatrix as she took her seat, "it's one of the most trustworthy establishments in the entire wizarding world as far as privacy is concerned. They don't care who you are or what you're doing as long as your gold is good."

Hermione found herself scanning the table for bloodstains. When she realized what she was doing, she smiled sheepishly up at an amused Bellatrix, "So, do you come here often?"

There was a low chuckle, "Not really," Bellatrix turned to smile at the witch, "Please bring us the best Elf-made wine that you have."

"And to eat?" The witch asked, her words were lightly accented.

Bellatrix glanced over at Hermione, "Tell the chef to send their best," she said with a haughty smirk that looked out of place on Luna's face.

Hermione waited until the witch was gone to ask the question that had been on the tip of her tongue, "Why Luna?"

"You've already been seen in public with her," Bellatrix rested her elbow on the table and twirled a long, blonde strand around one finger, "and I certainly wasn't going to run around looking like a _Weasley_," she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"What if we run into the real Luna?" Hermione asked quietly.

An incredulous look crossed Bellatrix's (well, _Luna's_) face, "I did my research," she said, her tone mildly offended, "The Lovegood's are on Holiday in Russia. Thimble said something about searching for-" she waved her hand dismissively, "I don't remember what it was. They're looking for some made up creature in the wilderness, Mione, we're not going to run into her."

"Oh," said Hermione in a small voice, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's fine," Bellatrix sniffed, and dug a small silver flask (Hermione noted that it was not unlike the one that Barty Crouch Jr. carried around when he was impersonating Professor Moody) from her pocket and took a long drink. After she had pocketed it she flashed a devilish smile at the brunette sitting across from her, "Want to know what she tastes like?"

"No," responded Hermione quickly. There was an edge in Bellatrix's tone that she didn't like.

Bellatrix pouted, "You're no fun," she grumbled.

Hermione was saved from having to respond as a bottle of wine and two glasses appeared on the table between them.

"I told you we'd have privacy," Bellatrix said with a smug smile.

Hermione suppressed a sigh, and accepted the glass that Bellatrix handed to her. "It is nice to go somewhere with you," she said, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Bellatrix hummed in agreement, and tilted her head as she examined the brunette. Her eyes softened a little and she reached out to twine her fingers through Hermione's. "Tell me something about you that I don't know."

Hermione laughed at the serious expression on Bellatrix's face, "Why?"

"I want to know everything about you."

"I think you're pretty close," Hermione teased. "Well…" she searched her mind for something to say, and a slow smile stretched across her face, "Did I tell you about the time I got lost at King's Cross?"

Bellatrix shook her head.

"Oh," Hermione cleared her throat, and instinctively leaned closer, "I was five, and my parents and I were travelling to see my Grandparents…"

Hermione spent the entire meal telling Bellatrix stories from her childhood. She managed to pry a few of stories from the otherwise-silent witch, but Bellatrix seemed to want nothing more than to listen to Hermione talk.

"Bella," began Hermione in a careful tone, "where do you live?"

Bellatrix, who had just taken another swig of Polyjuice potion, swiped the back of her hand across her mouth, "Why?"

Shrugging, Hermione's gaze dropped to where her hands were clasped on the table, "I just-" she cleared her throat self-consciously, "I'd like to know more about you. You can learn a lot from a person's home." She snuck a glance at Bellatrix, and felt her shoulders relax at the other witch's smile.

"I live with two old spinsters," Bellatrix grinned, "in a drafty old house. The entire neighborhood thinks it's haunted. It's a Muggle neighborhood," she explained, a mischievous glint in her eye, "and I'm afraid that my presence has done nothing to dispel those rumors."

Hermione wanted to ask what she meant by that, but she did not want to interrupt Bellatrix when she was finally speaking.

"The sisters apparently thought that they were starting a boarding house," she rolled her eyes, "but I'm their only boarder. Not that they'd notice, I don't think they've been upstairs in fifty years. There's an inch of dust on the staircase!" She gave an exaggerated shudder, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Can I see it?"

The brunette's question made Bellatrix freeze. "Really?" she asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

Hermione fiddled with her wine glass, "Yes."

"I don't think anyone would notice," Bellatrix said slowly. "As I said, the sisters never come upstairs, and very few people know where I live. I could put up wards…" She raised her glass and downed the rest of its contents in one swallow.

Hermione drummed her fingers on the table as she watched Bellatrix consider.

At last, Bellatrix nodded, "I think I can take you."

Elation spread across Hermione's face as she threw herself across the table to trap Bellatrix in a hug. "Oh, thank you!" she gushed.

There was a low chuckle, "Don't know why you're so happy," Bellatrix teased, "it's just a dusty old room."

"But it's your dusty old room," Hermione pointed out as she sat back in her seat.

"Don't get comfortable," advised Bellatrix as she dropped a handful of Galleons on the table. She frowned at the small pile and added a few more, "We have a long way to travel tonight." She stood, and held out her hand to the brunette.

Smiling, Hermione took it.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Harry swallowed nervously as he knocked on the familiar door before him.

"Come in," The mild voice of Albus Dumbledore responded.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed through the door and entered the Headmaster's office.

"Harry," Dumbledore sounded surprised, but smiled happily as Fawkes crooned his own greeting. "Please sit down, cockroach cluster?" He offered a bowl of the candy to Harry, "No? Very well. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I-" Harry cleared his throat as he perched on the edge of his seat, "I wanted to ask you a hypothetical question, Professor."

Dumbledore's eyebrows drew together in curiosity, "Oh? What would that be?"

Harry pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "What if a situation came up where someone could-" he licked his lips, "_get rid of _one of Voldemort's most powerful Death Eaters without killing her-_them-_," he amended hastily, "but it would require breaking into the home of one of the founders and taking something they made with dark magic-"

Dumbledore frowned in thought as Harry continued his nervous ramble.

"-I mean, it's not _terribly dark_, and we-I mean someone- could have potentially found a way to get unicorn blood without harming the unicorn, so that's good-"

The frown was slowly fading, and an amused glimmer had entered Dumbledore's eye.

"-I mean, sh-_they_- won't be cursed now, or anything. Which is important, because it would defeat the purpose-"

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, "I'm afraid that my mind is not as sharp as it once was. What exactly are you asking?"

A blush stole across Harry's face, "Sorry Professor," he mumbled, "I wanted to know if you thought it would be worth it-_hypothetically_," he stressed, "to break into the home of a founder if it meant weakening Voldemort."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "The founders have been dead for quite some time," he said slowly, "I doubt that they'd need anything from their old homes. I would suggest that _someone_ be prepared for whichever protections might be in place. Also, the founders seem to be more lenient towards members of their own house, so if _someone_ were a Hufflepuff, for instance, I would caution them against trying to visit Salazar Slytherin's castle."

"So you think it would be worth it?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, Harry, I think that it would be worth it. We need to seize any advantage that we can. Not only that, but the gift of a second chance is the kindest gift of all."

"Dozens of school rules would be broken," Harry pointed out.

"That has never stopped you before."

Harry stiffened, and felt his eyes go wide.

"Relax, Harry," Dumbledore chuckled, "It is, as you said, only hypothetical."

"Right," Harry let out a breath he had not realized that he had been holding.

Dumbledore smiled, "Is there anything else you'd like to say, Harry?"

Shaking his head, Harry stood. "Thanks Professor," he said, striding to the door.

"Oh, and Harry?"

Harry stopped with his hand on the doorknob and twisted to look at the Headmaster, "Yes, sir?"

"I have some business to attend this Saturday night. I know for a fact that the Death Eaters have been alerted. Unfortunately, they have been given the wrong address, so I'm afraid they'll be waiting all night for the chance to catch me."

Harry smiled as realization dawned on him. "Thank you sir!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight," Harry gave him a firm nod, and then disappeared through the door.

"Well, Fawkes," Dumbledore pushed his teacup towards the scarlet plumed bird, "it looks like we'll both be busy on Saturday."

Fawkes, who had delicately dipped his beak into Dumbledore's teacup, cooed his agreement.

* * *

Bellatrix's arms were wrapped firmly around Hermione as she apparated them to her room on Thistle street. As soon as her stomach stopped spinning she pointed her wand to the windows and made the curtains draw closed. Then she began to stroll around the room, casting various wards. The sisters were notoriously hard of hearing, but she cast a silencing spell anyway, just to be safe. She came to a stop in front of the fireplace. The Floo network had been blocked from the moment she first moved in, so she did not have to worry about that as she made a fire.

With that done, she lit the few candles that were floating above their heads, and watched as Hermione looked around.

"It's not very grand," she said, fidgeting self-consciously as she took in the peeling wallpaper and the dusty floor.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione smiled, "I always imagined that our first home together-after Hogwarts, that is-would look something like this. Didn't you promise me a ruined cottage once?"

Warmth bloomed in Bellatrix's chest, and she smiled fondly at the brunette, "I did, and it definitely would have been worse than this." She caught sight of the clock on the mantle, and reached into her pocket to withdraw the flask of Polyjuice potion.

"Don't," two hands wrapped around her own, pulling the flask away. "No one else is going to see us tonight," Hermione said, clutching the potion to her stomach.

Bellatrix arched a brow, "Wouldn't you rather spend your evening with a lovely young witch? I think I would, were the roles reversed."

"Bella," there was a note of exasperation in Hermione's voice, "I want to spend my evening with _you_. We've been through this. I love you for _you_. Besides," she smiled, and her cheeks took on a rosy tint, "I was hoping that I'd get to kiss you tonight."

"You still could," Bellatrix began, but she was swiftly cut off.

"Not while you look like that," Hermione scoffed, "Luna's my friend, and I care about her, but I'd never be able to look her in the eye again."

Bellatrix snorted, "I think you're being a little dramatic."

"I don't," said Hermione in a serious tone. Her eyes widened pleadingly.

Bellatrix stared at her for a long moment before her shoulders slumped, "Fine," she sighed. Her lips quirked as Hermione pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"Make yourself comfortable," she told Hermione as she strode towards the wardrobe in the corner, "I should have some butterbeer in here."

The wardrobe was the only thing that Bellatrix had purchased for this room. It was of polished ebony, and charmed so that it was now big enough for the entire Weasley clan to fit comfortably inside-not that she would ever allow that, of course.

She located the drinks just as a loud squall came from in front of the fireplace.

Drawing her wand immediately, Bellatrix whipped around, "Hermione?"

"I didn't see him!" Hermione wailed, "Oh, you poor thing! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sit on you!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she watched Hermione scoop the grey cat up from one of Snape's wing-backed chairs. "Don't feel too bad," she drawled as she scooped up the butterbeers. Kicking the wardrobe shut, she made her way back to the fire, "That miserable beast shouldn't be in here to begin with."

"She doesn't mean that," Hermione cooed, scratching behind the cat's ear. "Who's a handsome boy?"

Bellatrix handed her one of the bottles, and dropped into the other chair. She fought the urge to sulk as the cat rubbed his head happily against Hermione's face. A smug purr filled the space between them.

"What's his name?" Hermione asked as the cat settled on her lap.

"Pestilence," said Bellatrix drily, opening her butterbeer. She sighed at the affronted look on Hermione's face, "I don't know his name. The only thing I know about him is that he is not an animagus. Also, he loves to be where he is not wanted." She crossed her arms over her chest and slumped further into her seat.

"Oh, don't be jealous, Bella," smirked Hermione, "he just wants some love and appreciation."

Something in the triumphant look the animal was giving her made Bellatrix think that love and appreciation was not _all _that he wanted. "I'm not jealous," she grumbled. She was certain, now more than ever, that this was no ordinary cat. _Time to return to the spellbooks_, she thought.

"I had a cat that looked just like this when I was a child," Hermione said, "His name was Lavender."

"Interesting name," commented Bellatrix.

"Well, I was very young when I named him," Hermione replied. Her features softened as her eyes met Bellatrix's, "Did you have any pets?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "One or two. Andromeda was the one who was always bringing something home. It made Mother furious," she laughed a little, "once she brought a foal into the house because she was worried that it would get too cold. She made it all the way to her bedroom before one of the Elves noticed."

"A foal?" Hermione's eyes widened.

Nodding, Bellatrix let out a small laugh, "She loved that thing," she said softly, "she probably spent more time with it than she did with anyone else. She was probably a great mother."

She didn't realize that she had said the last sentence aloud until Hermione said "She was."

There was a sharp jolt across Bellatrix's chest as she struggled to change the subject. "So, how is Slytherin's Quidditch team this year? Did we beat Gryffindor?"

By the look on her face, the brunette was not fooled in the slightest. They both knew that Bellatrix hated Quidditch. Nevertheless, she launched into a lecture on why Gryffindor's team was far superior to Slytherin's.

Bellatrix relaxed into her chair, and studied the brunette appreciatively. In the dim light, she could make out the flush on Hermione's cheeks, the soft, easy smile on her mouth, the teasing glint in her eye as she boasted about Potter's team. She was absolutely beautiful. Bellatrix raised her bottle of butterbeer and took a long drink, watching Hermione do the same.

After a while, Hermione's words slowed, and then she was quiet. Gently, she nudged the cat off of her lap, and rose.

Bellatrix tensed as the younger witch glided smoothly across the space between them. "Hermione, what are you doing?" she asked as the brunette settled with one knee on either side of Bellatrix's lap. The older witch's mouth went dry as she felt the warmth of Hermione's body press against her.

"There's my Bella," Hermione's voice was practically a purr as she stroked a dark curl.

In her distraction, Bellatrix had not noticed the effects of the Polyjuice potion wearing off. She swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous. "I think you've had too much to drink," she suggested.

"I don't think so," Hermione said, stroking a hand down Bellatrix's cheek.

A shiver went through the darker witch, stirring something within her. She looked up into Hermione's darkened eyes, and gulped as the brunette bent to press their lips together. Her eyes slid closed as she felt the brunette's tongue swipe against her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Eagerly, she opened her lips, blushing at the moan she let escape as their tongues slid together for the first time in decades.

The feeling in the pit of her stomach grew, and she broke the kiss. "Hermione," she panted, "we-we really shouldn't-" she let out another moan as she felt Hermione's lips caress her throat.

"What were you saying, love?"

Bellatrix could hear the smirk in Hermione's tone,and when the younger witch looked up, her eyes were dark with lust. She opened her mouth to speak, but the brunette silenced her with a kiss.

"I hope this isn't about our age difference again," Hermione said between kisses. "Because there's only so many times I can tell you how unbelievably attracted I am to you." She slid her hand between them, and let it rest on the fabric beneath Bellatrix's navel, "But if you let me," Hermione whispered, her breath hot against Bellatrix's cheek, "I can show you."

It was then that Bellatrix's resolve broke.

"Show me."


	48. Chapter 48

The candlelight cast an orange glow on the bare skin of Hermione's back. The brunette slept on her stomach with one hand tangled in the bed sheets and the other stretched across the spot that Bellatrix should have occupied.

Instead, the older witch stood at the foot of the bed. Her eyes were unfocused as she trailed her nails absent-mindedly across her lips.

_That wasn't part of the plan, _she told herself with a frown. There was a headache forming behind her eyes and she looked towards the wardrobe where she knew there was a sizeable collection of medi-potions. She decided against it, however. The last thing she wanted at that moment was for Hermione to wake up and ask her what was wrong.

Hermione shifted in her sleep, and pulled Bellatrix's pillow into her arms.

Something about the sight made Bellatrix's chest ache. _I can't do this to her_, she thought miserably. _It would ruin her_…

_I didn't think that she would-_could_- love me. Not after she saw the memories. _A bitter chuckle escaped, _But then, that's my Hermione. She's the only one who ever truly loved me-no matter what. That's why it has to be her. _

She felt the sudden desire to break something, and clenched her fists in an effort to suppress the urge. Nothing good would come of _that_.

The pounding in her head signaled that her headache was getting worse, and her stomach churned horribly as the shadows on the wall began to move in an unnatural way.

_No!_ She closed her eyes tightly, _Not now! Not while _she's_ here. Go away, please go away. _

"Bella?"

Bellatrix's eyes flew open at the quiet voice, and she swallowed convulsively as she tried to find the words to reassure her young lover.

"You were hyperventilating," said Hermione with a worried frown. She sat up and crawled to the foot of the bed. Gently, she took Bellatrix's hands in her own, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," said Bellatrix quickly. She tried to focus on the soothing circles that Hermione's thumb drew on the back on her hand, "I'm fine."

The expression on Hermione's face said that the brunette was not fooled. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked tentatively.

Quickly shaking her head, Bellatrix moved to sit on the bed. "Not now," she whispered. She gently pulled the younger witch into her lap, "I just want to sit like this for a bit. Go back to sleep, love."

Hermione nodded, and rested her head against Bellatrix's. "I love you," she murmured sleepily.

Bellatrix pressed a kiss to her temple, "I love you too."

They stayed like that for a while, until Hermione's breathing became deeper and more even and her head fell heavily against Bellatrix's shoulder.

A fond smile played on Bellatrix's lips as she smoothed the bushy hair away from Hermione's face. "It has to be you."

* * *

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room after her week away in much solemner spirits than she had left it.

Her last days with Bellatrix had been puzzling. On the one hand, they had laughed and talked, and done… other things…. that had made her feel that things between them had finally returned to normal.

But there were times when the older witch would seem as if she were miles away. Her eyes would become unfocused and her hands would clench until her knuckles were white. It was during these times that Hermione found herself unsure of how she should act around the other witch.

Luckily, the moments passed quickly, and soon Bellatrix would be back to laughing with her again.

"Hermione!"

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as a hand clamped around her arm. "Hello Harry," she said tiredly, "Did you have a nice-"

"Tonight!" Harry hissed, cutting her off as he led her back through the portrait hole.

Hermione frowned in annoyance, "What's tonight?"

"You and me are going to find the potion _tonight_," he said in a rush, "I've already got it sorted out with Dumbledore-"

"_What_?" Hermione's eyes widened, "You told Dumbledore? Harry do you know how risky that was? We could have been ex-"

"Expelled," Harry finished, flashing a grin at her, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Hermione sighed, "So your plan-"

"We'll leave an hour after dark," Harry supplied, "You know that map you found last week?"

"Yes," said Hermione carefully. He was referring to a partial map of Godric Gryffindor's estate that Hermione had discovered in a book of family trees.

"I found the rest of it on a tapestry in the staircase of the boy's dormitory," Harry laughed, "I can't believe it was there after all this time! I'll bring it down with me when we go."

"Harry," Hermione fought to keep up with his pace, "Perhaps we should talk about this. We can study the tapestry tonight and go tomorrow-"

"It has to be tonight," Harry said, "Dumbledore is going somewhere tonight, and he thinks that Voldemort's focus will be on him. It's our safest option."

Hermione sighed, _There's no arguing when he gets like this, _she reminded herself. "Fine," she sighed.

"Excellent! Well we just need to get a few more things before we go…"

Hermione shook her head in exasperation as she followed Harry down another flight of steps, but his enthusiasm was contagious.

"_How _much rope did you pack?" She asked as he rattled off a list of the supplies he had gathered, "We're going to need _much_ more than that! Think Harry, what if there's…"

* * *

Bellatrix brushed the soot from her robes as she strode into the room in Malfoy Manor that had once been Lucius' study.

"Bella," Voldemort greeted her with a snake-like grin from behind Lucius' desk, "How nice of you to join us." He drummed his fingers on the dark wood, "I hope you don't mind that Severus has joined us?"

Bellatrix did, in fact, mind that the bat-like potions master had joined them. "Not at all, my lord," she said with a forced grin.

"Bellatrix," Snape nodded in greeting.

A sour taste filled her mouth, "Snape," she gritted back. She did not like the way he looked at her-as if she were a riddle he was trying to solve.

"Severus was just telling me some interesting news," Voldemort began, "it seems that Dumbledore has decided to leave the school tonight."

"Did he say why?" Bellatrix asked.

Shaking his head slowly, Voldemort replied, "Only that he had an errand to run, isn't that right Severus?"

"Yes, my lord."

Bellatrix frowned, "It must be important if he's willing to leave his school." _And his students_, she thought. She instantly suppressed any thoughts of Hermione. "Would you like me to follow him, my lord? Or will it be a full attack?" She leaned forward, unconsciously digging her nails into the arms of her chair. The thought of dueling Dumbledore was equal parts frightening and exciting.

"Patience, Bella," Voldemort's red eyes glinted with amusement, "There's more." He nodded permissively at Snape.

"I have reason to believe that Dumbledore's outing is a distraction for another member of the order," Snape informed her, "I think that while he is fulfilling some mundane task-delivering a letter in person, perhaps- someone else will move in or out of Hogwarts."

"Has he said who?" Bellatrix asked, looking at Voldemort.

"No," Snape answered, "I must confess, my lord, that he has not confirmed that part of the plan. It is merely my own speculation."

At the same time that Bellatrix scoffed, Voldemort nodded, "You have given me reason to trust your instincts, Severus."

"My lord, you can't be serious!" gasped Bellatrix.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at her, "Do you doubt my judgment?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. "_You_, Bella? I must confess, I have never before questioned your faith in me, but-"

Her cheeks burned in shame. "Forgive me, my lord!" Bellatrix begged, her voice frantic,"I didn't mean- I never doubted! It is merely jealousy! I've not been sleeping well, but that's no excuse! You know, my lord, that I have perfect faith in you!"

"I'll forgive it," Voldemort cut in as Bellatrix stopped to gasp for breath, "Think before you speak next time. I would hate for you to say something like that when I'm in a bad mood."

"Thank you, my lord, your generosity is too kind," Bellatrix sputtered. Her insides twisted in humiliated as she realized that Snape was looking at her again. Her fingers flexed as she imagined slashing her nails across his sallow face.

"As I was saying, I will send a small group to follow Dumbledore, but I would like the two of you to observe the school. Take a couple of the new recruits. If someone tries to enter, intercept them. If someone leaves, follow them. I'm sure that my two best Death Eaters are more than up to the task."

"We are, my lord," Severus assured him.

"Good, then you may leave." Voldemort turned his chair away from them, and the two Death Eaters said good-bye to their leader before they stepped into the corridor.

"What time should I be at the school?" Bellatrix made no effort to disguise her irritation.

"I thought we'd leave now."

Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix brandished her hand towards the nearest window, "It's hours until nightfall, Snape. They could fill entire libraries with things I'd rather do than spend the next few hours with you."

She turned to walk away, figuring that she would show up at nightfall, when she felt a firm hand wrap around her upper arm.

"Let go, Severus," She hissed. "What are you doing!?" She struggled as he yanked her through the nearest door and into a small library. As soon as he released her she drew her wand and prepared for whatever attack he had planned.

"We need to keep our eyes on the school," Snape growled, "because Dumbledore told me that Potter and Granger were looking for something tonight."

Her blood turned to ice as his words sank in. "Hermione," she breathed.

"Exactly," Snape spat, "Hermione. Yes, Dumbledore wants to leave tonight, but Potter lives purely on his own whims. If he decides to leave earlier…"

Bellatrix sighed, and slid her hands over her face.

When he spoke again, his voice was much gentler. There was still a faint trace of irritation, however. "I wish you would believe that I want to help you, Bellatrix. It would make my life easier."

She gave a dark chuckle, "Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" She gave a sigh, then slid her wand back into her sleeve. "Fine," she gestured at the door, "lead the way."


	49. Chapter 49

The two adults stood in silence on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Night had fallen, bringing with it a restlessness that had Bellatrix stamping her feet in anticipation. There was a damp chill in the air that hinted at a coming rainstorm, and Bellatrix pulled her cloak tighter around herself as she scanned the night sky. She wondered if the two idiotic-looking men that the Dark Lord had sent with them were keeping watch as well, but something told her that it would be easy for a couple of students to sneak past them.

"I should've put up my own wards," she groused under her breath.

The mirthless voice of Severus Snape responded, "I assure you that my wards are more than adequate. If Potter leaves the castle on foot we will be the first to know."

Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at his back.

Much of the evening had been spent this way. At one point Snape had disappeared and returned with a small bundle that contained several rolls and a cooked chicken. _My ancestors are rolling over in their graves_, Bellatrix thought as they picked the bird apart with their hands and ate the meat straight off the bone. It was not the most undignified way that she had ever eaten a meal, far from it, in fact, but as she used her sleeve to wipe the grease from her chin she was struck with how _common_ the whole thing felt. Part of her wanted to ask if Snape was used to eating this way, but something caught her eye before she could.

"Severus," she murmured softly, her eyes pinned on a shape in the night sky, "Is there a herd of Thestrals in the Forest? They don't usually fly off alone, do they?"

There was a low curse, and then she felt him press a broomstick into her hand. "Hurry," he growled, casting a disillusionment charm over them.

Their dinner fell, unnoticed to the ground as the two swiftly mounted their brooms. She kicked off first, and zoomed after the Thestral. She was faintly aware that Snape had sent up a shower of green sparks (the agreed-upon code that Potter was leaving by air) and that two dark figures shot up to follow her.

"Potter has an invisibility cloak," yelled Snape as he drew up beside her on his own broomstick.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the Thestral, "Are we certain it's them?" She called back.

"Yes," came the forceful reply, "Thestrals are herd animals. They don't like to be alone. Even if one of them did separate from the rest, it would probably stay in the Forest." His words were barely audible over the roaring wind.

Bellatrix gritted her teeth and focused on not falling off of her broom as she tried to keep the Thestral in sight.

They headed north at the same breakneck pace for what seemed like hours. The wind was frigid against their skin, and Bellatrix inwardly cursed the fact that she had forgotten to wear gloves. Her hands had grown chapped, and she struggled to guide the broom one-handedly as she tucked the other into her cloak. She alternated hands every so often, and though it helped somewhat, her hands still stung. _If he's wrong about this, I'm petrifying him and dropping him into the Ocean_, she thought, throwing a dirty look at Snape. The charm made it impossible to tell if he was as uncomfortable as she was, but she hoped that he was.

Snape's voice called from beside her, "They're slowing down."

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, _Obviously_. Not only had it slowed down, the Thestral was circling over the rocky landscape below them. "They're searching for something," she observed.

Shortly after, the Thestral tucked its skeletal wings close to its sides and dove towards the ground.

There was the soft crunch of four pairs of feet hitting the ground as Bellatrix and her companions landed.

They had landed in a forest, and the sound of rushing water indicated that they were near a river. Bellatrix quickly slunk behind a tree, her eyes scanning the trees for signs of the Thestral.

"What's she looking for?"

Bellatrix's jaw clenched in irritation as one of the men spoke. The Dark Lord had insisted that they bring "backup", but as her eyes flicked over the two men she felt as if she were being punished. The speaker was a lanky young man, with a tuft of blonde hair that looked as if it had not been groomed in months. The other was significantly doughier, and he gazed at Bellatrix with an expression that suggested he had recently been hit in the head with a Bludger.

Curling her lip in distaste, she resumed her task. There was a shuffle of movement through the trees, "That," she whispered, pointing at the Thestral.

"What?" the blonde asked, furrowing his brow as he stared in the direction that Bellatrix had pointed. "I don't see anything."

The news was completely unsurprising to the witch. "It's a Thestral," she informed him as she moved to follow the creature.

"Why are we following a Thestral?" the boy's brow furrowed.

"I don't like this," came the low voice of his friend, "Everyone knows that Thestral's are cursed. We should be looking for members of that order-"

"We are looking for members of the Order!" Bellatrix snapped.

A slow gleam of realization entered the blonde's eyes, "Animagus," he whispered. His tone was almost reverent, "I didn't know they could turn into magical beasts."

She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, "No, idiot," she growled, fighting to keep her voice low "That isn't an Animagus," that is a _mode of transportation_!"

"So someone's _riding_ the beast," asked the one that Bellatrix had decided to refer to as 'Bludger-head'.

Her tone was mockingly sweet, "Very good."

She began to move forward, just as a burst of red shot from Bludger-head's wand.

Snape reacted quickly. Shooting from behind the little group, he knocked the wand to the ground and pinned Bludger-head against the nearest tree.

"What do you think you are doing?" He hissed.

Bludger-head's eyes widened, "I'm sending up a signal. Like the man told us to."

"What man?" barked Bellatrix, her wand pointed at the blonde.

"We didn't ask his name!" The blonde's voice was high and panicked. "He just pulled us aside and told us to send up a signal if you found anything. We didn't know we weren't supposed to, honest!"

Snape peered intently into Bludger-head's eyes, and it took Bellatrix a moment to figure out that he was practicing Occlumency.

"It's Rabastan," he murmured lowly.

Sparks shot involuntarily from the tip of Bellatrix's wand, and the blonde shrieked in fear as his robes caught fire.

"Hush!" She gritted as she put the flames out with a sweep of her wand.

The blonde opened his mouth to retort something, but a flash of light knocked him to the ground.

"They'd slow us down," Snape explained as he stunned Bludger-head. "And we've already lost track of them. We can't let Rabastan catch them first."

"I know that," snapped Bellatrix. She dragged the blonde over to the tree where Bludger-head lay slumped, and stepped back as ropes flew from Snape's wand. She waved her wand to hide the two unconscious men, and quickly led Snape in the direction that the Thestral had headed.

They padded quickly through the trees. Luckily for them, the Thestral walked at an almost leisurely pace, so it was not too long before they were able to catch up. It had moved closer to the river, so that it was picking its way along the rocky bank.

The two adults stayed hidden amongst the trees, their eyes scanning the surroundings for signs of Rabastan as they caught their breath.

"Look," whispered Snape, gesturing towards the river. They came to a halt as they realized that the Thestral was no longer moving.

A hand had appeared above the Thestral's back. It was followed by an arm, and then the head of Harry Potter emerged, followed immediately by Hermione's as she pulled the cloak off and shoved it in the bag that she was holding.

Harry slid from the horse, and turned to help Hermione scramble down.

Bellatrix watched as Hermione pulled a large cloth from the bag . She peered intently at it, and then paused to look at the parchment that Harry held.

"Can you hear anything?" Bellatrix asked.

Snape shook his head, his eyes flicking from the students to the opposite river bank, "Not without getting closer," he commented, "which we will not be doing," he said. He gave her a firm look that made Bellatrix even more thankful that Slughorn had been her head of house.

She scowled at him, "I wasn't suggesting it."

"Good."

She gripped her wand tightly, gnashing her teeth together in annoyance. A spark of rebellion rose, telling her to sprint from the trees just to spite him. Who did he think he was talking to? He had no authority over her, the very idea was ludicrous.

Then her eyes landed on Hermione, and she swallowed the urge. _Her safety is more important than my pride_, she admonished herself. She resumed her lookout as the teenagers continued to examine the fabric.

"It's a tapestry."

Snape's words made Bellatrix's brow wrinkle in slight confusion, "Why would they bring a tapestry out here?"

Snape moved closer to her, so that he could lower his voice, "I'm not sure, but it appears to be a map of some sort." He arched an eyebrow, "Trust Potter to leap at the opportunity to go on a treasure hunt."

Bellatrix squinted her eyes at the tapestry. It was difficult to see from their distance, but she had to admit that it was distinctly map-like. Her eyes narrowed in thought…then widened.

"I know where they're going." She whispered. Her eyes raked over the river as if she were seeing if for the first time, and she tried to recall how the land had looked as they flew overhead. It had been decades since her last visit, but she berated herself all the same for not realizing earlier.

Snape watched her epiphany unfold with an impatient expression. "Care to elaborate?" He prompted when she remained silent.

"No."

There was another sigh, "Bellatrix, when are you going to believe that I have no intention of-"

Snape's words were cut off as a bolt of light sped towards Harry and Hermione.

Bellatrix's blood ran cold as Hermione narrowly avoided the curse by throwing herself to the ground, "He's here," she hissed.

"No!" Snape growled, catching her around the stomach as she moved to join Hermione, "You can't be seen! What will you say when the Dark Lord discovers what you have done? Do you think he'll be lenient?"

"I-don't-care!" Bellatrix, who had been struggling against his hold, thrust her elbow into his ribcage with as much strength as she could muster. There was a yelp of pain, and she was amazed that he kept his hold on her.

"You should care," he replied, his voice strangely calm, "Because he'll kill you both, starting with her."

She stilled, panting, as her brother-in-law appeared on the opposite bank. Hermione had regained her footing, and was fending off Rabastan's attack. A second figure had emerged beside Rabastan to battle Harry, and Bellatrix's stomach clenched at the sight of her husband.

"Rodolphus," her mouth was suddenly dry, and she swallowed uncomfortably. "We need to help them."

"Disillusionment charms," Snape suggested. "If we can get close enough to stun them before they realize, the Dark Lord might not ever have to know."

Bellatrix nodded to show that she understood, and breathed in relief when he released her.

"Non-verbal magic only," Snape suggested as they cast their charms over themselves.

She did not deign to respond as she tore from the trees. The Thestral had run for the cover of the trees the moment the fight had broken out, so there was nothing between her and Hermione, and nothing between her wand and Rabastan.

Her brother-in-law fell before she reached Hermione, her curse hitting him square in the chest.

"You little bitch!" Rodolphus bellowed, moving his wand to point at Hermione.

The sight made Bellatrix furious. She sprang forward, and jerked her wand arm up. Her wand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it shot green flames at her husband. Fortunately for Rodolphus, her curse hit him the same time that stunning spells from Hermione, Harry, and Snape did, so he was unconscious by the time the fire hit him.

"Bella?" Hermione whispered hesitantly.

Bellatrix turned, having jumped between the brunette and Rodolphus, to see Hermione. She sighed in relief, and hurried to pull the younger witch into her arms. "It's me," she whispered hoarsely against her ear. She quickly muttered the counter-spell so that the brunette could see her.

A loud splash of water made them jump, and she turned her head to see the levitating form of her husband get dunked over and over again in the river.

"Who's there?" Harry asked loudly. His wore an uneasy expression as he watched the Death Eater lurch up and down in the rapid-moving water.

"This, Bellatrix, is the problem with Gryffindors," Snape drawled, "_Who's there_, Potter? Honestly, it's no wonder that you've had so many near death experiences."

Bellatrix chuckled softly, and gave Hermione one final squeeze before she released her.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Bellatrix felt her chest tighten a little, and cleared her throat. "I know where you're going," she said.

Hermione's eyes widened, "You do?"

"Yes," Bellatrix nodded, and raised her voice as Harry drew nearer to them so that he could hear as well, "But you stopped too early. You need to travel another twenty minutes or so that way," she jerked her head upriver, "and then cross over. Be careful," she warned, her eyes locked on Hermione's "I don't want anything to happen to you."

The younger witch stared back at her with serious eyes. "We're going to get it tonight, Bella. This is all going to be over soon."

Unable to help herself, Bellatrix pulled Hermione back against her chest and pressed a quick kiss to the brunette's forehead. "I know, love," she whispered.

"Bellatrix-" Snape's voice made her twitch irritably.

"I know!" She spat. She released the younger witch once again, "Meet me in the Forest tomorrow night?"

Hermione nodded earnestly, "I will."

As she watched Hermione walk away, her eyes landed on Harry's. The boy's expression was unreadable, but he nodded solemnly to her. She felt as if she should say something to him-wish him luck perhaps- but no words came to mind. Instead, she offered him a curt nod in return.

"Well, we might as well start cleaning up," drawled Snape.

She did not conceal her sigh.

* * *

Several hours later, Bellatrix sat in Lucius' old study with Snape, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and the two young men who had accompanied them.

Voldemort was understandably more than a little angry with the fact that two teenagers had managed to defeat six of his Death Eaters. "Disgraceful," he said, his voice deceptively soft.

Bellatrix fought to control the panic that was currently battering her insides. That was the first word that the Dark Lord had uttered since they had finished their report, and Bellatrix was anxiously waiting to see what their punishments would be.

"Two _children_!"

"My Lord," Snape said, "With all due respect, I believe that Bellatrix and I would not have been-_overtaken_- if it weren't for the ill-advised and completely unplanned for burst of light that alerted them to our presence."

Bludger-head scowled at the Potions Master, "We were just following orders-"

"Not my orders!" Snape scathed, "Without your little display, Potter would never have seen us coming!"

Voldemort gestured wearily towards the door, "Gorlin, Marlow, leave us. Wait in the corridor."

Bellatrix realized that these must be the last names of the two men as they exchanged bewildered glances and glumly trudged out.

"I am disappointed," the Dark Lord said, "but I am also curious as to why two of my Death Eaters decided to alter their plans without telling me. Was it because you thought I had made a mistake in not sending you?"

Rabastan fidgeted under the crimson gaze, "N-no, my lord, of course not!"

"Then why?" Voldemort drummed his fingers on the desk, "You have made us appear weak!"

"Gorlin and Marlow won't say anything," Rodolphus rasped from his chair. His robes were still damp, and he continued to shiver even though the room was warm. "I'll make sure of it."

There was a nod of approval, "Good. See that you do. But I am still curious about your motives. Severus and Bellatrix were more than capable of leading the investigation. If I thought they required help, I would have-"

"But they did, didn't they?" Rabastan burst, "You heard them, they were stunned along with the rest of us! She's been acting funny lately," he jabbed a finger towards Bellatrix, "And I'm not so sure that she is qualified-"

"_Silence_."

Voldemort's words were enough to still Bellatrix, who had drawn her wand and was in the midst of forming a comeback to her brother-in-law's accusation. The look in those scarlet eyes were enough to make her settle back into her chair. She knew what was coming before the words were spoken.

"_Crucio!_"

She watched the spell hit Rabastan with a small flutter of satisfaction. He had, after all, insulted her. There were no screams, Rabastan had endured far worse torment during his time in Azkaban, she was certain of it, but when the Dark Lord finally released him, her brother-in-law was panting, and white from the pain.

"If Bellatrix were not qualified for the task," Voldemort said in an almost indifferent tone, "I would not have given it to her. She is not the problem here, Rabastan, because she is not the one who alerted Potter. I do believe that she and Severus would have been perfectly capable had they had the element of surprise, which means that you are the reason the plan failed."

There was silence as Rabastan continued to gasp for air, his eyes wide.

"My lord," spoke Rodolphus, "I am sorry for the interruption. I did not fully comprehend the consequences of my actions-"

Bellatrix barely concealed her snort of disbelief.

"-but it was not entirely our fault," Rodolphus continued. "Potter's friend, the Mudblood, she's surprisingly powerful."

The blood drained from her face at the mention of Hermione, and she licked her lips nervously as she tried to analyze the Dark Lord's reaction.

Rodolphus cleared his throat when there was no response, "She… cursed me, my lord-"

"She cursed you," Voldemort let out a mocking chuckle, "clearly she-a _Mudblood_, is the next Merlin. Any half-wit can cast a curse."

"With all due respect, my lord, it was not just any curse. I saw her knock out Rabastan, it was like she had cast _two _spells at the same time!"

Bellatrix's throat swelled in panic. She fought to keep her fear from showing on her face.

"And when she attacked me," Rodolphus shook his head slowly, "I've never seen anything like it. There were… _flames_, along with the stunning spell. I can't explain it properly, but if I hadn't seen it myself I would never believe someone like that could do… _that_!"

She thought back to all of the times she could have killed her husband, and cursed herself for not doing so. She kept her eyes trained on the Dark Lord, who finally spoke.

"Severus, you've taught this girl. Is she as powerful as Rodolphus says?"

_Say no! _She thought.

"She is… talented, my lord. I have never seen her produce more than one spell at once, but she is at the top of her class at Hogwarts."

Bellatrix winced as Voldemort's expression turned thoughtful.

"Are you certain that her parentage is non-magical?"

Snape nodded, "As certain as I can be, my lord."

Her hands were clenched so tightly that she could feel her fingernails cut into her skin.

"Interesting." Voldemort smiled, and as he turned to face her, Bellatrix felt herself go cold.

"Bella," his voice was practically a purr, "Let us show Rabastan how qualified you are. I want you to bring the girl to me, alive."

She forced herself to smile, "Of course, my lord. I'd be happy to." Her chest wrenched as the words left her mouth.

"I thought so," he nodded in satisfaction, "and perhaps I'll let you assist me during my little chat with her. It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of observing you at work."

Her heart beat erratically, but she forced herself to nod. "It would be an honor."

The blood was rushing in her ears as they were dismissed. She was barely aware of saying her farewells, and she had no memory of leaving the room. She wandered the opulent halls of Malfoy manner in a frenzied state as she tried to gain control over her thoughts. Somehow, she wound up in the deserted corridor that led to Draco's chambers.

A hand on her shoulder alerted her to the fact that she was not alone. She turned, and as her eyes met Snape's something inside of her snapped.

"_You_!" She hissed, her face contorting into a mask of fury, "Why did you say that about Hermione. You could have been silent! You could have said that she was average, stupid even! Instead-" she clenched her teeth and struggled for breath as he gazed stoically at her. "Instead you have signed her death warrant."

The words hung between them, sinking in. "Merlin," she moaned, feeling her face shift into what must have been a look of utter horror, "He's going to hunt her. He's going to want to see- we can't let that happen!" Her hands clutched frantically at the neck of his robes, "You did this!" she gasped.

With a gentleness that she did not know he possessed, Snape pried her hands from his robes. "I had to tell the truth," he said with a twinge of regret, "he would have known if I was lying. The truth would have come out. My students complain about her daily, and more than one of them is certain to have mentioned her to their parents. Draco has, I assure you."

She shook her head, "You can't let him catch her. He'll kill her. What does he want with a Muggleborn?"

"Bellatrix," Snape peered intently at her, "I will do everything I can to keep her from him. As you said, she is a Muggleborn. In normal circumstances the Dark Lord wouldn't bother. Unfortunately he wants you to prove yourself, so he's going to fixate on this until you bring her to him. You can't do that."

"I know," Bellatrix snapped. She gnawed at her thumbnail as she stared down the lonely corridor. Suddenly, her entire body relaxed.

"It's going to be fine," she said in a strangely calm voice. "There's a plan, I'm going to follow it." She gave him a half smile, "Thank you Severus," she said, giving him a soft pat on the cheek. "I have to go."

Snape's mouth tightened in confusion as she walked away. "What plan, Bellatrix? Where are you going?"

Her only reply was a brief wave before she turned a corner, and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for all of your reviews, they really mean a lot to me.

This story will have two more chapters, and then there will be a short, three-shot sequel.


	50. Chapter 50

Lightning cracked across the sky, causing the Thestral to shuffle uneasily as Hermione finished tying it to a tree.

"Don't worry," she said, patting the skeletal horse, "It's not going to hurt you." She felt a little guilty about leaving the animal alone, especially in a storm.

"It'll be alright, Hermione," Harry called from the edge of the trees, "Can you put it to sleep?"

She had not considered it, but she immediately cast a light sleeping charm (she still wanted it to be able to wake up quickly if they needed it to) and smiled as the creature's head slowly dipped. She had been surprised to learn that she could now see the Thestrals when she and Harry had approached the Hogwarts herd earlier that day. She could only assume that during the battle on the field she had witnessed death, but she decided not to dwell too long on that thought.

They left the shelter of the trees, and headed for the decrepit bridge that was perched precariously over the water. They came to a halt in front of it, and Hermione gnawed her lip worriedly as she took in the sight of crumbling stones and mildewed wood.

"Are you absolutely certain that this is it?" Harry asked, wearing an expression that matched hers.

The map was consulted, "It's in the right location," Hermione said, "and Bellatrix said that this was where we would find it. And there's that-" she nodded to the Muggle sign that said '**Danger! Bridge is unsafe.**'

Harry's eyes lingered on the sign for a moment before he spoke, "Are you sure that we can trust her?"

"Yes!" Hermione spat in indignation, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Harry, she saved both our lives back there. I trust her completely! Do you have any idea how many times she's done that for me? If it weren't for her I wouldn't be here right now!" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"I'm just asking," Harry held his hands up in an effort to placate her, "I wanted to make sure, that's all. She _is_ still a Death Eater, Hermione, you can't blame me for being cautious."

She let out a small growl of frustration. "Let's just focus on getting across."

Before Harry could say anything else, Hermione gripped onto one of the sides and hoisted herself onto the creaking wooden planks that made up the base. The stone beneath her hand was slippery, and so it provided no real stability as Hermione's feet scrabbled for purchase on the wood. The mildew was slippery, but to her surprise the boards were steady. She made it across easily, then leapt down onto the opposite shore.

"Well, come on," she chirped, flashing Harry a cheeky grin. She laughed at the look of concentration on his face as he stepped up onto the bridge. "It's safe," she assured him. She smothered her laugh with her hands as Harry's feet slipped at the end of the bridge-sending him toppling onto the rocky shore.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, still choking down her laughter as she helped him stand.

Harry shook his head, "I'm fine," he said quickly. Without looking at her, he headed towards the trees.

Mumbling something about pride, Hermione followed.

There was a small path that led through the woods. After glancing at the signs that warned about poisonous gas, the two decided that they were in the right place. Hermione held her wand at the ready as she followed Harry's lead.

As with all of the paths that Hermione had been on lately, it was long. _If I had known that it would take more than an hour to walk there I would have brought the Thestral, _she thought tiredly as the path began another steep climb upwards. She felt a little foolish at her belief that Gryffindor's estate would be close to the river. This was one of the people responsible for Hogwarts after all. The one small comfort was that the length of the path was proof that it was enchanted; the narrow strip of trees on this side of the river should have taken no more than ten minutes to walk across.

Harry, to his benefit, did not comment on how long they had been walking. Instead, he took this time to complain about Dean. As they reached the top of the hill and continued down the other side, he continued his rant about Dean's lack of respect for Ginny.

"-and this morning he didn't even say 'Good Morning' properly. You should have heard it, Hermione, it was like he was saying hello to a garden stone. He just sort of grunted at her, _G'Mornn_."

It was Hermione's opinion that Harry's imitation of Dean sounded more like an imitation of Grawp, but she kept this to herself.

"And he doesn't even ask how her classes are going," Harry stomped down on a twig with more force than usual, "he could at least pretend to care. Instead, all he cares about is Quidditch." He adopted the Grawp-like tone again, "_How was Quidditch practice today? Do you think we've got a shot against Slytherin? I'd love to see the look on Malfoy's face when we beat them._"

Hermione did not say that this was because Ginny's favorite topic was Quidditch. Nor did she point out that Quidditch was usually the only thing Harry spoke to Ginny about as well. It was rare for her friend to open up like this, (especially when it came to Ginny-or girls in general) and she was not about to ruin it.

"And yesterday he spilled Pumpkin Juice all over her homework!"

It was Ron who spilt the juice, but again Hermione kept her mouth shut.

"But the worst part about Dean is when-" Harry came to an abrupt stop that caused Hermione to collide with him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, as she tried to peer over his shoulder.

Harry moved so that she could step beside him, "I think we're here," he murmured.

They had come to a stop a few feet from where the path widened out into an overgrown field. (A field that had not been visible from the sky, Hermione noticed) There was a crumbling stone wall that was overgrown with blackberry bushes, and it encircled the entire field. Inside the wall, amidst the tall grass, were the ruins of several old buildings. After referring to the tapestry, Hermione identified them as the stable, the castle, and a dovecote.

"Do you think it's safe to just go in?" Hermione asked tentatively as she tucked the map and tapestry away once more.

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore said that the founders were fine with members of their House," he said as he walked towards the wall. It was fairly short, and he jumped up easily.

"Harry, wait!" she called.

But he had already hopped down on the other side. A broad grin stretched over his face as he looked back at her, "Come on, Hermione, it's safe."

"That was highly irresponsible," she sniffed, "there could have been a number of protection spells. Ancient laws did not forbid the use of lethal curses-"

"Hermione," he cut across her rant before it could properly start, "just do a detection spell and then come on."

She rolled her eyes, but performed the spell anyway. When it came up clear, she took his outstretched hands and climbed over the wall.

"See, no lethal curses," Harry teased, letting go of her hands as soon as she touched the ground. "Now, let's go get that potion and get your girlfriend back."

Hermione could not restrain the grin that stretched across her face as she followed Harry towards the largest of the three crumbling structures.

The castle was made up of dark, mossy stones. There was no roof, but the walls had survived remarkably well. Two round towers stretched upwards like formidable sentries. The front door had long since rotted away so that the entrance hall could be seen from the outside. Hermione could make out the rough shape of a staircase, and hoped that Gryffindor had used a different fortification spell on the inside of the castle than he had on the roof and door.

Two white marble lions stood on their back feet, one on each side of the entrance, with their front claws outstretched and their teeth bared in a soundless roar. They were easily three times Hermione's height, and she eyed them warily as they climbed the steps.

Harry nodded in appreciation as they walked under the outstretched marble claws, while Hermione shrunk closer to him. Then, they were standing in the castle.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the entrance hall. It seemed that the outside of the castle was merely a disguise. Inside, it looked as if the residents had only been gone a few hours. They had entered a large square room with a wide staircase that stretched up to the next floor. Three doors were situated around the room, and a narrow corridor was situated at the far back wall.

There were tapestries of battle scenes on the walls, as well as dozens of weapons that gleamed as if they had been polished recently. Hermione's lips twisted distastefully as she took in the Hippogriff Head that was mounted at the top of the large staircase. Above them, the ceiling reflected a starry night sky. Hermione looked through the gaping doorway to where the real sky was a stormy mass of clouds, and wondered if the ceiling was enchanted to reflect only good weather.

"Well," Harry blinked as he took in their surroundings, "that was easy."

**WHOOSH!**

The hair on the back of her neck stood on edge at the roar that sounded behind them. Slowly, she turned to look behind her, and immediately wished that she were anywhere else.

Flames spewed from the mouths of the marble lions, and Hermione's eyes widened in horror as two shapes formed. They grew larger and larger until they filled the entire entryway.

"You were saying?" she gritted as they found themselves staring into the smoldering eyes of two fiery lions.

He opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut as a thunderous roar filled the room.

"Run," he hissed, pushing her towards the staircase as the two very large lions sprang forward.

Her breath caught in her throat as she sprinted towards the stairs. For a moment she questioned the safety of the centuries-old stones but another roar from behind convinced her that they were adequate. Still, her breathing eased somewhat when the stairs proved to be sturdy beneath her feet.

Harry's voice called from right behind her, _"Aguamenti!" _

Cursing herself inwardly for not thinking of it first, Hermione twisted to shoot her own spell at the flaming beasts. Unfortunately the water merely sizzled as it came into contact with the flames, and the lions continued to advance, unfazed.

Frowning in concentration, Hermione tried another- "_Aqua Eructo!_" she screamed, sending a torrent of water into the face of the lion closest to her.

Once again the water simply hissed as it crashed against the flaming body, and evaporated immediately. A claw shot through the air and raked against Hermione's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain as it ripped through her skin.

"Hermione!" Once again Harry caught hold of her wrist and pulled her to safety. They reached the top of the stairs and ran at full speed through the corridor.

"We can't outrun them," Hermione gasped, "try the doors! Maybe we can barricade ourselves in one of the rooms."

It was a weak plan, but it was the best that they had. The first door disappeared as soon as their hands touched it. The next one stayed in place, but turned to stone as Harry pushed against it. Finally, the third one creaked open, and the two teenagers found themselves in what must have been Godric Gryffindor's private chambers. Quickly Hermione flicked her wand and bricked up the doorway.

"Will that hold them?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Hermione shook her head, "I doubt it." She grimaced as a jolt of pain shot through her body and lifted her wand against her shoulder, "_Episkey_," she gritted. Her heart sank a little when nothing happened. "It's a curse," she said. "Maybe some form of Fiendfyre-"

Her words were interrupted as the bricks that she had conjured broke apart, showering them in debris. She felt a shard slice across her cheek, and heard the tell-tale _crunch_ of Harry's glasses breaking.

It was her turn to lead them to safety. As the lions leapt into the room with a feline grace that was almost beautiful Hermione grabbed the back of Harry's neck and forced him to duck as they dashed beneath the outstretched claws and through the doorway.

_We're going to die_, she thought, her pulse roaring in her ears as she guided Harry back towards the staircase. She had the sudden desire to scream as she heard the rumbling roar behind her, but choked it back.

They had reached the stairs when something burned against her back, pushing her forward into Harry. Suddenly they were falling. Hermione clenched her eyes shut as they seemed to roll in slow motion. Then they at the base of the stairs, both of them panting and gasping with pain. Harry's arm lay at an unnatural angle, and the guilty pang that shot through her chest hurt worse than any of her injuries.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. She had dropped her wand at the top of the stairs, and Harry's was nowhere in sight.

He gave a weak chuckle, "Don't be. I always figured it would end like this." His eyes landed on the two burning shapes that were gliding towards them. His good hand sought hers, and gave it a squeeze, "It was an honor to be your friend."

Hermione could not hold back the sob, "Oh, Harry," she sniffed, "it was an honor to be your friend as well."

Then the lions were above them, their fiery teeth bared to strike. Hermione gripped Harry's hand and swallowed, waiting for the strike…

The lions shot forward, but stopped as the most beautiful sound in the world pierced the air.

Beside her, Harry breathed in relief, "_Fawkes_."

The lions swiveled their heads, as if confused, to watch the scarlet bird swoop through the entryway and drop down in front of the students. As he landed on the smooth floor he dropped something in Hermione's lap.

She stared at the scrap of fabric for what felt like a full minute before she realized that she was holding the Sorting Hat.

"Reach inside," Harry instructed.

She did as she was told, and closed her hand around the cool metal object that was inside. Something clicked in her mind, and she shivered in delight when she realized that she was grasping the hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor. Without standing she pulled it from the hat.

As soon as the sword was visible the lions vanished.

"Thank Merlin," she sighed. She felt Harry's arm around her, and she leaned against him. Her eyes slid closed as she allowed herself to cry in relief. She felt Fawkes rest his soft head against her injured shoulder, and the Phoenix left out a soft note-almost a coo- that seemed to make the tears fall faster.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"Like I said, don't be." Harry gave her a gentle squeeze, "You've risked your life for me before, many times. It's only fair that I do the same. It's what friends do, right?"

"Right," she said.

They sat there for a while, catching their breath. Eventually Fawkes shifted away from Hermione. She opened her eyes and gaped in surprise when she realized that the wound on her shoulder was gone.

"Phoenix tears," Harry explained, smiling. He pointed to where Fawkes was resting against a burn on his leg (something Hermione felt guilty for not having noticed earlier). Thick, pearly tears rolled down the Phoenix's cheeks, and the burn healed before her eyes.

"Amazing," she said, "I've read about Phoenix tears, of course. But actually seeing it…"

"Yeah," Harry whispered as he stroked the top of Fawkes' head.

She turned her attention to the sword that was still in her hand. The tips of her fingers traced the engraving of Godric Gryffindor's name. "It's beautiful," she commented.

Harry laughed, "And it proves that even after the year you spent behind enemy lines you're still a true Gryffindor."

"Whatever that means," she whispered, more for herself than for Harry.

Before they stood, she fashioned a sling for Harry's arm. As they gingerly got to their feet Fawkes flew to perch on the Hippogriff's head. They smiled as he swiveled his head around, as if taking it upon himself to be their sentry.

They had no idea where Gryffindor stored his potions, so after they retrieved their wands (thankfully, both were unharmed), they began their search upstairs. Hermione winced at the scorch marks that marred the corridor, and promised to find out what Fawkes' favorite treat was.

When they had no luck upstairs they trudged back down to explore what lay behind the three doors in the entrance hall.

Eventually, they found themselves in a surprisingly small kitchen. Or at least, what they assumed was the kitchen. The room lacked any furnishings other than a row of cast iron skillets that hung above the hearth.

"Maybe it changes size depending on how many people need to eat," Harry suggested as he crossed to the small cupboard door beside the hearth. He yanked it open and called out, "Hermione! There's a passageway over here!"

Hermione joined him immediately, and squinted at the narrow passage that seemed to lead underground.

"Do you think he could have his potions down there?" Harry asked.

The Black catacombs sprang unpleasantly to Hermione's mind, "I hope so." She brought her wand forward and muttered "_Lumos_," in order to give them more light.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the damp musk in the air. She held the sword in front of her in case Gryffindor had put any more defenses down there. As predicted, when the passage widened out into a round chamber they had to pass beneath another pair of stone lions. Luckily, these two remained unmoved.

"This is it, right?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked around the chamber. Unlike the sparse kitchen, this room was packed. The walls were full of shelves that contained jars of what once would have been ingredients-but now were little more than dust. There were two fireplaces, each with their own cauldron. There were many curious instruments that gleamed in the light of Hermione's wand, but the most interesting thing was the door that held a placard labeled "Potions Store Room".

"Yes," she said, unable to fight the giddiness that crept into her voice, "I think it is."

The shared a grin, and strode together towards the door. All it took was a simple utterance of "_Alohomora_," to open it, and the door swung open.

Hermione and Harry stepped into the small store room, and she held up her wand. There were rows of shelves that stretched from floor to ceiling; each shelf was labeled with the potions that it held. Hermione's eyes snapped around the room, and she felt her stomach turn to lead.

Every bottle had been smashed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I could not do it without you.


	51. Chapter 51

Memories are _**bolded and italicized**_.

* * *

The rain pelted against the glass of the windows, providing a soothing reminder that the outside world was as dreary and miserable as Hermione.

She and Harry had returned as dawn broke over the castle, and had gone immediately to Madam Pomfrey with a story about an early-morning practice duel that had gotten out of hand.

"_**We need to make sure that we're as ready as possible now that Voldemort's back**_," Harry had insisted when Madam Pomfrey seemed ready to lecture them about the dangers of unsupervised dueling. Naturally, she had no response to that, and the two teenagers were able to remain silent for the rest of their time in the Hospital Wing.

Now, a morose Hermione sat in the Library. She had collected a few books about Time-Travel, but they sat unopened on the desk before her as she stared through the window at the grey school grounds.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Her lips quirked into an almost-smile at the sound of her friend's voice. "Hello, Harry."

He plopped into the chair next to hers, and stared at the circles beneath her eyes. "Did you sleep at all?" He nodded towards the tower of books in front of her. "You know what they say, a restful brain is a ready brain. Or something like that."

She shook her head, and kept her gaze on the lake. "I couldn't," she sighed after a moment of silence, "I have too much to figure out." Of course, she did not add that trying to figure things out had given her a pounding headache.

Her hand came up to absentmindedly stroke the cover of the nearest book. "Shouldn't you be trying to get Slughorn's memory right now?" she asked in a feeble attempt to change the subject.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "I'm still working on it," he murmured.

"Harry…" she started, but the attempt was half-hearted, and she ended up merely shaking her head at him.

An awkward silence passed, in which Hermione plucked an imaginary piece of lint from her robes. She pretended not to notice the worried look on his face.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat, "It's almost time for dinner. Why don't you join me? I think you could use a little distraction."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort that _nothing _could distract her, but the earnest expression in his eyes stopped her.

"Ginny asked about you at Breakfast," he said, clearly noticing the fact that she had not refused immediately. "I think she's worried about you."

When she remained silent he switched tactics, "Sooner or later someone's going to think that you're up to something. "

They both knew that no one would think any differently of her behavior. Still, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of affection for Harry's attempt to distract her.

"Fine," she sighed.

He waited for her to pack up her things, and then accompanied her to the Great Hall.

Dinner was a depressing affair. Harry sat on one side of her, and spent the meal alternating between staring at Ginny and asking Hermione if she would be alright. He kept giving her little encouraging smiles when no one else was looking.

Across the table Lavender was busily planning out every minute of her and Ron's future together. She had already described her wedding in mind-numbing detail, and had moved on to the subject of children.

"We'll have two, of course," she told an annoyed-looking Pavarti, "One boy and a girl. Of course, who knows what will happen once Won-Won has been promoted to the Wizengamot. We might decide to try for anoth-"

"The evening _Prophet_ just arrived," chirped Pavarti in relief. She quickly excused herself and made her way towards the Ravenclaw table where her sister was taking the paper from an owl.

For a moment Lavender's face soured, then she turned her attention to Hermione. "Don't you have a subscription?" she asked curiously with a nod towards where Neville was unfolding his own copy of the _Prophet_.

"I cancelled my subscription," Hermione responded flatly. She poked at the peas Harry had piled on her plate.

"What for?" Ron asked, shoveling a heap of potatoes into his mouth. He looked anything but a future member of the Wizengamot.

Hermione resisted the urge to sigh. "Well, after all everything the _Prophet _wrote about Harry last year I've come to realize that nothing in the _Prophet i_s reliable. So there's really no point-"

Ron opened his mouth in protest, revealing a grotesque amount of partially-chewed potato, but his reply was cut off by Lavender.

"Well, I suppose you don't really need it, do you?" She asked, "After all, your parents are Muggles. It's not as if anyone you care about will be in the _Prophet_."

Hermione met Lavenders gaze as coolly as she could. She could not admit that the reason she had cancelled her subscription was _in fact_ because she was tired of seeing an article about Bellatrix and her numerous misdeeds every other day. Instead she forced a mirthless smile, "I suppose I don't."

She felt Harry's foot press against hers underneath the table, and her appreciation for him grew when he abruptly groaned "I forgot to write that essay for Snape!"

There was a clang as Ron dropped his fork in surprise. "There was an essay?"

* * *

Hermione was certain that she had now visited the Forbidden Forest more times than any other student.

_I'm never going to get used to this_, she thought as she jumped at yet another sound. While she knew it was perfectly normal for a forest to be full of rustling leaves and cracking twigs she could not help but remember all of the bloodthirsty creatures that were said to live in the forest.

She also could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. Several times she thought she saw the glimmer of eyes staring back at her, but they were always gone in the blink of an eye. Her eyes were constantly scanning the areas around her as she crept through the trees.

The only thing that kept her from running back to the castle was the knowledge that Bellatrix was waiting for her. So she forced herself to put all thought of danger out of her mind as she braved her way through the treacherous underbrush.

There had not been time to discuss where exactly they would meet, so she headed towards the only place that she could think of. It took the better part of an hour, but finally she arrived, panting, on the edge of the clearing where she and Bellatrix had once captured a Kelpie.

_It looks exactly the same_, she noticed as she scanned the area.

She had no way of knowing when Bellatrix would arrive, so she found a comfortable spot beneath a towering scots pine tree. With a few flicks of her wand she set up a few charms that would protect her from the rain, and then she set about drying her robes.

There was no sign of Bellatrix by the time Hermione had completed drying her clothes. With a sigh she leaned against the trunk of the tree and kept her eyes trained on the clearing. To pass the time she recited various potion ingredients and their uses.

Finally, the dark witch appeared on the opposite side of the clearing.

"Stay there, I'll come to you," she commanded when Hermione moved to greet her. The rain was still crashing from the clouds above them. "Did you know there are Acromatulas in the forest?" Bellatrix hollered as she crossed the grassy clearing. "Nasty beasts."

"Are you hurt?" asked Hermione anxiously. The older witch did not appear to be harmed.

"No," Bellatrix grinned wolfishly as she joined Hermione beneath the pine. "Now, where's my hello?"

Hermione threw herself at the older witch, "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten," she murmured against the unruly dark curls.

Bellatrix's arms wrapped securely around her, "Never," she whispered, "I had a small issue that I needed to take care of first."

"What was it?" Hermione frowned in worry, and started to pull back to look into the dark witch's eyes. Bellatrix, however, refused to loosen her hold, and clasped Hermione tighter to her chest.

A gentle hand traced the curve of Hermione's cheeks as Bellatrix ignored the question. "You're injured," she commented, concern lacing her words.

She must have noticed the small scratches that adorned Hermione's face and arms. A small smile quirked Hermione's lips. "It's nearly impossible to enter the forest and leave unscathed," she said, nuzzling into the crook of Bellatrix's neck. She barely noticed the metallic undertones as she breathed in Bellatrix's scent. Her eyes closed as a feeling of safety passed over her.

"What happened after I left last night?"

Bellatrix's tone was gentle, but Hermione could not contain the sob that wrenched forth at the question.

"Mione?" she felt Bellatrix's hand in her hair, stroking soothingly, "What's wrong, love? Are you hurt? Did something happen to-"

"I'm fine," Hermione cried, swiping anxiously at her eyes so that she could see Bellatrix's concerned gaze. The dark witch allowed her to pull back a little bit so that they could look at each other, but still did not completely release the younger brunette. "Only, the potion-" another sob burst forth, "Bella, the potion-" she couldn't do it. Her throat refused to allow the words to come out, and she stood there opening and closing her mouth for what felt like eternity.

"It wasn't there." Bellatrix finished.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm sorry! I think someone must have- an enemy of Gryffindor's perhaps- It was already destroyed by the time we got there."

"I know."

The words took a moment to sink in as Hermione continued to cry. "What?" She asked finally, lifting her head to stare incomprehensively at Bellatrix, "What did you say?"

Bellatrix's voice was suddenly void of emotion, "I know that the potion was not there."

"But-" Hermione wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve, "But how?"

Bellatrix's twirled a strand of Hermione's hair through her fingers. "I did everything I could to ensure that we could be together again. I spent my Seventh year looking through every book in the castle. When I found out about the potion I thought I had solved our problem. I could bide my time until you were old enough and then-" she snapped her fingers, "reverse my age so that we could be together."

Hermione sighed, "It was already destroyed by the time you found it?"

"No."

"No?" Hermione's brow furrowed. "It was there? You found it?"

"No. It wasn't there. I fought my way into that damned castle only to find that Gryffindor had stored every potion in that cursed storeroom _except_ for the one I was looking for." She shrugged, "I lost my temper, and well, you saw the result."

Hermione pressed her eyes shut for a moment and repressed the urge to react to that statement. She could lament the loss of hundreds of priceless artifacts later. Then, another thought hit her. "Bella!" She opened her eyes and grinned at her lover, "The potion must still be out there somewhere! There's still a chance-"

"No." Bellatrix said firmly, cutting off Hermione's sentence. "I've looked everywhere. It hasn't been placed anywhere that a witch could find it."

"Then we'll find another way." Hermione said. "We'll find something else-"

"There isn't time."

Hermione frowned again, "What do you mean there isn't time? Of course there is."

Bellatrix shook her head, and released the younger witch.

Shivering at the loss of warmth, Hermione regarded the other witch carefully. "Bella, what's going on?"

There was a glint in Bellatrix's eye, something desperate and stubborn that made Hermione's stomach twist in anticipation.

"The Dark Lord has asked me to kill you."

Fear struck through Hermione's core. "You-you're not going to-"

"Of course not!" Bellatrix snapped. "How could you ask such a thing? I would sooner rip my heart from my chest than harm you."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quickly. "It's just, I know how important he is to you."

Bellatrix moved quickly, reaching to cup Hermione's face in her hands, and closing the space between them. "I love you," she said, pressing a chaste kiss to Hermione's lips, "You are the light of my life, and the only good thing that has ever happened to me. If there is any humanity left inside me, it is because of you."

"Of course there's humanity left inside of you," Hermione searched Bellatrix's dark orbs, "You are not a lost cause."

There was a harsh laugh, "Oh, but I am," Bellatrix whispered, shaking her head fiercely. "I have been lost ever since you left. I hurt innocent people. I have hurt so many people that it no longer feels like I am doing anything wrong. Their screams," her eyes bore into Hermione's, "don't bother me anymore. Their blood does not make my stomach churn. They plead for mercy, and I _laugh_."

Tears were once again coursing down Hermione's cheeks, and the sight of them seemed to satisfy the dark witch. She continued- "I will never be the same. I cannot be. I spend my days plagued by hallucinations. The only relief I find is in your presence. Or when I serve the Dark Lord."

"Then stay with me." Hermione tried, taking Bellatrix's hand when the older witch looked ready to protest, "The Order will protect you."

"And what will protect them from me?"

"They won't need protection, Bella. Maybe you could stay with Andromeda, I'm sure she would-"

"You do not understand me." Bellatrix spoke each word carefully, "I have been a Death Eater for decades. It is who I am, and I cannot change that."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she withdrew her hand. "But you said that Vol- _he_ wants you to kill me. If you refuse…" she crossed her arms over her chest protectively as the possibilities swam through her mind. "Bellatrix, he'll kill you! You have to let the Order hide you! At least talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll be able to find a solution."

For a long moment Bellatrix stood quietly watching the brunette. Her eyes glittered in the light of their wands. Then she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist.

"I love you more than anything," she said, "I could never do what I have been asked." She pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple, and the brunette waited silently for her to continue.

"But I _will not_ betray my lord."

Hermione's heart sunk. She felt as if she had been tossed into a frozen river. "I don't understand." She whispered hoarsely.

Bellatrix moved so that she could make eye contact once more. "I can't kill you," she said, speaking as if she had rehearsed the words a thousand times, "but nor can I turn my back on the Dark Lord. As you pointed out, if I return to him and fight at his side against your friends, eventually you and I-" she swallowed, "you and I will meet in battle. And he will notice when I fail again and again to duel with you. He is intelligent, he will learn of my feelings for you-" a shadow passed over her face, "and he will use you to punish me."

"There's only one solution," Bellatrix continued, "You need to kill me."

Hermione stepped back to stare disbelievingly at the other witch. The rain pattered down around them, filling the silence that stretched between them.

"Bella, I'm..." Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'm not going to _kill_ you. We'll find another way."

"There is no other way," Bellatrix hissed, "I don't want another way."

"You can't ask me to do… _that_!" Hermione spat back, the thought was absolutely horrifying to her, and it took all of her willpower not to dissolve into hysterics right then and there.

An eerie grin slid over Bellatrix's features. "It isn't that difficult, you know. I could do it in my sleep. All you have to do is point your wand and…" she made a violent gesture, laughing as she did so.

"If it's so easy, then why do you want _me _to do it?" Hermione asked, unable to keep the hurt from her voice. She backed up a little and wrapped her arms around herself, "Do you know how that makes me feel? Can you even imagine what it's like?"

"Oh, believe me, I would if I could," Bellatrix said in a bitter tone, "Unfortunately, I failed enough times that my mother decided to take matters into her own hands." She scratched furiously at her throat, irritating the skin there.

"What do you mean?"

A mirthless grin twisted Bellatrix's lips, "Potter isn't the only one who has survived due to the power of _maternal love_," she made a disgusted face, "My mother decided to transfer a curse that I cast upon myself to her own body, and by doing so ensured that I could never willingly cause fatal harm to myself again."

"Good," Hermione blurted, feeling an intense surge of gratitude towards the woman.

"_Good?_" Bellatrix returned in a mocking voice, "If it weren't for my dear mother I might have found peace decades ago! Instead I live in constant torment. I had happiness, I had a future! I had everything I ever wanted in you!" The dark witch's eyes blazed, "And then you were gone, and I had _nothing_."

"If it was so painful," Hermione said in a small voice, "then why did you create the spell to send me back?"

Bellatrix gave a dark chuckle, and shook her head/ "Do you really need to ask? Before you I had nothing. I was nothing. That's why you were so special. You were the only thing that gave me happiness and peace from myself. Without you I was nothing." Her eyes softened slightly, "And although I have had a wretched existence I can safely say that I have done everything in my power to keep you safe from my lord."

"Do the spell again!" begged Hermione, "Send me back again."

"I can't do that," Bellatrix shook her head, "The spell could only be performed once. I had to create a new wand, a special wand, and there were so many factors that cannot be replicated…"

"We can try," Hermione tried, "we can keep looking. I'm sure that together we can-"

"You are not going to change my mind." Bellatrix cut her off. "I wanted you to be the one to-"

"Don't say it!"

Bellatrix sighed, "If you don't, then someone will. I'm sure that if I decide to engage the Aurors that one of them can do the job. Perhaps my dear, estranged sister might do me the favor. Or if all else fails I could simply turn myself over to the Dementors- though I'm not keen to know what would happen to my body afterwards-"

"Bella," gasped Hermione, "please stop." She was shaking with silent tears.

There was a rustle as Bellatrix moved to pull Hermione back into her arms. "Please, my love," she breathed, "I can't live like this. If you knew what was in my mind, if you heard the whispers that come to me at night. If you felt the sinking blackness that weighs me down…"

It seemed to Hermione that for a moment, she could feel it. She had never felt so heavy in her life. Her cheek rested against Bellatrix's shoulder and she could hear the steady _thump_ of her heartbeat. _How does she expect me to live without her?_ Hermione thought, clinging to the material of Bellatrix's robes. She could not do it, she would not.

Then, Bellatrix's lips brushed against her forehead as she spoke; "Do you remember our first adventure in the forest?"

"Of course," Hermione whispered, and for a moment she allowed herself to remember that night.

_**Adrenaline was still coursing through Hermione's veins. Everything was so vivid! She had never realized how beautiful the Forbidden Forest was. She paused beside a large boulder and waited for Bellatrix to climb up to her.**_

_**As she stood there, catching her breath, she heard a low, throaty growl. Every muscle tensed in her body as her eyes pinpointed the source. Two yellow eyes glared out from in front her, where a tree had fallen against the boulder, creating a shelter of sorts. A wolf's shaggy head slowly emerged, its nose wrinkled in a furious growl as it snapped its glistening teeth at Hermione.**_

_**On shaky legs the wolf jerked out of the shelter, pushing forwards its eyes intent on Hermione. She reached into her sleeve, looking for her wand, and mentally berated herself when she realized that she had stored it in her bag. She reached her arm around, hoping to slowly ease it into the bag without further enraging the wolf. The wolf, seeing the movement, drew back its lips even further and leapt forwards.**_

_**Two slim arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and pulled her backwards. In her panic she had forgotten about Bellatrix, who now held on to her for dear life as they lost balance and went tumbling and sliding down the trail.**_

_**They finally stopped rolling a few seconds before they would have hit the steepest part of the trail. Bellatrix sat up immediately and leaned over Hermione. "Are you badly hurt?" She asked, smoothing her hands over Hermione's head to feel for any obvious injuries.**_

_**Hermione shook her head. "Bumps and bruises, I don't think I'll be pain free for a month, but I don't think anything's broken. You?"**_

_**Bellatrix shook her head, "Bumps and bruises."**_

_**In that moment, with Bellatrix looking at her with worried eyes, her hands resting gently on either side of Hermione's head, any nervousness or doubt she had about Bellatrix Black melted away. She sat up quickly and threw her arms around a surprised Bellatrix.**_

_**"Did you hit your head?" Bellatrix asked seriously.**_

_**Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Thank you."**_

_**Bellatrix reached up a hand and awkwardly patted Hermione's back. "You're welcome."**_

_**A growl alerted them to the fact that they still had a problem they needed to deal with. The wolf was descending the hill in his jerky manner. Hermione quickly fished out her wand and vowed to get a wand holder that attached to her arm the way Bellatrix's did. She quickly stood and stunned it, wincing as it tumbled down the hill, landing a few feet away.**_

_**"What are we going to do about him?" She turned to ask Bellatrix, who had already withdrawn her wand and was walking up to where the wolf lay, still jerking, though with his eyes closed.**_

_**"He's mad." She said quietly, and Hermione recognized the look that grew in her eyes. Had they been in the castle, Bellatrix would have quickly disappeared to do whatever it is she did when she was alone. Hermione noticed that Bellatrix had begun to tremble.**_

_**Bellatrix pointed her wand to the wolf's head and whispered "**__**Somnus Semper**__**". There was a flash of purple, and the wolf lay still.**_

_**"What did you do?" Hermione asked, her eyes trained on the wolf.**_

_**"When I was a child my Father took me to see the old Black Mansion." Bellatrix began in a hollow voice. "The grounds were overgrown and run down, but still beautiful, so we took a walk as my Father gave me the family history."**_

_**"Eventually, we came across a doe that had been hurt. She couldn't walk anymore, so my Father used this spell to put her to sleep, so that when whoever was hunting her found her, she wouldn't be in pain."**_

_**Bellatrix's mouth twisted into a mirthless smile. "Once it's used, the victim will never wake up, unless the person who cast the spell takes it off." She gave Hermione a look, "It's not an unforgivable, but it isn't taught anymore because people used to use it on each other. In a few cases this ended tragically. I think there's a Muggle story about it, with a different ending, of course."**_

_**Hermione swallowed, "So he's just going to sleep in the forest forever?"**_

_**Bellatrix slowly shook her head. "When the snows come, he'll freeze. But he won't feel it."**_

_**"So we're killing him?"**_

_**"No. We're doing what's right. What if he gets out of the forest and attacks a first year? Besides," She secured her wand inside of her sleeve, not looking at Hermione, "He shouldn't have to live like this."**_

"I'm like the mad wolf," Bellatrix murmured, pulling Hermione from the memory.

Understanding filled Hermione, causing her to shiver even more violently. "I can't. Bella, you're a person, not an animal."

"I'm no better than that wolf. Please," she dropped suddenly to her knees and buried her face against Hermione's stomach. "Please help me. Don't make me continue living like this. I can't,** I can't**!"

She looked up, and Hermione's heart ached to see that Bellatrix was crying. "I can't," the brunette whispered.

The tree that they were standing under burst into flames. It was a magnificent and terrible sight as every inch of bark disappeared behind the fire. The inferno climbed high in the night sky, sending a shower of sparks onto the witches below.

"Bella!" Hermione hurried to pull the other witch away from the blaze.

"He'll make me hurt you," came Bellatrix's ragged whisper, as she allowed herself to be dragged to the center of the clearing, "He'll make me, and I will. Please don't make me do that. I can't bear the thought!"

"I can't!"

Another tree went up in flames, and Hermione silently thanked whoever might be listening that the rain prevented the entire forest from turning into one giant conflagration. The flames seemed to be contained to the two trees.

The brunette crouched down beside the distraught witch, who immediately pulled Hermione closer.

"Please, please," she sobbed.

This time Hermione did not answer. Her eyes were fixed on the flames. She could feel Bellatrix trembling against her, and she heard the repeated sobs of "_please_." Her mind was a wretched mess as she battled against herself.

_She's miserable_, she thought.

_That's not a reason to end her life._ She countered immediately.

_She said herself that she would continue to hurt people, she'd hurt me. _

_I'd die for her in a heartbeat!_

_I can't live without her. _

"We can do it together," Hermione offered, her voice strangled.

Bellatrix flinched, but when she looked up her tone was firm. "Absolutely not," she gritted, "I am a lost cause, but you-" she continued despite Hermione's protests, "you are that Potter boy's only shot at defeating the Dark Lord. Promise me you'll help him."

Hermione stared helplessly back into Bellatrix's eyes, "Not without you."

"Without me. I'd kill the boy in a heartbeat if I didn't know how important he is to you."

Hermione felt her stomach lurch at the honesty in her lover's eyes.

"Promise me."

Hermione nodded. "I promise," she cried.

Bellatrix waved her wand, and the flames were snuffed out as suddenly as they had formed. "You know the spell?"

Hermione nodded, blinking the tears from her eyes. "How can I live without you?" She asked, hopelessness tainting her words.

Bellatrix reached to cup her chin, and smoothed her thumb over the brunette's cheek. "You'll find a way, 'Mione," she whispered tenderly, "You were always the stronger one."

Hermione shook her head, and threw herself into Bellatrix's embrace. "I can't, I can't," she cried. "Please help me find another way."

Instead of answering, Bellatrix pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple, then to her cheek, and finally she captured the brunette's lips. Their kiss was gentle, and short as Hermione's sobs forced them to part.

"I will always love you," Bellatrix murmured.

"And I w-will _always_ l-l-love y-you!" Hermione promised, burying her face in Bellatrix's neck.

The older witch allowed her to stay like that for a while. Neither seemed to notice the rain that had soaked them to the bone, instead, the only thing they felt was each other as they remained locked in their embrace.

Finally, Bellatrix's rough voice broke the silence. "Do it now."

Hermione raised her eyes to meet Bellatrix's for the last time. "I love you," she whispered, then, before she could change her mind she gasped, "_Somnus Semper!_"

There was a flash of purple light, and then Bellatrix fell against the wet grass, eyes shut in eternal sleep.

For a moment all Hermione could do was stare down at the motionless form, her breaths coming in shallow gasps. She reached stiffly to pull the other witch to her, cradling Bellatrix's head against her chest.

An anguished scream wrenched from her chest as she clutched the older witch close and rocked back and forth. She no longer felt the cold rain that had penetrated her robes. All she felt was agony.

The brunette witch dissolved into hysterics, ripping at her robes with one hand while grasping the dark witch with her other, until at last she collapsed onto the wet grass, curling against Bellatrix's still form so that she could hear the dark witch's steady heartbeat.

"I can't live without you," she rasped to unhearing ears.

Too soon, the sky began to brighten, and Hermione knew that she needed to return to the castle before anyone noticed her absence. The thought of leaving Bellatrix exposed in the middle of the clearing was a terrible one, and without thinking she pointed her wand at the ground around Bellatrix.

There was no spell. It was as if the magic simply fed off of Hermione's emotions. She watched as a small stone structure grew formed around Bellatrix, creating a mausoleum. It was just big enough for the raised stone slab that grew beneath Bellatrix, making it appear as though the older witch had fallen asleep on a bed carved from limestone. Three walls and a roof protected the witch from the rain. There was just enough room for Hermione to move so that she could look into Bellatrix's face one last time.

Numbly, Hermione performed a drying spell on the witch. Bellatrix looked peaceful as she slept, and Hermione could not help but hope that she was no longer in pain. Her own tears slid silently down her cheeks as she pressed her lips quickly against Bellatrix's unresponsive ones.

"I'll never forget you." She promised.

The last thing she did before returning to the castle was transfigure a fourth wall so that no harm could come to Bellatrix as she lay there in her vulnerable state.

Then, with tears flowing unchecked, and the rain pouring even harder than before, she turned away from the little mausoleum, and headed towards the castle.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the original ending of Time Heals All Wounds. Originally there was not going to be a sequel, but I loved this story and the characters so much that I decided to write one. It will be a three-shot story. I should have the first chapter out in a week or two (sorry ****saramyj****, I was wrong about having that out at the same time) and I have most of it written, so it will update **_**much **_**faster than THAW.**

**Thank you so much for reading, and for all of your wonderful (and helpful!) reviews. I could not have made it this far without you guys! **

**And many thanks to Sunshine for both beta-ing my story and listening to me talk about this for two years. You're the best!**


	52. Afterword

Hello! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story! Your reviews are very much appreciated! The Sequel is up for anyone who wants to read it! I'm having trouble uploading the whole link, so you can find it by clicking on my name, and going to the list of my stories. Sorry about that!

I hope you enjoy!


End file.
